DECISIONES QUE MATAN
by Yuzu1983
Summary: Yuzu se encuentra en una disyuntiva al recibir la confesión de su amiga Harumin. Tratará de huir de ello acudiendo al amor que siente por Mei, pero ésta elige la opción que dejará sus vidas al borde de un abismo. No pierdas la oportunidad de leer esta historia, llena de drama, romance, amor y sexo.
1. Una confesión inesperada

CITRUS FANFIC

**Una Confesión Inesperada**

Esa tarde había sido lluviosa y soñolienta. Cuando la jornada escolar terminó, aún caía una persistente llovizna acompañada por la fría brisa. Yuzu quería irse cuanto antes a casa, darse un buen baño y acostarse al lado del cálido cuerpo de su amada Mei.

Mei...; El amor que sentía por ella era intenso y profundo. Siempre que estaba cerca de ella, su aroma la envolvía y la sutil sensualidad que emanaba su cuerpo despertaba en Yuzu el irresistible deseo de besarla, poseerla toda una noche, llegar al amanecer con los labios pegados a su cuerpo.

Todos estos anhelos Yuzu los hacia realidad sólo en su fértil imaginación. Mei era tan fría(o aparentaba serlo) que jamás permitía que los arranques de Yuzu fueran más allá de besos que no duraban más de diez segundos. Siempre que intentaba tocarla un poco más, era detenida enérgicamente por Mei, dejándola siempre con el deseo quemándole el cuerpo. ¡Qué no hubiese dado Yuzu por echar un vistazo al corazón de Mei! Así sabría si esos sentimientos y deseos que la perseguían eran compartidos por ella. Yuzu no tenía reparos en decirle a Mei abiertamente "Te amo", no una sino varias veces al día; pero ella JAMÁS le había dicho ni siquiera un "Me caes bien". Aceptó salir con Yuzu pero seguía siendo igual de seca.

Esa tarde, Yuzu planeaba irse con Mei, así que fue a la oficina de la Dirección a buscarla. Tocó la puerta y la querida voz dijo "Pase".

-Hola Mei!-dijo alegremente Yuzu-Quiero irme a casa contigo. ¿Ya terminaste tus deberes?

-Yuzu-respondiò Mei, mirándola fijamente con sus preciosos ojos violetas-tengo una reunión con el consejo estudiantil sobre el rendimiento académico de las estudiantes y tal vez termine tarde, así que vete adelante, por favor.

-¡Oh! Y yo que quería compartir mi paraguas contigo.

-Aun si pudiera irme ahora no haría tal cosa. Seria incómodo y terminaríamos mojadas las dos.

-Bueno- dijo resignada Yuzu, acercándose a ella-Al menos ¿Podría besarte?

Acarició el rostro de Mei con suma ternura y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Pero Mei la hizo a un lado, dejando a Yuzu a mitad de camino.

-Ahora no. Vete a casa, que ya me me voy para la reunión. Te llamaré luego.

Desilusionada, Yuzu salió, diciendo:

-Te espero en casa, querida Mei.

Al salir, Mei soltó un gran suspiro, pensando: "Cada día es más intensa. No me gusta que me presione de esa manera. Aunque sus manos son tan suaves...me pregunto qué sentiría si acariciara mi cuerpo con ellas."

Ante este este pensamiento, se sonrojó y para no darle más vueltas al asunto, se fue a la sala de juntas.

Mientras, Yuzu salió rumbo a casa. Iba un poco triste por la negativa de Mei.

-¡Carajo!-dijo en voz alta-Sólo le pedí un beso. ¿Qué le costaba?

\- Vaya-dijo una voz su espalda- Así que se negaron a besarte.

Yuzu brincó, sobresaltada.

-Ah... eres tù, Harumin. Me diste un sustazo.

-Estabas pensando en voz alta, como de costumbre.-dijo Harumin pasando el brazo por el hombro de Yuzu.

-Sí. Es que...ya sabes...hmmmm...

-Ya entiendo, no te preocupes. Sé que sales con alguien. Sólo que no me has dicho aún quién es el afortunado.

Yuzu miró el rostro de su amiga y notó ese extraño brillo que otras veces había descubierto en ellos. Se sentía un poco inquieta cuando sorprendía esa mirada, que aún no sabía cómo interpretarla.

-Sabes Harumin...creo que voy a decírtelo.

-¿En serio?

Harumin observó a Yuzu de forma extraña otra vez, haciéndola dudar.

-Verás...

¡ZAS! En ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de viento dejó inservible los paraguas de ambas y la lluvia arreció con fuerza nuevamente.

-¡Vamos, Yuzu! ¡Busquemos donde refugiarnos!

Harumin tomó la mano de Yuzu y, corriendo, llegaron a un pequeño templo donde se resguardaron de la lluvia.

-Aggh! Estamos empapadas.- murmuró temblorosa Yuzu.

-Sí que ha llovido hoy. Ojala cese pronto.

Las dos se sentaron bajo el pórtico del templo, que en ese momento estaba desolado. Yuzu miró la hora, 'pensando en Mei. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos verdes adquirieron un brillo hermoso,tanto,que Harumin se quedó embobada mirándola.

_Oye Yuzu- dijo en voz baja-¿Estás pensando en tu amor, verdad?

-Sí- Admitió.- ¿Quieres saber quién es, cierto?

-Si puedes decírmelo, adelante.

Yuzu inhaló fuertemente antes de proseguir.

-No sé qué vayas a pensar de mí cuando lo sepas, pero en algún momento te enterarás y prefiero ser yo quien te lo diga...La persona que amo y con la que estoy saliendo es... mi hermanastra Mei.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a las palabras de Yuzu. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia, monótona, tristona.

De repente, ardientes lágrimas empezaron surcar el rostro el Harumin.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Yuzu alarmada-¿Te duele algo?

Con una voz irreconocible e infinitamente triste, Harumin respondió:

-Sí. Me duele el corazón desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya no pude soportar más el dolor y por eso estoy llorando.

-Harumin... ¿Por qué? Por favor, no llores. Lloraré yo también. -Yuzu abrazó a su amiga, secando su rostro con un pañuelito.

-Yuzu...Yuzu, no hagas eso, te lo pido. Sólo haces que me duela aún más. -

Yuzu se apartò, confundida. No entendía la reacción de Harumin. ¿Fue porque le dijo que su pareja era Mei?

-Yuzu-dijo Harumin al fin-Yo siempre te he amado. Desde que empecé a conocerte mejor, mis sentimientos crecieron de un modo incontrolable, pero nunca te dije nada porque pensaba que no te gustaban las chicas y, además, no parabas de suspirar por esa persona. Se notaba que amabas a alguien, pero jamás me imaginé que fuera mujer, y mucho menos Mei. De haber sabido que te gustaban las mujeres-Añadió llorando-me hubiera declarado desde el primer momento y tal vez ahora serías mi novia.

Jamás hubiera imaginado Yuzu que recibiría semejante revelación. No sabía que decir, y allí quedó, aturdida sin saber qué hacer.

De improviso, Harumin la abrazó estrechamente y le musitó al oído:

-Te suplico que me dejes besarte sólo esta vez.

-Pero...

-Te lo ruego. Sólo por esta vez. Sé que no me amas, pero no me odias ¿verdad? Amo todo de ti: tu voz, tu sonrisa, tus labios... todo tu cuerpo y tu alma.

Yuzu contempló los dolidos ojos de Harumin. Un beso. Solo le estaba pidiendo un beso. Y esos ojos tenían algo que jamás había visto en los de Mei: Desbordaban amor y deseo. Y las palabras mágicas que tanto deseara escuchar de Mei, salieron sin condiciones ni reservas, apasionadas.

-TE AMO. Te amo, te amo. Yuzu...-sin poder resistirlo más, besó los labios que estaban frente a ella.

El remordimiento que experimentó Yuzu al principio quedó mitigado por la fuerza de aquel contacto. Harumin la besaba como nunca lo había hecho Mei. Primero fue suave, delicado, rozándole apenas los labios; luego, fue creciendo en intensidad. Cuando la lengua de Harumin entró en su boca, Yuzu empezó a corresponder a los besos con pasión creciente. Esos labios destilaban miel y lo único que quería en ese momento era beberla. Las manos de Harumin empezaron a deslizarse por sus piernas, y también empezó a besar su cuello. Los movimientos de Harumin eran desesperados pero tiernos. Tumbó a Yuzu en el suelo del templo y acarició su cuerpo, húmedo de sudor y lluvia. Lamió su cuello y Yuzu no pudo reprimir un gemido que se escapó de su garganta jadeante; empezó a desbrochar la camisa de Yuzu, y justo en ese momento, timbró con fuerza un celular.

En la casa Aihara, Mei ya había llegado hacía un rato. La reunión fue aplazada debido al mal tiempo. No entendía por qué Yuzu no estaba si había salido antes. Decidió llamarla.


	2. Resistencia

PARTE 2

RESISTENCIA

El sonido del teléfono estremeció a Yuzu. Rápidamente, se levantó, temblando. Había estado a punto de engañar a Mei.

-Harumin, ¿qué estamos haciendo? Yo amo a Mei. No puedo hacerlo esto. Lo siento.

-Yuzu…-los labios de Harumin se curvaron en rictus de profunda amargura primero y luego sonrieron forzadamente.

-¿No vas a contestar?- Le preguntó con voz trémula y apagada. El corazón aún no se calmaba en su pecho y su respiración seguía agitada.

Yuzu cogió el celular. Era la tercera vez que timbraba.

"Es Mei".

-¿Mei?

-¿Dónde te has metido con este mal tiempo?-preguntó Mei- La reunión se canceló debido al clima. Pensé que te encontraría en casa.

Yuzu miró Harumin y la culpa que la invadió amenazó con aplastarla.

-Estoy con Harumin. Fuimos a beber algo caliente y como la lluvia arreció, estamos esperando a que amaine en un templo. No te preocupes, ya nos íbamos.

Algo en el tono de Yuzu inquietó a Mei. Sin embargo, no quiso extenderse más.

-De acuerdo Yuzu, regresa antes de que el tiempo empeore. Nos vemos.

Mei se sentó en el sofá de la sala, recordando la escena en la oficina de la escuela. No podía olvidar la decepción latente en el rostro de Yuzu cuando se negó a que la besara.

"Sólo me pidió un beso. ¿Por qué se lo negué? Ella en verdad me ama. Yuzu… "

Mientras, Yuzu y Harumin emprendieron el camino, silenciosas. Yuzu estaba en shock; las caricias delirantes que su amiga le prodigó nublaron su razón y casi le hacen perder el dominio de su voluntad. Involuntariamente, tocó sus labios, recordando el dulce contacto. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Harumin, quien al ver que estaban llegando a la casa Aihara, tomó la mano de Yuzu y la llevó al pórtico trasero de una tienda.

-Harumin ¿Qué haces?- Yuzu empezó a temblar al sentir el aliento de Harumin en su cuello. Esta la había acorralado, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Yuzu, perdóname pero no puedo permitir que nos separemos así. Prométeme que seguirás siendo la misma conmigo. No te alejes por lo que ocurrió. Para ti fue un terrible error pero yo me sentí tan feliz de que aceptaras mis caricias que este recuerdo la mantendré vivo en mi mente durante mucho tiempo. Te amo Yuzu. Te amo.

Yuzu respondió al abrazo de Harumin ciñendo los brazos a su cuello.

-Harumin, tú no me obligaste a hacer nada. No quería hacerlo pero….eres tan densa. No pude resistirme a tu encanto. Jamás dejarás de ser mi amiga, pues aunque me haya dejado llevar de las circunstancias, yo amo profundamente a Mei y no quiero perderla. Me costó mucho hacer que saliera conmigo y aunque a veces ella puede llegar a ser muy terca, creo que seguiré amándola como una loca toda mi vida. Perdóname Harumin.

Yuzu no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima al decir estas palabras. Le dolía, porque sabía que Harumin se pondría triste por el rechazo. Esta última temblaba en los brazos de Yuzu. Amaba a esa rubia con todas sus fuerzas y ahora sentía que sus esperanzas morían con las palabras de ella.

"Tengo que besarla una vez más.-Pensó- No puedo aguantarlo más. Su cercanía me agita demasiado".

-Al menos-suplicó mirándola tristemente-Al menos déjame besarte una vez más.

-¡Pero Harumin!

Yuzu observó las oscurecidas pupilas de Harumin. No tenían ese destello pícaro que tanto las caracterizaba. Estaban apagadas, sin brillo. No pudo soportar ver tal grado de sufrimiento.

"Debe amarme mucho" ¿Por qué Mei no podía demostrarle ese tipo de amor?

-Está bien.-murmuró quedamente.

Harumin la enlazó más densamente aún. Depositó sus labios en los de Yuzu, besándola con todo su corazón. El `solo tenerla así la enloquecía. Empezó a juguetear con su lengua, profundizando el contacto de modo agonizante. Sin querer, Yuzu empezó a corresponder a sus besos con toda la pasión que llevaba contenida en su cuerpo. Por naturaleza, Yuzu era pasión pura pero con Mei debía contenerse y todos esos deseos estaban acumulados, sin vía de escape. Pero ahora esos labios la estaban enloqueciendo, la estaban llevando a un abismo desconocido y ella se estaba dejando caer. Las manos de Harumin empezaron a perder el control, Empezó a deslizar una por la espalda de Yuzu y la otra por su entrepierna, mientras con su lengua le lamia el cuello y la oreja; Yuzu no pudo contener un gemido.

-¡AHHH!

Instintivamente, llevó sus propias manos a los enormes pechos de Harumin, masajeándolos suavemente. La garganta de Harumin dejó escapar un quejido.

-Yuzu, vamos mi casa.

Yuzu desfallecía. Quería seguir pero ¿y Mei? No entendía por qué si la amaba tanto, estaba engañándola tan fácilmente. De pronto, lo comprendió todo.

-Harumin, yo no te amo. Amo a Mei. Pero esa devoción que sientes por mí es tan intensa que me hace perder el juicio. Me atraes sexualmente pero eso no es amor; es sólo eso: Deseo sexual. Y tú mereces mucho más. Mereces amor, Harumin.

Harumin besó suavemente a Yuzu.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Tu cuerpo pide sexo a gritos. Yo quiero tu corazón y tu cuerpo pero tú sólo me deseas físicamente. Aun así, no me importa. –En este punto, dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos- Me consolaría poder hacerte el amor como una posesa, porque ese placer te lo proporcionaría yo y no otra. En ese momento serías sólo mía, aunque después corras abrazos de Mei.- Al decir esto, volvió a besarla con más intensidad que antes.

Yuzu estuvo a punto de aceptar la proposición de Harumin, pero recordó que Mei la había llamado y que en ese momento estaría preocupada por su tardanza. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, resistió a los llamados urgentes de su carne.

-No, Harumin. No. No puedo hacerle esto a Mei.- Y antes de que las últimas defensas que le quedaban fueran aniquiladas, se desasió de los brazos de Harumin y escapó, corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

Cuando estaba llegando a casa, corriendo aún, tropezó con alguien, tumbándolo al suelo.

-Disculpe, no fue…-empezó a decir Yuzu, pero se detuvo cuando se fijó en la persona que había tropezado.

-¡Mei! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esta la miro fijamente, escudriñando su rostro.

-Iba buscarte. Dijiste que ya venias pero te tardaste demasiado.

-¿Estabas preocupada por mí?

Mei murmuró:

-Tanto como preocupar no, pero...

De improviso, Yuzu se lanzó a los brazos de Mei, diciéndole con tono desesperado:

-Te necesito, Mei. Te necesito más que nunca.- Y empezó a besarla.

Así permanecieron un momento, bajo la lluvia.

CONTINUARÀ


	3. LA VISITA

LA VISITA

-Yuzu, ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Mei cuando entraron a casa.

-Nada- contestó en voz baja.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Voy a bañarme o me enfermaré.

Mei la observó con preocupación. El comportamiento de Yuzu resultaba un tanto extraño; ese beso tan repentino, sumado al hecho de que desviaba la mirada, como si ocultara algo, la hacía preguntarse si algo le había sucedido esa tarde.

En la ducha, Yuzu no podía apartar sus pensamientos de lo que había sucedido recientemente. Los labios de Harumin aún la quemaban, e inconscientemente dejó escapar un gemido. Esos deseos reprimidos la estaban torturando, y al salir del baño, decidió intentar algo más con Mei; estaba segura de que si intimaba con ella esos pensamientos con Harumin desparecerían en un instante.

Ya en la cama, Yuzu suspiraba, nerviosa. Esperaba a Mei, que se estaba duchando. "Tengo que hacerla mía, o me calcinaré". Pensaba mientras se revolvía de un lado a otro. Cuando Mei se acostó a su lado, el exquisito aroma que desprendía su cuerpo saturó todos sus sentidos. .

-Yuzu. – Dijo Mei de pronto.

La aludida dio un respingo, sobresaltada. Mei tenía el talento de hablarle como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ocurrió algo esta tarde? Estás un poco rara. Lo que sea, puedes decírmelo.

El rostro de Harumin acudió instantáneamente a la mente de Yuzu, provocando cierta ansiedad en su tono de voz.

-La verdad-dijo, acercándose a ella y ciñendo su cintura-hay algo en lo que no podido dejar de pensar.

Tener tan cerca a Yuzu incomodaba mucho a Mei. Intentó apartarla, pero ella la retuvo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué me evitas, Mei? Eres mi novia y es natural que quiera abrazarte, besarte y…. expresarte con actos cuanto te quiero.

-Dime algo, Yuzu-La voz de Mei congeló la atmósfera- ¿Para ti qué significa amar?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso. ¿No es obvio? Mi vida entera gira en torno a tu presencia. Eres mi aire, eres quien llena mi corazón con tus palabras, tus gestos, tus miradas. Y todos esos sentimientos que despiertas en mí, me elevan hasta el punto de no querer separarme de ti ni un solo instante. TE AMO. Ya te respondí. Y tú ¿Me amas?

Yuzu esperó la respuesta de Mei con ansiosas expectativas. Quería escuchar las anheladas palabras para sentirse amada y deseada por Mei. Si ella las decía, podría morir en paz.

Mei guardó silencio un horrible minuto. "Mejor no le hubiera preguntado eso-pensó Yuzu. De todos modos, siempre soy quien expresa mis sentimientos y ya debería estar acostumbrada a la sequedad de Mei"

-Yuzu-respondiò al fin- no me gusta pensar que me ves como un pedazo de carne al que quieres devorar sin más ni más. Si me amas como dices hacerlo ¿no crees que deberías esperar a que yo quiera dar un paso más contigo? No me gusta que me presiones.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Yuzu más de lo que le hubiera querido admitir. ¿Era, entonces, una pervertida que sólo quería tener sexo? Sin embargo, sonrió como siempre y acarició la mejilla de Mei.

-Perdóname si te hice sentir mal. No quiero provocar un alejamiento entre nosotras. Trataré de ser menos impulsiva.

La besó con dulzura.

-Vamos a dormir.

Yuzu soltó a Mei, dándole la espalda. Esta se acomodó en su lugar, pensando en las particularidades de su relación con Yuzu. Y, sin saberlo aún, en el corazón de esta última se abrió una pequeñísima grieta.

Al día siguiente, Mei salió antes que Yuzu. La tarde anterior, su abuelo la había llamado, encomendándole la debida atención de un visitante que iría ese día a la escuela. Se trataba de la hija mayor de un socio que hacía tres años vivía en el extranjero. Yuzu, soñolienta, se preguntaba cómo debía encarar a Harumin. Los eventos del día anterior aún la perturbaban, pero, en pro de su noviazgo, decidió ponerle final a la situación y dejarle claro Harumin que aquello no volvería suceder.

Camino a la escuela, Yuzu reflexionaba sobre el sendero recorrido desde que conoció a Mei. Y se dio cuenta que habían sido más laslágrimas que las alegríasvividas a su lado; siempre corriendo, tratando dealcanzarla, intentando conocer sus sentimientos, pero sin llegar anada concreto. El corazón de Mei, para Yuzu, era como el océano: insondable y desconocido. Y estaba Harumin… ella siempre fue incondicional. Gracias a ella, pudo sonreír muchas veces; aún en los momentos en que Mei era tan terriblemente indiferente, la presencia de su amiga pudo mitigar las tristezas que le ocasionaban los cambios de humor de su hermanastra.

Al llegar a la escuela, encontró Harumin esperándola en la entrada. Sin saber qué hacer, sólo atinó a murmurar un entrecortado "buenos días" tratando de pasar de largo. Harumin la tomó del brazo enérgicamente

-Ven acá, no escapes. Vamos hablar.

-Vamos a retrasarnos en la primera hora. Mejor hablamos más tarde.

Harumin sujetó la mano de Yuzu, y la arrastró al jardín trasero de la escuela.

-¡Harumin, Mei podría vernos!

-Sólo quiero pedirte algo. Ayer me quedó claro que no tengo oportunidad alguna contigo. Pero no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga. Me contento con verte sonreír y que seas feliz al lado de Mei. ¿De eso se trata el amor, no? De ver feliz a la persona que amas.

Yuzu observó el rostro serio de Harumin; de sus ojos temblorosos estaba a punto de brotar una lágrima. Impulsivamente, la abrazó, acariciando su cabello castaño.

-Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza alejarme de ti. Estaba confundida y no sabía cómo dirigirme a ti. Te quiero demasiado como para darme el costoso lujo de perderte; deseo seguir haciendo locuras a tu lado.

-Gracias, Yuzu.- Y recorrió con sus manos las mejillas amadas, esta vez sin esa fiebre que la poseía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Ambas se dirigieron al salón de clase. En los pasillos se notaba cierto revuelo, pero no sabían a que atribuirlo. Himeko pasó al lado de Harumin con celeridad. Esta la sujeto por una de sus coletas, preguntándole:

\--¿Por qué esta agitación? ¿Acaso tembló la escuela?

Himeko se liberó de lo consideraba una zarpa, y respondió con acritud:

-Nos está visitando la hija del socio principal del señor Aihara.

-¿Te refieres al padre de Mei?-Intervino Yuzu.

-No, tonta. Hablo de su abuelo.

En ese momento, una nube de estudiantes que venía del fondo se aproximó. Allí estaba Mei y a su lado¡Qué demonios! estaba la chica más adorable que jamás se había visto. Su belleza despedía luz propia; iba elegantemente vestida con un traje blanco y su cabello castaño claro contrastaba exquisitamente con su piel delicadamente blanca. Cuando llegaron frente a Yuzu, Mei se detuvo.

-Yuzu,ella es la señorita Misaki Okazaki. Y-añadiò dirigiéndose a la invitada- ella hace parte de mi familia. Ella es Yuzu Aihara, mi hermana.

La chica miró detenidamente a Yuzu, clavando sus preciosos ojos azules en los desconcertados

de la rubia.

-Mucho gusto. Así que formas parte de la nueva familia de Mei.

A Yuzu le molestó el menosprecio que la tal Misaki desprendía al mirarla.

-Yuzu, estaré ocupada, así que no me esperes.-Dijo Mei.

-¿Eh? ¿Otra vez?

-Por favor, comprende que tengo deberes que cumplir. Ella viene a evaluar las instalaciones de nuestra escuela y como directora encargada debo estar con ella. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que proseguir el recorrido.

Mei siguió pero la irritante invitada se detuvo por unos instantes y susurró al oído de Yuzu:

-Tienes una hermana encantadora. Noté que te derrites por ella. Yo la conozco dese hace mucho tiempo y siempre me ha gustado; creo que aprovecharé este viaje para comérmela entera.- Y al decir esto, pasó lascivamente la lengua por sus labios.

Yuzu, sin poder contenerse, le espetó:

-¡Eres una zorra hija de p…

Afortunadamente, Harumin alcanzó a taparle la boca a Yuzu antes de que ésta pronunciara la fatal palabra.

Lasotras estudiantes chismeaban asombradas, y Mei, masacrando a Yuzu con la mirada, ledijo la señorita Misaki:

-Te pido disculpas por la grosería de mi hermana. No sé por qué te dijo eso, pero te ruego que no le prestes atención. Himeko, ven con nosotras.

Misaki sonrió, y tomando del brazo a Mei, se alejó no sin antes lanzar una lujuriosa mirada a la figura de su anfitriona, que pasó desapercibida para ella pero no para Yuzu.

-¡Lo hizo a propósito la muy perra!-Explotó Yuzu.- La voy a…

-Cálmate Yuzu.

-¿¡Pero no viste como miró a Me!? ¡Lo hizo para provocarme!

-No te preocupes. Mei es muy centrada y en caso de que esa ojou esté hablando en serio, no creo que pase nada. Vamos al salón.

Y con esto, ambas se dirigieron al aula. Yuzu no podía dejar de pensar en las feromonas que desprendía esa tipa y, muerta de celos, recordó la indecente mirada que la "zorra esa" lanzó sobre su Mei.


	4. TRAICIÓN

TRAICION

El resto del día se le hizo eterno a Yuzu. Por la noche, esperó impaciente la llegada de Mei a casa; cuando al fin apareció, tuvo que disimular muchísimo la curiosidad que la acuciaba con respecto a la chica que visitó la escuela esa tarde. Sin embargo, Mei no pronunciaba palabra alguna y Yuzu tenía el presentimiento de que era por la escena que había protagonizado en frente de la tal Misaki.

Ya acostadas, Yuzu intentó romper el hielo.

-Oye Mei, siento lo de esta mañana. Te juro que la tipa esa me provocó sin que te dieras cuenta. Me dijo…

-No importa lo que te haya dicho-interrumpió Mei , cortante-El caso es que me hiciste quedar mal frente a ella. Si hubiese estado presente mi abuelo o algún pariente de Misaki, me habrías avergonzado terriblemente. Para la próxima, trata de controlar tus impulsos.

-Pero…

-Quiero dormir. Buenas noches.

Yuzu quedó boquiabierta. Algo molesta, iba a dormir en el extremo más alejado de la cama pero, recapacitando, decidió arreglar el impase enseguida. No iba permitir que alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía provocara una pelea con Mei. La abrazó suavemente, susurrando a su oído:

-Perdóname. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. Te amo.

Mei acarició su mano.

-No te preocupes. Disculpa si exageré las cosas.

Sonriendo, le dio un beso repentino antes de que Mei pudiera apartarla. Para sorpresa de Yuzu, Mei correspondió cálidamente al contacto que le ofrecían. Viendo la disposición de Mei, Yuzu se animó a profundizar el beso. Lentamente, le abrió los labios con su lengua, explorando de manera cada vez más intensa su embriagante interior. En un momento dado, se colocó encima, poniendo su rodilla entre las piernas de Mei, mientras le besaba el cuello y lamia su oreja. Excitada a más no poder, Mei dejó escapar un débil quejido, su cuerpo temblaba como si un fuerte viento la estuviese sacudiendo. Sintió como se humedecía su coño y estuvo punto de gritar cuando Yuzu empezó frotarlo con su rodilla. Esta sintió la humedad a través del short de su hermana.

-Mei, estas muy mojada.-murmuró. Después, empezó a deslizar lentamente su mano, bajando por su abdomen; pero cuando estaba punto de tocar el sexo de Mei, ésta la empujó tan violentamente que Yuzu salió despedida de la cama, golpeándose fuertemente al cabeza con la mesita de noche. Por un momento, Yuzu perdió la visión debido a la forma como cayó. Al lado de la sien, la sangre brotaba. La algarabía hizo acudir a la madre de Yuzu, quien al verla sangrando, gritó alarmada:

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas sangrando así?

Yuzu, rápidamente, le dijo que se había caído de la cama mientras dormía. La señora Aihara limpió la herida y le colocó una venda, aunque se hacía visible una dolorosa hinchazón. En todo ese tiempo Mei no había pronunciado ni jota. Cuando quedaron solas, Yuzu, dolida, no tanto por la herida como por su corazón le preguntó tristemente:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El arrepentimiento eravisible en el rostro de Mei. No había querido hacerle eso; ni ella misma entendíapor qué la había rechazado de ese modo ten drástico.Sóloatinócontestar:

-En verdad lo siento. Creo que no me siento preparada y me pusiste entre la espada y la pared. No me fue posible reaccionar de otro modo.

-Entiendo. No volveré a tocarte a no ser que me lo pidas. Sí….la culpa fue mía. Nunca he sabido comprenderte.

Yuzu se acostó, dándole la espalda. La grieta ya dejaba filtrar extraños sentimientos en ella.

Yuzu no se sentía bien a la mañana siguiente. La cabeza le dolía y tenía algo de fiebre, por lo que decidió no asistir a clase. Mei, como de costumbre, se fue muy temprano, no sin antes cambiarle la venda al corte de Yuzu.

"Hoy estará nuevamente con esa Misaki – pensaba Yuzu- Y no estaré ahí para decirle lo que se merece".

A media mañana, Harumin la telefoneó.

-Yuzuchi querida-dijo con preocupación-¿Por qué no viniste hoy? Me haces mucha falta.

Esa voz la reconfortó tanto que se sintió como su malestar cedía un poco.

-Me siento un poco mal, pero gracias a ti ya estoy mejor.-

-¿Estás enferma? Ya voy para allá.

\- No es necesario que te saltes las clases para verme. Te prometo que iré por la tarde. Es solo un dolor de cabeza lo que me molesta y la fiebre ya se ha ido, así que no te preocupes.

-Vale. Te espero entonces.

La verdadera razón por la que Yuzu quería ir a la escuela era calmar la inquietud que sentía por culpa de la "zorra". Así que, para calmar su ánimo, salió a las dos de la tarde rumbo al instituto. Mientras caminaba, una sombra se cernía sobre su frente. No podía olvidar el suceso de la noche anterior y sentía ganas de llorar cada vez que pensaba en ello. ¿Acaso el amor que sentía Mei hacia ella no era tan fuerte como creía? Se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la proposición de Harumin. ¡Se sentían tan bien sus caricias!

Mientras estos pensamientos atormentaban a Yuzu, en la Dirección de la escuela Mei y Misaki conversaban acerca de temas relacionados con la disciplina académica y, naturalmente, salió a relucir el atuendo llamativo de Yuzu.

-Eso no es problema- decía Mei-El abuelo ya lo sabe todo e hizo una excepción con ella.

Misaki miró suspicazmente a Mei, preguntándole con cierta curiosidad enigmática:

-¿Estás saliendo con ella, verdad?

Mei se sobresaltó ante tal pregunta.

-¿Qué cosas se te ocurren? Esto no viene al caso.

Misaki se levantó de su silla y se acercó más a Mei. Clavó sus seductores ojos azules en los de Mei, quien se inquietó ante la intensidad de la mirada.

-No lo niegues-prosiguió Misaki-Ayer se miraron de un modo que sólo la parejas acostumbran hacer. Y dime ¿Ya hicieron el amor?

Mei escupió el té que estaba bebiendo ante la inaudita pregunta.

-¿No te parece que te estas sobrepasando con tus preguntas?

-Ya veo que no.-Añadió Misaki audazmente.

Mei estaba sentada en un diván, hecho que aprovechó Misaki para acorralar a Mei. Se tumbó encima de ella y, sin previo aviso, comenzó a besarla salvajemente. Cogida fuera de base, Mei no pudo evitar tal contacto e intentó con todas sus fuerzas desligarse de los brazos de su atrevida visitante, pero esta era rápida. Succionaba los labios de Mei con tal exquisitez que ésta, aunque no deseara hacerlo empezó a disfrutar de esos endemoniados chupetones que Misaki adhería a su piel de forma tan experta. En medio del delirio, recordó el modo en que había a rechazado a Yuzu las noche anterior e hizo un último intento por evadir la garras de su aprehensora. No obstante, Misaki no se lo permitió. Empezó a besarle el cuello. El cuerpo de Mei se arqueó, tratando de contener los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca, sin conseguirlo. Sintió el fluido de la excitación gotear a través de su ropa interior. Misaki deshizo el nudo de su corbata, quitándole el saco; introdujo sus manos bajo el sujetador, acariciando y chupando a través de la camisa los pezones erectos de Mei, quien sintió que iba a enloquecer. Misaki se quitó su propia blusa dejando al descubierto sus grandes tetas, con las cuales empezó a frotar las de Mei.

-Para por favor,-suplicó Mei débilmente

\- ¿Por qué me pides algo que tu cuerpo no desea?- dijo Misaki recogiendo con sus dedos los jugos de Mei mientras los chupaba con deleite- Estas muuuuy moajda.Vamos a limpiarlo.

Empezó a chupar el coño de Mei por encima de las bragas, Lo que la hizo revolverse con agonía bajo la boca de Misaki, quien abrió los labios de su palpitante coño e introdujo su lengua, haciendo que los gemidos de Mei surgieran incontrolables. Apretó las piernas en torno a la cabeza de Misaki.

\--Esto es demasiado… ya no lo resisto. Sigue por favor.-Misaki se colocó encima de ella nuevamente e introdujo sus dedos en ese coño maravilloso -Mei dejó de luchar.

Mientras, Yuzu ya había llegado a la escuela. Harumin, se alarmó al verle la cabeza vendada, y quiso llevarla a la enfermería inmediatamente.

-Iré, pero déjame saludar a Mei.

-Está bien. Te acompaño.

Ambas se dirigieron a la Dirección. Yuzu, pensando que tal vez Mei estaría ocupada y, no queriendo interrumpirla, permaneció indecisa ante la puerta. Harumin sugirió:

-Vamos entrabarla sólo un poco. Así veremos si está sola y entonces podrás entrar.

Dicho y hecho. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y echó un vistazo en su interior. Harumin quedó petrificada.

-¿Qué pasa? Déjame ver.

Pálida e intentando reponerse, Harumin trató de alejar a Yuzu, diciéndole que la oficina estaba vacía, pero no se dejó convencer. Asustada por la extraña expresión de Taniguchi, asomó su cabeza como si allí hubiera un tigre dispuesto a saltar sobre ella y matarla.

Al principio, pensó que sus ojos le estaban gastando una cruel broma; después, verificó, por el punzante dolor que atenazó su pecho, que no era un espejismo. Allí, en el diván de la oficina, estaba ¿su Mei?,desnuda y jadeando, en pleno orgasmo, aferrada a la espalda de Misaki, quien levantó la cabeza la sentirse observada.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yuzu. La vidriosa mirada de Yuzuse cruzó con la triunfante de Misaki, que resplandecía, diciéndole con el lenguaje del alma: "Te lo dije".

Temblando, Yuzu retrocedió, tambaleándose, y Harumin tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera, llorando porque había sentido, casi escuchado, cómo el corazón de Yuzu se quebraba.

-Vámonos de aquí, Yuzu.

Como un títere, Yuzu se dejó arrastrar.

Ya calmada, Mei se vistió rápidamente. Misaki hizo lo mismo, mientras decía:

-Fue lo más excitante que haya vivido nunca. Lástima que mañana tenga que volver a Inglaterra.

Mei había enmudecido.

-¿Qué? Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

-Por favor, déjame sola.-dijo Mei secamente.

-Parece que tenemos un caso de depresión post-sexo. Como digas.

Cuando Mei quedó sola, empezó a llorar amargamente, mientras repetía una y otra vez:

-Qué es lo que he hecho…

CONTINUARA

. Lo que empezó con una confesión inesperada terminó con una traición. A partir de ahora, Yuzu será otra…


	5. PERDIDA

PERDIDA

Harumin sostenía la mano de Yuzu. Ambas estaban sentadas en el parque donde acostumbraban a hablar de vez en cuando. Después de lo presenciado, Harumi creía que Yuzu se pondría a llorar o algo parecido; esa reacción tan pacífica no era propia de ella. Sólo notaba un fulgor misterioso que salía de sus tristes ojos verdes, que miraban el cielo, perdidos.

-Oye Yuzu, ¿Por qué no dices nada? Me preocupas. Deberías gritar, golpear a Mei o algo así; no es bueno reprimirse.

Yuzu la miró, sonriendo a medias.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Siempre supe que, de las dos, era yo quien más amaba. No fui capaza de llegar a su corazón.-Yuzu se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero no lloraba.

Harumin quería sacudirla. Algo andaba mal, tenía que hacer algo para sacar aYuzu de ese estado tan extraño en que se encontraba.

-Yuzu, vamos a mi casa.-dijo-Llamaré a tu madre y le diré que te quedaste a dormir conmigo. Debes pensar cómo hablar de esto con Mei.

Yuzu se estremeció cuando Harumin pronunció el nombre de su hermana. Había quedado en shock desde que la había visto en brazos de la tipa esa, pero, de improviso empezó a reaccionar. Cuando habló, la voz le temblaba con rabia contenida.

-Sí, hablar con ella. ¿Qué le puedo reclamar? Es obvio que soy poca cosa para ella y que no me toma en serio. Yo no le diré nada. En estos momentos lo único que deseo es olvidar, así sea por un minuto, todo lo que la querido-apretó los puños-Quisiera arrancarme el corazón para no sentir esta tristeza.

Al fin, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir. Harumin intentó abrazarla, pero Yuzu la apartó, levantándose.

-Por favor, déjame sola. No quiero que me compadezcas.

-¿Compadecerte, dices? -respondió Harumin dolida- Yo te amo Yuzu. ¿Olvidaste lo de ayer? Yo quiero verte feliz, sonriendo con esa alegría que llena de calidez mi pecho y que me hace amarte cada día más.

-Perdóname, Harumin. Tú no tienes la culpa-dijo, levantando la voz, casi gritando-¿Por qué Mei no pudo ser como tú? Siempre he estado persiguiendo este amor a cambio de nada. ¡Quisiera desaparecer, para no verla nunca más!

-No digas esas cosas. Si tú desparecieras, creo que moriría.

Yuzu observó a Harumin con la vista nublada. Quiso arrojarse a sus brazos pero, impulsivamente, echó acorrer.

-¡Yuzu!—gritó Harumin asustada-¿A dónde vas?¡¡YUZU!!

Intentó perseguirla, pero corría tan rápido, que la perdió de vista. Ahora la que lloraba era Harumin. Dejar a Yuzu sola en ese estado era peligroso. La buscó como loca por todos los sitios que frecuentaba, sin resultado positivo.

"Yuzu,mi amor, ¿adónde fuiste" Intentóllamarla al celular , pero no contestó. "¿Qué puedo hacer?" Harumin se estrujaba la cabeza, intentando pensar en algo; entonces, se le ocurrió llamar a Matsuri. Ella podría ayudarla a encontrar a Yuzu; lo malo era que tenía que contarle todo y con lo mordaz que podía llegar a ser, quizás empeoraría las cosas.Sin embargo, decidió acudir a ella; era mejor su ayuda que nada. Marco su número rápidamente. Afortunadamente, contestó enseguida.

-¿Matsuri?

-¡Vaya, que grato oírte, Taniguchi! ¿Para qué soy buena?-Contestó Matsuri con su acostumbrado tono burlón.

-Iré al grano. Yuzu está pasando por una crisis y ha desaparecido; así como está, podría ocurrirle algo grave y necesito ayuda para encontrarla.

-¿Dónde estás?

Al cabo de quince minutos, Matsuri ya se había reunido con Harumin y ésta, sin dar demasiados detalles, le contó todo. Matsuri, seria, dijo, con el enojo a flor de piel:

-Ya sabía que esa Mei era una zorra, pero no pensé que llegaría a tanto. Cuando la conocí, no me cayó nada bien y esto lo confirma. Cuando la tenga en frente…

-No harás nada-la interrumpió Harumin-Hablar con ella le corresponde sólo a Yuzu. Yo también tengo ganas de hacerla picadillo, pero hay que aguantarse. Ayúdame encontrar a Yuzu y después maldice todo lo que quieras.

Ambas recorrieron diversos sitios, sin éxito. Harumin estaba como loca, recordando las palabras de Yuzu: "…quisiera desaparecer". No podía concebir una existencia sin ella a su lado. Los besos y caricias que le diera el día anterior aún la tenían en las nubes. Nunca, desde que la conoció, pensó que podría tenerla así, a un paso de poseerla, y ahora la sentía tan distante…

Ya eran las seis de la tarde. Pronto se haría de noche y sería más difícil continuar la búsqueda. Tanto Matsuri como Harumin estaban agotadas y se miraban, sin saber qué hacer.

-Creo que la hemos buscado en los sitios más obvios-dijo Matsuri-Vamos a buscarla en esos sitios que frecuentan los adultos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bares y cosas así. Vamos a esa zona antes de que oscurezca.

-Somos estudiantes. Esa área no es apta para nosotras y no creo que Yuzu esté allí.

-Si no quieres ir, voy sola.-Dijo mientras se encaminaba al referido sitio.

-¡Oye, espérame! Vaya carácter el que tienes.

Algunos tipos las miraban de forma pervertida. Matsuri se asomaba discretamente en algunos locales mientras Harumin buscaba en las callejuelas.

-Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo-Dijo Harumin desesperada.

-Vamos a tener que llamar a su madre.- Matsuri temblaba de preocupación. En ese momento, un grupito deuniversitariospasó a su lado, tambaleándose; en medio de ellos, una chica despeinada reía estruendosamente, con una botella de whisky en una mano. Los chicos la conducían a un pequeño motel que estaba en frente del lugar donde se hallaban.

-Matsuri, ¿esa no es Yuzu?-Preguntó Harumin impactada.

La aludida ni la escuchó. Se acercó, al grupo, sacando Yuzu de en medio de ellos.

-¡Oye!-gritó uno de los chicos-¿Qué crees que haces? Ella va con nosotros.

-"Con nosotros" mi culo.- respondió Matsuri clavándole un puñal visual al asqueroso grupo-Son unos cerdos. Querían aprovecharse de ella ¿cierto? Me repugnan. Debería llamar a la policía por abuso de menores.

-Ey, cálmate mocosa! Ella fue la que se acercó nosotros y nos pidió bebida, ya que no le vendían por su edad. Nosotros sólo le hicimos un favor.

-¡Si, y querían cobrárselo llevándola al motel para violarla entre todos, cerdos asquerosos!-gritó Matsuri- Llamaré a la policía.

Los muchachos, para evitar complicaciones, se alejaron, vociferando:

-¡Quédate con ella, puta!

Mientras, Harumin había tomado a Yuzu quien estaba totalmente mojada de licor. Parecía como si le hubieran echado un balde encima.

-Yuzu, estás borracha.-Dijo mientras ella y Matsuri la llevaban con dificultad.

-¡Estoy muy feliz! No tenía idea que el whisky fuera tan delicioso.-Decía Yuzu, riendo y murmurando incoherencias.-

-Oye, Harumin, Yuzu se salvó por los pelos. Cinco minutos más tarde y esto se hubiera convertido en tragedia. Nos va dejar anegadas con esa bebida que lleva encima.

Harumin sólo miraba a Yuzu. Estaba tan aliviada, que pensó que se desmayaría. Ya tenía a Yuzu; lo demás no importaba.

-Llamaré a la madre de Yuzu- prosiguió Matsuri -y le diré que ella se quedaráhoy en tu casa estudiando con nosotras. Obviamente no podemos llevarla así.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-respondió Harumin débilmente.-Menos mal que Mitsuko está de viaje.

-Ah, otra cosa. He notado que chorreas miel cada vez que miras a Yuzu. Dale mucho amor ¿vale? Yo lo haría con gusto, pero sé que contigo estará mejor; así que mímala, demuéstrale que la amas. Eso es que ella necesita. En cuantoa a Mei- añadió frunciendo el ceño-le cobraré el haber lastimado a mi Yuzu.

Harumin no respondió. Sólo abrazó a Yuzu con todo su ser.

Esa tarde, Mei había prolongado su trabajo en la escuela. No sabía cómo mirar a la cara a Yuzu después de lo ocurrido en la oficina ese día. No podía negar que le había gustado mucho pero la culpa era más demoledora; había rechazado a Yuzu muchas veces, que era sumamente tierna con ella, pero se entregó sin mucha resistencia a una chica que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando al fin volvió a casa decidida a resarcir de alguna manera el error cometido, su madre le informó que Yuzu no dormiría esa noche allí, explicándole las razones que le dio Matsuri. Ante tal contrariedad, intentó llamarla para, al menos, darle las buenas noches, pero el teléfono sonaba apagado. ¡Quería escuchar su voz para tranquilizar la angustia que sentía por haberle sido infiel! Cuando se acostó, tomó la almohada que recibía al cálido rostro de Yuzu cada noche y la estrechó fuertemente.

Matsuri y Harumin sentaron a Yuzu en un sofá. Aún estaba consciente y seguía riendo y cantando tonterías.

-Harumin, ya tengo que irme. Dejo lo demás a tu cargo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. Si no hubiera sido por ti….

-Ni lo digas. Es mi Yuzu y por ella haría cualquier cosa. Trata de hacer que se bañe para que se le despeje un poco la cabeza y pueda sacarse todo ese intenso olor a alcohol que trae encima. Lo mismo va para nosotras dos, que nos dejó en el mismo estado.

-Vale. Yo me encargo.

Cuando Matsuri se marchó, Harumin, intentó hablar con Yuzu.

-Yuzu, ven a bañarte. Lo necesitas urgentemente.

Yuzu miró a Harumin y, de improviso, se lanzó a sus brazos.

-No, mejor vamos a bailar.-dijo con voz pastosa.

-No seas terca. Ven.

Tomó su mano y la condujo a su cuarto. Era evidente que Yuzu no controlaba sus movimientos debido a la reacción del licor en su cuerpo, por lo que decidió bañarla ella misma. ¡Uf! Eso sería difícil, pero debía hacerlo. El sólo pensar en ver el cuerpo desnudo de Yuzu agitaba su respiración. "Tienes que controlarte, Harumin" Se repetía una y otra vez. Las manos le temblaban cuando empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Primero le quitó la corbata, que estaba desmantelada de cualquier forma alrededor de su cuello. Lo hacía despacio, tratando de pensar en cosas triviales. "La gallina es un ave y el salmón es un pez".

-Debo de estar loca.-Pensó en voz alta.

Yuzu, que tenía la cabeza algo caída, levantó la mirada, con la suficiente lucidez para notar el nerviosismo de Harumin. Le dijo con tono inquietantemente sensual:

\--Vamos terminas de desvestirme. Yo misma no puedo hacerlo.

Harumin se agitó aún más. Despacio, le quitóla camisa. Yuzu la miraba fijamente, con sus esmeraldas brillando más de lo usual. Empezó a sacarle la falda, y mientras lo hacía, las hermosas piernas de Yuzu se convirtieron en una tentación difícil de superar. Las acarició, deslizando ávidamente sus manos, recorriéndolas en toda su magnitud.

-Yuzu, esto es demasiado para mí. – Dijo- Estoy perdiendo el control.

Yuzu se arrodilló a su lado, inestable.

-Te entiendo. Yo te ayudaré.- Y diciendo esto, se quitó ella misma la ropa interior y el calzado.

-Ahora si, vamos.

Harumin quedó extasiada ante la exquisitez que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Se remangó y llevó a Yuzu a la ducha, tratando de no mirarla demasiado. Llenó la tina con agua tibia.

Yuzu intentó entrar, pero tropezó y cayó de bruces en el agua. Harumin sonrió, calmándose un poco la pasión que palpitaba en sus venas. Le conmovía esa actitud tan típica de Yuzu: por momentos actuando con coquetería consumada y al instante se convirtiéndose en una niña torpe y vulnerable.

-Yo te bañaré. Estás ebria, tonta.-dijo dulcemente.

Se desvistió y se sentó en la bañera. Yuzu chapoteaba el agua como si de un bebé se tratase, mirando pícaramente a Harumin. Esta la rodeó por detrás enlazando los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Enjabonó suavemente el cuerpo de Yuzu y le lavó el cabello; y ella simplemente se dejaba hacer. Se sentía confortada en brazos de Harumin y sólo quería seguir recibiendo ese cálido contacto en su cuerpo. Al ver esaexpresión tanapacible en el rostro de Yuzu, Harumin sintió desbordar el gran amor que sentía por ella con tanta intensidad que su pulso se aceleró nuevamente. Recorrió con el dedo índice los rosados pezones de Yuzu, mientras besaba su cuello, excitándose a más no poder. Yuzu alzó el rostro y, poniéndose frente ella, la besó. Harumin cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la embriagante sensación del momento. Fue un beso ardiente, profundo y prolongado. Harumin acarició el cuerpo de Yuzu en toda su extensión. Lo que másdeseaba era hacerla suya en ese momento pero era consciente de algo: Yuzu no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y siactuabaasí, era por el efecto de la bebida. Si hacían el amor, Harumin la amaría aún más, y se llenaría de ilusiones, pero Yuzu, probablemente, no recordaría nada. Y quería que ese momento fuera consentido como era debido; por eso, sesolazó unos momentos más con el sensual cuerpo de su amada, lamiéndoleun poco los pechos, haciendo que Yuzu se estremeciera. La besó una vez más y, antes de que su determinación claudicase, se levantó y salió del baño. Yuzu saiò tras ella y la atrapó, sujetándola por la cintura.

-Harumin-dijo con tristeza-¿Tú también me vas a rechazar?

Harumin, llena de amor por ella, la abrazó, respondiéndole con dulzura:

-Yo jamás haría tal cosa. Sólo quiero que estés en tus cabales. Estás dolida por lo de Mei y no quiero aprovecharme de eso. Sería una canallada. Es cierto que deseo tu cuerpo y que no me importaría hacer el amor contigo aun sabiendo que no me amas; pero no quiero que sea así. Si mañana, cuando estés sobria, aun deseas hacerlo, no me detendré y te hare gemir de placer hasta que quedes sin aliento. Por el momento, es hora de dormir.

Le puso un pijama y la llevó a la cama; la acostó y acarició su cabello húmedo. Yuzu la miraba algo aturdida y, al fin, se quedó dormida. Harumin lanzó un suspiro.

-Menos mal. Creo que deberían darme un premio al autocontrol.

Se acostó a su lado, contemplándola fijamente. ¡Fue tan difícil contenerse! El verla allí, totalmente a su disposición, aceleraba sus latidos, pero se negaba a hacer las cosas de esa manera. Mientras la miraba, llevó una de sus manos a sus voluminosas tetas, acariciándolas intensamente, mientras resbalaba la otra hasta su sexo húmedo, y no precisamente de agua. Empezó a frotarlo, tratando de no gemir en voz alta.

-Yuzu,te amo-susurró con voz entrecortada por la agitación-Te amo.

Introdujo dos de sus dedos en su vagina palpitante, acelerando el movimiento, estremeciéndose.

-¡Yuzu, Yuzu, te amo!...! ¡Ah, no puedo más!- sus dedos, enloquecidos, incrementaron el vaivén, entrando y saliendo agónicamente.

-¡¡AHHH!- Todo su cuerpo se sacudió ante la fuerza de la corrida, mojando con sus fluidos el pijama y la sábana. Jadeante, mirando, a su querida Yuzu, murmuró:

-Me pregunto cuántas veces he hecho esto mientras pienso ti, mi amor.

Algo cálido despertó a Yuzu a la mañana siguiente. Abrió los ojos y frente a ella, a centímetros de su rostro, estaba el de Harumin, quien la miraba extasiada.

-¿Haru?- preguntó extrañada. Intentóincorporarse,pero un terrible dolor de cabeza la arrojó de nuevo la cama.

-¿Por qué estoy en tu casa?-preguntódébilmente.

-Como era de suponerse, no recuerdas nada. Anoche te pegaste la primera borrachera de tu vida. Estos son los efectos de la resaca. Obviamente no podía llevarte a tucasa en ese estado, así que entre Matsuri y yo te trajimos aquí. No te preocupes por tu madre, ella sabe que estas aquí.

Yuzu rememoró los eventos del día anterior. De pronto, sintió una punzada dolorosa allí donde ese cree que se encuentra el alma. Recordó a Mei y su faz se endureció. Con algo de dificultad se levantó.

-Yuzu ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a la escuela.

-¿Así? No soportaras le trajín del día. Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa. Con esa cara que tienes tu madre no se opondrá a que te saltes la escuela por hoy.

-¿Dónde está mi uniforme?- preguntó Yuzu, ignorando las palabras de Harumin.

-Está en la secadora. Yuzu, por favor, no vayas así a la escuela.

-Debo ir.

-¿Vas a hablar con Mei?

-Algo así.

\- Harumin formuló cautelosamente otra pregunta.

-¿Vas a cortar con ella?

Yuzu se riò estruendosamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Yuzu respondió con una expresión amarga, pero Irónicamente sonriente:

-¿Terminar? ¿Quiénhabló de terminar?

Harumin brincó, con el rostro crispado por la sorpresa.

-¿Acaso piensas seguir con ella después de…

-Claro-la interrumpió Yuzu-Voy a seguir con ella. Pero de un modo diferente.

-¿Eh?

-Así como lo oyes. Y-añadió con un fulgor llenode ira e sus ojos- la voy torturar psicológicamente. Voy a estrujar su corazón hasta que sienta el mismo dolor que siento yo. Y, entonces, ahí sí que la voy a dejar. Así me duela.

Harumin escuchó algo triste las palabras de Yuzu. Esta expresión no pasó desapercibida para Yuzu. Suavizó sus palabras y se acercó a ella.

-No te preocupes. Esta rabia es solo contra Mei. Con los demás y en especial contigo, todo seguirá igual.

Y, de improviso, la besó con pasión.

¿Qué va hacer Yuzu? Continuará en el siguiente capítulo.

Si les ha gustado, comenten y den sus likes


	6. CAMBIO DE CORAZÓN

CAMBIO DE CORAZON.

Harumin respondió al beso de Yuzu con la misma intensidad, hasta que, ya sin aliento, al fin separaron sus labios.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-preguntó Harumin, aferrada al cuerpo de Yuzu.

Yuzu unió su mejilla a la de ella, acariciándola con delicadeza. Por toda respuesta, la besó de nuevo, esta vez con mucha dulzura, sin prisas, saboreando cada detalle de su sensual boca. Harumintuvo el impulso de empujarla y tirarla a la cama, pero se contuvo. Percibió en Yuzu no tanto el deseo sexual como el querer sentirse amada y comprendida; por eso, depositó en sus caricias todo el amor que podía brindarle desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-Yuzu, te amo tanto. –Dijo suavemente a su oído-Quisiera quedarme así, contigo, por siempre.

Lo ojos verdes de Yuzu brillaban, cautivos bajo la sombra de un misterioso destello imposible de interpretar.

-Haru- susurró quedamente-he comprendido, de la forma más dura posible que, al entregar tu corazón tan ligeramente, pueden jugar con él hasta que, hastiados, lo arrojan a la basura, dejándote a ti el trabajo de recogerlo herido o hacer uno nuevo…y eso es tan injusto. Sobre todo cuando se ha amado tanto como yo lo he hecho. Por eso, he decidido no permitir, de ahora en adelante, que nadie vuelva a engañarme; actuaré de acuerdo a lo que me dicten mis impulsos, por muy primitivos que sean, diré lo que piense sin importar si mis palabras lastiman a alguien y haré lo que se me pegue en gana sin temor a las críticas. Tal vez tú también me dejes, pero….

-Ni lo pienses-dijo Harumin, poniendo un dedo en los labios de Yuzu- Siempre estaré contigo; entiendo lo que dices. Aunque te vistas con una piel distinta, tu verdadero color estará allí para mí. ¿No es así?

Yuzu sonrió ligeramente, despidiendo un suave fulgor de gratitud de sus pensativos ojos verdes.

-Vamos a la escuela, Harumin.

-Primero vamos a arreglar un poco esa palidez.

Mientras peinaba sus ondas doradas, Harumin sentía que se agigantaba en forma desmesurada el amor y deseo que albergaba hacia ella. La miraba con tal adoración, que Yuzu se conmovió ante tal despliegue de cariñosa solicitud. Cuando emprendieron el camino a la escuela, Yuzu tomó la mano de suHarumin, sintiendo a través de ese sencillo contacto una calidez parecida a la que sintió la primera vez que Mei la llevó a ella del mismo modo el día que le declaró sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, su corazón ya estaba tan agrietado y lastimado, que la luz que antes habitaba en él empezó a convertirse en densas tinieblas. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a sonreír con toda la profundidad y belleza que poseía su alma generosa.

En la Academia Aihara, Mei esperaba pacientemente en la entrada la llegada de Yuzu. La primera hora ya había empezado y ella no llegaba aún.Una angustia inexplicable le oprimía el pecho. Quería verla, abrazarla, y decirle, por fin, cuanto la amaba; pero, por una razón que era ajena a su entendimiento, sentía que algo se había perdido la tarde anterior cuando, en la oficina, se entregó a la lujuria. En efecto, algo irremplazable se había esfumado, pero ella no lo sabía.

Cuando la divisó, quiso correr a su encuentro, pero se detuvo en seco. Venía con Harumin y, al parecer, no la habían visto. Venían tomadas dela mano, sorprendiéndole la expresión que tenía Yuzu. A pesar del maquillaje, se veía terriblemente pálida, y una tormenta parecía nublar su gentil rostro. No obstante, se adelantó para saludarla, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible.

-Buenos días, Yu….

Ambas figuras pasaron de largo, dejando su saludo flotando en el aire. Sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir, Mei alzó su voz.

-¡Yuzu, buenos días!

La aludida se detuvo. Se dio vuelta, mostrando una faz sonriente, pero extrañamente falsa. Harumin permaneció apartada.

-Hola, Mei. Perdón, no te había visto.

-Pasaste justo a mi lado. ¿Cómo así que no me viste?

-Justo como lo oyes. Iba distraída. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a clase. Ah-añadió-¿Dónde está tu hermosa acompañante?

El semblante de Mei palideció.

-Si te refieres a Misaki, regresó anoche a Inglaterra.

Yuzu ladeó un poco la cabeza, observándola con curiosidad fingida.

-¿De verdad? Es una verdadera lástima. Parece que se llevaban m-u-y bien.-Estuvo a punto de abofetearla, pero apretó los puños para resistir el impulso. Intentó irse, pero Mei la retuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Yuzu, ¿Qué pasa?

Esta se zafó de la mano que la sujetaba con tal brusquedad que Mei retrocedió abismada. Los ojos que estaban frente a ella eran inexpresivos, helados.

Mei estaba confundida. Iba a darle la espalda, molesta, pero descubrió en la actitud de Yuzu que algo desconocido la atribulaba.

-Yuzu-dijo Mei, con calma-no te ves muy bien y entiendo tu mal humor, aunque no es habitual en ti. Por favor, perdóname si te molestado con mi insistencia.

Yuzu se acercó más ella y, tocando levemente su barbilla, le dijo enigmáticamente:

-Hablamos después. No discutamos por tonterías ¿Vale? Es cierto, no me siento bien, discúlpame tú a mí.

Mei miró fijamente las pupilas apagadas de Yuzu; vio en ellas reflejado un intenso sentimiento de soledad. Recordó cómo la había rechazado hacía dos noches, lastimándola física y emocionalmente con su actitud. Sintió que ella era la causa de su tribulación y, para que se disipara esa congoja, la abrazó, diciéndole con voz apasionada, y tan baja, que Harumin no pudo oírla:

-No puedo soportar que estés triste.-miró ardientemente los amados ojos que estaban frente a ella- Te amo.

Mei percibió un estremecimiento casi eléctrico en el cuerpo de Yuzu, quien empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza, desligándose del abrazo de Mei. Lo que dijo a continuación dejó sin palabras a esta última. Su voz iba revestida de un suave sarcasmo, y sus ojos despedían fulgores extraños que no acertó a comprender.

-Eres muy amable al decírmelo. Si eso era todo, te ruego me disculpes. Voy a clase.

Y se alejó con Harumin. Las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar Yuzu. Mei sintió que la fría brisa las arrastraba lejos, como si de hojas muertas se tratasen.

En el patio trasero de la escuela, sentadas en el césped, Yuzu y Harumin almorzaban en silencio. Yuzu casi no había pronunciado palabra desde que hablara con Mei por la mañana. Harumin sabía que esa actitud estaba relacionada con algo que Mei le había dicho, y que no pudo escuchar. Así que le preguntó directamente:

-Yuzuchi ¿qué te dijo Mei esta mañana?

Yuzu endureció su rostro.

-Me enoja pensar en eso.- respondió-Es una cínica. Me dijo que me amaba.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

-Porque es la primera vez que me lo dice. Cuando hubiera dado mi vida por escuchar esas palabras, me negó esa satisfacción. Ahora, no sé si lo hizo por remordimiento o qué se yo.

-Parece que su relación ha sido unilateral. Lo que yo daría por haber estado en el lugar de Mei.- Harumin suspiró anhelosamente- Estarías ebria de tanto amor.- dejó a un lado su almuerzo y la abrazó. Ante esa caricia, Yuzu no pudo resistir el deseo de besarla; unió sus labios a los de ella con avidez, como si quisiera devorarlos. Su pecho se agitaba, y su cerebro enviaba sensaciones a todos los nervios de su cuerpo, despertando, al fin, el deseo sexual tanto tiempo contenido,y que se había embotado por los acontecimientos recientes. El lugar donde se encontraban no era frecuentado por las estudiantes, pero era probable que las vieran; Aun así, se dejaron caer al césped, dando rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Yuzu colocó una mano en la frente de Harumin, deslizando los dedos en su flequillo castaño y con la otra le abrió la boca para profundizar el beso. Permanecieron así un momento, excitándose mutuamente con sus lenguas entrelazadas.

-Haru, ¿puedo dormir en tu casa hoy?- Preguntó Yuzu, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

-¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo?

-Te deseo-respondió Yuzu, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho Harumin.-Tu corazón late muy deprisa. Puedo sentirlo.

-Desde que te conocí, late así por ti. Mi vida está dividida en dos partes: Antes y después de ti. La primera fue monótona y sin brillo porque siempre tuve que vivir a la sombra de mi hermana; y la otra, que empezó el día que entraste a la Academia Aihara, ha sido la más feliz de mis diecisiete años, porque te convertiste en la primavera que sembró flores mi corazón; tengo miles de flores que deseo darte, porque todas nacieron gracias al amor que siento por ti. Te amo, Yuzuchi.

Yuzu vio algo así como un suave resplandor que iluminaba el rostro de Harumin, asemejándola a un ángel. Sus pupilas se dilataron ante lo bella que se veía en ese momento.

-Eres hermosa. Tanto, que podría enamorarme de ti.-Dijo Yuzu deslizando el índice por sus labios.

Volvieron a besarse. Yuzu se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Harumin porque necesitaba desesperadamente sentirse amada y deseada; y Harumin la estrechaba porque amaba a esa chica con todo su ser.

Mientras, Mei buscaba a Yuzu. Una tristeza profunda invadía su ánimo. La expresión indiferente de Yuzu, su indolencia ante las palabras que le dijo…No podía creerlo aún. La cabeza le daba vueltas, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a los interrogantes que no la dejaban pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hermanastra.

-Presidenta, estás muy pensativa hoy.

Mei se sobresaltó. Había olvidado por completo que Maruta la acompañaba en su habitual recorrido, que en esta ocasión tenía un objetivo muy personal para ella.

-Sólo estoy algo cansada.-Respondió bajando la vista.

-No deberías sobre esforzarte. Vamos al patio de atrás para terminar el monitoreo por hoy.

Ambas se dirigieron al mencionado lugar.

-Presidenta.

-¿Hmmm?

-Mire eso. ¡Se ven tan lindas! No imaginé que tuvieran ese tipo de relación.

Mei miró hacia el lugar que Maruta le indicaba. Taniguchi estaba sentada en el césped, recostada a la pared y Yuzu estaba a su lado, con los brazos enlazados alrededor de su cuello. Parecía dormida. Harumin se percató de la presencia de Mei.

-Yuzu! Mei está mirándonos; será mejor que nos levantemos.

Yuzu, con los ojos cerrados, se apretó aún más contra el pecho de Harumin. Desde hacía un momento, había recostado la cabeza en el lado izquierdo del pecho de ella para escuchar los armónicos latidos de su corazón. Eran como una melodía que parecían cantar: "Te quiero, Yuzuchi, te quiero".

-Yuzu.-La voz de Mei rompió su ensoñación-ya se ha acabado el receso. Necesito hablar contigo.- Sin embargo, Yuzu parecía dormir. Mei clavó sus ojos en Harumin de un modo poco cortés y, al ver que esta no se levantaba, continuó, con tono seco- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí? ¿Vas ignorarme? Despierta a Yuzu y levántense inmediatamente.

En ese instante, Yuzu levantó el rostro, mirando a Mei con tal frialdad que esta quedó congelada.

-¡Cállate, Mei! ¿Por qué no te largas y nos dejas en paz? Me siento mal, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza; vine aquí con Haru para descansar un poco y ahora vienes con tus estúpidas reglas a perturbar mi tranquilidad.

-¡Cálmate, Yuzu! No tienes que ser tan grosera- intervino Maruta sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Conque estúpidas reglas?-dijo Mei, con los labios temblorosos-Pensé que estabas dormida, pero ya veo que sólo buscas irritarme con tu actitud.

Yuzu se levantó de un salto, seguida de Harumin.

-Vámonos Haru, para que Mei -Sama no nos vaya a suspender.

-Espera, tengo que hablar contigo-.Mei la sujetó por un brazo-Vamos a la dirección.

Los ojos de Yuzu fulguraron de ira.

-¡NO!-gritó a voz en cuello, soltándose violentamente de la mano que la retenía-Prefiero irme al infierno que pisar tu asquerosa dirección. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba tan tranquila, tratando de sobrellevar mi malestar, y tú vienes a destruir la paz que estaba logrando!

-¡Yuzu, ya basta!-dijo Harumin, abrazándola para contenerla. Yuzu parecía dispuesta a arrojarse sobre Mei y hacerla pedazos con los gritos que profería.

Maruta estaba asustada. La Yuzu que conocía era amable y tierna; esa chica de mirada iracunda parecía otra persona. ¿Qué había sucedido entre ella y Mei como para generar una reacción tan espantosa? Miró a Mei. Esta estaba respirando convulsivamente, tapándose la boca con una mano. Miraba a Yuzu con una mezcla de incredulidad y dolor en sus expresivos ojos violetas. Intentó detenerlas, pero no lo consiguió: las lágrimas fluyeron. Lágrimas de doloroso asombro. ¿Esa era su Yuzu? ¿La chica cariñosa que jamás le había levantado la voz y que sólo vivía para amarla?

Al ver a Mei en ese estado, Yuzu se acercó más a ella.

\--Eres una tonta. Llorar sólo porque levanté un poco la voz. Deja tus mojigaterías, que no te pegan.

Mei habló con voz quebrada.

-No te imaginas cuanto me han sorprendido tus palabras y actitud. ¿Por qué, Yuzu? Esta mañana te expresé lo que sentía, pero al parecer no te importó.

-Esto es una estupidez. ¿Estàs tan mal sólo por un par de gritos? Pero, si en verdad estás tan herida, déjame decirte lo que pienso de eso.-puso su rostro a cinco centímetros del de Mei, y dijo con abrumadora indolencia- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA.

Cinco segundos después, Yuzu se frotaba la mejilla, dolorida por la cachetada que Mei le había obsequiado antes de irse corriendo, seguida de Maruta.

-Oye, Yuzu. ¿Por qué perdiste el control de esa forma?-preguntó Harumin con voz cansada.

Yuzu se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Se apoyó en la pared, y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Harumin se puso a su lado, brindándole la protección de sus amantes brazos.

-No llores, que se me parte el corazón. Si la amas tanto ¿por qué la trataste así? Te haces daño a ti misma tratando de asumir que la odias cuando en realidad te mueres de amor por ella.

Yuzu escondió el rostro en el pecho de Harumin. Esta percibió la gran tristeza que embargaba a su amada y, sin poder evitarlo, dos lágrimas traidoras se deslizaron porsus mejillas. Yuzu levantó el rostro al sentir las dos gotitas que cayeron en su cuello.

-Perdóname, Harumin. Yo…

-No tengo que perdonarte nada. M e queda claro que es imposible que pueda ocupar un lugar en tu corazón. Sin embargo, estaré siempre para ti. Jamás te reprocharé nada.

-No, Haru. Te equivocas. Yo sí podría enamorarme de ti ¿Cómo no quererte si día a día me demuestras cuánto me amas?? Lo que pasa es que…yo nunca le había hablado así a Mei, y hacerlo ha sido más impactante de lo que pensé. Por un momento, me sentí tentada a ir tras ella, perdonarle todo y empezar de cero, porque verla llorar me afectó profundamente. Pero, una vez que empecé, no pude parar. ¿Cómo se atreve apedirme que vaya a la oficina donde se revolcó con la zorra esa? De sólo pensarlo, me dan ganasde golpearla. Se merece todo lo que le dije y mucho más. Si decide terminar conmigo, no la detendré. Yo tenía un corazón lleno de amor para ella y, a pesar de que aún ese amor está allí, ahora está empañado por el resentimiento. No sé si pueda perdonarla.-Yuzu temblaba al decir esto.

Harumin, a pesar de las palabras de Yuzu, sabía que hacerse amar por ella era muy difícil. Pero ¡al carajo! Mientras pudiera tenerla así, se conformaba. Conformarse con las migajas que Yuzu podía ofrecerle. Las sobras. Eso sonaba triste, después de todo.

-Yuzuchi, vamos a algún lugar para que refresques tu cabeza. Voy a coger una de esas bicicletas que están aparcadas por ahí.

Yuzu, con el semblante sombrío aún, se subió en la parte trasera y Harumin, en un rápido movimiento, se escapócon ella de la escuela en menos de un minuto.

Así, la una aferrada a la cintura de la otra, recorrieron en la bici un largo trayecto, mientras a su alrededor desfilaban en rápida sucesión árboles, casas y automóviles. Harumin pedaleaba, inmensamente feliz, a pesar de la circunstancias. Sentía el palpitar del corazón de Yuzu, quien, aferrada a su cintura, había recostado su adorada cabeza en su espalda; y Yuzu sentía cómo sus preocupaciones parecían ser llevadas por el viento que retozaba a su alrededor.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Yuzu suavemente.

-A las estrellas.

-Tonta.-se aferró aún más a ella.-Te quiero.

-Yo no te quiero, Yuzu. Yo te amo.

Yuzu le contestó, tratando de creer en las palabras que pronunciaba:

-Sé que llegaré a amarte. Lo sé.

Al fin, se detuvieron en un pequeño parque solitario donde discurría lentamente un pequeño río. Harumin se tendió en la hierba, imitada por Yuzu, y, tomadas de la mano, miraban el claro cielo azul.

-Qué tranquilo ¿no?-comentó Harumin.

-Sí. Ojalá así de tranquila estuviera mi vida. Pero, cuando estoy contigo, todo es más fácil de sobrellevar.

Harumin, de improviso, se colocó encima de Yuzu.

-Parece que nuestra cita de esta noche se canceló. Es una lástima.

Yuzu le dio un breve beso, diciéndole:

-Hoy no me quedaré en tu casa, pero mañana podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

-Quiero hacerte sentir bien ahora.

-Bésame, Haru.

Unieron sus labios, en un beso largo y sumamente profundo. Yuzu empezó a revolverse debajo de Harumin, quien empezó a frotar una de sus piernas entre las de ella, excitándola agradablemente.

-Haru, Haru...Me estás volviendo loca. – Dijo Yuzu tapándose la cara. La boca de Harumin iba de su cuello a su oreja, acariciándola, lamiéndola, provocándola.

-Yuzu., abre bien las piernas.

-¿Para qué?- No obstante, hizo lo que Harumin le pedía.

Harumin le levantó la falda y, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el sexo de Yuzu, empezó con un suave vaivén, que fue acelerando a medida que Yuzu se excitaba más y más.

-Te amo, Yuzuchi.- esta última se había tapado la boca para no gemir en alta voz y aferró con sus piernas la cintura de Harumin, mientras la abrazaba frenéticamente.

-Haru, muévete más rápido-dijo Yuzu desfalleciente.

Harumin incrementó el vaivén.

-Ya casi… -Yuzu empezó a convulsionar debajo del cuerpo de Harumin, mientras clavaba sus uñas en sus espalda, presa de un éxtasis maravilloso, dulce, arrollador.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡GHHGHHGHGHHMM!!!!- Yuzu dejó escapar los últimos gemidos ahogados, apretando los labios para no gritar, provocados por el intenso orgasmo que acababa de experimentar. Harumin le dijo con un poco de picardía:

-Yuzuchi, te ves tan linda. Estás sin aliento. No es bueno contenerse; respira suavemente, mi amor.

Yuzu, que había contenido los gemidos, estaba exhausta, sudorosa, tratando de recuperar el aire. Cuando su respiración empezó a normalizarse, abrazó a Harumin con suma dulzura.

-Gracias, Harumin. Por un momento, pude olvidarme de mis problemas. Sólo podía verte a ti. Sólo a ti.

Harumin la besó con todo el amor que tenía en su corazón, que se agitaba como el viento en un mar tempestuoso.

-Quiero estar contigo toda la noche. Mi amor…esto sólo son pequeñas caricias. Yo deseo tu cuerpo desnudo sólo para mí, y que yo sea tuya y tu mía. Quiero hacerte el amor, Yuzu querida, te necesito como al aire para vivir.

Su ángel rubio le dijo tiernamente:

-Gracias por amarme tanto.

Después que Harumin y ella se despidieron, ya de noche, Yuzu se quedó dando vueltas por el vecindario, sin decidirse a llegar a su casa. Ya su madre la había llamado, y ella quedó en volver temprano, pero no sabía cómo afrontar Mei. Ahora que estaban en ese punto, la relación sería insostenible, y el verla le recordaba el rostro de la Misaki, y su mirada de perra burlándose de ella. Después de vagar sin rumbo, cerca de la diez, al fin llegó a casa. Abrió la puerta cautelosamente. Al parecer su madre ya estaba acostada; se dirigió a su cuarto, esperando encontrar a Mei dormida para así no tener que cruzar palabra con ella. Entró con mucho cuidado, procurando no hacer mucho ruido pero sus esperanzas quedaron en nada cuando, sentada en la cama, justo frente a ella, estaba Mei, que al verla entrar levantó su mirada, y la observó con fijamente con ojos pensativos y profundos. Yuzu, ignorándola y dándole la espalda, empezó a desvestirse para tomar un baño. Se sobresaltó lo indecible cuando sintió los brazos de Mei rodear su cintura, abrazándola intensamente. Yuzu, sin moverse, le dijo fríamente:

-Mei, suéltame, por favor.

La voz de Mei surgió entrecortada, triste.

-Yuzu-se le hacía difícil hablar-sé que no he sido la mejor novia y que mi actitud te debe haberte herido en muchas ocasiones; pero yo siempre te he amado. No me dejes. Yo no quiero terminar contigo, y más porque sé que no tengo nada que reclamarte. He sido yo quien ha cometido innumerables errores, y aún así, siempre me perdonabas. Tal vez ya te cansaste de esa situación, pero no puedo creer que hayas dejado de amarme.

Yuzu sintió que su camisa se humedecía allí donde Mei tenía apoyado su rostro. Estaba llorando. Tocó sus manos, diciéndole con profunda amargura:

-No entiendo por qué la vida te ofrece las cosas cundo ya para qué.

Se liberó de los brazos que la rodeaban y miró Mei de frente.

-Yo no voy terminar contigo. Si eso llega a pasar, será por decisión tuya. Pero no me pidas que haga cosas que no me nazcan. Ya no puedo, Mei.

-Te amo.-dijo ella con vehemencia.-Me di cuenta que Harumin te ama y siento que ella te apartará de mi lado.-No podré soportar verte con otra. No podré.

Yuzu apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de Mei, mirándola con enojo contenido.

-Así que ya salió el gato. Lo que pasa es que no soportas que te quiten algo. Eres como esos niños que cuando tienen un juguete del que se han cansado, lo tiran a un lado, pero cuando otro intenta cogerlo para guardarlo como un tesoro, se revuelven de coraje por puro egoísmo. Cada día me asombras más, Mei.

-Para no mí no eres un juguete. No me hables de ese modo.- Se arrojó a sus brazos, basándola repentinamente. Yuzu fue cogida de sorpresa, pero al instante intentó soltarse. Mei la sujetó con fuerza, empujándola contra la pared, acorralándola; la lengua de Mei entró en su boca, besándola con una pasión devastadora, como si quisiera arrancarle los labios. Ante la fuerza de semejante contacto, Yuzu empezó a debilitarse. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle, pero cuando el rostro burlón de Misaki llegó a su mente, tuvo el suficiente coraje para empujar a Mei, separándose de sus lacerantes labios.

-¡No vuelvas a besarme sin mi permiso!-Dijo intentando no gritar-¿Me oyes?-Y al decir esto, se pasó la mano por la boca.

Ese gesto le dolió tanto a Mei, que empezó a llorar con infinita tristeza.

-Ahora sientes asco por mí ¿No es así?-Mei en su interior se repetía con angustia: "este es mi castigo por haberla engañado"

Se sentó en la cama, estremeciéndose por la fuerza de los sollozos, que intentaba ahogar para no despertar a su madre. El corazón de Yuzu se removió cuando la vio llorar de ese modo. Recordó lo sola que Mei había estado antes de que el padre de ella se casara con su madre, y todo el amor que aún sentía por ella salió como una cascada. Se acercó ella, diciéndole con mucha suavidad, mientras secaba sus lágrimas:

-No llores. Yo no siento asco por ti. Me asquean tus actitudes, pero la esencia de tu ser, no.

Mei la miró a través de sus ojos empañados. Yuzu pensó en lo vulnerable y frágil que se veía, y se sintió privilegiada al conocer la faceta emotiva de su hermanastra, quien siempre se mostraba tan serena y fría aún en los momentos más tensionantes. Pero el recuerdo de Misaki, tenaz como el fuego, crispó su rostro, y se levantó apretando los puños. Mei se dio cuenta que Yuzu la amaba pero que había algo que la atormentaba y que no la dejaba ser ella misma. Aprovechando la debilidad que percibió en ella, la siguió, atrapándola nuevamente. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más delicadeza. Por mucho que Yuzu quisiera luchar, los besos de la persona que amas pueden oscurecer los sentidos. Mei la fue llevando, despacio, hacia la cama, hasta que ambas cayeron en el blando colchón.

Aun sin querer, Yuzu la abrazó. Estaba debajo de Mei, y, mirándola fijamente con sus resplandecientes como una par de esmeraldas, puso ambas manos en su rostro. Algo iba a suceder.

En su habitación, Harumin no podía dormir pensando en Yuzu. Recordaba el hermoso momento que vivieron juntas esa tarde, deseando que llegara el día siguiente para tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Continuará…


	7. EXTRAÑOS SENTIMIENTOS

PARTE 7

EXTRAÑOS SENTIMIENTOS

"-Mei, ¿Puedo besarte?

-¿Es que acaso sólo piensas en eso? Déjame estudiar, por favor.

-¡Vamos, sólo un beso cortito!

-Te dije que no."

"-¡Mei, te ves tan linda!

-No me abraces así, que me dejas sin aire. Apártate.

.-Sólo quería ser cariñosa contigo.

-Reprime tus impulsos. Y si no puedes, abraza a la almohada."

"-Oye, Mei ¿Podemos dormir abrazadas?

-Ni lo pienses. El calor de tu cuerpo no me dejaría dormir.

-Siquiera hasta que te duermas.

-No"

"¿Por qué recuerdo esas cosas precisamente ahora?" Pensó Yuzu, mientras miraba a Mei con una mirada refulgente, con su rostro entre sus manos.

Mei, que seguía encima, acercó sus labios a los de ella, depositando en ellos un largo beso, en el que concentró toda la pasión que era capaz de transmitir, mientras le iba desabrochando, lentamente, los botones de la camisa.

-"Mei, te amo. Déjame demostrarte cuánto te quiero.

-¿Otra vez? Ya te dije que no me gusta que me presiones. Déjame dormir"

"No, no y no. Parece que no existe otra palabra para ella"

El rostro de Misaki, con su mirada triunfante. Un corazón roto, un alma triste.

Mei intensificaba las caricias en el cuerpo de Yuzu; deslizó sus manos por debajo de los sujetadores color rosa con que su hermanastra cubría sus pechos y, con la yema de los dedos, empezó a hacerle suaves masajes, mientras besaba su cuello y sus labios, alternando cada contacto con suma lentitud, a fin de saborear cada centímetro de piel de su amada. Esta última había dejado caer los brazos como si, de repente, hubiera quedado sin energía. Mei deslizaba sus labios por el cuerpo de Yuzu, tocaba sus piernas en toda su extensión, mientras le decía una y otra vez: "Te amo". Sin embargo, pese a todos estos movimientos, Yuzu parecía haberse quedado dormida; Su cuerpo no reaccionaba: sólo yacía allí, debajo de Mei, sin responder a las ardientes caricias que le brindaban. Mei no tardó en darse cuenta de la rara actitud de Yuzu. Redobló sus esfuerzos, besando una y otra vez sus labios, su cuello, sus muslos. Nada.

-Yuzu-su voz sonaba apagada-¿Qué te pasa?

Girando la cabeza a un lado, le respondió, con voz distante:

-Si quieres seguir, adelante. Conocerás lo que es hacerle el amor a un bloque de hielo. Si es agradable o no, lo dejo a tu criterio. No esperes reacciones de mi parte, que no las conseguirás.

-¿Es que acaso…. ya no me deseas?

Aun sabiendo que lo que iba a decir era un poco cruel, no pudo detener las palabras que, en ese momento, salieron de sus labios:

-Pareces una perra en celo.

Mei se separó bruscamente de Yuzu, pensando que oído le había jugado una mala pasada.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿En verdad quieres que lo repita?

Yuzu se incorporó. El rostro de Mei se puso mortalmente pálido, y sus labios adquirieron una tonalidad púrpura, a la vez que sus manos empezaron a temblar como la flama de una vela agitada por el viento. Levantó una de ellas y la estampó en la mejilla de Yuzu de un modo tan rotundo, que la arrojó de vuelta a la cama, dejándole una marca encarnada.

-¡¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates de ese modo?! No tienes idea de cuánto me han herido tus palabras. ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Una perra?

Frotándose la mejilla dolorida, Yuzu se levantó de la cama. Miró a Mei de frente; sus ojos verdes ahora tenían un brillo maligno, y estaba dispuesta a asestar más heridas con el puñal de su afilada lengua.

•Es la segunda vez que me golpeas. Parece que, además de zorra te estás convirtiendo en una tigresa. No me dejas otra opción. ¿Qué quieres que piense de ti? Desde que estamos saliendo, tu actitud puritana, sin permitirme siquiera darte un beso, me deprimía mucho; pero mi amor dejaba pasar todo eso. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, ahora eres tú la que me busca, como esas perras calenturientas que no se conforman con una montada y por eso permiten que cualquier perro las mancille. ¿Qué ocurrió para que cambiaras tan drásticamente de un momento a otro?-acercó su rostro al de ella, mirándola con furia-¿Es que acaso alguien se me adelantó y por esos ahora andas tan fogosa?

Ante estas palabras, Mei no pudo responder nada. A su memoria retornaron los momentos vividos con Misaki en la dirección. Bajó los ojos. ¿Qué podía replicar? No quería que ella supiera, nunca, que le había sido infiel. Yuzu no se lo perdonaría.

-No es así.-Sus pupilas temblaban-Yo en verdad te quiero, Yuzu. A pesar de todas las cosas terribles que me acabas de decir, te quiero.

-Mei-Yuzu escondió el rostro entre sus manos- yo hice todo lo que pude para tenerte, y aunque ahora digas eso, siento que fracasé. Nunca pude entenderte, porque no quisiste abrir tu corazón para mí.

Mei se levantó, e intentó abrazarla de nuevo, pero Yuzu se apartó rápidamente.

-Ya veo que no podré descansar si permanezco aquí. Me voy.-dijo, mientras se ponía una chaqueta de cuero.- ¡AGH! Me pregunto cuándo terminará este maldito día.

Tratando de detenerla, Mei se puso junto a la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas a esta hora? Es muy tarde. No salgas, te prometo no decir más nada por hoy.

Yuzu la observó un breve instante y, cerrando la puerta suavemente, salió de allí. Mei intentó seguirla, pero se detuvo. Se arrojó a la cama, tomando la almohadada que cada noche recibía la dorada cabeza de Yuzu y la abrazó, mientras musitaba:

-¿En qué momento te convertiste en eso? ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿En verdad te he perdido?- Estas y cien preguntas más torturaron su mente, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

Por su parte Yuzu, indecisa, no sabía si devolverse y arreglar las cosas con Mei o darle rienda suelta al rencor. El amor y el resentimiento libraban una ardua lucha; y, mientras se estrujaba el cerebro, divisó una botella de vodka que su madre usaba cuando estaba muy cansada y sin pensarlo mucho, se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se marchó.

Una vez más, fuera. Ahora no tenía a Harumin a su lado; se sintió tentada a ir a su casa, pero prefirió sentarse en el banco de un parque. Eran cerca de las once. No había muchos transeúntes a esa hora; sólo uno que otro estudiante, y algunos señores que llegaban de trabajar.

"¿Por qué duele tanto una traición? ¿No puedo simplemente pasarlo por alto y ser feliz con ella?"-Este interrogante flotaba alrededor de Yuzu, pero comprendió que entregar el cuerpo a otra persona, teniendo pareja, es algo ruin, y sólo recordar lo que presenció en la Dirección hacía que su pecho doliera de un modo abrumador. Sacó el vodka y empezó a beber, con los nervios hechos trizas. La bebida le quemaba el estómago; recordó el día anterior, cuando aquellos chicos le facilitaron el wiskhy. Según Harumin, eso por poco le cuesta algo más que un simple dolor de cabeza. Aun así, el licor era un excelente generador de amnesia, aunque sólo fuera temporal, así que bebió un largo trago para disipar por unas horas el recuerdo de Mei. Su mente empezó a nublarse. Siguió bebiendo sin ningún tipo de control. Aún era consciente de sus actos cuando alguien que pasaba por allí se sentó a su lado. Yuzu observó atentamente a su acompañante, percatándose de que era su pequeña amiga Matsuri. Ésta, mirándola fijamente, le preguntó con mucha seriedad:

-¿Crees que haciendo de eso un hábito podrás resolver tus problemas? No soy quien para juzgarte, pero no deberías beber tan liberalmente y menos con ese ánimo tan tétrico que tienes.

Yuzu, en quien los efectos del vodka ya se hacían evidentes, se riò de un modo desagradable. Al instante, le respondió sarcásticamente:

-Es verdad, no eres nadie. Alguien que estafa a vejestorios y planea citas con hombres mayores no es fuente aceptable de consejos. ¿Qué hace en la calle una chica de secundaria a estas horas de la noche? Mejor cállate.

Matsuri no pareció ofenderse. Al contrario, comprendía los sentimientos de Yuzu. Acercándose más a ella, la abrazó, diciéndole mimosamente, sabiendo que las personas ebrias se ponían tercas:

-Vamos, yo te acompañaré a tu casa. No quiero dejarte aquí sola.

-No puedo volver ahora. He tenido cierto altercado con Mei y no quiero verla.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche? –Insistió, apremiante, Matsuri- Es más, parece que va a llover.-añadió señalando los relámpagos que lanzaban destellos en el cielo.

-No.

Matsuri acarició los mechones de pelo rubio que caían, descuidados, en la hermosa frente de su Yuzu, pensando en lo mucho que había deseado hacer suyo todo lo relacionado con ella: Sus pensamientos, sus miradas, sus gestos, sus labios, su cuerpo… pero era tarde cuanto lo intentó. El corazón de Yuzu ya pertenecía a otra.

-Yuzu, me veré obligada a llamar a tu madre. ¡Deja de beber!- Intentó quitarle la botella, de la cual Yuzu tomó otro trago; pero, más rápida que Matsuri, la aseguró en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

-Llámala si quieres. Me importa un carajo.

-No seas tan desagradable con la gente que te quiere.

-La que amo con todo mi corazón dice que me quiere pero me traicionó. Si ella lo hizo, ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Todos, incluso Harumin, a pesar de todo, podrían engañarme también.-Yuzu decía esto con mucha tristeza.

Matsuri se sentó en las piernas de Yuzu. Nada de lo que ésta dijera le afectaba, excepto lo último. Besó su mejilla, y le dijo con mucha suavidad:

-No nos compares a Taniguchi y a mí con Mei. Si te hubieras enamorado de alguna de nosotras, jamás te habríamos hecho llorar. Quien ama de verdad no hace sufrir de este modo a su ser querido. Sé que suelo ser algo traviesa y poco confiable, pero yo te quiero de verdad y nunca te engañaría, y estoy segura que Taniguchi tampoco.-lanzó un suspiro- Te enamoraste de la persona equivocada.

Yuzu se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-No sabes cómo deseo poder amar a Harumin. O a ti. Ambas me han demostrado tantas cosas buenas.- Yuzu bebió otro trago. – El corazón es ciego.

Matsuri sintió un irresistible deseo de besarla. El estado de Yuzu, vulnerable por la bebida, se prestaba para muchas cosas. Por su mente transitaron algunos pensamientos pervertidos, pero, sabiendo que un borracho no sabe lo que hace, prefirió no causarle más problemas con sus propios deseos.

-Yuzu, vamos. Va a llover.-Matsuri intentó levantarla, pero Yuzu parecía atornillada al banco.

-No voy a ir. Vete tú. Déjame sola.

La lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza. Matsuri intentó convencer a Yuzu de buscar refugio, pero no pudo moverla de allí. Ambas se calaron hasta los huesos, y Matsuri, sin saber qué hacer, se rindió y se refugió bajo un árbol frondoso, mientras que Yuzu permaneció sentada, bebiendo. Ya llevaba casi media botella consumida y la borrachera era total.

-Yuzu va a volver loco a más de uno- se decía Matsuri, tratando de pensar en algo.

Yuzu, a la intemperie, empezó a temblar, a pesar del licor que había consumido. Se tendió en el banco, acurrucándose en posición fetal. Matsuri tenía ganas de llorar y, enojada, se repetía: "Mei, idearé algo para hacerte pagar por esto. Ya verás".

En ese momento, un auto se detuvo en la vía contigua al parque. Una persona se bajó, corriendo con un paraguas y, acercándose a Yuzu, la examinó detenidamente. Al reconocerla, exclamó:

-¡Pero si es Yuzu! ¿Qué hace aquí?

Una voz hizo volverse a quien así hablaba.

-¿Taniguchi Mitsuko?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Eres la amiga de Yuzu. Sì, soy yo.

Matsuri se acercó, exclamando:

-¡Menos mal! Por razones que no puedo explicarte ahora, Yuzu está terriblemente deprimida y por esa razón está así. Por favor, no me preguntes nada y haz el favor de no añadir más cargas a las que ya tiene. Sé que eres muy radical con las normas y deberes que debe tener un estudiante, y en estos momentos Yuzu no es una estudiante modelo que digamos.

Mitsuko observó el rostro de Yuzu, que a su vez la miraba fijamente.

-Por el momento, vamos a llevarla al auto.-dijo con calma- Por un demonio, empaparán los cojines de los asientos.

Hicieron levantar a Yuzu. Dos personas era mucho más efectivo a la hora de moverla y Mitsuko era una joven atlética. Ya en el auto, esta última empezó a indagar, mientras Yuzu dormitaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando?

Matsuri, ni loca, le contaría un pepino de lo que pasaba. Así que se limitó a responder:

-Pregúntaselo a ella. No me corresponde a mí hacerlo. Por favor, llévame a mi departamento, estoy realmente cansada. Te iré indicando el camino.

-Antes, sólo contéstame una cosa: ¿tiene que ver con Mei?

-Pregúntale a ella. Yo no sé nada.

-¿Sabías que eres una persona desagradable?

-¿Me vas a llevar o no?

Sin preguntar más, Mitsuko dejó a Matsuri en su residencia. Antes de bajar, le dijo a Mitsuko que cuidara de Yuzu y la llevara a su hogar .Miró a Yuzu, a quien el frío y la bebida habían aturdido. Tomó sus manos frías, acariciándolas, pensativa.

-Está pasando por un mal momento. Si se pone pesada, intenta comprenderla. –Lanzó a Mitsuko una mirada muy diciente-Ella es muy importante para tu hermana.

Cuando Matsuri se fue, Mitsuko, preocupada, se quitó su abrigo y cubrió con él a Yuzu. Esta se arrebujó en la prenda, tiritando. Mitsuko le dijo, súbitamente solícita:

-¿Sabías que eres una borracha tierna y adorable? Te llevaré a tu casa. Te vas a enfermar si no te quitas esa ropa mojada.

"¿Qué es lo que estoy diciendo? Debo estar loca". Los ojos de Yuzu tenían un brillo casi místico, que parecían haberla hechizado. Ambas se miraban, como si hubiesen caído en una especie de hipnosis.

Fue Yuzu quien rompió el encanto. De repente, tuvo un ataque de ansiedad. Frenéticamente, se asió del brazo de Mitsuko, pasándose al asiento delantero.

-No me lleves a mi casa, te lo suplico. No quiero que mamá me vea así, y si vas seguro la llamarás.

Sin contestar, Mitsuko empezó a conducir hacia la casa Aihara. Yuzu, ebria, había vuelto a amodorrarse. Dejó caer la cabeza en el regazo de Mitsuko, mirándola con ojos ausentes, y tocando tenuemente su cara. Mitsuko sintió que algo tibio mojaba su pantalón. Aparcó el auto a un lado del camino, deteniéndose; ese algo tibio eran lágrimas. Yuzu lloraba en silencio.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando bebes sin control.-dijo Mitsuko- Quisiera ser de ayuda. Ese llanto rompe el corazón.

Yuzu, cuyo temperamento sensible se incrementaba con el alcohol, se deslizó, sentándose en las piernas de Mitsuko. Enlazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Empezó a hablar torpemente.

-Los malos recuerdos se alejan cuando bebes.

-Parece que eres de las personas que se ponen muy efusivas y cariñosas cuando se emborrachan. No tienes la edad ni la madurez necesaria para andar bebiendo como loca y un día de estos un oportunista se aprovechará de ti. Esa botella de vodka está casi vacía.

Yuzu se pegó más a Mitsuko, murmurando que tenía frío. Esta se puso a tensa. ¿Por qué, así de la nada, Yuzu la turbaba de esa manera? ¿Sería porque Matsuri le dijo lo importante que esa chica era para su hermana? Siempre supo que esa rubiecita tenía un no sé qué atrayente, que se hacía querer de cuantos la rodeaban; era como un aura radiante que iluminaba el camino de los que estaban con ella. Su hermana era prueba de ello. Harumin era más feliz desde que Yuzu entró a su vida. Lo mismo podía decirse de Mei. En general, Yuzu era un manantial de alegría que empapaba de vitalidad a los que tenían la suerte de conocerla. Pero esa alegría parecía haberse disipado. La joven que buscaba refugio en sus brazos en ese momento era una apagada sombra, pálido reflejo de lo que en verdad era. Nunca había hablado mucho con ella, y comprendía que lo que estaba ocurriendo era producto de la bebida; de otro modo, Yuzu ni siquiera estaría allí. Se sorprendió al descubrir lo que provocaba esa joven en su interior. Era muy confuso.

El temperamento de Mitsuko, fuerte y autoritario, poco dado a los sentimentalismos, era la principal faceta de su persona; pero la faz demacrada de Yuzu suavizó su habitual expresión seria e impenetrable. Secó un lagrimita que asomaba, descuidada, en las verdes brasas que la miraban con infantil expresión.

-Yuzu, sonríe. Esa expresión ausente no es propia de ti. Alumbra esas tinieblas que te rodean con tu preciosa sonrisa.

Yuzu intentó sonreír, sin lograrlo. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Mitsuko, mientras decía:

-No sé por qué no tengo ganas de reír. Me gustaría complacerte, pero no puedo, me duele algo aquí en el pecho.

Las palabras de Yuzu sonaban tristes. Instintivamente, Mitsuko acarició suavemente su dorado cabello. "Qué bonita es".

Latidos. Latidos.

"Tengo que parar. Estos sentimientos son peligrosos. No puedo entrometerme más; no es bueno para el corazón. La llevaré a su casa y haré de cuenta que esto no ocurrió. Cuando se recupere de la bebida, ella no recordará nada y yo me mantendré al margen."

Intentó apartar a Yuzu para seguir conduciendo, pero esta se resistió. Gigantesco fue el asombro cuando sintió los labios de Yuzu sobre los suyos.

-Eres hermosa.-dijo Yuzu- Te pareces a Haru, sólo que con el pelo corto y más seria.

Mitsuko La empujó enérgicamente, pero no consiguió separarse del repentino contacto. El beso de Yuzu era tierno y evidenciaba el hambre de cariño que la acuciaba. Se resistió por un momento. Pero esos labios eran gratos y generosos, desbordantes de etéreas sensaciones. Muerta de miedo por la emoción que la embargaba, cerró los ojos, y se entregó a ese miedo, porque en ese instante sintió que flotaba, porque esos besos eran lo más maravilloso que hubiera podido experimentar alguna vez, así provinieran de una chica borracha, cuya lengua sabía a vodka y lágrimas.

"-Taniguchi, me gustas mucho. ¿Te gustaría empezar a salir conmigo?

-Lo siento, pero mis deberes como presidenta no me permiten ese tipo de distracciones."

"-¡Mitsuko, vamos a la playa el fin de semana!

-No puedo, tengo que llenar planillas y revisar documentos. En otra ocasión será."

-"La presidenta Taniguchi es muy hermosa, pero es muy temperamental. Con sus estrictas reglas y su modo de ser tan radical, dudo que consiga pareja."

-¡No me fastidien con eso! Ni que falta me hiciera."

Un momento que pareció detenerse en el tiempo. 19 años para recibir y dar su primer beso. Quién diría que sería de esta manera; siempre había sido fría y metódica…qué raro. Pero algo iba terriblemente mal. Era evidente que Yuzu amaba a alguien, quien quiera que fuese. Y lo peor es que estaba segura de que Harumin estaba enamorada de ella. Pero siempre había vivido atada a reglas, perdiéndose del lado amable y bueno de la vida. Por eso, permaneció allí, besando y dejándose besar, sin parar siquiera a tomar aire. Yuzu parecía querer desollarle los labios, mientras acariciaba ávidamente su espalda. Y Mitsuko se había excitado. Presa de los nervios, tan inexperta como una niña, le pidió a Yuzu que le besara el cuello.

-Mitsuko- le dijo Yuzu adhiriéndose aún más a su cuerpo, haciéndose casi una con ella-eres dulce. Tanto, que me gustaría besarte toda la noche.

Besó todo su rostro, pasando suavemente la lengua por sus orejas y su cuello.

-Por favor, sigue así…- Mitsuko apretó las piernas. Algo iba a estallar dentro de ella. Yuzu puso su boca en la oreja izquierda de Mitsuko, metiendo su lengua hasta donde pudo, succionando, chupando como si de otra boca se tratase.

-Siento que muero…-Los gemidos de Mitsuko eran débiles.-Yuzu… Yuzu, creo que moriré…

Se aferró al cuerpo de Yuzu, apretándola como si quisiera partirla en dos; Así de fuerte fue el estímulo recibido. Se sacudió espasmódicamente. Todo parecía haberse oscurecido; sólo estaban ella y Yuzu, con su olor a licor y perfume de azucena saturándole el cuerpo y el alma.

Aunque estaba exhausta, Mitsuko no aflojó el abrazo; al contrario, se pegó más a ella, como si fuera a escapársele.

Yuzu musitó muy suavemente en su oído, con tinte de picardía en sus palabras:

-Parece que te viniste sólo con mis besos. ¿Qué tal si hubiéramos hecho algo más íntimo? ¡Y pensar que soy menor que tú!-

Mitsuko no respondió; estaba avergonzada. Pero no se arrepentía. Ese momento sólo lo viviría esa única vez. Cuando amaneciera, Yuzu no recordaría nada, pero ella atesoraría esa experiencia en su mente y corazón.

Yuzu volvió a sus labios, besándola otra vez, pero esta vez fue un beso de esos que son bonitos, románticos como la luna y eternos como el mar.

Soñolienta, Harumin se levantó al escuchar el sonido del despertador. Se dirigió primero al baño y luego a la cocina a tomar un poco de café. Pensó que soñaba cuando vio allí a Mitsuko sentada, bebiendo jugo de naranja.

-Hermana ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-En la madrugada. Procuré entrar con sumo cuidado para no despertarte.

-Te ves cansada. ¿No has dormido bien?

-No. La verdad es que estoy trasnochada porque tuve que cuidar de alguien que no se sentía bien.

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó Harumin sorprendida.

Mitsuko estaba nerviosa. No podía mirar a su hermana a los ojos. La culpa no se lo permitía. En la madrugada, cuando, Yuzu, rendida, se quedó dormida en sus brazos con su boca aún pegada a la suya, decidió llevarla al departamento que compartía con Harumin para que terminara de pasar la noche allí. La acostó, quitándole la ropa húmeda y se quedó el resto de la noche mirándola, pensando en lo que había sucedido. Aquello Fue hermosamente loco.

-Es Yuzu.-contestó- La encontré bebiendo en un parque, y no pude dejarla allí. Estaba con la chica esa de pelo rosa.

Harumin pensó que su hermana estaba bromeando. Corrió a la alcoba de ella y, efectivamente, allí estaba Yuzu, dormida. Se acercó a ella, abrazándola.

-Yuzuchi, otra vez en este estado. Mi amor, te vas a matar. –Besó su frente amorosamente. Mitsuko la observaba desde la entrada del cuarto.

-Harumin, debes ir a la escuela.

-Sí, claro. Pero ¿Y Yuzuchi?

-No te preocupes, ya despertará. Se emborrachó de lo lindo.

Como si la hubiesen invocado, Yuzu empezó a agitarse. Se sentó en la cama. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Miró a su alrededor.

-¿Haru?-Se volvió a sus hermana-¿Señorita Mitsuko?- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y recordó la discusión con Mei, el vodka, Matsuri… y, borrosamente, la cara de Mitsuko, que la subía a su automóvil.

-Lamento haberte incomodado, Mitsuko-dijo - Haru, no tengo mi uniforme completo para ir a la escuela. ¿Podrías prestarme un saco? Me quedará algo grande, pero no importa.

Harumin protestó.

-No deberías ir a la escuela así. Sólo mírate en un espejo y te darás cuenta de lo terrible que luces. Mi hermana te llevará a tu casa, para que esa resaca se pase como es debido. Además, no tiene tus libros aquí.

\- No me importa. Claro que iré.-Yuzu estaba determinada.-Así me desmaye, o me muera. Me da lo mismo.

"Quiere ver a Mei"-Pensó Harumin.

-Bueno, tú ganas. Vamos a bañarnos juntas, pero rápido, que se hace tarde.

-Oigan- intervino Mitsuko-¿Se bañarán juntas? –Su voz era extraña.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No nada, sigan con lo suyo.-Dijo, marchándose a la cocina. Su corazón latía como loco. "¿Acaso estoy celosa?"

En la ducha, Harumin y Yuzu se enjabonaron mutuamente. Pero Yuzu sentía algo raro, aparte del horrible dolor que atenazaba su cuerpo, efecto de la resaca...; algo se le escapaba, pero no podía precisar qué.

-Yuzu, estás muy pensativa. ¿Qué te pasó anoche? ¿Matsuri se puso pesada?

-Nada de eso. Es que… hay algo, pero no logro recordar. Bebí mucho.

Las pupilas de sus ojos verdes tenían un dejo de ansiedad y preocupación. Harumin la abrazó, diciéndole al oído:

-Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo. Te quiero. Por favor, vuelve a sonreír. Extraño tu risa cálida y amable.

Yuzu pareció recordar algo, pero la imagen huyó nuevamente.

-Un día de estos volveré a reír.-Puso su mano en el rostro de Harumin- Ayúdame, por favor.

Como respuesta, Harumin la besó dulcemente.

Al cabo de media hora, ambas estaban preparadas para partir y Mitsuko se ofreció llevarlas. Cuando iba a subir al auto, Yuzu sintió un fuerte mareo, y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Mitsuko logró sujetarla.

-¿Estás bien?-Puso su mano en la frente de Yuzu-Tienes algo de fiebre.- Cuando estés en la escuela, asegúrate de ir a la enfermería. ¿De acuerdo?

Yuzu miró fijamente los ojos castaños de Mitsuko, que se parecían tanto a los de Harumin, y tuvo un fugaz de ja vù. Al cabo de un momento, experimentó una fuerte sensación, primero de sorpresa y luego de vergüenza. Su rostro enrojeció. Harumin observaba la escena un poco intrigada. Por un instante, Yuzu y Mitsuko se miraron intensamente.

-Mitsuko, lo siento mucho-Dijo Yuzu al fin-Soy tan torpe. Creo que cuando tomo me comporto como una idiota.

-No te preocupes por eso. –La miró significativamente-No estoy disgustada.

Por un breve momento, Yuzu se olvidó de la presencia de Harumin, e intentó abrazar a Mitsuko (No encontró otra manera de pedirle disculpas) pero ésta se apartó rápidamente.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos. Se subió apresuradamente al coche, seguida de Yuzu. Harumin estaba incómoda. ¿Qué había sucedido entre su hermana y Yuzu? Pudo notar un fugaz fulgor de pasión en los ojos de Mitsuko. El corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Subiendo también al auto, preguntó, esforzándose en parecer normal:

-¿Es que acaso anoche discutieron o algo?

Yuzu se apresuró en contestar:

-No, lo que pasó fue que vomité sobre su ropa y la arruiné. – Y al decir esto, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Harumin. Su vida era un desastre. Amaba a Mei e intimaba demasiado con dos hermanas. Sin embargo, en lo vivido con Mitsuko esa madrugada hubo algo especial. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella en el espejo retrovisor. Ambas intercambiaron destellos de extraños sentimientos que brotaban lentamente.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Mei estaba a la entrada, como el día anterior. Yuzu observó las profundas ojeras que enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos, rojos por falta de sueño o tal vez de tanto llorar. Quiso pasar de largo pero la mirada de Mei, anhelante, la detuvo. Tomó su mano, diciéndole:

-Tenemos que hablar, Mei. No podemos seguir así. Me estoy desintegrando y parece que tú también.-Se dirigió a Harumin- Me adelantaré. Luego te busco.-Y se alejó con Mei.

Harumin se entristeció y Mitsuko comprendió muchas cosas.


	8. CUANDO TODO PARECE LLENARSE DE LUZ

CAPITULO 8

CUANDO TODO PARECE LLENARSE DE LUZ….

Ninguna de las dos decía nada. Yuzu, con su sistema nervioso despedazado, era víctima de un temblor que le afectaba las manos; Mei lo pudo sentir en el rudo contacto de esas manos que ahora se le antojaban tan amadas y necesitadas y que parecían arder de fiebre. ¿Qué querría decirle Yuzu? La noche anterior, después de que ella se fue, se sintió tan sola, tan abandonada, que sólo su almohada fue testigo de lo mucho que lloró. Lloró por todas las palabras crueles que le había dicho Yuzu ese día; pero en sus más íntimos pensamientos sentía merecer todo aquello. Yuzu la había amado tan tierna e incondicionalmente, paciente, y dulce como la poesía del cielo, y ella, Mei, muchas veces la azotó con el látigo de la indiferencia, y la gota que rebosó el vaso fue lo acaecido en la Dirección. Al recordarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente. Tenía miedo: miedo a perderla, y miedo a que ella se esfumara entre los vientos tristes de la ausencia.

Yuzu pudo sentir a través de las vibraciones de la mano que sostenía, y también las de su corazón, enamorado aún, la dura amargura que aprisionaba a su hermanastra.

-Mei- dijo, tratando de no mirarla; sabía que lloraba y eso la lastimaba a ella también, a pesar de las ofensas que le dijo la noche anterior- busquemos un lugar tranquilo donde podamos hablar. Himeko no tardará en aparecer a dar lata y, además, hay muchas estudiantes por aquí.

Mei, tratando de no llorar, la miró con ojos que desbordaban un amor que iba más allá de los límites de lo que hubiera podido soñar sentir por alguien; Amaba a Yuzu con locura pero, para su desgracia, sólo lo descubrió ahora que estaba a punto de perderla. Y el pensar que ella podía irse de su vida no la dejaba ni respirar; Yuzu era su aire, el sueño más dulce que hubiera podido llegar a una chica solitaria como lo había sido ella. Sin embargo, no pudo atinar a lo que debía decir en ese momento. Era como si la suerte se negara a echarle una mano. Casi sin pensar, le dijo:

-Vayamos a la Dirección. Allí podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Al decir eso, la mano de Yuzu se convirtió en una tenaza de hierro que amenazaba con partirle los huesos de la mano. Mei se estremeció.

-¡Urkhh! Yuzu, me duele, no me aprietes así, me vas a dislocar los dedos.-Mei se atemorizó al vislumbrar el rostro de Yuzu, que se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba. El ánimo de Yuzu era como una veleta que giraba descontroladamente por los vientos del resentimiento. Intentó zafarse de lo que parecía una garra, cuando Yuzu se volteó, mirándola con una expresión que le paralizó el corazón. Esta última, con voz que temblaba de ira contenida, le espetó, estrujándole los dedos sin piedad:

-¡¿Otra vez con la misma mierda?! ¿Acaso eres estúpida? Parece como si te deleitaras en añadirle más sal a la herida. ¿Esa es la inteligencia de la que tanto presumes? Más sentido común tiene un gusano que tú. El despacho de Director. Como si me gustara esa maldita mierda.

Yuzu sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero últimamente le era imposible detenerse cuando de ofender a Mei se trataba. Esta no pudo soportar un segundo más la tristeza que la agobiaba y, liberando su mano dolorida, le gritó apasionadamente, llorando vivamente y olvidando que alguien podía escucharlas:

-¡Ya basta! Por favor…-cayó de rodillas-¡Si tanto me odias, sólo dilo! No tienes que forzarte a estar conmigo cuando es evidente que preferirías estar con un gusano que conmigo. ¿No lo acabas de decir? ¿Crees que esas palabras no me hieren, que porque mi carácter sea poco expresivo, no tengo un corazón al cual puedes lastimar?-Se cubrió el otro con las manos-Todo lo que digo o hago te molesta. Ya no me quieres ¿Verdad?

Mei miró a Yuzu con expresión tan dolorida, que ésta empezó a respirar agitadamente; hubiera querido abrazarla y secarle sus lágrimas, pero su rencor pudo más.

-Deja de arrastraste como un insecto.- sus ojos tenían una expresión un poco malvada- Eres patética, me asquean las personas que lloran para conseguir lo que quieren.

Mei no pudo aguantarlo más; se levantó y huyó, llorando como si se le fuera a partir el corazón. Yuzu contrajo el rostro, temblando. La fiebre la había puesto en un estado de shock que no podía controlar. Quiso correr tras ella, arrepentida por lo que le había dicho, cuando un empujón, dado por la espalda, la arrojó al suelo, haciéndola caer de rodillas.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-¿Qué te has creído para tratar así a Mei? ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?

Yuzu se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo, mirando a Himeko como quien mira a un bicho raro.

\--Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa.-le dijo, dándole la espalda.

Himeko se plantó frente a ella.

-No sé por qué discutieron, pero decirle que le tienes asco fue demasiado. Ve a disculparte con ella. –le exigió Himeko. Yuzu, fastidiada, apartó bruscamente a Himeko, tratando de irse.

-¡Oye, deja tu arrogancia!- Intentó sujetarla, pero Yuzu, aburrida con tanta insistencia, la empujó agresivamente, diciéndole con tono colérico:

-Mira, imbécil, ya tengo suficientes problemas como para que te conviertas en uno más. Déjame en paz y mejor ve a molestar a otros imbéciles como tú.-Y, diciendo esto, se marchó.

Himeko quedó de una pieza ante la expresión que descubrió en Yuzu. Es no era la Yuzu de siempre. Decidió investigar más fondo lo que ocurría y, de ser necesario, hablaría con el abuelo de Mei. No podía permitir que Su Mei fuera tratada de esa forma.

Casi cayéndose por el gran malestar físico que padecía, Yuzu se dio a la tarea de buscar a Mei. Había llevado su enojo a extremos demenciales.

"¿Qué me pasa?"- pensaba, casi con desesperación-"Me enfurezco con ella tan fácilmente… ahora debe estar muy herida"- empezó a llorar, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mei? Tú misma te has destrozado el corazón y, al hacerlo, estás haciendo lo mismo con el mío."

Después de recorrer media escuela, la encontró en un salón que estaba en desuso. Mei estaba sentada en un asiento, con la mirada perdida, casi ausente de este mundo. Al ver a Yuzu, instintivamente se tapó los oídos y cerró con fuerza los ojos, pensando quizás que la iba a seguir increpando. Este gesto tocó las fibras más sensibles del alma de Yuzu. Se acercó a ella rápidamente; la levantó de la silla, abrazándola, mientras le decía:

-Perdóname, Mei. No es cierto nada de lo que dije.-su voz se quebró en un acceso de tos; tenía mucha fiebre- Es que estoy muy enojada contigo.-levantó su rostro y la miró a los ojos –Yo te sí te quiero. Eres tú la que no has demostrado quererme.

Mei correspondió al abrazo de Yuzu como si ésta fuera un salvavidas en medio de un catastrófico naufragio. Murmuró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella:

-No digas eso. –El corazón le saltaba como loco-Sé que no he sido la mejor novia del mundo, pero yo te amo. Te amo, y no creo que pueda seguir sin ti.

-Creo que no podré amar a nadie que no seas tú, Mei.-dijo Yuzu-Pero tú misma me has alejado de ti. ¿Por qué, Mei? ¿Por qué no eres honesta conmigo? Yo jamás te he escondido nada, pero tú me lo ocultas todo.

Mei puso sus labios a la altura de la frente de Yuzu, besándola.

-He cometido innumerables errores, Yuzu.-La miró a los ojos-Perdóname. Yo sólo quiero ser feliz contigo.

Yuzu la besó con extrema dulzura, examinando, como si fuera la primera vez, todos los rincones de su boca. Un beso lleno de amor y pasión. Besar con amor es la experiencia más grata que pueda tener una persona y las dos pudieron sentirlo. Yuzu deslizó sus labios por todo el rostro de Mei, besando cada centímetro de su cara, para tratar de borrar cada lágrima que la había empañado.

Yuzu temblaba. En un momento dado, sus rodillas flaquearon, y Mei tuvo que sujetarla; ardía en fiebre.

-Vamos a casa. Estás muy mal. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho estas dos noches que no has dormido en tu hogar?

Yuzu la miró con ojos febriles. Sólo pudo contestar:

-He dormido en casa de Harumin.

La burbuja de preocupación que se inflaba en el pecho de Mei creció con fuerza. Observó detenidamente los ojos de su amada.

"Aún no ha pasado nada serio entre ellas." Pensó, llena de ansiedad.

Salieron del salón tomadas de la mano. Mei llamó un taxi, para que Yuzu pudiera ir más cómoda. Y, desde la ventana del edificio escolar, la atenta y pesarosa mirada de Harumin las espiaba; pensaba en lo bueno que sería para Yuzu que pudiera reconciliarse con Mei, pero sus propios sentimientos quedarían sacrificados en el proceso.

Al llegar a casa, Mei acostó Yuzu y le administró un antibiótico para alejar la fiebre. Al parecer, Yuzu había vagado mucho las noches anteriores, y esas eran las consecuencias. Esta última guardaba silencio mientas era atendida por Mei, pensando en si hacía bien con tratar de olvidar la traición de Mei y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. No se atrevía a tocar el tema porque seguramente se enfadaría; nada que le dijera Mei justificarían sus acciones, y eso sólo empeoraría la situación entre ambas. Decidió guardar silencio y tratar de seguir adelante.

A media tarde se sintió un poco mejor, y pudo tomar algo de alimento. Mei, amorosa, le suministraba la comida, besando con regularidad su frente tibia. No encontraba la manera de expresarle a Yuzu todo lo que le inspiraba. Estos gestos hicieron que la llama que había ardido en el corazón de Yuzu antes del engaño, flameara débilmente; pero fue suficiente para querer atraer a Mei hacia su cuerpo, para abrazarla y llenarla de besos. Mei no cabía en sí de felicidad; su Yuzu cariñosa y empalagosa estaba volviendo y ella jamás volvería a rechazarla. Se dejaría amar por ella plenamente, sin detener ninguno de sus apasionados arranques. No dejaría que ninguna chica de pelo y ojos castaños pudiera confundir a su querida Yuzu.

En la cama, se trenzaron a caricias. Yuzu empezó a sentir el vivo deseo de poseerla. El recuerdo de la "zorra" de Misaki intentó perturbarla, pero lo arrojó al último rincón de su mente.

-Mei-susurró-Vamos a hacerlo ahora. ¿Te parece bien?

Como respuesta, Mei la besó con fuerza lacerante.

-Yuzu, primero déjame tomar un baño. –Dijo cuando sus labios lograron separarse-No tardaré.

-Claro-dijo Yuzu con ternura-Prepárate.-Añadió con un leve toque de picardía. Intentó sonreír pero no le salió. Aún dolían algunas cosas.

Mei pudo notar cierta tristeza interna en Yuzu, y que no le permitía ser ella misma por completo. "Compensaré todos los rechazos que sufriste por mí en el pasado. Te lo prometo" Se dijo a sí misma con determinación mientras se dirigía a la ducha.

Yuzu se levantó, débil aún. Iba esperar en el balcón de la habitación a que Mei saliera del baño, cuando escuchó el timbre de su celular. Hacia dos días que no miraba su teléfono. Lo tomó de la mesita donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. El número era desconocido.

-¿Hola?

La voz al otro lado de la línea era suave, profunda, con un matiz que le era familiar al oído.

-Hola, Aihara Yuzuko.

-¿Quién habla?

-Es natural que no reconozcas mi voz; no hablamos mucho el día que nos conocimos. –Hizo una pausa bastante molesta- Soy tu querida amiga Misaki.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la expresión de Yuzu se contrajo de ira. Apretó el móvil como si quisiera hacerlo polvo. Con voz estrangulada por la rabia contenida e intentando no alzar mucho la voz para que Mei no la oyera, le contestó:

-¡Puta de mierda! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, hija de perra?

Yuzu escuchó una risita que le hizo desear tener poderes mágicos y teletransportarse al lugar desde donde le hablaba Misaki para darle unos buenos golpes. Sentía que odiaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sólo llamaba para saludarte y decirte unas cosillas. En cuanto al modo en que conseguí tu número, sólo miré tu ficha de estudiante y allí estaba.

Las órbitas oculares de Yuzu parecían que iban a estallar; tanto era el coraje que se había apoderado de ella.

-No creo que tengas nada que decirme. Vi lo que hiciste, zorra. Voy a colgar. Tu voz me da náuseas.

-Espera un segundo. Sólo quería decirte que hacer el amor con tu novia me gustó muchìsssssssimo. Nunca había me había comido un postre tan fino y caro como Mei Aihara. Asumo que no has terminado con ella, porque pude notar que te tiene loca; pero, para mi deleite, pude probar su miel antes que tú, ERA una virgen deliciosa y, lo mejor de todo, fueron sus gemidos mientras se lo hacía. Eran tan-su voz adquirió un matiz casi orgásmico-….oh, cómo decirlo… tan excitantes. Me gustó tanto, que tal vez regrese un día de estos, pero no para quitártela ¡Oh, no! Sólo para probarla una vez más, porque sé que a ella le agradó mucho más que a mí. PUDE SENTIRLO. Cuando terminamos, le dije pregunté que si le gustaría repetirlo y me contestó: "Encantada", con una lasciva mirada en sus ojos. Parece que tú no llenabas sus expectativas. Y, como prueba de lo que te digo, ahora te envío algo sumamente interesante. Y, antes de que me insultes nuevamente, adiós, querida tonta.

El pitido característico del corte de la llamada fue lo último que Yuzu escuchó de su interlocutora. Se quedó mirando el teléfono con los ojos inyectados en sangre; ésta fluyó a su cabeza, provocándole un sangrado nasal. La ira se había apoderado de ella. El teléfono timbró nuevamente, pero para notificar un mensaje. Temblando, lo abrió. Era un video. Sabiendo, casi, lo que contenía, empezó a reproducirlo. Vio, en primer lugar, el odiado rostro de Misaki, que le decía, burlona:

-"Como sé que sólo viste lo que pasó unos segundos, aquí tienes la película completa, ilusa."

Ante sus ojos, desfiló una cadena de imágenes tan impactantes y dolorosas, que su rabia se desvaneció. Cada secuencia era como un puñal que la hería con alevosía.

-¿Así de fácil caíste, Mei? –Murmuró, sin poder detener las lágrimas- es cierto, después todo…No soy gran cosa para ti. Esas expresiones que tanto me negaste se las diste sin ningún esfuerzo a la zorra más maldita del mundo.

En quince minutos todo volvió a derrumbarse.

Mei salió del baño. Al no encontrar a Yuzu en la cama, pensó que tal vez se había levantado a tomar algo, pero al poco rato, ésta entró. Estaba en el balcón.

-Yuzu!-Se alarmó al ver sangre en su ropa.- ¡Estás sangrando por la nariz!

Intentó tocarla, pero fue suavemente apartada. Mei estaba confundida; Yuzu se sentó en la cama, y Mei pudo ver que sus ojos no tenían brillo, estaban carentes de expresión alguna.

-Mi amor-Mei se arrodilló delante de ella. ¿Qué tienes?

Yuzu levantó el dedo índice y lo puso en la frente de Mei, cuyos ojos violetas brillaban de preocupación, y lo deslizó pasando por su nariz, sus labios, el mentón, el cuello y deteniéndose en el pecho, justo donde creía que se encontraba emplazado el corazón del alma.

-Mei-su voz era débil-Yo te amado desde hace mucho. A pesar de que ignorabas mis sentimientos, fui persistente y la alegría llenó mi ser cuando, al fin, aceptaste salir conmigo. En ese entonces pensé que lo hiciste porque me amabas también. Nunca me lo dijiste, pero yo quería creerlo así.-Las lágrimas empezaron a caer-Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo era una ilusión creada por mi mente fantasiosa, producto del ciego amor que he sentido por ti. No sé por qué precisamente ahora has decidido aceptar mis caricias.-Presionó con fuerza su dedo en el pecho de Mei, quien empezó a sentir frío, un frío terrible-No tienes corazón, Mei. Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por tu culpa; jamás pensé que diría esto-dijo, levantándose de la cama-Ya no puedo seguir contigo. Hemos terminado.

Mei, incrédula, presa de un terror indescriptible, la sujetó por el borde del camisón.

-¿Estás delirando por la fiebre, acaso?-la abrazó con desesperación-Dime que no me estás dejando. ES broma ¿Cierto?

Yuzu, impávida, le asestó un golpe fatal.

-Me obligas a ser cruel.-La separó de sì como si le repugnara su contacto-No vuelvas a tocarme, jamás, en toda tu vida. Ahora sì, sin mentir, puedo decir que me asquea tu presencia. Me despreciaste muchas veces, siendo ya mi novia, y me pregunto el motivo de tanta crueldad de tu parte.

-Yuzu, hace un momento estábamos tan bien, que no podía ser más feliz. No entiendo por qué me hablas así.-Ahora era ella la que lloraba- Dime qué ocurrió, por qué dices que te doy asco.

-Digamos que algo me mostró tu verdadera naturaleza- de improviso, toda la rabia volvió a ella- ¡Sì! Pude ver el color real de tu alma, zorra de mierda.

Esto provocó en Mei el efecto de un disparo. Una bala directo al corazón.

Yuzu la estaba dejando. Sus latidos empezaron a ser irregulares, porque la herida infligida sangraba, amenazando con matarla. Yuzu ya no sentía remordimientos por las palabras que le decía. La miró con indolencia, y le dijo, mientras sacaba una muda de ropa de su armario:

-Procura no hablarme de ahora en adelante Si lo haces, no te garantizo un trato amable. Me das tanta lástima, desechaste mi amor, que valía toneladas de oro puro por una mísera onza de placer sucio y servil, equivalente al valor de la basura.

Se vistió, y salió. Mei se quedó sin reacción alguna. Se dejó caer al suelo cuan larga era. Las lágrimas fluían, empapando el alfombrado, pero no tanto como tenía anegada el alma. ¿Sería que Yuzu estaba enterada del desliz que tuvo con Misaki? No, no era posible. Yuzu ni siquiera había ido a la escuela ese día. Entonces ¿Por qué le dijo esas cosas tan horribles? Ante lo sucedido, sólo un pensamiento se repetía en su mente con monótona insistencia: "La he perdido, la he perdido…."

Yuzu caminó hasta llegar a un puente que estaba levantado sobre un pequeño arroyo. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. Miraba melancólicamente a la nada, sumida en una depresión de muerte. Cortar con Mei no estaba en sus planes, pero ya no quería seguir lastimándose. Sentía como si le hubieran amputado la mitad de su ser. "La amo, la amo demasiado", pensaba; pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir llorando por culpa de Mei. Algún día, se daría otra oportunidad para amar de nuevo.

Estar sola no era bueno, así que se dirigió a casa de Harumin; ella era la única a quien podía acudir; también trataría de pasar la noche allí. Sería incómodo, porque Mitsuko estaba ahí, y lo que sucedió con ella, la perturbaba profundamente. Fue algo tierno, bonito, que hacía palpitar su corazón de sólo pensar en ello; los besos y caricias de Harumin también fueron especiales, pero con Mitsuko, el aura cálida, como de ensueño, fue única. Quería ser leal a su amiga, pero la hermana mayor le provocaba una confusión inexplicable.

Mitsuko leía el periódico cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Miró su reloj de pulsera: las 9.00. ¿Quién sería a esas horas? Se levantó perezosamente.

-¿Yuzu?- Exclamó cuando la vio parada en el umbral. Miró su faz apagada, y sus ojos rojos; su corazón se contrajo al percibir su tristeza.-No te ves bien-continuó- Entra.

Yuzu se dejó caer en el sofá de la pequeña salita. Miró alrededor, buscando a Harumin, pero, al parecer, ya estaba en su cuarto.

-¿Haru ya está dormida?

-Dijo que le dolía la cabeza, y se acostó temprano. Se veía ansiosa. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

-Venía a pedirte el favor de que me dejaras pasar la noche aquí. Yo… no quiero dormir en mi casa. Tengo algunos problemas con…-Yuzu no quiso pronunciar el nombre de su hermanastra; bajó la cabeza.

Mitsuko, que había comprendido la relación existente entre Yuzu y Mei, no tuvo necesidad de más palabras.

-Ustedes…-carraspeó, nerviosa-¿Están saliendo, verdad?

Yuzu miró a Mitsuko; intentó contenerse, pero no pudo. Empezó a llorar, tratando de reprimir los sollozos para no despertar a Harumin.

-Ya no. Hemos terminado.

Mitsuko pudo sentir en su interior las intensas vibraciones de amargura y tristeza que emanaba Yuzu en ese momento; olvidando la reserva que tenía por lo ocurrido la madrugada anterior, se acercó a ella; tomó su mano y la levantó, abrazándola. Yuzu escondió el rostro en el pecho de Mitsuko, mientras ésta sentía como su propio corazón lloraba de pena al ver a alguien tan buena y alegre como Yuzu en ese demoledor estado.

-Yuzu-dijo, imprimiendo mucho afecto a sus palabras-Sé que viniste a ver a Harumin para intentar hallar algo de consuelo en su compañía; y también sé que ante ella no valgo mucho para ti, pero, con todo mi corazón, te ofrezco mi amistad para que te refugies en ella, como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Yuzu se aferró Mitsuko. Sus brazos eran cálidos, y toda ella era un delicado perfume de diversos aromas que le proporcionaba un indecible consuelo. Levantó la cabeza y la miró a través del triste rocío de sus lágrimas. Mitsuko inclinó su rostro y la besó en la frente.

-Ya no llores.-le dijo, levantándole el mentón-tus ojos me recuerdan al mar del atardecer bajo el sol medio nublado, que tiene el color de una esmeralda algo empañado por la niebla. No permitas que esas nubes de dolor opaquen el maravilloso brillo de tu mirada. ¿Sabías que el verde es el color de la esperanza?

Mitsuko acariciaba su cabello mientras le hablaba así, y Yuzu, emocionada por la ternura que con que ella la miraba, le dijo, secándose las lágrimas:

-Eres demasiado alta. Inclínate un poco.

Mitsuko, sabiendo que Yuzu quería besarla, le tomó la mano y salió de la casa, caminando con ella hasta llegar un pequeño parque; la sentó en un muro, de manera que quedara al nivel de su rostro y, cobijadas bajo el manto de la noche saturado de estrellas, unió sus labios los de ella.

Desde la primera vez que lo hiciera (aun no transcurrían veinticuatro horas) el recuerdo de esos besos volvían una y otra vez a su mente, tejiendo en ella el deseo de tenerla nuevamente a su disposición, pero sin ayuda del licor. No imaginó que sería tan pronto, aunque el aguijón de la culpa no dejaba de repetirle: "Estás robándole estos momentos a tu hermanita". Si hubiera llamado a Harumin, no dudaba que el malestar del que se quejaba habría desaparecido al instante con sólo ver a Yuzu. Sin embargo, se sentía plena de dicha dándole rienda suelta a los sentimientos que nacieron, fruto del contacto de sus caricias y que la elevaban al cielo en una burbuja de cálidas sensaciones.

Y así, cada segundo era una gota de amor que caía en el vaso del alma de Yuzu. Besaba a Mitsuko, desahogando con cada caricia toda la tristeza que atribulaba a su espíritu sediento de amor sincero; se besaron hasta que el aire se hizo denso, y los suaves gemidos que provocaban tales besos le añadieron algo de música a la serena noche. Ambas empezaron a temblar. Mitsuko sentía temor de sus propias reacciones y Yuzu, presintiendo que pronto los besos no bastarían para apaciguar el fuego que había empezado a arder en sus cuerpos, se separó con dificultad de los magnéticos brazos que la envolvían.

-Mitsuko- le dijo mientras le sujetaba las solapas de la blusa roja que traía puesta, y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho-Volvamos a tu casa.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Yuzu- Volvamos.

Tomadas de la mano, emprendieron el regreso, caminando lentamente. Yuzu había alcanzado cierto sosiego mientras aspiraba el fresco aire nocturno, pero el alfilerazo de preocupación por saber cómo se encontraba Mei en ese momento le impedía sentir plena tranquilidad. Para no arruinar la poca paz que sentía en ese momento, pasó su brazo detrás de la cintura de Mitsuko, atrayéndola hacia sì. Pudo sentir mucha más seguridad abrazándola, y ella correspondió a ese gesto tan dulce pasando su brazo por sus hombros.

-Yuzu- le preguntó- Puedo sentir que amas a Mei. ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes? Si no quieres decírmelo, entiendo.

-Te lo diré.

Yuzu hizo un resumen de su relación con Mei desde el día que la conoció. Aunque intentaba no poner demasiado énfasis en sus palabras, no dejaban estas de tener un tinte de nostalgia. Mitsuko supo cómo luchó por conquistar el amor de Mei y lo feliz que fue mientras duró la relación. Cuando llegó al punto de los últimos acontecimientos, su voz empezó a flaquear.

-Si es tan difícil hablar de ello, no te fuerces.- Le dijo Mitsuko al sentir un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Yuzu.

Después de pensarlo un momento, Yuzu tendió su celular a Mitsuko.

-Reproduce ese video- le dijo – Esa es la razón de nuestra ruptura.

Mitsuko tuvo que hacer acopio de valor para terminar de verlo. Aparte de que, a su parecer, parecía una película porno amateur, ver a Mei en tal actitud sobrepasó los límites de su comprensión. ¿Cómo pudo engañar a un ángel tan precioso como Yuzu con esa zorra? Ella también conocía a Misaki, y esa mujer no le inspiraba ni un ápice de confianza.

Yuzu se había apartado un poco. Parecía llorar. El corazón de Mitsuko se encogió al verla tan triste. Fue a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente, susurrándole al oído:

-Tal vez jamás llegues a amar a alguien con la misma profundidad con que la has amado a ella; pero, en este instante, mi alma sólo tiene un deseo: verte sonreír. Quiero ver la luz de tu risa, que es como el sol en un día de primavera. Quiero tomar tu mano y empezar a caminar contigo, llenarte de caricias y besos, tratarte como la princesa que eres. Sé que es muy prematuro, pero es lo que siento decirte en este momento.-Levantó su rostro, mirándola con sus ojos castaños desbordantes de dulzura-¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo?

Yuzu quedó hechizada ante la cautivante mirada de Mitsuko. Esta se inclinó y la besó; fue un beso que le pedía una oportunidad para quererla. No obstante, se separó de ella.

-Mitsuko-Yuzu suspiró con melancolía- Haru me ama. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si yo empiezo a salir contigo, cuando ella ha estado amándome dese hace tanto tiempo?

Mitsuko enmudeció. Su hermana sufriría por su culpa; pero la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia Yuzu era demasiado para su voluntad.

-Yuzu…

\--Dejémoslo así. –Interrumpió Yuzu, alejándose rápidamente de Mitsuko-Sólo le haré daño a las dos. Mi vida de por sì ya es una a auténtica mierda, como para volver añicos la de ustedes. Jamás me lo perdonaría.-Echó a correr, para no enfrentar la expresión de ese rostro, que se agitaba por mil emociones internas.

Mitsuko la siguió, atrapándola por el borde de la manga de su blusa.

-Dime que esto no te gusta.-le dijo apasionadamente antes de besarla con tanta efusión que casi pierden el equilibrio. Yuzu, hambrienta de amor, se sujetó a ella, correspondiendo con mucha más pasión de la que le brindaba ese cuerpo vibrante.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose y tocándose mutuamente; pero cuando al fin hicieron una pausa, ambas ardían, consecuencia de una extraña fiebre que amenazaba con calcinarlas.

-Mitsuko-dijo Yuzu rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios cálidos- Debemos parar. Estoy empezando a desear tu cuerpo con tanta fuerza que siento que me dar un infarto.

\--En verdad me gustas, Yuzu. –Mitsuko respiraba agitadamente-Harumin me importa, pero quiero seguir experimentando estas dulces sensaciones que producen tus labios en mi piel.

Yuzu no respondió. Cuando llegaron al departamento, se recostaron en el pequeño sofá; Yuzu acopló su cuerpo a la alta figura de Mitsuko y ésta se dedicó a peinar con sus dedos el suave cabello rubio de ella, mientras conversaban en voz muy baja.

-Deberías borrar ese video.-le recomendó Mitsuko- Tenerlo allí es como tener veneno para el alma. No te lastimes así.

Yuzu meditó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Quiero conservarlo como un recordatorio de que no debo confiar ciegamente en las personas, por mucho que las ames. En cuanto a lo que me pediste hace un rato, no tengo una respuesta ahora. Sólo sigamos haciendo lo que nos dicte el corazón. Parece que mi vida tomó un giro definitivo el día que Haru me declaró sus sentimientos en ese día de lluvia.

Mitsuko no respondió; pensar en Harumin la atormentaba. Estaba robándole la oportunidad de ser amada por Yuzu. Pero en ese instante, lo único que quería hacer era tenerla así por siempre, y, por fin, se durmieron estrechamente unidas en un romántico abrazo.

Por la mañana, muy temprano, en la casa Aihara, Mei, totalmente desvelada, se vestía nostálgicamente para ir a la escuela. Le dolía el pecho. Tomó el cuaderno de citas que Yuzu había hecho cuando empezaron a salir y lo ojeó, pensando en que ya no podría tener más citas con ella. Se topó con aquella vieja foto que fue tomada en el parque de diversiones. Himeko, Yuzu, Harumin y ella. El rosto de su amor, que la observaba sonrojada, enamorada.

"Yuzu, mi amor, extraño el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío. Me incomodaba tanto al principio, y ahora me duele ver tu lugar vacío en la cama. Extraño tus ojos que deliraban de amor por mí cada vez que me miraban…extraño tus abrazos repentinos, tus besos furtivos y tu sonrisa feliz y espontánea".-No quería llorar más pero recordar los momentos felices quebrantaba su ánimo.

Buscó la cajita donde Yuzu guardaba los anillos que en aquella feliz ocasión ella le diera para fortalecer su noviazgo. Se lamentó de no haberle dado a Yuzu el gusto de verla llevarlo en público. Todo en su habitación le recordaba a Yuzu: su uniforme colgado en la percha, sus libros, el olor de su perfume, aún flotando en la atmósfera…. Entonces, negándose a darse por vencida, se puso el anillo, diciéndose a sí misma resueltamente mientras miraba la foto:

-No dejaré que te desvanezcas de mi vida. Así me rechaces cien veces, cien veces más iré a ti, hasta que tu amor por mí despierte como luz de este nuevo día.

Miró el rostro sonriente de Harumin en la foto. Jamás pensó que el verdadero peligro no radicaba en esa gal disfrazada; de haberlo sabido, su miedo a perder a Yuzu habría crecido de forma abrumadora y angustiante.

Yuzu despertó por el suave cosquilleo que sintió en su oreja. Era Mitsuko, quien soplaba suavemente para despertarla del modo más tranquilo posible. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue su rostro sonriente, que la miraba fijamente. Instintivamente, fue a sus labios, besándola suavemente.

-Te ves preciosa cuando duermes.-dijo Mitsuko-Tuve que contenerme para no desayunarte a besos.

-Yo lo haré primero- replicó Yuzu, llenando de besos toda su cara.

-Me haces cosquillas.-deslizó sus manos por la sedosa cabellera dorada de Yuzu. –Me gustas mucho, Aihara Yuzuko.

Yuzu se acurrucó en sus brazos, recordando con punzante dolor el querido rostro de Mei. A pesar de todo, jamás podría odiarla. La amó durante demasiado tiempo y aún la amaba. Ese mismo dolor era lo que la llevaba a otros brazos. Los de Harumin eran maravillosos, pero los que la estrechaban en ese momento tenían la facultad de consolarla y de calmar un tanto la tristeza que parecía haberse convertido en su sombra. No entendía por qué, pero Mitsuko la consolaba. No se daba cuenta que ella se estaba filtrando en su corazón, lenta y paciente, como un tímido lucero en la inmensidad del universo.

-Vamos a desayunar. –Dijo Mitsuko, quien había perdido la noción del tiempo. Cuando ambas se levantaron, se encontraron con la figura Harumin, que estaba en la entrada de la salita, vestida con su uniforme, y que las miraba con ojos extraviados e impenetrables.


	9. CÓMO DESEO PODER AMARTE

CAPITULO 9

"CÒMO DESEO PODER AMARTE"

Era tan fuerte la tensión en la habitación, que casi podía tocarse. Mitsuko perdió el color el rostro, el cual se le puso totalmente blanco. Yuzu le sostuvo la mirada Harumin, quien la observaba, casi a punto de llorar. Tenía alrededor de diez minutos contemplando el cuadro que componían Yuzu y su hermana, primero dormidas una en brazos de la otra y luego tratándose de una forma tan íntima. Entonces, el presentimiento que tuvo el día anterior era cierto. A Mitsuko le gustaba Yuzu. La rabia empezó a apoderarse de ella.

-Harum…-Empezó a decir Mitsuko.

-¡Cállate!-gritó Harumin, acercándose a su hermana-¡Eres la persona más falsa que he conocido, no puedo creer que seas mi hermana!-Empezó a golpear con sus puños el pecho de Mitsuko, mientras esta trataba de contenerla-¡Sabes que ella me gusta, y te atreves a hacerme esto!-Prosiguió mientras continuaba forcejeando para golpearla.

Como Mitsuko era mucho más alta y fuerte, pudo controlarla rápidamente; pero Harumin, presa de un furor incontenible, alcanzó a arañarla. Su hermana gritó de dolor. Las uñas de Harumin no eran para nada cortas, y estas le atravesaron la piel de la cara. En vista de que estaba como loca, Mitsuko no tuvo más remedio que sujetarla con todas su fuerzas y propinarle una sonora bofetada.

-¡Por favor, cálmate!

El popular remedio para apaciguar la histeria surtió efecto. Harumin permaneció inmóvil un instante; encaró a su hermana, dándole paso a las lágrimas.

-Siempre es lo mismo-le dijo, en tono de reproche-Desde que nací, he tenido que estar siempre bajo tu sombra: Mitsuko la mejor estudiante, Mitsuko la hija modelo, Mitsuko esto, Mitsuko lo otro…; he intentado hacer mi propia vida molestándote mínimamente, y ahora que al fin tengo a alguien a quien amar, ¿También tendré que ver cómo le alejas de mí?

-No sabía que pensabas eso de mí.-Respondió Mitsuko, sorprendida-Jamás he intentado ser mejor que tú. Tú eres mi única hermana y deseo lo mejor para ti….

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Estabas tratando de quedarte con Yuzu a mis espaldas! ¡Tú sabes que la amo! Sé que ella ama a Mei, pero tú eres distinta ¡Eres mi hermana!

En medio de esta discusión ¿Qué hacía Yuzu, que no intervenía? Pues sólo miraba, porque una voz interna le gritaba "¡Mira lo que has ocasionado! "Ellas están peleando por tu culpa". Estas y otras cosas más le recriminaba esa voz, atormentándola. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, se tapó los oídos, diciendo en voz alta:

-¡Ya basta! Por favor, no discutan más. Por favor, se los suplico, por favor, por favor….-La voz de Yuzu se atascó en ese ruego como si no existieran más palabras en su vocabulario.

Harumin y Mitsuko pararon. Yuzu no se veía bien. Ambas intentaron acercarse a ella, pero esta se echó para atrás, evitándolas. La línea de su boca se había curvado en un amargo rictus que reflejaba un intenso pesar.

-Perdónenme por causar esta discordia entre ustedes- dijo con tanta seriedad y con una expresión tan decaída que era doloroso verla.-Nada de lo que hago me sale bien, parece que sólo soy una carga para las personas que me quieren. Hubiera sido mejor si no nos hubiéramos conocido.

Harumin, antes de que Yuzu pudiera apartarla, la abrazó, diciéndole con efusividad:

-No digas eso. Tú eres lo mejor que ha podido pasarme, así no me ames. No sabes lo feliz que he sido desde que te conocí. Te amo, y no te culpo de nada. Estás tan sola que tu corazón se ha vuelto vulnerable, y tratas de refugiarte en otros para sentirte amada. Nunca vuelvas a decir que te arrepientes de haberme conocido, porque yo te estaré eternamente agradecida por haberme permitido ser tu amiga.

Yuzu se quedó inmóvil. Miró a Mitsuko y ésta, guiñándole el ojo tristemente, le dijo adiós con la mano y salió de la casa. Esa despedida connotaba algo más profundo. Yuzu hizo ademán de ir tras ella, pero Harumin la retuvo.

-No me dejes. –Formuló una pregunta con temor de escuchar la respuesta.- ¿Te gusta mi hermana?

-No lo sé.-Murmuró.

Harumin dejó caer los brazos, sintiéndose repentinamente sin energía para seguir luchando. El que Yuzu hubiera pasado la noche allí indicaba que la situación con Mei había empeorado, lo cual significaba que la oportunidad de hacerse amar por ella aumentaba; pero ahora no era Mei, sino su propia hermana la parecía que llevársela.

-Parece que, después de todo, estoy condenada a no tenerte nunca.-le dijo, dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

Yuzu no pudo soportar ver a su amiga herida.

-No llores por mi culpa. No mereces llorar por alguien como yo.

-Te equivocas, Yuzuchi. Tú eres el sueño más anhelado de mi corazón. No te consideres poca cosa, porque para mí vales demasiado. Tú mereces ser feliz con alguien que te guste y que ames y si no estoy destinada a ser esa persona, es normal que me entristezca.-Se restregó los ojos, tratando de no llorar más.

-No llores, por favor. Tú no eres de las que lloran; eso déjaselo a las tontas como yo. Si tú te rindes ¿a quién podré acudir cuando no pueda más con mis penas?

-Pero Mitsuko…

-Ella se ha ido. En verdad te quiere, porque ha preferido hacerse a un lado para que tú no salgas lastimada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Simplemente lo sé.

Yuzu sacó un pañuelito y secó el rosto húmedo de Harumin. Ahora los papeles se invertían y era ella quien intentaba sacarla de su congoja. Llena de una súbita ternura, la besó. Harumin, al sentir sus labios, no pudo evitar pegarse más a ellos, porque, aunque sabía que Yuzu no la amaba, besarla le brindaba cierto sosiego a su corazón.

-Yuzuchi-dijo Harumin acabo de un rato, cuando ya estaba más calmada-En realidad, no me enojaría contigo si me llegas a decir que te gusta mi hermana. Yo quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea yo quien lo haga posible. Sólo me dio un ataque de celos de lo más infantil. Yo también quiero a Mitsuko y prefiero verte con ella que con alguien que sólo te hace sufrir como Mei.

Yuzu se dejó caer en el sofá. Aunque Mitsuko fuera de su agrado, no iba a estar con ella si Harumin iba a sufrir. Eran hermanas, después de todo.

-Haru, ven aquí –dijo Yuzu, halándola y poniéndola frente ella-tengo que decirte algo. He terminado con Mei.

•-¿No que no ibas a terminar con ella?

-Mira.- Le tendió el móvil.

Harumin miró el video. De vez en cuando, miraba a Yuzu, quien se había acostado en el sofá, dándole la espalda. Cuando terminó de verlo, se arrodilló a su lado.

-Yuzu, no llores más por Mei. No lo merece. Si quieres estar con mi hermana, yo seré la primera en apoyarte. Vuelve a sonreír, que tu belleza se vuelve sublime cuando lo haces y, además, el sonido de tu risa basta para disipar cualquier preocupación; así que, por favor, busca la felicidad donde sepas que vas a encontrarla.

Yuzu se dio la vuelta. Sujetó a Harumin por la corbata, atrayèndola hasta tres centímetros de su rostro.

-Me quedaré contigo. Nunca podría hacerte eso. ¿Cómo crees que voy a andar por ahí tan campante con Mitsuko, si sé que tu corazón llorará siempre que nos veas juntas?

-Yuzuchi…

-Shhhh. No digas nada.- Pasó su lengua por los labios de ella, de forma tan sensual, que Harumin se abalanzó sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y besándola como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

Yuzu había tomado una decisión. Aunque en Mitsuko encontraba sensaciones que le brindaban seguridad(Tal vez por la madurez y la edad de ella) Harumin era algo así como su otro yo, en cuanto a gustos, carácter y forma de ver la vida; había estado con ella en muchas situaciones, tristes y felices. Ella era perfecta.

-Haru, quiero dejar atrás todo lo que viví con Mei. -dijo-Quiero ser amada, porque me siento muy sola. No tengo excusa para lo que pasó con Mitsuko, pero quiero estar contigo-al decir esto, sintió un dolor extraño al recordar el rostro de Mitsuko, y su mano diciéndole adiós le resquemaba persistentemente. Trató de no pensar en ello-.Yo te quiero, Haru, y tengo mucho miedo de hacer las cosas mal...yo quiero intentarlo, quiero amarte, créeme.-Acto seguido volvió a besarla. Harumin comprendió.

-Yuzu, te amo. No necesitas esforzarte demasiado. Sólo déjate querer; lo demás déjamelo a mí.

Se dieron otro beso, largo y profundo.

-Ahora eres mi novia—Susurró Yuzu, deseando poder amarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Ese día, Harumin no fue a la escuela; cosa muy comprensible, dadas las circunstancias. Prefirió quedarse con Yuzu, quien se empezó a sentir mal nuevamente, recayendo con los síntomas del resfriado que la venía aquejando. Harumin sugirió llevarla a su casa, pues no quería ver a Mitsuko, quien en cualquier momento volvería. Alrededor de las tres de la tarde se marcharon; Yuzu se sentía mal aún, pero prefirió que Harumin la llevara en su bici. Quería recibir el soplo del viento en su piel tibia para refrescarse un poco de forma natural. Cuando llegaron, la madre de Yuzu las recibió algo sorprendida. Simulando enojo, reprendió levemente a su hija.

-Estos últimos días parece que hubieras estado evitándome, sea llegando muy tarde o durmiendo en otro lugar. Ahora mira como vienes, pálida y enferma. ¿Qué ha ocurrido en estos días para que tengas esa cara? Te conozco, y algo te ha pasado.

Harumin y Yuzu se miraron, tratando de encontrar una respuesta razonable. Al poco, fue Yuzu quien habló.

-Mamá, perdón por no comunicarme debidamente contigo. Lo que pasa es que la temporada de exámenes está cerca y eso me tiene terriblemente estresada. Te prometo que hoy pasaré la noche en casa.

La señora Aihara no quedó muy convencida con tal explicación. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y le ordenó acostarse. Le pidió a Harumin que acompañara un rato a Yuzu mientras ella iba a hacer unas compras, a lo cual accedió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, señora Aihara. Los males de Yuzuchi son los míos y por ella daría mi vida gustosa.

-Me alegra que la quieras tanto. Bueno, me voy, vuelvo en un rato.

Yuzu se cambió de ropa y acostó inmediatamente. Le dolía el cuerpo, como si hubiera recibido una paliza, aunque ese dolor no era tan fuerte como el que le inflingìan otras cosas. Harumin se quedó a su lado, sintiendo todas las emociones que Yuzu albergaba en ese momento. Hubiera dado un parte de su cuerpo por sacarle una sonrisa, por devolverle ese rostro feliz y transparente que hacía felices a otros con sólo verlo. Yuzu, que se había arropado con la cobija, pues sentía un frio terrible, miraba el escritorio y la silla de Mei con nostalgia, y Harumin, para alejar esos pensamientos tan tristes que enjaulaban a su amada en una prisión de sufrimiento,atrapó sus labios en un beso cálido, lento como el crecimiento del amor y ardiente como el fuego; los suaves movimientos de su lengua inquieta, se prolongaron hasta que Yuzu enlazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, correspondiendo con la misma intensidad.

-Te amo, Yuzuchi- Harumin se había acomodado encima de ella, y la miraba con tanto anhelo, que Yuzu le rogó a su corazón le permitiera amarla como ella lo merecía.

-Haru¿No te molesta la temperatura de mi cuerpo? Ya es alta de por sí y con esta fiebre debo estar verdaderamente insoportable.

Como respuesta, Harumin se abrió paso bajo la cobija y reclinó la cabeza en el pecho de Yuzu.

-Nada de ti me molestaría. Te amo tanto que hablaba en serio cuando le dije a tu madre que daría cualquier cosa, incluso mi vida,si eso contribuye a tu felicidad.

Yuzu acarició las largas coletas de pelo castaño que descansaban en su cuerpo. Hubiera querido decirle a Harumin que también la amaba, pero la presencia de Mei en esa habitación era casi tangible: el olor de su shampoo, sus libros sobre el escritorio, su ropa cuidadosamente doblada en en el armario, esa misma cama que compartían...; fue esto último lo que hizo a Yuzu pedirle muy sutilmente que se levantara.

-Me duele cada músculo, Harumin.-le dijo, tratando de no lastimarla con sus palabras.

Ella, sin decir nada, se levantó, comprendiendo inmediatamente la razón de su petición; la conocía demasiado bien para no saberlo. Sin embargo, eso no le molestó, porque la presencia invisible de Mei parecía observarla, y esa sensación era desagradable.

-Yuzuchi, no te preocupes- le dijo cuando vio que su rostro se puso más pálido- Cuando te recuperes, podremos acurrucarnos en mi casa.

-En tu casa no.-la rapidez con que Yuzu dijo esto fue abrumadora.

"Está pensando en Mitsuko".

Ahora sí Harumin se entristeció un poco internamente. Así que Mitsuko no le era indiferente a Yuzu. Se preguntó qué era lo que su hermana le inspiraba exactamente a Yuzu, pero no podía preguntárselo directamente; y también se cuestionó los sentimientos de Mitsuko.¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera que ella y Yuzu habían empezado una relación?

Yuzu notó el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Harumin; deseando hacerla feliz, acarició su cabello, susurrando:

-Eres una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado a mi vida. No te preocupes por tonterías; ahora estamos juntas y eso es lo debe importarte: ser feliz conmigo.

-¿En verdad serás feliz, Yuzuchi? Tal vez estás buscando en mí lo que encontrarás más fácilmente en otra.

Yuzu respondió a su pregunta besando sus manos con sus labios tibios. Retuvo sus manos entre las suyas hasta quedar dormida. Harumin permaneció a su lado hasta cerca de las seis; ¡el tiempo se hacía tan corto cuando estaba con Yuzu! Hubiera querido acostarse a su lado y dormir junto a ella; este pensamiento le hizo recordar que Mei pronto llegaría y lo último que deseaba era verla. Besó con suavidad la frente de Yuzu y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Sin embargo, no tuvo suerte; justo cuando iba a salir, se encontró frente a Mei, que acababa de llegar de la escuela. La situación no podía ser peor: La señora Aihara aun no regresaba y Mei le clavó una ácida mirada que quería decir: "¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?", a lo que Harumin reaccionó ignorándola por completo, intentando pasar de largo, pero Mei no se lo permitió. Le molestó profundamente ver a Taniguchi en su casa. Yuzu no había ido a la escuela ese día, y ver a Harumin era prueba de que ambas pasaron el día juntas. Antes de que Harumin pudiera llegar a la puerta, la sujetó por el brazo.

-Espera, Taniguchi.-su voz no era nada amable.

Harumin se soltó, limpiándose el lugar donde Mei la había tocado, como si esta estuviera infectada con una enfermedad contagiosa.

-No me toques. Si quieres decirme algo, hazlo mañana. Tengo que irme.

-No me tomará mucho tiempo. Seré breve. Sólo quiero decirte que aunque te pases esta y mil vidas más tratando de conquistar el corazón de Yuzu, no lo lograrás, porque ya me pertenece. Te aconsejo que no pierdas tu tiempo; jamás te verá de otra forma que no sea meramente fraternal. Ella me ama y así será siempre.

Los ojos de Harumin relampaguearon.

-¡Qué arrogante eres!-replicó secamente-Hablas como si Yuzuchi fuera tu propiedad personal. No te creas tanto; las personas pueden cambiar.

Mei le lanzó tal mirada de menosprecio, que estuvo a punto de decirle que Yuzu había sido testigo de su engaño, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Eso le correspondía a Yuzu, no a ella. Se limitó a decir:

-Lo único que has hecho por ella es dañar su vida. ¿Sabes algo? Si la amaras como aseguras hacerlo, ella sería feliz; no mereces sus lágrimas, y si las merecieras no la harías llorar. Déjala en paz, por favor. Eso es lo que ella quiere.

Dicho esto, se retiró enarbolando sus banderines de victoria, pues Mei no supo qué responderle. Ahora le esperaba otra batalla en su casa.

Al poco rato, la señora Aihara regresó. Le informó a Mei acerca del malestar de Yuzu. A pesar de que se moría por verla, no se atrevió a entrar a su alcoba de inmediato; ayudó a su madre en algunos quehaceres, cenó con ella, hizo algunos deberes escolares y, cerca de las nueve, se retiró a su habitación.

Su querida Yuzu estaba profundamente dormida. En una de las mesitas estaban las sobras del ligero alimento que su madre, media hora antes, le había administrado con mucha dificultad, debido a que Yuzu se resistía a comer. Se desvistió, tomó un ligero baño y, con suma delicadeza, se deslizó entre las sábanas. Tocó la frente de Yuzu; aun ardía, y respiraba con dificultad.

-Yuzu, perdóname por no haber sabido valorarte cuando te tenía-susurró muy bajo, y la besó en la mejilla-Te amo. No dejaré que te desvanezcas de mi vida.

Se durmió con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Yuzu, deseando entrar en sus sueños.

Harumin entró a su casa con mucha lentitud. Rogaba por no encontrarse con Mitsuko, pero sus precauciones fueron en vano, ya que su hermana estaba sentada en un sillón, tomando café, mirando el vacío. Por un instante, miró su rostro; el rasguño que le hiciera en la mañana se notaba bastante. Quiso escapar a su habitación, pero Mitsuko se levantó rápidamente.

-Espera, Harumin. -se puso frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos-No estoy enojada contigo.

A Harumin le sorprendió el aire ausente y distante que envolvía a su hermana mayor. Esta puso las manos en sus hombros, tratando de hablar normalmente; pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

-Harumin, entiendo tu actitud de esta mañana. Fui una descarada al aprovecharme de Yuzu de esa manera; ella se sentía sola y acudió a mí ya que tú no estabas. Igual hubiera sucedido con otra persona, así que eso no fue para nada especial. Yo no siento nada por ella, sólo me dejé llevar. No quiero que nos alejemos por esto ¿De acuerdo? Quiero ser una buena hermana para ti, no quiero que me veas como a una enemiga.

Harumin estaba lejos de tal cosa. Abrazó a Mitsuko.

-Perdóname tú por arañarte y gritarte de ese modo. Es que... no pude controlar mis celos, y más por ser mi hermana.

De esta manera, ambas se reconciliaron. Harumin se fue a dormir con el corazón ligero por la oportunidad que le estaba dando Yuzu y también porque estaba en buenos términos con su hermana. Pero ésta no pudo dormir. Al igual que Harumin,estaba aliviada de haber arreglado las situación con ella, pero no era cierta su afirmación de que no sentía nada por Yuzu. Su mente y corazón estaba en lo poco que había compartido con ella, y le dolía hondamente saber que no podría besar sus cálidos labios de nuevo. Esa sensación era nueva para ella: desear estar con una persona con todas las fuerzas de tu alma, y no poder hacerlo. Eso dolía demasiado. Porque se estaba enamorando de Yuzu.

La mañana siguiente, Yuzu despertó mucho mejor, pero con un peso encima de su pecho. Sorprendida, vio a Mei allí, durmiendo cerca de ella. Su corazón se agitó un poco; Mei se veía tan linda. Quería odiarla, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Una de sus manos descansaba en uno de sus pechos, lo cual la incomodó aun más.¿Cómo podía Mei insistir después de haberla tratado tan grosera y despectivamente? Notó en su dedo anular el anillo que alguna vez le regalara. Mei se resistía al rompimiento, pero Yuzu no daría marcha atrás. Le demostraría que podía ser capaz de seguir sin ella y, además, de amar de nuevo. Con poca delicadeza, la movió a un lado, y se levantó de la cama. Mei, algo aturdida por el despertar tan brusco, se sentó, restregándose los ojos algo soñolienta.

-¡Yuzu!- exclamó cuando se le despejó la mente.

Esta no contestó. Tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño. Mientras se lavaba la cara, Mei la sorprendió con un abrazo.

-Mei, déjame.-Dijo Yuzu intentando quitar los brazos de Mei de su cintura, pero ella se aferró aun más.

-No quiero. Si te place, golpearme, hazlo.

Antes de que Yuzu pudiera hacer algo, Mei la puso frente a ella y la besó. Por la sorpresa de la acción, Yuzu se quedó sin reacción por un breve instante. Después, la rechazó con fuerza, empujándola.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me hablaras, y mucho menos que me tocaras, si no querías recibir un trato desagradable de mi parte. Parece que no has entendido.

-Te amo, Yuzu. No me importa lo que hayas dicho, yo seguiré amándote aunque me golpees o desees mi muerte.

Yuzu la miró con frialdad. La amaba, pero recordarla en brazos de Misaki la ponla fuera de sí.

-Quítate ese anillo. No tienes por que llevarlo. Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada.

-Tenerlo me hace sentirte cerca de mí. Tendrás que arrancarme el dedo si no quieres vérmelo.

-Haz lo que se te pegue en gana. Esos chantajes sentimentales no funcionarán, Mei. Ya no.

-No son chantajes...

-Dejame decirte algo- Yuzu se estaba empezando a impacientar- Y quiero que te quede claro.

Yuzu asestó un duro golpe que dejó a Mei muda.

-Empecé a salir con Harumin. Es mi novia.-añadió más énfasis a sus palabras.-¿Ahora ya lo entiendes, idiota?

Se podría decir que Harumin era la joven más feliz de la tierra. Sus despliegues de amor hacia Yuzu eran infinitos; cuando no estaba colgada de su brazo o de su mano, lo estaba de su cuello, siempre con una cálida sonrisa, besándola, diciéndole cosas bonitas, profesando una devoción profunda por ese amor que absorbía su vida entera. Mei sólo observaba las reacciones de Yuzu, tratando de descubrir una señal de que ese amor era correspondido; porque, aunque Yuzu era atenta, cariñosa y jamás rechazaba las caricias de Taniguchi, faltaba esa chispa de picardìa y alegría que la caracterizaba cuando salía con ella. Yuzu no era la misma. Ya no sonreía, su rostro era inexpresivo, no corría por los pasillos como solía hacer, ya no se preocupaba por la moda o las golosinas; esa Yuzu se había esfumado, dando paso a una chica desconocida que ahora se encerraba en el estudio, y que trataba desesperadamente de amar su novia. Una vez, mientras miraba por una de las ventanas del tercer piso de la escuela,

vio a Yuzu y a Harumin besándose. Yuzu se aferraba al cuerpo de Taniguchi con fuerza, como si quisiera absorber parte del amor de Harumin y depositarlo en su propio corazón. Aunque la escena le dolió, pudo entender que Yuzu no amaba a Harumin; trataba de hacerlo, sin lograrlo. Cuando estaban en casa, le dirigía la palabra sólo delante de su madre, para guardar las apariencias, y en la cama, se acomodaba en un extremo, dándole la espalda. Mei intentaba hablarle, pero siempre la mandaba a callar con un tono tan seco que no le quedaba otro remedio que guardar silencio. Muchas veces, se pasaba horas en vela, mirándola dormir, añorando los viejos tiempos, sin poder evitar derramar amargas lágrimas. Sin embargo, no sentía que la estaba perdiendo. Yuzu la amaba a ella, eso lo notaba en ciertas actitudes aisladas. A veces sorprendía en ella miradas furtivas, como las que le dirigiera en épocas más felices; pero de de ahí, nada más. Sólo miradas y algunos suspiros. Cada día que pasaba, Mei se iba hundiendo en un depresivo estado que estaba afectando su rendimiento académico, aunque no de modo tan notorio, por el momento. Es que sólo podía pensar en Yuzu.

Y Yuzu... pues lo que Mei pensaba era cierto. Quería a Harumin, pero seguía amando a Mei; no lograba entender cómo podía amarla tanto, después de todo. Ya habían transcurrido dos meses e, increíblemente, aun no había llegado a la intimidad con Harumin. Quería hacerlo pero, inconscientemente, iba postergando el momento. Harumin se daba cuenta, pero amaba tanto a Yuzu, que nuca la presionó de ningún modo; aun así, Yuzu podía sentir en la agitada respiración de ella cuando la besaba, y en sus frenéticas caricias, lo mucho que deseaba su cuerpo. Un día, hablando con Matsuri, se hizo más consciente de lo parca que estaba siendo con Harumin.

-Yuzu -le dijo esa vez-Me alegra que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad a tu corazón de amar a alguien más, pero me parece que estás sometiendo a tu novia a una dieta extrema. Realmente se ve hambrienta.-No pudo contener la risa.

-Boba.-replicó Yuzu- No sé cómo puedes hablar de esas cosas con tanta naturalidad. Para mí es un poco vergonzoso.

-Tal vez me esté riendo, pero hablo en serio. Ella merece algo más de ti. ¿No la deseas?

-No es eso. Es que...bueno...¿Cómo decirlo? No la...

-¿Amas?-completó Matsuri al ver que Yuzu no lograba terminar la frase.-Sí que te gusta aferrarte a perras estúpidas, y ya sabes que me refiero a Mei que, por cierto, me debe una.

Después de esa conversación, Yuzu cayó en la cuenta de que Matsuri tenía razón. Harumin merecía mucho más de ella. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no quería intimar con ella aún.

La primavera llegaba su fin. Las hojas ya habían empezado a caer, y el viento se hacía más frío, anunciando la llegada del otoño. Harumin y Yuzu, tomadas de la mano, caminaban rumbo a una heladería. Desde hacía unas semanas, Yuzu se había unido al club de música de la escuela y, últimamente, se pasaba las horas libres con el saxofón que le habían asignado. Harumin aún no lograba entender cómo alguien como Yuzu podía interesarse en un club tan aburrido como el de música; porque, si al menos fuera música popular, de esa que le gusta a los jóvenes, pasaba; pero la Academia Aihara jamás habría permitido ese tipo de club...claro, una banda sinfónica era distinto;tenerla daba más prestigio al Instituto. Y Yuzu, con su cabello rubio, parecía una nota discordante pero, por ser una Aihara, le habían permitido el ingreso. Se decidió por un saxofón-soprano, y era muy aplicada en el aprendizaje. Eso era bueno, aunque el tiempo que dedicaba a su relación se había disminuido decepcionantemente. Esa tarde pensaba quedarse con su instrumento dos horas después de la jornada habitual, pero Harumin se le colgó del brazo esa tarde.

-Vamos a comer algo después de clase.

-Tenía pensado quedarme practicando un rato. Aún no domino perfectamente mi instrumento.

-Parece que te gusta mucho esa cosa.-dijo Harumin señalando el saxofón.

-Me ayuda a no pensar demasiado.-Los ojos de Yuzu se oscurecieron. Harumin se dio cuenta de que pensaba en Mei.

Yuzuchi...creo que te equivocaste al elegirme- Dijo Harumin lentamente; su voz se apagaba conforme avanzaba.-No soy suficiente para hacerte olvidar. Tal vez si te hubieras decidido por...

Yuzu no la dejó terminar. La calló dándole un beso profundo, acariciando su cabello dulcemente.

-Haru, no pienses así. -le dijo, abrazándola- En verdad, me lastima verte triste; soy una ingrata que no te merece.

Harumin se sintió algo culpable. Yuzu estaba tratando de salir adelante y ella sólo le añadía más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía. Debía considerarse feliz con tenerla a su lado y esa alusión que hizo con respecto a Mitsuko estuvo fuera de lugar, aunque en su corazón presentía que si Yuzu hubiera seguido su amistad con Mitsuko, tal vez todo fuera diferente. Tal vez...

-No hablemos de cosas pasadas. Vamos a donde quieras.-Dijo Yuzu, cambiándose el calzado.

De esa manera, se encaminaron a comer helado, o cualquier otra cosa; lo importante era pasar tiempo juntas. Comieron pizza y fueron a un karaoke, pero Yuzu parecía haber perdido el interés en esas diversiones que antes le gustaban tanto. Harumin le hizo probar algunas prendas en un almacén de ropa, sin conseguir el menor cambio en la expresión de Yuzu, fueron a una tienda de maquillaje y la misma actitud indiferente.

Cuando al fin se sentaron en un parque, Harumin estaba totalmente desanimada. Yuzu se veía tranquila, pero su pasión por la vida estaba apagada; no tenía motivación alguna. Deseaba verla feliz. Apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Yuzu, mirando el cielo anaranjado del atardecer.

-Oye Yuzuchi, me gustaría escucharte tocar.-Al menos le veía algo de interés en ese instrumento.

-Estoy aprendiendo. Es algo complicado.

-Algo debes saber tocar ya.

-Bueno, pero no te vayas a reír.

Harumin se recostó en el asiento, en actitud de espectadora. Yuzu afinó un poco el saxofón . Primero empezó a tocar "Ode to Joy" pero, paulatinamente, la melodía cambió drásticamente y más bien parecía un "Réquiem" de funeral. Sonaba tan tétrico, que la misma Yuzu tuvo que admitir que apestaba.

-Yuzuchi, ese instrumento no suena alegre. En otro tiempos habrías escogido la batería o la guitarra.-Suspiró- Todo en ti ha cambiado. Cómo me gustaría que volvieras a ser la de antes.

Yuzu se quedó mirando el saxo-soprano, tan decaída como la melodía que intentó tocar.

Harumin la abrazó, mientras le decía:

-Sé que no has sanado aun de la herida que dejó en ti la traición de la persona que amas. Porque aún la amas ¿verdad? Tal vez en estos momentos deseas que sea ella quien esté aquí, y no yo.

-No-dijo Yuzu- No digas eso.

-Admítelo. Negarlo te hará más daño.

Sobre Yuzu cayó una lluvia de recriminaciones gritadas por su propia conciencia. Harumin sufría, y era su culpa. No debía mostrarse tan patética delante de ella; en su soledad, podía llorar cuanto quisiera, pero no delante de Haru, quien se esforzaba tanto en hacerla sonreír.

-Te amo, Yuzu.-Prosiguió- Deja ir eso, no te castigues más.

Yuzu dejó a un lado el instrumento para besarla. Cuando Harumin no podía más con la excitación que le causaban las caricias de Yuzu, se animó a decirle:

-Sé que ya no te gusta ir a mi casa para no encontrarte con mi hermana, pero hoy ella no está y regresará mañana.¿Quieres... dormir esta noche conmigo?

Yuzu no contestó inmediatamente, por lo que Harumin interpretó su silencio como una negativa. Se levantó apresuradamente.

-Soy tan tonta, Yuzuchi. Perdón por mi ligereza, sé que no estás bien anìmicamente y yo te salgo con estas.- Se dio vuelta para que Yuzu no le viera la cara.

-Haru, creo que desde que vi ese horrible video algo en mí se bloqueó con respecto a... ya sabes. Ya no lo veo de la misma manera.-Sin embargo, recordó esa noche en que se lo mostró a Mitsuko; a pesar de todo, llegó a desearla con mucha intensidad. Entonces, ¿Qué pasaba con Harumin?

"No entiendo qué me pasa" .

Yuzu se levantó y enlazó la cintura de Harumin, que estaba de espaldas a ella.

-Vamos.-Murmuró en su oído.

-No te sientas obligada a...

-Calla. Tú mereces demasiado y yo soy tan egoísta.

-Tú no eres mezquina, Yuzuchi. Al contrario; eres la persona más noble y desprendida que existe. El que estés saliendo conmigo es prueba de ello. Lo que pasa es que yo te quiero tanto que quisiera poseer todo de ti: Tu alma y tu cuerpo. Sé que tu corazón aun no me pertenece, y también sé que me permites tocar tu cuerpo... pero yo quiero tenerte por completo. Cielos, soy una pervertida.

-No lo eres. De eso se trata el amor: De querer todo de la persona que amas.-Empezó a besarle el cuello, al tiempo que le acariciaba los muslos, haciendo que Harumin se estremeciera.

-Vamos a tu casa-repitió Yuzu.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Yuzu, decidida, se posesionó de los labios de Harumin, estrechando su cuerpo, oprimiendo de tanto en tanto sus hermosas y voluminosas protuberancias. Poco a poco, la fue llevando a la habitación hasta dejarla caer en la cama, donde se puso encima de ella. La miró con ternura.

-Haru, te voy a quitar la ropa poco a poco. Ya conozco tu cuerpo, pero jamás lo he tenido. Será diferente. No tengo experiencia, pero creo que sé cómo hacerte feliz.

-Yuzu, yo también quiero...

-No, hoy no harás nada. Dejámelo a mí.-Yuzu iba a "hacérselo" a ella, pero haría lo posible por evadir las caricias por parte de ella; para Harumin estaba bien entregar su primera a vez a la persona amada, pero Yuzu no estaba segura de entregarse a Harumin. Aún no. Por eso mismo, ni siquiera se quitó la chaqueta escolar.

Harumin se moría de ganas por desnudar a Yuzu, abalanzarse sobre ella y comérsela entera; pero su amada rubia parecía que no se lo iba a permitir; al menos no aun. Así que la abrazó, susurrando:-Está bien. Te amo, Yuzuchi. Ámame lo suficiente como para recordarlo toda mi vida.

Con lentitud, Yuzu le quitó primero la corbata y luego el chaleco. Fue desabotonando su camisa, mientras le besaba el cuello, bajando sus labios con enloquecedora lentitud hasta llegar a sus pechos, protegidos por un sujetador de encaje blanco. Introdujo su manos debajo de los mismos, apretándolos y, con la lengua, empezó a explorar su oreja.

-¡Yuzu! - Harumin empezó a jadear. Las manos de Yuzu eran tan suaves, la tocaban tan bien, que muy pronto tuvo que apretar las piernas porque estaba empezando a mojarse. Yuzu se las separó con su rodilla, encajando su pierna justo en su zona palpitante y húmeda.

-Ya estás mojada.- Le dijo, acariciando su entrepierna, y deteniéndose a propósito en su ingle.

-Ahhhh! Yuzu, Yuzu!- Harumin tuvo que aferrarse a la sábana para controlar sus espasmos. Yuzu le había quitado el sujetador y estaba lamiendo sus pezones con deliciosos movimientos de su lengua, dejando marcas encarnadas en cada sitio que succionaba.

-Si que las tienes grandes.-Besó cada centímetro de sus pechos, chupándolos, mientras le fue bajando la falda poco a poco. Harumin se retorcía ante sus demenciales caricias, y más aun cuando su mano tocó su sexo y empezó a frotarlo a través de sus bragas blancas. Iba a gritar, pero Yuzu ahogó su grito con sus labios, atrapando su boca jadeante, besándola, besándola hasta que la respiración se le escapó, y su garganta emitía sonidos de gemidos ahogados por la lengua de Yuzu, que se negaba a liberarla.

Cuando al fin la dejó libre, Harumin jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aire; Yuzu deslizó su lengua por su abdomen hasta llegar a su vagina. Absorbió los fluidos que se escurrían por sus muslos, aplicando seguidamente su boca a ese lugar, chupando por encima de su mojada braga, con sus manos masajeando vorazmente sus pechos. El sudor corría por toda su piel, que también parecía gemir por sí misma.

-¡Me voy a volver loca, Yuzuchi!¡No pudo soportarlo más!

Yuzu la despojó de la única prenda que le quedaba.

-Voy a tomar directamente de tu manantial.-Empezó a succionar su sexo, bebiendo todo lo que este tenía. Harumin se revolvía. Apretó con sus piernas la cabeza de Yuzu, y con sus manos sujetaba su cabello, pegándose más a la boca de Yuzu.

-¡Oh,dios, Yuzuchi sigue así! ¡Ahhh!

Yuzu lamía su clítoris, y Harumin sentía que iba subiendo en una espiral hacia el alto cielo. Cada beso, caricia y toque de Yuzu la transportaba a un territorio de sensaciones que jamás pensó podrían existir.

De improviso, Yuzu se detuvo. Estaba sudando tanto o más Harumin, debido al sofocante uniforme con que estaba vestida . Cubrió con su cuerpo el de Haru, acariciando sus ardientes mejillas, depositando un largo beso en sus labios.

-Quiero que seas feliz.-Dijo al cabo de un rato.

Tal vez no era el mejor momento, pero recordó a Mei y su eterno amor por ella. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, y tuvo que ocultar su rostro en el cabello de Harumin para que no la viera llorar. Lloraba por ese acto que había perdido de ella. Mei prefirió entregárselo a otra mujer, a la peor de la mujeres.

-Yuzu...

-Espera un momento.-No podía permitir que Harumin la descubriera pensando en Mei- Es que... este momento es tan especial para ti, que quiero que dure lo suficiente como para que jamás se borre de tu memoria.

-Lo estás haciendo bien. No sabes cuán feliz soy.-Los ojos castaños de Harumin resplandecían de amor.

-Haru, voy a meter mis dedos.-dijo Yuzu, llevando suavemente su mano hasta allí.

Cuando Yuzu introdujo dos de sus dedos en su vagina, el viaje al cielo empezó se tornó vertiginoso, embriagador, enceguecedor.


	10. NACEN FLORES EN UN ÁRIDO DESIERTO

NACEN FLORES EN UN ARIDO DESIERTO

" ¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento?¿Me pareció escuchar los pensamientos de Yuzuchi?" Se preguntó Harumin mientra Yuzu movía sus dedos dentro de ella.

Yuzu estaba conduciendo a Harumin a la cumbre más deleitosa de placer que jamás ella hubiera imaginado. Se aferró a ella, arqueando su espalda. Pero hacía un instante, pudo "ver",si así pude decirse, a Yuzu pensando en Mei y en lo que sufría por no poder estar con ella en ese momento. Intentó concentrarse para entregarse de lleno a las caricias de su amor, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento abrió la ventana de la habitación, dejando entrar una fría bocanada de aire gélido, que la hizo temblar.

-Haru- dijo Yuzu muy suavemente a su oído, a la vez que soplaba en él-vamos a pillar un resfriado si nos quedamos aquí.

-Contigo a mi lado jamás sentiré frío.-Miró la cara de Yuzu, que, inexplicablemente, se estaba volviendo algo difusa, como si fuera un fantasma. Ella no dejaba de decirle con mucha insistencia:

-Vamos, Harumin. Cuando llegue a tres, abrirás los ojos. -Besó su cabello-Uno...dos...tres.

Harumin pegó un brinco, sobresaltada. Frente a ella estaba el rostro de Yuzu; sus ojos verdes llameaban, mirándola con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué?-Harumin estaba confundida-¿Por qué...?

Estaba acostada en la banca del parque, con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Yuzu. El helado viento del otoño gemía entre las hojas de los árboles del parque;en el cielo brillaba la luna y las estrellas parpadeaban débilmente. Yuzu le besó la frente.

-Al fin despertaste, dormilona. Parece que tenías un sueño muy agradable, porque te veías tan feliz y tranquila mientras dormías.

-¿Ah?-Harumin se enderezó, sentándose al lado de Yuzu-¿No estábamos en mi casa...?

-No nos hemos movido de aquí. Hablábamos de lo terrible que me estaba saliendo la melodía que estaba tocando, e intenté tocar otra, pero sonaba tan patética que hice que te durmieras. No quise despertarte enseguida, así que te apoyé en mis regazo para que estuvieras más cómoda.

Harumin miraba a Yuzu, totalmente en shock. Se llevó la mano al pecho,respirando con dificultad, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Una profunda pena comenzó a invadirla.

"Todo fue un sueño. Era demasiado bonito para que fuera real. No fue más que un sueño, un sueño que mis deseos proyectaron en mi mente. No puede ser...se veía tan real."

No pudo contener las lágrimas de amarga desilusión que se agolparon en sus ojos. Tuvo que cubrir su cara con las manos.

-Haru- Yuzu estaba sorprendida al ver el estado en que se encontraba- ¿Qué ocurre?- la abrazó con cariño-Dime qué tienes. Me apena verte llorar.

Harumin no contestó. Recordó que, aún en sus sueños, Mei estaba presente, tenaz y persistente, en los más profundos anhelos de Yuzu. Aún allí Mei era dueña absoluta del corazón de su querida Yuzu, y por eso lloraba.

"Acaso si hiciéramos el amor en verdad, lo más seguro es que piense en ella mientras lo hacemos. Es tan fuerte lo que siente por Mei que llegaron esas vibraciones a mi subconsciente; tal vez mientras dormía deseaba tener a su lado a su hermanastra y no a mí."

Yuzu levantó su mentón, besándola profundamente. Besó sus labios por un largo rato, para que Harumin dejara de llorar. Después, fue secando sus lágrimas con más besos, hasta que Harumin sintió derretirse ante tal muestra de afecto por parte de ella.

-Haru- dijo Yuzu estrechándola con fuerza-Creo que sé el motivo de tu tristeza. Soy yo ¿Cierto? Me siento miserable. No puedo hacerte feliz.

Harumin sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Yo ya sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando empecé a salir contigo. No te eches más cargas de las que ya tienes.

-Tú no eres una carga. En ese caso, yo soy una tonta por no querer ver más allá de mis narices.-Empezó a besarla nuevamente. Los besos de la mujer que tanto amaba excitaban a Harumin; recordó el sueño.

"Aunque Yuzu aun ame a Mei, no debo darme por vencida.-pensó-Si logramos tener intimidad, tal vez Yuzuchi me vea con otros ojos. Tengo que luchar por ella."

-Yuzu, duerme en mi casa hoy.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes por Mitsuko; ella está ocupada con la universidad y vendrá mañana.

Yuzu sabía que si iba a la casa de Harumin, esta esperaría algo de ella. Iba a rechazar la oferta, pero no quiso ponerla triste de nuevo.

-Bueno. Vamos; es lo que más deseas¿No?

-Con todo mi corazón.

"Ojalá todo se haga realidad. Yo haré que el espectro de Mei se desvanezca de su mente"

Al llegar, Yuzu ya se había propuesto dar todo su ser a Harumin; era lo que ella quería y se lo merecía. Sin muchos preámbulos, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata.

-Haru,ven aquí.-Esta se acercó más a Yuzu, quien a su vez la despojó de la suya, mientra se unía a ella en el beso más apasionado que jamás le diera. Las manos de Yuzu parecían haberse multiplicado; botones desabrochados, dedos inquietos que recorrían cada centímetro de su piel hambrienta. Paso a paso,se dirigieron su alcoba. El espíritu de Harumin se expandió, y sintió que en cualquier momento estallaría. Sólo quería que Yuzu se apresurase un poco más. Ya no soportaba un segundo más la aguda ambición que sentía por su cuerpo. La ropa de ambas formaban un camino hasta la cama, donde se dejaron caer. Eso no había sucedido en su sueño.

"Es real, esta vez es real."

-Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, Yuzu.

-Harumin...-deslizó una mano por su espalda, con la intención de quitar su sujetador.

-Hazme tuya, mi amor.

Y entonces, súbitamente, Yuzu quedó como alelada. Miró a Harumin con torpeza. Un sudor frío caía de su nuca, haciendo camino hasta su cuello y pecho, helàndole el cuerpo. Apartó sus ojos de los de Harumin, que la miraban con creciente desilusión. No se sintió capaz de proseguir.

-Es inútil, Haru; no puedo. No me siento bien. Dejèmoslo para otro día.

Se irguió, levantándose. Recogió su uniforme y empezó a vestirse, sin atreverse a mirar a Harumin. Esta también se había levantado. Tenía que alejar a Mei a como diera lugar. Rodeó a Yuzu con sus brazos.

-Entiendo que estés afligida por todo lo que has tenido que pasar últimamente; pero eso no significa que debas cerrar tu corazón. Déjame un espacio en su interior y podrás sentir la grandeza de mis sentimientos. Si tú no puedes, yo sí.-Acto seguido,la empujó muy suavemente hasta caer nuevamente en la cama. Se apoderó de su boca, chupando con delicia sus labios y succionando su lengua de vez en cuando. Yuzu dejó que Harumin la tocara cuanto quisiera. Tal vez tenía razón; Si ella no era capaz de consumar un amor que no sentía, Haru sí. Porque ella Sí la amaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Harumin actuaba despacio, con mucha ternura y devoción, nada de lo que hiciera lograba sacarla del embotamiento mental que sufría. Quería, sí, a Harumin; pero no quiso sacrificar un momento que debería vivirse con verdadero amor y genuina pasión y no de manera forzada. Por eso, cuando la mano de Haru se deslizó hasta su braga e intentó penetrar en su interior, la detuvo, quitàndola de allí.

-Yuzuchi, por favor...

-Perdóname, Harumin- Yuzu estaba a punto de llorar-Dios, parece que me pagaran por llorar. Se limpió los ojos-Siento ser tan egoísta. Soy tan lamentable.

Harumin estaba dolida. La fantasía fue demasiado bella para superar la realidad: Yuzu estaba encadenada al amor que sentía por Mei. ¿Qué debía hacer para que Yuzu fuera libre?

-Yuzuchi, si no eres capaz de olvidarla,¿Por qué no la perdonas y vuelves con ella?

-NO. Sería una tortura. Me conozco. Siempre estaría recordando su traición y eso me impediría ser la misma con ella. Es imposible que volvamos.

-No tengo posibilidad, Yuzuchi. De ser así, a estas alturas ya sentirías un poquito de amor hacia mí. Lo que no está predestinado, nunca será.

-Haru, eso suena tan triste. Yo deseo quererte como tú deseas. -La haló del brazo y la acostó junto a ella, delineando su rostro con sus dedos. Ella la miró, enamorada. Quería todo de ella, pero tenía tan poco...

-Te tengo tan cerca, pero estás tan distante a la vez.

Yuzu no supo qué contestarle. Al cabo de un rato, empezó a pasar suavemente la mano a lo largo de su cabello, haciéndole tenues masajes hasta que logró dormirla. La contempló un largo rato, escuchando su suave respiración. La nostalgia comenzó a invadirla

"Debería amarte. Me pregunto ¿Por qué no puedo ser la de antes? Mei siempre está conmigo, no como algo material y tangible, sino como yo misma. Ella está en mí como parte de lo que soy y sin ella me convierto en un ser mutilado. Perdóname, Haru. Perdóname por no dejar de pensar en ella ni siquiera en estos momentos."

Miraba el plácido sueño de su novia, mientras su corazón lloraba silenciosamente, lleno de pena por no poder corresponder al gran amor que Harumin profesaba por ella, y también por no ser capaz de dejar de amar tan ciega y estúpidamente a Mei. Se llevó a la cara la mano que tenía libre, cubriéndose los ojos, sin poder detener el llanto que ya no cabía en su interior.

"Amo a Mei. La amo tanto que duele hasta morir. ¿Cómo hago para dejar de amarla? Me siento tan miserable. Haru me ama y yo... tengo que fingir tantas cosas. Ni siquiera me siento capaz de entregarme a ella; dentro de mí sigue estando el deseo de hacerlo con Mei. Aunque ella no lo quiso así. Cielos, estos pensamientos y esta tristeza están matándome."

Con mucho cuidado, apartó a Harumin para no despertarla. Se levantó con el fin de salir a refrescarse un poco, ya que no soportaba la presión que sofocaba a su pecho. Tomó su saxofón y salió , sentándose en el césped que estaba a un lado del porche delantero del pequeño departamento. Allí intentó no pensar en aquellas cosas que le angustiaban, porque iba a amanecer con sus ojos hinchados y ¿Qué explicación le daría a Harumin? No quería que la viera en ese estado tan deplorable. Empezó a tararear algunas notas con el saxo-soprano, para así dirigir su atención a algo externo; no obstante, aunque intentó tocar algo alegre, su situación emocional se vio reflejada en sus actos. Era muy bella la interpretación, tanto, que hasta la luna pareció detenerse para escuchar la hermosa composición. Pero, así como era de bonita, lo era abrumadoramente triste. Estuvo a punto de dejarla pero, muy a su pesar, logró terminarla de manera magistral.

-"Love Story"-Dijo una voz que parecía provenir de la misma oscuridad.

Yuzu dejó caer el saxofón ante la sorpresa y sobresalto que le causó el saberse observada y escuchada sin que ella lo supiera. Levantó sus ojos, encontrándose con la profunda mirada de Mitsuko, que quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Se miraron largamente, diciéndose muchas cosas con esa simple expresión. Al cabo de un rato, Mitsuko se sentó a su lado, diciendo en voz muy baja:

-Esa composición que acabas de tocar inspiró la historia de un gran amor que se pierde, sin posibilidad de recuperarlo. ¿Sabes algo, Yuzu? Tu instrumento parecía llorar. Así es como te sientes por dentro ¿No?. Y eso es algo que me entristece a mí también.

Yuzu escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Mitsuko. La había evitado deliberadamente porque verla sólo podía ocasionar conflictos con Harumin. Aún tenía muy presente lo que sus besos habían hecho en ella, y era probable que volviera a ocurrir si estaba a solas con ella, por lo que intentó levantarse y regresar al lado de Harumin; pero su sola presencia le transmitía cierta tranquilidad, por lo que decidió quedarse allí un rato más.

Por unos minutos ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Yuzu la miraba de reojo de tanto en tanto y Mitsuko estaba contenta y a la vez nostálgica, porque al fin pudo verla después de tantos días.

-Mitsuko- Yuzu estaba algo nerviosa-Perdona por no dirigirte la palabra las pocas veces que nos hemos encontrado en todo este tiempo, pero supongo que conoces mis razones para hacerlo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Mientras Harumin sea feliz, el sacrificio bien vale la pena.

-¿Sacrificio?

Mitsuko miró directamente los ojos verdes de Yuzu, que en ese momento brillaban débilmente.

-Desde aquel día no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Saber dónde puedo encontrarte, verte y hablar contigo, y no poder hacerlo, ha sido un sacrificio muy duro para mí.

Instintivamente, Yuzu alargó su mano y acarició el largo mechón que caía junto a la mejilla de Mitsuko, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Ese día en que me dijiste adiós, estuve a punto de ir corriendo tras de ti, y dejar a Haru para quedarme contigo. Pero no tuve el valor de lastimarla de esa manera. Yo..., a veces, cuando recordaba lo segura que me sentí con tus palabras y tus expresiones de afecto, que estuve tentada a buscarte y pasar tiempo a tu lado; pero creo que ya te dije que soy una cobarde. Ni siquiera he tenido la fuerza de voluntad para intentar amar a Harumin y olvidar mi amor por Mei. Soy una...

-Basta.-Mitsuko no quería verla llorar, y hacia allá se dirigía Yuzu- No eres nada de eso. Sólo estás enamorada. Dejar de amar a alguien no es tan sencillo, sobre todo si es tu primer amor. De eso yo soy una buena muestra.

-¿Amas a alguien, Mitsuko? Tú eres mayor que yo, y muy hermosa además. De seguro tienes más experiencia en estas cosas y, por lo que dices, existe una persona que está en tu corazón de forma especial. Es muy afortunada, quien quiera que sea.

-Yuzu, tú eres mi primer amor.

Yuzu abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorprendente revelación. Podría ser que...La mirada de Yuzu era un amplio interrogante directo al corazón de Mitsuko.

Mitsuko tenía plena conciencia de que no obraba lealmente con Harumin, pero el amor que sentía por Yuzu le impidió actuar de otra forma. Pegando su frente a la de Yuzu, murmuró:

-Te amo. No fue algo inmediato, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estabas en mí. No quise que pasara. Simplemente sucedió.

Yuzu miró los ojos que estaban frente a ella. Tenían algo cautivante, que la atrapaba; y sus labios, tan tentadoramente cerca, parecían pedirle a gritos que los besara.

-Mitsuko, en este momento desearía besarte hasta dejar hinchados tus labios.-musitó Yuzu con voz ronca.-No sé qué, pero tienes algo que ofusca mis sentidos.

-Y yo deseo que lo hagas.

Yuzu rozó con sus labios los de Mitsuko, cerrando los ojos. De improviso, se detuvo. Se levantó, con un ligero temblor recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Yuzu...

-No. No debemos hacerlo. Harumin está dormida en su cuarto y yo debería estar con ella. Si me dejo llevar por mis impulsos¿En qué me diferenciaría de Mei? Haru es mi novia y yo sería la persona más ingrata del mundo si llegara a serle infiel, así sea con un simple beso.-Yuzu tomó su saxofón e intentó retirarse, cuando se sintió rodeada por detrás. Mitsuko había atrapado su cintura, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Yuzuko- su voz era apasionada-. Me has demostrado que valoras a mi hermana y que no deseas hacerle daño. Pero te amo. No puedo evitarlo.-La respiración de Mitsuko, y su aliento en su cuello, hizo que Yuzu se estremeciera más aun. Por poco se da vuelta y empezaba a besarla como loca, pero resistió. Le costó mucho no hacerlo.

-Mitsuko, agradezco tus sentimientos, pero Harumin es mi novia ahora.

Mitsuko percibió la lucha que libraba Yuzu. Ambas se sentían de la misma manera. Sin embargo, comprendía y admiraba su lealtad. Puso sus manos sobre las de ella. Ante el contacto, entrelazaron sus dedos, que temblaban. Yuzu pensaba.

Cuando vio a Mei con Misaki, se embotó toda la sensualidad que emanaba naturalmente de su carácter apasionado, aunque lograba sentir deseo por Harumin y mucho más hacia Mei. Pero desde que viera el fatídico video, toda esa pasión se fue al garete, dándole paso a una fastidiosa indiferencia por todo cuanto la rodeaba. Antes de eso, Harumin era capaz de enardecer su deseo sexual a niveles que la enloquecían; actualmente, nada la motivaba. Por eso, se sintió muy sorprendida al sentir cómo la fiebre característica del deseo sexual se posesionaba nuevamente de su cuerpo al sentir las caricias de Mitsuko. Tal vez... inconscientemente, sentía algo por Mitsuko. Pero debía rechazar esos pensamientos.

-Mitsuko, ya voy a dormir. -Yuzu intentó liberarse de sus brazos, pero ella la retuvo con más fuerza. Besó su nuca, haciendo que Yuzu exhalara un suave gemido.

-Veámonos el domingo- Mitsuko hablaba acariciadoramente a su oído- Hemos estado evitándonos, cuando en realidad nos morimos de ganas por estar juntas. Yo ya no lo aguanto más.

Sujetó el mentón de Yuzu, girándole el rostro hasta dejarlo frente al suyo. Los ojos de Mitsuko ardían.

-Yuzuko, déjame ir a descansar con el sabor de tus labios en mi paladar, que está sediento de ti.

-Por favor, no quiero hacerlo. -Pero miraba su boca como hipnotizada.

Mitsuko puso a Yuzu frente a ella y, en un rápido movimiento, emboscó sus labios. Yuzu la empujó para huir de sus besos, pero ella la sostuvo con firmeza. En medio del forcejeo, Mitsuko la arrinconó en la puerta de entrada y, sin rodeos, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Yuzu, besándola con desesperación. Era tan recia su pasión que, aunque Yuzu intentó resistirse golpeando su pecho con los puños, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había bajado la guardia, sujetando su blusa y atrayèndola aun más contra su cuerpo, devolvièndole sus besos con mayor ímpetu que ella. Ninguna de las dos razonaba ya; sus bocas bailaban con loca pasión. Después de un momento, Yuzu logró separarse, abrazando a Mitsuko, con la respiración entrecortada, presa de un sentimiento que no comprendía.

-Mitsuko, yo no puedo hacerle esto a Harumin.-Sentía como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Mitsuko acarició su larga melena rubia.

-Ella no tiene por qué saberlo. Sólo fue un beso.

-Es lo mismo...Haru me quiere más que a su vida, y yo burlándome de ella en su cara. Esto no volverá a pasar.

-¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres?-Mitsuko volvió a abrazarla, capturando su oído con su lengua. Yuzu se estremeció.

"Cálmate, Yuzu"

Se puso de puntillas para llegar a a la frente de Mitsuko, depositando un beso en la misma y separándose de ella.

-Yo elegí a Harumin.-Cabizbaja, tomó su saxofón y entró en la casa. Mitsuko se quedó fuera, pensando en lo mucho que había llegado a querer a Yuzu y en lo lejos que estaba de ser correspondida por ella. No podría estar así por mucho tiempo más. No era de las personas que le gustara alargar demasiado un conflicto; por lo tanto, haría algo al respecto para ponerle punto final a su difícil situación.

Con sus latidos en total descontrol, Yuzu se acostó nuevamente al lado de Harumin, quien seguía profunda. Aun tenía el sabor de Mitsuko en su boca; hubiera querido seguir un rato más con ella, porque descubrió que en su compañía el recuerdo de Mei no la atormentaba con su horrible insistencia.

Eran cerca de la seis de la mañana cuando Harumin despertó. Yuzu estaba acurrucada junto a ella, dormida aun. Besó su mejilla, abrazándola con mucha ternura. Yuzu se agitó un poco, abriendo los ojos perezosamente, encontrándose con la dulce mirada de Harumin.

-Buenos días , Yuzuchi.

-Haru...-Yuzu no pudo evitar avergonzarse al recordar la noche anterior.-Hmmm...¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Contigo ami lado es más que suficiente. Te amo.

Yuzu no contestó. Pasó la mano por su cabello, rozando con sus labios su hermoso flequillo.

-Yuzuchi ¿Cómo pudiste dormir con tu uniforme puesto? Eso debió ser sofocante.

-No tanto como crees. Simplemente, me quedé dormida.

-Entonces, vamos a bañarnos juntas.

-No creo que sea conveniente hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Anoche, después de que te dormiste, salí a tomar un poco de aire. Mientras aun estaba fuera, tu hermana llegó.

Harumin se incorporó. No le agradó saber que Yuzu se había encontrado con Mitsuko.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-Sólo la saludé y volví aquí inmediatamente.

Harumin escudriñó la expresión de Yuzu, pero ésta tenía su habitual seriedad, con ese desalentador brillo de tristeza titilando en la profundidad de sus ojos.

-Yuzu, te quiero.-Dijo de repente. La estrechó posesivamente. Temía perderla.

-Voy a bañarme primero, Haru. Menos mal que hoy es sábado y no hay escuela.

Se levantó con presteza, dirigiéndose a la ducha. Le estaba mintiendo a Harumin; si supiera...

Poco después, ambas fueron a la cocina. Harumin pensó que encontraría a Mitsuko allí pero, al parecer, aun no se levantaba.

-Yuzu, yo prepararé el desayuno.-dijo Harumin -¿Qué te apetece?

-Lo que te apetezca a ti. Por mí está bien.

Harumin observó que al actitud de Yuzu se había vuelto más apática de lo normal; eso la entristecía. Estaba mucho más sombría y taciturna. Tenía el saxofón y tarareaba con él una melodía tan lúgubre como el ánimo de la que la ejecutaba.

-Yuzu ¿Qué tienes? Hace un momento te veías tan bien, y ahora te falta muy poco para que empieces a llorar.

Yuzu dejó a un lado el instrumento.

-Harumin, debo parecerte una loca. ¿No crees? Mi humor cambia de un modo tan exasperante que me enojo conmigo misma por ser tan débil.

-Toma, y deja de pensar así.-Contestó Harumin tendiéndole un taza de café.

En ese instante, Mitsuko entró en al cocina.

-Buenos días.-dijo, tratando de no mirar a Yuzu, quien levantó al cabeza al escuchar el saludo; Harumin notó, con mucho asombro, cómo el rostro de Yuzu pareció iluminarse al ver a Mitsuko, como si un rayo de sol hubiera se hubiera filtrado en las penumbras de su corazón.

-Hola, hermana. -respondió Harumin, tratando de desechar esas ideas raras.- Pensé que llegarías hoy.

-Terminé con mis ocupaciones antes de lo previsto.-Miró a Yuzu- Hola, Yuzuko. Tiempo sin hablar¿eh? Ayer huiste sin darme a tiempo a saludarte.

-Ah... es que estaba cansada y no tenía muchas ganas de conversar.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Harumin está preparando algo para comer.

-Así es-intervino Harumin- También haré algo para ti.

Cuando estuvo preparada la refacción, comieron en silencio. Harumin estaba incómoda. Yuzu no comía mucho y Mitsuko no hacía más que mirarla disimuladamente.

"Tengo que comprobar algo".

-Mitsuko, voy un momento al minisùper. Me di cuenta de que no tenemos azúcar.-Yuzu hizo ademán de levantarse-No, Yuzuchi, no es necesario que me acompañes.

-Harumin...

-Tú tampoco, hermana. No quiero que Yuzu quede sola. Acompáñala mientras vuelvo¿Quieres?

Se levantó y salió, haciendo mucho ruido al cerrar la puerta. En realidad, no iba a a comprar nada. Permaneció alrededor de diez minutos fuera, dando vueltas en la terraza del departamento, ansiosa por volver a entrar y a la vez temerosa. Quería ver cómo se comportaba Yuzu estando a solas con su hermana; por eso decidió dejarlas para corroborarlo. Transcurridos los diez minutos, entró con cautela, haciendo ruido casi nulo a fin de no ser escuchada por ellas y, casi sin respirar, se apostó junto a la entrada de la cocina, mirando con mucho cuidado en su interior.

Yuzu estaba sentada al lado de Mitsuko, quien tenía el saxofón entre sus manos, dispuesta a tocar.

-Mira, Yuzu- decía Mitsuko- Este es un fragmento de un jazz que toqué en una presentación en mi Universidad. Se llama "A Love Supreme, y es de un compositor muy famoso.

Mitsuko aplico la boquilla a sus labios, ejecutando la parte llamada "Persuance". El aire se llenó de hermosas notas de gran belleza estética, que conmovieron el corazón de Harumin, que se había sentado para escuchar mejor. Yuzu había cerrado los ojos, escuchando la gran demostración de talento que le regalaban a sus sentidos, gratamente sorprendida de que Mitsuko tocase tan bien. No sabía mucho de ella y sus gustos, pero lo que iba descubriendo le agradaba cada vez más. Cuando terminó de tocar, Mitsuko miró a Yuzu, diciéndole:

-Esta canción es para ti.- Alargó su mano y con sus dedos acarició unas hebras sueltas de su cabello rubio.

Yuzu se sintió algo cohibida.

-Este...gracias, pero no era necesario que me lo dijeras. Aparte de eso, eres maravillosa con ese instrumento.

-Bueno, es sólo una aficciòn. Yo estudio Finanzas para ayudar en el futuro a mi familia con el grupo empresarial, pero ingresé al club de música para desestresarme cuando los estudios se pusieran difíciles, y vaya que me ha servido.

-Hace un tiempo, jamás se me habría ocurrido entrar al club de música de la escuela. Tal vez a una banda de rock o algo así, pero nunca pensé terminar en sinfónica. La Academia Aihara no cuenta con clubes frívolos y sólo logré encajar a medias en el de música.

-¿Por qué entraste entonces?

Yuzu bajó la cabeza, perdiéndose en tristes recuerdos.

-Para pensar en algo distinto a la angustia que me persigue.

Las sombras volvieron a cubrir el ánimo de Yuzu.

-No mires atrás; muchas veces corremos hacia lo que creemos que nos hará feliz, sin lograr alcanzarlo jamás. Pero si nos detenemos, ese algo se sentará a nuestro lado sin que nos demos cuenta,aunque no sea lo que en un principio perseguíamos. No rechaces el amor que se te brinda por el pasado que alguna vez consideraste feliz.

-Lo siento.

-Sé feliz con Harumin. Ella te ama.

-Lo sé. Pero...-Miró su rostro." Se ve tan hermosa hoy. Oh, dios, quiero besarla."

Mitsuko pareció leer sus pensamientos. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero Yuzu se echó atrás.

-No lo haremos. Te juro por mi vida que no lo haremos. Permaneceré al lado de Haru.

Mitsuko esperaba esa reacción. De todos modos, lo que quería era apartar a Mei de la mente de Yuzu, y lo había conseguido.

-Sé que no dejarás a mi hermana. Por favor cuida de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Luego te digo. Por ahora, quiero que escuches algo.

Encima de una mesita había un pequeño equipo de sonido. Tomó un cd y lo puso a sonar. Era un jazz muy bonito y suave.

-Ven.

-¿Qué?

-Bailemos.

-Ni loca.- se negó Yuzu categóricamente.

-¿No sabes bailar?

-Claro que sé, pero no quiero hacerlo.

-Ven, no seas aburrida.-le guiñó un ojo-Yo no sé bailar, pero quiero, al menos, crear este recuerdo contigo.

Yuzu miró fijamente a Mitsuko. Sus ojos reflejaban el mismo amor que veía a diario en los de Harumin.

-Está bien, pero sólo unos minutos.

Mitsuko enlazó al cintura de Yuzu con una mano y entrelazando la otra con la de ella. Los movimientos de Mitsuko eran torpes, y en un momento dado, pisó los pies de Yuzu.

-Eres fatal bailando.

-Te dije que no tengo ni idea de esto. Nunca me gustó ir a fiestas y allí es donde uno aprende a hacerlo.

-Después dices que yo soy la aburrida.

-No me gustan, pero contigo iría al infierno si así me lo pidieras.

Yuzu comprendió el sentido de las palabras de Mitsuko, pero no quiso darle largas.

-No, gracias. Yo quiero conocer el cielo.

-También me sé el camino.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y cuál es, si puede saberse?

-Comienza en mis labios y termina en mis dedos-Dijo Mitsuko con maliciosa picardìa.

Yuzu abrió mucho los ojos cuando entendió lo que quiso decir.

-E-eres...eres una degenerada! Le voy a decir a Harumin que no estás respetando a su novia.

-Je,je,je. Yo soy más inexperta que una niña de primaria. Sólo repetí lo que leí en una novela.

-Pues a mí no me hizo gracia.-Pero sus ojos sonreían.

Mitsuko pudo ver, al fin, a la verdadera Yuzu aflorar después de tanto tiempo.

"Lo estoy consiguiendo. Falta muy poco."-Pensó.

Harumin, desde su escondite, pudo ver el cambio en la expresión de Yuzu. Su corazón se aceleró ante lo bella que se veía en ese momento, preguntándose: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo no pude hacer que volviera a ser ella misma?"

Yuzu y Mitsuko seguían bailando muy lentamente.

-Estás mejorando tus movimientos, Mitsuko.

-Tengo una gran maestra. Me alegra que estés tan relajada. Deberías ser siempre así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Tan encantadora y libre.

-Estás exagerando. No soy tan encantadora.

-Nada de eso. En este momento te ves realmente adorable.

-Hoy estás muy atrevida con tu cuñada. ¿Que pasaría si Haru te escuchara hablarme así?

-Se enojaría, supongo. Pero valdría la pena.-Mitsuko sonrió dulcemente mientras la miraba-¿Te molesta que te hable de este modo?

-Creo que a Haru no le importaría mucho. Yo estoy con ella y eso es lo que cuenta. Por otro lado, me divierte tu manera de ser.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, dejó a Mitsuko en estática.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Yuzu.

-Creo que ya puedo morir en paz.

-Te estás volviendo loca. ¿A qué viene eso?

-¡Mírate!- La abrazó, demasiado feliz para poder expresarlo con palabras-¡Acabas de sonreír!

Yuzu se tocó la cara como si algo extraño su hubiera posado sobre ella.

-Tienes razón-Dijo, muy sorprendida.- Pensé que esa expresión me había abandonado para siempre.-Sus ojos se iluminaron de gratitud, regalàndole otra sonrisa-Gracias, Mitsuko.

-Si supieras lo hermosa que te ves así; siento que mis problemas se vuelven polvo con sólo ver esa sonrisa.

-Esas palabras dan algo de tranquilidad a mi corazón.

Atrás, Harumin miraba la escena, casi con resignación.

"No me equivocaba. Yuzu se siente mejor al lado de Mitsuko, pero no se había dado cuenta. Ella sí podía amar de nuevo. Sólo tenía que escoger a la persona correcta."

-Mitsuko- dijo Yuzu- Haru está tardando mucho¿No crees?

-Tienes razón. Tal vez se entretuvo con algo. Pero, antes de que vuelva, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Piensas seguir a su lado?

Yuzu contestó inmediatamente.

-Sí,claro.

-Es bueno que la valores tanto. Mira, Yuzuko, yo te quiero a ti y la quiero a ella. Tú y yo no podemos ser amigas, y ya sabes por qué. Tenerte tan cerca y no poder hablarte será algo insoportable para mí; por eso he decidido irme de Japón.

Harumin dio un respingo y Yuzu quedó petrificada.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí. Poner distancia es lo mejor. Voy a transferirme a una gran universidad en América. Ya le había comentado algo a Harumin sobre esto, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo; ahora, ya estoy decidida.

Las sombras volvieron a cubrir el rostro de Yuzu. Mitsuko lo notó.

-¿Te entristece que me vaya?

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-La próxima semana.

"Tan pronto"

-No...no quiero que te vayas.

-Debo hacerlo. Sabes que debo hacerlo.

Yuzu aspiró fuertemente. Sentía que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

-Cuida de Harumin. -añadió Mitsuko- Me has demostrado que ella te importa mucho.

Yuzu se preguntaba por qué le entristecía tanto saber que ya no podría ver más a Mitsuko. Sin embargo, entendía las razones que al obligaban a ello.

-Sí, claro. No te preocupes, yo estaré a su lado. Aunque ella es la que me cuida. Yo soy muy llorona.

-Quiero pedirte una última cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Déjame besarte.

-Pero...

-Te lo suplico. Sé que no quieres fallarle a Harumin, pero quiero un recuerdo. Cuando esté en América, recordaré los pocos momentos que viví a tu lado y deseo que el último de esos momentos sea un beso.

Desde hacía un rato, Yuzu deseaba besar a Mitsuko, pero su compromiso con Harumin estaba muy presente en ella, y eso la retenía.

Harumin estaba desesperada. No quería presenciar la escena, pero los seres humanos somos muy contradictorios la mayoría de la veces. Se quedó donde estaba.

-Mitsuko...-Dijo Yuzu con voz temblorosa.

Hacía rato habían dejado de bailar. Ahora sólo estaban perdidas una en la mirada de la otra, anhelándose mutuamente. Yuzu se puso de puntillas, cerrando los ojos y se unió a ella en el beso más cálido que hubiera dado jamás. Mitsuko se refugió en ella, estrechándola con toda sus fuerzas, poniendo toda su alma en ese cautivador contacto, que se prolongó un tiempo indeterminado; y Yuzu la besaba con desesperación porque sabía que esa sería la última vez que lo hicieran ;su pecho se inflamó de un sentimiento acogedor, dulce, embriagador, que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera con Mei. Aún no sabía que existían distintas formas de amar. En realidad fue un beso que ninguna de las dos podría olvidar jamás.

¿Y Harumin? Cuando vio la intensidad de ese beso, comprendió que debía impedir que Mitsuko se fuera. Yuzu tenía que ser feliz, y ella no sería tan egoísta como para retenerla sabiendo que había un modo para que olvidara a Mei.

No lejos de allí en la casa Aihara, Mei estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación, contemplando el lugar vacío. Un sentimiento de soledad que nunca antes había experimentado se apoderó de ella. Algo en su fuero interno le decía que las cosas no iban bien. Sintió que algo se estaba perdiendo.


	11. UNA BIENVENIDA Y UN ADIÓS

NACEN FLORES EN UN ARIDO DESIERTO

" ¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento?¿Me pareció escuchar los pensamientos de Yuzuchi?" Se preguntó Harumin mientra Yuzu movía sus dedos dentro de ella.

Yuzu estaba conduciendo a Harumin a la cumbre más deleitosa de placer que jamás ella hubiera imaginado. Se aferró a ella, arqueando su espalda. Pero hacía un instante, pudo "ver",si así pude decirse, a Yuzu pensando en Mei y en lo que sufría por no poder estar con ella en ese momento. Intentó concentrarse para entregarse de lleno a las caricias de su amor, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento abrió la ventana de la habitación, dejando entrar una fría bocanada de aire gélido, que la hizo temblar.

-Haru- dijo Yuzu muy suavemente a su oído, a la vez que soplaba en él-vamos a pillar un resfriado si nos quedamos aquí.

-Contigo a mi lado jamás sentiré frío.-Miró la cara de Yuzu, que, inexplicablemente, se estaba volviendo algo difusa, como si fuera un fantasma. Ella no dejaba de decirle con mucha insistencia:

-Vamos, Harumin. Cuando llegue a tres, abrirás los ojos. -Besó su cabello-Uno...dos...tres.

Harumin pegó un brinco, sobresaltada. Frente a ella estaba el rostro de Yuzu; sus ojos verdes llameaban, mirándola con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué?-Harumin estaba confundida-¿Por qué...?

Estaba acostada en la banca del parque, con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Yuzu. El helado viento del otoño gemía entre las hojas de los árboles del parque;en el cielo brillaba la luna y las estrellas parpadeaban débilmente. Yuzu le besó la frente.

-Al fin despertaste, dormilona. Parece que tenías un sueño muy agradable, porque te veías tan feliz y tranquila mientras dormías.

-¿Ah?-Harumin se enderezó, sentándose al lado de Yuzu-¿No estábamos en mi casa...?

-No nos hemos movido de aquí. Hablábamos de lo terrible que me estaba saliendo la melodía que estaba tocando, e intenté tocar otra, pero sonaba tan patética que hice que te durmieras. No quise despertarte enseguida, así que te apoyé en mis regazo para que estuvieras más cómoda.

Harumin miraba a Yuzu, totalmente en shock. Se llevó la mano al pecho,respirando con dificultad, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Una profunda pena comenzó a invadirla.

"Todo fue un sueño. Era demasiado bonito para que fuera real. No fue más que un sueño, un sueño que mis deseos proyectaron en mi mente. No puede ser...se veía tan real."

No pudo contener las lágrimas de amarga desilusión que se agolparon en sus ojos. Tuvo que cubrir su cara con las manos.

-Haru- Yuzu estaba sorprendida al ver el estado en que se encontraba- ¿Qué ocurre?- la abrazó con cariño-Dime qué tienes. Me apena verte llorar.

Harumin no contestó. Recordó que, aún en sus sueños, Mei estaba presente, tenaz y persistente, en los más profundos anhelos de Yuzu. Aún allí Mei era dueña absoluta del corazón de su querida Yuzu, y por eso lloraba.

"Acaso si hiciéramos el amor en verdad, lo más seguro es que piense en ella mientras lo hacemos. Es tan fuerte lo que siente por Mei que llegaron esas vibraciones a mi subconsciente; tal vez mientras dormía deseaba tener a su lado a su hermanastra y no a mí."

Yuzu levantó su mentón, besándola profundamente. Besó sus labios por un largo rato, para que Harumin dejara de llorar. Después, fue secando sus lágrimas con más besos, hasta que Harumin sintió derretirse ante tal muestra de afecto por parte de ella.

-Haru- dijo Yuzu estrechándola con fuerza-Creo que sé el motivo de tu tristeza. Soy yo ¿Cierto? Me siento miserable. No puedo hacerte feliz.

Harumin sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Yo ya sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando empecé a salir contigo. No te eches más cargas de las que ya tienes.

-Tú no eres una carga. En ese caso, yo soy una tonta por no querer ver más allá de mis narices.-Empezó a besarla nuevamente. Los besos de la mujer que tanto amaba excitaban a Harumin; recordó el sueño.

"Aunque Yuzu aun ame a Mei, no debo darme por vencida.-pensó-Si logramos tener intimidad, tal vez Yuzuchi me vea con otros ojos. Tengo que luchar por ella."

-Yuzu, duerme en mi casa hoy.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes por Mitsuko; ella está ocupada con la universidad y vendrá mañana.

Yuzu sabía que si iba a la casa de Harumin, esta esperaría algo de ella. Iba a rechazar la oferta, pero no quiso ponerla triste de nuevo.

-Bueno. Vamos; es lo que más deseas¿No?

-Con todo mi corazón.

"Ojalá todo se haga realidad. Yo haré que el espectro de Mei se desvanezca de su mente"

Al llegar, Yuzu ya se había propuesto dar todo su ser a Harumin; era lo que ella quería y se lo merecía. Sin muchos preámbulos, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata.

-Haru,ven aquí.-Esta se acercó más a Yuzu, quien a su vez la despojó de la suya, mientra se unía a ella en el beso más apasionado que jamás le diera. Las manos de Yuzu parecían haberse multiplicado; botones desabrochados, dedos inquietos que recorrían cada centímetro de su piel hambrienta. Paso a paso,se dirigieron su alcoba. El espíritu de Harumin se expandió, y sintió que en cualquier momento estallaría. Sólo quería que Yuzu se apresurase un poco más. Ya no soportaba un segundo más la aguda ambición que sentía por su cuerpo. La ropa de ambas formaban un camino hasta la cama, donde se dejaron caer. Eso no había sucedido en su sueño.

"Es real, esta vez es real."

-Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, Yuzu.

-Harumin...-deslizó una mano por su espalda, con la intención de quitar su sujetador.

-Hazme tuya, mi amor.

Y entonces, súbitamente, Yuzu quedó como alelada. Miró a Harumin con torpeza. Un sudor frío caía de su nuca, haciendo camino hasta su cuello y pecho, helàndole el cuerpo. Apartó sus ojos de los de Harumin, que la miraban con creciente desilusión. No se sintió capaz de proseguir.

-Es inútil, Haru; no puedo. No me siento bien. Dejèmoslo para otro día.

Se irguió, levantándose. Recogió su uniforme y empezó a vestirse, sin atreverse a mirar a Harumin. Esta también se había levantado. Tenía que alejar a Mei a como diera lugar. Rodeó a Yuzu con sus brazos.

-Entiendo que estés afligida por todo lo que has tenido que pasar últimamente; pero eso no significa que debas cerrar tu corazón. Déjame un espacio en su interior y podrás sentir la grandeza de mis sentimientos. Si tú no puedes, yo sí.-Acto seguido,la empujó muy suavemente hasta caer nuevamente en la cama. Se apoderó de su boca, chupando con delicia sus labios y succionando su lengua de vez en cuando. Yuzu dejó que Harumin la tocara cuanto quisiera. Tal vez tenía razón; Si ella no era capaz de consumar un amor que no sentía, Haru sí. Porque ella Sí la amaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Harumin actuaba despacio, con mucha ternura y devoción, nada de lo que hiciera lograba sacarla del embotamiento mental que sufría. Quería, sí, a Harumin; pero no quiso sacrificar un momento que debería vivirse con verdadero amor y genuina pasión y no de manera forzada. Por eso, cuando la mano de Haru se deslizó hasta su braga e intentó penetrar en su interior, la detuvo, quitàndola de allí.

-Yuzuchi, por favor...

-Perdóname, Harumin- Yuzu estaba a punto de llorar-Dios, parece que me pagaran por llorar. Se limpió los ojos-Siento ser tan egoísta. Soy tan lamentable.

Harumin estaba dolida. La fantasía fue demasiado bella para superar la realidad: Yuzu estaba encadenada al amor que sentía por Mei. ¿Qué debía hacer para que Yuzu fuera libre?

-Yuzuchi, si no eres capaz de olvidarla,¿Por qué no la perdonas y vuelves con ella?

-NO. Sería una tortura. Me conozco. Siempre estaría recordando su traición y eso me impediría ser la misma con ella. Es imposible que volvamos.

-No tengo posibilidad, Yuzuchi. De ser así, a estas alturas ya sentirías un poquito de amor hacia mí. Lo que no está predestinado, nunca será.

-Haru, eso suena tan triste. Yo deseo quererte como tú deseas. -La haló del brazo y la acostó junto a ella, delineando su rostro con sus dedos. Ella la miró, enamorada. Quería todo de ella, pero tenía tan poco...

-Te tengo tan cerca, pero estás tan distante a la vez.

Yuzu no supo qué contestarle. Al cabo de un rato, empezó a pasar suavemente la mano a lo largo de su cabello, haciéndole tenues masajes hasta que logró dormirla. La contempló un largo rato, escuchando su suave respiración. La nostalgia comenzó a invadirla

"Debería amarte. Me pregunto ¿Por qué no puedo ser la de antes? Mei siempre está conmigo, no como algo material y tangible, sino como yo misma. Ella está en mí como parte de lo que soy y sin ella me convierto en un ser mutilado. Perdóname, Haru. Perdóname por no dejar de pensar en ella ni siquiera en estos momentos."

Miraba el plácido sueño de su novia, mientras su corazón lloraba silenciosamente, lleno de pena por no poder corresponder al gran amor que Harumin profesaba por ella, y también por no ser capaz de dejar de amar tan ciega y estúpidamente a Mei. Se llevó a la cara la mano que tenía libre, cubriéndose los ojos, sin poder detener el llanto que ya no cabía en su interior.

"Amo a Mei. La amo tanto que duele hasta morir. ¿Cómo hago para dejar de amarla? Me siento tan miserable. Haru me ama y yo... tengo que fingir tantas cosas. Ni siquiera me siento capaz de entregarme a ella; dentro de mí sigue estando el deseo de hacerlo con Mei. Aunque ella no lo quiso así. Cielos, estos pensamientos y esta tristeza están matándome."

Con mucho cuidado, apartó a Harumin para no despertarla. Se levantó con el fin de salir a refrescarse un poco, ya que no soportaba la presión que sofocaba a su pecho. Tomó su saxofón y salió , sentándose en el césped que estaba a un lado del porche delantero del pequeño departamento. Allí intentó no pensar en aquellas cosas que le angustiaban, porque iba a amanecer con sus ojos hinchados y ¿Qué explicación le daría a Harumin? No quería que la viera en ese estado tan deplorable. Empezó a tararear algunas notas con el saxo-soprano, para así dirigir su atención a algo externo; no obstante, aunque intentó tocar algo alegre, su situación emocional se vio reflejada en sus actos. Era muy bella la interpretación, tanto, que hasta la luna pareció detenerse para escuchar la hermosa composición. Pero, así como era de bonita, lo era abrumadoramente triste. Estuvo a punto de dejarla pero, muy a su pesar, logró terminarla de manera magistral.

-"Love Story"-Dijo una voz que parecía provenir de la misma oscuridad.

Yuzu dejó caer el saxofón ante la sorpresa y sobresalto que le causó el saberse observada y escuchada sin que ella lo supiera. Levantó sus ojos, encontrándose con la profunda mirada de Mitsuko, que quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Se miraron largamente, diciéndose muchas cosas con esa simple expresión. Al cabo de un rato, Mitsuko se sentó a su lado, diciendo en voz muy baja:

-Esa composición que acabas de tocar inspiró la historia de un gran amor que se pierde, sin posibilidad de recuperarlo. ¿Sabes algo, Yuzu? Tu instrumento parecía llorar. Así es como te sientes por dentro ¿No?. Y eso es algo que me entristece a mí también.

Yuzu escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Mitsuko. La había evitado deliberadamente porque verla sólo podía ocasionar conflictos con Harumin. Aún tenía muy presente lo que sus besos habían hecho en ella, y era probable que volviera a ocurrir si estaba a solas con ella, por lo que intentó levantarse y regresar al lado de Harumin; pero su sola presencia le transmitía cierta tranquilidad, por lo que decidió quedarse allí un rato más.

Por unos minutos ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Yuzu la miraba de reojo de tanto en tanto y Mitsuko estaba contenta y a la vez nostálgica, porque al fin pudo verla después de tantos días.

-Mitsuko- Yuzu estaba algo nerviosa-Perdona por no dirigirte la palabra las pocas veces que nos hemos encontrado en todo este tiempo, pero supongo que conoces mis razones para hacerlo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Mientras Harumin sea feliz, el sacrificio bien vale la pena.

-¿Sacrificio?

Mitsuko miró directamente los ojos verdes de Yuzu, que en ese momento brillaban débilmente.

-Desde aquel día no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Saber dónde puedo encontrarte, verte y hablar contigo, y no poder hacerlo, ha sido un sacrificio muy duro para mí.

Instintivamente, Yuzu alargó su mano y acarició el largo mechón que caía junto a la mejilla de Mitsuko, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Ese día en que me dijiste adiós, estuve a punto de ir corriendo tras de ti, y dejar a Haru para quedarme contigo. Pero no tuve el valor de lastimarla de esa manera. Yo..., a veces, cuando recordaba lo segura que me sentí con tus palabras y tus expresiones de afecto, que estuve tentada a buscarte y pasar tiempo a tu lado; pero creo que ya te dije que soy una cobarde. Ni siquiera he tenido la fuerza de voluntad para intentar amar a Harumin y olvidar mi amor por Mei. Soy una...

-Basta.-Mitsuko no quería verla llorar, y hacia allá se dirigía Yuzu- No eres nada de eso. Sólo estás enamorada. Dejar de amar a alguien no es tan sencillo, sobre todo si es tu primer amor. De eso yo soy una buena muestra.

-¿Amas a alguien, Mitsuko? Tú eres mayor que yo, y muy hermosa además. De seguro tienes más experiencia en estas cosas y, por lo que dices, existe una persona que está en tu corazón de forma especial. Es muy afortunada, quien quiera que sea.

-Yuzu, tú eres mi primer amor.

Yuzu abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorprendente revelación. Podría ser que...La mirada de Yuzu era un amplio interrogante directo al corazón de Mitsuko.

Mitsuko tenía plena conciencia de que no obraba lealmente con Harumin, pero el amor que sentía por Yuzu le impidió actuar de otra forma. Pegando su frente a la de Yuzu, murmuró:

-Te amo. No fue algo inmediato, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estabas en mí. No quise que pasara. Simplemente sucedió.

Yuzu miró los ojos que estaban frente a ella. Tenían algo cautivante, que la atrapaba; y sus labios, tan tentadoramente cerca, parecían pedirle a gritos que los besara.

-Mitsuko, en este momento desearía besarte hasta dejar hinchados tus labios.-musitó Yuzu con voz ronca.-No sé qué, pero tienes algo que ofusca mis sentidos.

-Y yo deseo que lo hagas.

Yuzu rozó con sus labios los de Mitsuko, cerrando los ojos. De improviso, se detuvo. Se levantó, con un ligero temblor recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Yuzu...

-No. No debemos hacerlo. Harumin está dormida en su cuarto y yo debería estar con ella. Si me dejo llevar por mis impulsos¿En qué me diferenciaría de Mei? Haru es mi novia y yo sería la persona más ingrata del mundo si llegara a serle infiel, así sea con un simple beso.-Yuzu tomó su saxofón e intentó retirarse, cuando se sintió rodeada por detrás. Mitsuko había atrapado su cintura, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Yuzuko- su voz era apasionada-. Me has demostrado que valoras a mi hermana y que no deseas hacerle daño. Pero te amo. No puedo evitarlo.-La respiración de Mitsuko, y su aliento en su cuello, hizo que Yuzu se estremeciera más aun. Por poco se da vuelta y empezaba a besarla como loca, pero resistió. Le costó mucho no hacerlo.

-Mitsuko, agradezco tus sentimientos, pero Harumin es mi novia ahora.

Mitsuko percibió la lucha que libraba Yuzu. Ambas se sentían de la misma manera. Sin embargo, comprendía y admiraba su lealtad. Puso sus manos sobre las de ella. Ante el contacto, entrelazaron sus dedos, que temblaban. Yuzu pensaba.

Cuando vio a Mei con Misaki, se embotó toda la sensualidad que emanaba naturalmente de su carácter apasionado, aunque lograba sentir deseo por Harumin y mucho más hacia Mei. Pero desde que viera el fatídico video, toda esa pasión se fue al garete, dándole paso a una fastidiosa indiferencia por todo cuanto la rodeaba. Antes de eso, Harumin era capaz de enardecer su deseo sexual a niveles que la enloquecían; actualmente, nada la motivaba. Por eso, se sintió muy sorprendida al sentir cómo la fiebre característica del deseo sexual se posesionaba nuevamente de su cuerpo al sentir las caricias de Mitsuko. Tal vez... inconscientemente, sentía algo por Mitsuko. Pero debía rechazar esos pensamientos.

-Mitsuko, ya voy a dormir. -Yuzu intentó liberarse de sus brazos, pero ella la retuvo con más fuerza. Besó su nuca, haciendo que Yuzu exhalara un suave gemido.

-Veámonos el domingo- Mitsuko hablaba acariciadoramente a su oído- Hemos estado evitándonos, cuando en realidad nos morimos de ganas por estar juntas. Yo ya no lo aguanto más.

Sujetó el mentón de Yuzu, girándole el rostro hasta dejarlo frente al suyo. Los ojos de Mitsuko ardían.

-Yuzuko, déjame ir a descansar con el sabor de tus labios en mi paladar, que está sediento de ti.

-Por favor, no quiero hacerlo. -Pero miraba su boca como hipnotizada.

Mitsuko puso a Yuzu frente a ella y, en un rápido movimiento, emboscó sus labios. Yuzu la empujó para huir de sus besos, pero ella la sostuvo con firmeza. En medio del forcejeo, Mitsuko la arrinconó en la puerta de entrada y, sin rodeos, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Yuzu, besándola con desesperación. Era tan recia su pasión que, aunque Yuzu intentó resistirse golpeando su pecho con los puños, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había bajado la guardia, sujetando su blusa y atrayèndola aun más contra su cuerpo, devolvièndole sus besos con mayor ímpetu que ella. Ninguna de las dos razonaba ya; sus bocas bailaban con loca pasión. Después de un momento, Yuzu logró separarse, abrazando a Mitsuko, con la respiración entrecortada, presa de un sentimiento que no comprendía.

-Mitsuko, yo no puedo hacerle esto a Harumin.-Sentía como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Mitsuko acarició su larga melena rubia.

-Ella no tiene por qué saberlo. Sólo fue un beso.

-Es lo mismo...Haru me quiere más que a su vida, y yo burlándome de ella en su cara. Esto no volverá a pasar.

-¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres?-Mitsuko volvió a abrazarla, capturando su oído con su lengua. Yuzu se estremeció.

"Cálmate, Yuzu"

Se puso de puntillas para llegar a a la frente de Mitsuko, depositando un beso en la misma y separándose de ella.

-Yo elegí a Harumin.-Cabizbaja, tomó su saxofón y entró en la casa. Mitsuko se quedó fuera, pensando en lo mucho que había llegado a querer a Yuzu y en lo lejos que estaba de ser correspondida por ella. No podría estar así por mucho tiempo más. No era de las personas que le gustara alargar demasiado un conflicto; por lo tanto, haría algo al respecto para ponerle punto final a su difícil situación.

Con sus latidos en total descontrol, Yuzu se acostó nuevamente al lado de Harumin, quien seguía profunda. Aun tenía el sabor de Mitsuko en su boca; hubiera querido seguir un rato más con ella, porque descubrió que en su compañía el recuerdo de Mei no la atormentaba con su horrible insistencia.

Eran cerca de la seis de la mañana cuando Harumin despertó. Yuzu estaba acurrucada junto a ella, dormida aun. Besó su mejilla, abrazándola con mucha ternura. Yuzu se agitó un poco, abriendo los ojos perezosamente, encontrándose con la dulce mirada de Harumin.

-Buenos días , Yuzuchi.

-Haru...-Yuzu no pudo evitar avergonzarse al recordar la noche anterior.-Hmmm...¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Contigo ami lado es más que suficiente. Te amo.

Yuzu no contestó. Pasó la mano por su cabello, rozando con sus labios su hermoso flequillo.

-Yuzuchi ¿Cómo pudiste dormir con tu uniforme puesto? Eso debió ser sofocante.

-No tanto como crees. Simplemente, me quedé dormida.

-Entonces, vamos a bañarnos juntas.

-No creo que sea conveniente hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Anoche, después de que te dormiste, salí a tomar un poco de aire. Mientras aun estaba fuera, tu hermana llegó.

Harumin se incorporó. No le agradó saber que Yuzu se había encontrado con Mitsuko.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-Sólo la saludé y volví aquí inmediatamente.

Harumin escudriñó la expresión de Yuzu, pero ésta tenía su habitual seriedad, con ese desalentador brillo de tristeza titilando en la profundidad de sus ojos.

-Yuzu, te quiero.-Dijo de repente. La estrechó posesivamente. Temía perderla.

-Voy a bañarme primero, Haru. Menos mal que hoy es sábado y no hay escuela.

Se levantó con presteza, dirigiéndose a la ducha. Le estaba mintiendo a Harumin; si supiera...

Poco después, ambas fueron a la cocina. Harumin pensó que encontraría a Mitsuko allí pero, al parecer, aun no se levantaba.

-Yuzu, yo prepararé el desayuno.-dijo Harumin -¿Qué te apetece?

-Lo que te apetezca a ti. Por mí está bien.

Harumin observó que al actitud de Yuzu se había vuelto más apática de lo normal; eso la entristecía. Estaba mucho más sombría y taciturna. Tenía el saxofón y tarareaba con él una melodía tan lúgubre como el ánimo de la que la ejecutaba.

-Yuzu ¿Qué tienes? Hace un momento te veías tan bien, y ahora te falta muy poco para que empieces a llorar.

Yuzu dejó a un lado el instrumento.

-Harumin, debo parecerte una loca. ¿No crees? Mi humor cambia de un modo tan exasperante que me enojo conmigo misma por ser tan débil.

-Toma, y deja de pensar así.-Contestó Harumin tendiéndole un taza de café.

En ese instante, Mitsuko entró en al cocina.

-Buenos días.-dijo, tratando de no mirar a Yuzu, quien levantó al cabeza al escuchar el saludo; Harumin notó, con mucho asombro, cómo el rostro de Yuzu pareció iluminarse al ver a Mitsuko, como si un rayo de sol hubiera se hubiera filtrado en las penumbras de su corazón.

-Hola, hermana. -respondió Harumin, tratando de desechar esas ideas raras.- Pensé que llegarías hoy.

-Terminé con mis ocupaciones antes de lo previsto.-Miró a Yuzu- Hola, Yuzuko. Tiempo sin hablar¿eh? Ayer huiste sin darme a tiempo a saludarte.

-Ah... es que estaba cansada y no tenía muchas ganas de conversar.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Harumin está preparando algo para comer.

-Así es-intervino Harumin- También haré algo para ti.

Cuando estuvo preparada la refacción, comieron en silencio. Harumin estaba incómoda. Yuzu no comía mucho y Mitsuko no hacía más que mirarla disimuladamente.

"Tengo que comprobar algo".

-Mitsuko, voy un momento al minisùper. Me di cuenta de que no tenemos azúcar.-Yuzu hizo ademán de levantarse-No, Yuzuchi, no es necesario que me acompañes.

-Harumin...

-Tú tampoco, hermana. No quiero que Yuzu quede sola. Acompáñala mientras vuelvo¿Quieres?

Se levantó y salió, haciendo mucho ruido al cerrar la puerta. En realidad, no iba a a comprar nada. Permaneció alrededor de diez minutos fuera, dando vueltas en la terraza del departamento, ansiosa por volver a entrar y a la vez temerosa. Quería ver cómo se comportaba Yuzu estando a solas con su hermana; por eso decidió dejarlas para corroborarlo. Transcurridos los diez minutos, entró con cautela, haciendo ruido casi nulo a fin de no ser escuchada por ellas y, casi sin respirar, se apostó junto a la entrada de la cocina, mirando con mucho cuidado en su interior.

Yuzu estaba sentada al lado de Mitsuko, quien tenía el saxofón entre sus manos, dispuesta a tocar.

-Mira, Yuzu- decía Mitsuko- Este es un fragmento de un jazz que toqué en una presentación en mi Universidad. Se llama "A Love Supreme, y es de un compositor muy famoso.

Mitsuko aplico la boquilla a sus labios, ejecutando la parte llamada "Persuance". El aire se llenó de hermosas notas de gran belleza estética, que conmovieron el corazón de Harumin, que se había sentado para escuchar mejor. Yuzu había cerrado los ojos, escuchando la gran demostración de talento que le regalaban a sus sentidos, gratamente sorprendida de que Mitsuko tocase tan bien. No sabía mucho de ella y sus gustos, pero lo que iba descubriendo le agradaba cada vez más. Cuando terminó de tocar, Mitsuko miró a Yuzu, diciéndole:

-Esta canción es para ti.- Alargó su mano y con sus dedos acarició unas hebras sueltas de su cabello rubio.

Yuzu se sintió algo cohibida.

-Este...gracias, pero no era necesario que me lo dijeras. Aparte de eso, eres maravillosa con ese instrumento.

-Bueno, es sólo una aficciòn. Yo estudio Finanzas para ayudar en el futuro a mi familia con el grupo empresarial, pero ingresé al club de música para desestresarme cuando los estudios se pusieran difíciles, y vaya que me ha servido.

-Hace un tiempo, jamás se me habría ocurrido entrar al club de música de la escuela. Tal vez a una banda de rock o algo así, pero nunca pensé terminar en sinfónica. La Academia Aihara no cuenta con clubes frívolos y sólo logré encajar a medias en el de música.

-¿Por qué entraste entonces?

Yuzu bajó la cabeza, perdiéndose en tristes recuerdos.

-Para pensar en algo distinto a la angustia que me persigue.

Las sombras volvieron a cubrir el ánimo de Yuzu.

-No mires atrás; muchas veces corremos hacia lo que creemos que nos hará feliz, sin lograr alcanzarlo jamás. Pero si nos detenemos, ese algo se sentará a nuestro lado sin que nos demos cuenta,aunque no sea lo que en un principio perseguíamos. No rechaces el amor que se te brinda por el pasado que alguna vez consideraste feliz.

-Lo siento.

-Sé feliz con Harumin. Ella te ama.

-Lo sé. Pero...-Miró su rostro." Se ve tan hermosa hoy. Oh, dios, quiero besarla."

Mitsuko pareció leer sus pensamientos. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero Yuzu se echó atrás.

-No lo haremos. Te juro por mi vida que no lo haremos. Permaneceré al lado de Haru.

Mitsuko esperaba esa reacción. De todos modos, lo que quería era apartar a Mei de la mente de Yuzu, y lo había conseguido.

-Sé que no dejarás a mi hermana. Por favor cuida de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Luego te digo. Por ahora, quiero que escuches algo.

Encima de una mesita había un pequeño equipo de sonido. Tomó un cd y lo puso a sonar. Era un jazz muy bonito y suave.

-Ven.

-¿Qué?

-Bailemos.

-Ni loca.- se negó Yuzu categóricamente.

-¿No sabes bailar?

-Claro que sé, pero no quiero hacerlo.

-Ven, no seas aburrida.-le guiñó un ojo-Yo no sé bailar, pero quiero, al menos, crear este recuerdo contigo.

Yuzu miró fijamente a Mitsuko. Sus ojos reflejaban el mismo amor que veía a diario en los de Harumin.

-Está bien, pero sólo unos minutos.

Mitsuko enlazó al cintura de Yuzu con una mano y entrelazando la otra con la de ella. Los movimientos de Mitsuko eran torpes, y en un momento dado, pisó los pies de Yuzu.

-Eres fatal bailando.

-Te dije que no tengo ni idea de esto. Nunca me gustó ir a fiestas y allí es donde uno aprende a hacerlo.

-Después dices que yo soy la aburrida.

-No me gustan, pero contigo iría al infierno si así me lo pidieras.

Yuzu comprendió el sentido de las palabras de Mitsuko, pero no quiso darle largas.

-No, gracias. Yo quiero conocer el cielo.

-También me sé el camino.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y cuál es, si puede saberse?

-Comienza en mis labios y termina en mis dedos-Dijo Mitsuko con maliciosa picardìa.

Yuzu abrió mucho los ojos cuando entendió lo que quiso decir.

-E-eres...eres una degenerada! Le voy a decir a Harumin que no estás respetando a su novia.

-Je,je,je. Yo soy más inexperta que una niña de primaria. Sólo repetí lo que leí en una novela.

-Pues a mí no me hizo gracia.-Pero sus ojos sonreían.

Mitsuko pudo ver, al fin, a la verdadera Yuzu aflorar después de tanto tiempo.

"Lo estoy consiguiendo. Falta muy poco."-Pensó.

Harumin, desde su escondite, pudo ver el cambio en la expresión de Yuzu. Su corazón se aceleró ante lo bella que se veía en ese momento, preguntándose: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo no pude hacer que volviera a ser ella misma?"

Yuzu y Mitsuko seguían bailando muy lentamente.

-Estás mejorando tus movimientos, Mitsuko.

-Tengo una gran maestra. Me alegra que estés tan relajada. Deberías ser siempre así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Tan encantadora y libre.

-Estás exagerando. No soy tan encantadora.

-Nada de eso. En este momento te ves realmente adorable.

-Hoy estás muy atrevida con tu cuñada. ¿Que pasaría si Haru te escuchara hablarme así?

-Se enojaría, supongo. Pero valdría la pena.-Mitsuko sonrió dulcemente mientras la miraba-¿Te molesta que te hable de este modo?

-Creo que a Haru no le importaría mucho. Yo estoy con ella y eso es lo que cuenta. Por otro lado, me divierte tu manera de ser.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, dejó a Mitsuko en estática.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Yuzu.

-Creo que ya puedo morir en paz.

-Te estás volviendo loca. ¿A qué viene eso?

-¡Mírate!- La abrazó, demasiado feliz para poder expresarlo con palabras-¡Acabas de sonreír!

Yuzu se tocó la cara como si algo extraño su hubiera posado sobre ella.

-Tienes razón-Dijo, muy sorprendida.- Pensé que esa expresión me había abandonado para siempre.-Sus ojos se iluminaron de gratitud, regalàndole otra sonrisa-Gracias, Mitsuko.

-Si supieras lo hermosa que te ves así; siento que mis problemas se vuelven polvo con sólo ver esa sonrisa.

-Esas palabras dan algo de tranquilidad a mi corazón.

Atrás, Harumin miraba la escena, casi con resignación.

"No me equivocaba. Yuzu se siente mejor al lado de Mitsuko, pero no se había dado cuenta. Ella sí podía amar de nuevo. Sólo tenía que escoger a la persona correcta."

-Mitsuko- dijo Yuzu- Haru está tardando mucho¿No crees?

-Tienes razón. Tal vez se entretuvo con algo. Pero, antes de que vuelva, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Piensas seguir a su lado?

Yuzu contestó inmediatamente.

-Sí,claro.

-Es bueno que la valores tanto. Mira, Yuzuko, yo te quiero a ti y la quiero a ella. Tú y yo no podemos ser amigas, y ya sabes por qué. Tenerte tan cerca y no poder hablarte será algo insoportable para mí; por eso he decidido irme de Japón.

Harumin dio un respingo y Yuzu quedó petrificada.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí. Poner distancia es lo mejor. Voy a transferirme a una gran universidad en América. Ya le había comentado algo a Harumin sobre esto, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo; ahora, ya estoy decidida.

Las sombras volvieron a cubrir el rostro de Yuzu. Mitsuko lo notó.

-¿Te entristece que me vaya?

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-La próxima semana.

"Tan pronto"

-No...no quiero que te vayas.

-Debo hacerlo. Sabes que debo hacerlo.

Yuzu aspiró fuertemente. Sentía que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

-Cuida de Harumin. -añadió Mitsuko- Me has demostrado que ella te importa mucho.

Yuzu se preguntaba por qué le entristecía tanto saber que ya no podría ver más a Mitsuko. Sin embargo, entendía las razones que al obligaban a ello.

-Sí, claro. No te preocupes, yo estaré a su lado. Aunque ella es la que me cuida. Yo soy muy llorona.

-Quiero pedirte una última cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Déjame besarte.

-Pero...

-Te lo suplico. Sé que no quieres fallarle a Harumin, pero quiero un recuerdo. Cuando esté en América, recordaré los pocos momentos que viví a tu lado y deseo que el último de esos momentos sea un beso.

Desde hacía un rato, Yuzu deseaba besar a Mitsuko, pero su compromiso con Harumin estaba muy presente en ella, y eso la retenía.

Harumin estaba desesperada. No quería presenciar la escena, pero los seres humanos somos muy contradictorios la mayoría de la veces. Se quedó donde estaba.

-Mitsuko...-Dijo Yuzu con voz temblorosa.

Hacía rato habían dejado de bailar. Ahora sólo estaban perdidas una en la mirada de la otra, anhelándose mutuamente. Yuzu se puso de puntillas, cerrando los ojos y se unió a ella en el beso más cálido que hubiera dado jamás. Mitsuko se refugió en ella, estrechándola con toda sus fuerzas, poniendo toda su alma en ese cautivador contacto, que se prolongó un tiempo indeterminado; y Yuzu la besaba con desesperación porque sabía que esa sería la última vez que lo hicieran ;su pecho se inflamó de un sentimiento acogedor, dulce, embriagador, que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera con Mei. Aún no sabía que existían distintas formas de amar. En realidad fue un beso que ninguna de las dos podría olvidar jamás.

¿Y Harumin? Cuando vio la intensidad de ese beso, comprendió que debía impedir que Mitsuko se fuera. Yuzu tenía que ser feliz, y ella no sería tan egoísta como para retenerla sabiendo que había un modo para que olvidara a Mei.

No lejos de allí en la casa Aihara, Mei estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación, contemplando el lugar vacío. Un sentimiento de soledad que nunca antes había experimentado se apoderó de ella. Algo en su fuero interno le decía que las cosas no iban bien. Sintió que algo se estaba perdiendo.


	12. UNA NOCHE DE MÚSICA DE ALAS

CAPITULO 12

"UNA NOCHE DE MÚSICA DE ALAS "

El gélido viento otoñal traía consigo el aroma de las flores marchitas que se negaban a abandonar su fragancia a las inclemencias del invierno, que ya estaba próximo. Mitsuko, tiritando, estaba sentada en el patio posterior de su casa, observando el jardincillo que lo cubría, que ya se veía gris y sin vida. Sus pensamientos eran tan profundos, que no sintió la llegada de Harumin, quien al no encontrarla en el interior del departamento, dedujo que se encontraba en la parte trasera; cuando Mitsuko estaba preocupada por algo, acostumbraba sentarse allí a meditar. En esta ocasión, su hermana se veía realmente ansiosa, con una palidez purpúrea posesionada de su serio rostro. Se sentó a su lado, sacando a Mitsuko de su mutismo.

-Ah, ya llegaste. -dijo quedamente.-Te tardaste mucho. Yuzu se fue hace rato.

-Lo sé.-respondió Harumin- Me encontré con ella; por eso tardé tanto.

Mitsuko seguía mirando el reducido panorama que se extendía ante sus ojos, con una dejadez que no era habitual en ella. Harumin pudo ver escrito en su expresión ausente, como si lo tuviera tallado en la frente, el motivo de esa pesadumbre: Yuzu.

-Hermana, ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Mitsuko abrió mucho los ojos ante la repentina pregunta de Harumin. Tratando de esparcir las nubes que cubrían su ánimo, dijo, forzándose a sonreír:

-Nada de eso, hermanita. ¿Por qué habría de estar triste? Sólo estoy preocupada porque he aceptado la transferencia de universidad que te comenté hace algún tiempo. No quisiera dejarte sola.

Harumin tomó la mano de su hermana, apretándola con fuerza.

-No hay necesidad de que hagas eso. ¿Vas a huir sin pelear?

-¿De qué hablas?

Harumin se estremeció ante la fría brisa del atardecer.

-Vamos adentro-dijo Mitsuko.

-No, no importa. Este frío puede llegar a ser saludable en momentos como éste; el dolor físico ayuda a distraer el dolor del alma.

-Harumin, me preguntas la razón de mi tristeza y creo que estás mucho peor que yo.-comentó Mitsuko, deprimiéndose más.

-Mitsu,¿crees que no sé que te has enamorado de Yuzuchi?

-¿Es demasiado obvio?-Mitsuko se cubrió la cara con una mano. Era demasiado incómodo que su hermana abordara el asunto tan directamente.

-Cada vez que la miras, tus ojos destilan miel. Es como si le dijeras "te amo" con cada mirada.

-Ya no volverá a suceder, así que no te preocupes. Pronto me iré, y no tendrás que presenciar mi patética actitud.

Harumin tomó a Mitsuko por los hombros, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿No te pregunté hace un momento que si te vas a ir sin pelear? Tú eres de las que no se rinden. Lucha por ella.

-¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡Es tu novia! Yo nunca...jamás te haría algo así. Decidí poner distancia para no enamorarme más.-Mitsuko ya no pretendía ocultar sus sentimientos-Si, quiero a Yuzuko con todo mi corazón, pero es un amor que aún está floreciendo. Quiero irme antes de que estas emociones crezcan tanto, que ya no me pueda sentir capaz de vivir sin la persona que las inspira. -Miró a Harumin angustiada-cada día que pasa, siento cómo mi alma se llena más y más de amor hacia a ella. Nunca me había enamorado y ¿sabes?, mi primer beso me lo dio ella. No te imaginas... fue la experiencia más dulce y cálida de mi vida. Yo, que siempre había vivido atada a reglas, y obligando a otros a cumplirlas, olvidándome de vivir mi adolescencia...; Yuzu me regaló una primavera fragante de sensaciones, pero ella es tu novia. Lo que yo sienta no importa.

Harumin se conmovió ante las sinceridad que, al fin, le mostraba su hermana mayor.

-Mitsuko, me alegra que, por primera vez, hayas abierto tu corazón para mí.

-Pero...

-Déjame terminar. He roto con Yuzuchi.

Cuando Harumin dijo esto, Mitsuko no tuvo reacción alguna al principio; por un brevìsimo instante pensó que bromeaba, pero , al darse cuenta de que era en serio, empezó a temblar, inmensamente conmocionada.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le preguntó, casi en estado de shock.

-Porque ella siente algo por ti. A mí sólo me quiere fraternalmente, pero pude notar que tú le inspiras un sentimiento completamente diferente. De ti depende que ese sentimiento se convierta en amor.

A Harumin se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar. Renunciar a Yuzu era tan duro... sin darse cuenta, su expresión delató esa tristeza, haciendo que Mitsuko se sintiera enormemente culpable.

-Hermanita, yo... nunca debí acercarme a Yuzuko.-dijo, contristada- Pero aquella noche lluviosa, se veía tan vulnerable y destrozada, que me dejé arrastrar por sus locuras. Yuzu estaba anegada en licor, y yo permití que...-no pudo proseguir; se sentía demasiado apenada.

-No te culpo, Mitsuko. Yuzuchi es tan tierna y amorosa...Aun estando borracha, no pierde ninguno de sus encantos. Es imposible conocerla, y no amarla. ¡Rayos! Todavía no alcanzo a comprender cómo Mei cambió la belleza del gran amor que le profesaba Yuzu por unos cuantos minutos de sucio placer.

-Es verdad, Harumin.-reconoció Mitsuko- Yuzu posee el don de hacerse amar.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Luego, Mitsuko abrazó a su hermana, diciendo, infinitamente agradecida:

-Eres la mejor hermana del mundo. Gracias.

-Ahora, intenta ser feliz con Yuzuchi. Estoy segura que a ti sí podrá amarte. Y no te preocupes tanto por mí, que hace poco conseguí una amiga tan loca, que sé que me hará sonreír, aun en medio de tantas dificultades.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Vamos adentro.

Mitsuko estaba tan feliz, que el triste paisaje otoñal le pareció un paraíso de dulces y ensoñadoras primaveras.

Yuzu y Mei desayunaban con su madre en la fría mañana dominical. Las hermanastras Aihara hacían grandes esfuerzos por simular un ambiente de cordial fraternidad, a fin de no despertar recelos en su madre. Sin embargo, la cara de Mei no disimulaba mucho. No había dormido casi nada, y sus ojos hinchados decían por sí mismos cuánto habían llorado. Cuando Mamá le preguntó la razón de su abatimiento, le dijo que se encontraba resfriada, mentira obvia que Mamá se creyó.

El resto de la mañana se lo pasaron ayudando en diversos quehaceres domésticos. Yuzu se sentía terriblemente estresada. Mei no dejaba de mirarla de una forma tan triste y amarga, que se sintió tentada a ir corriendo a abrazarla y consolarla; al parecer, Mei vivía un verdadero suplicio, y Yuzu se preguntaba si podría resistir el verla así, tan apagada y llena de tanta tristeza, porque el amor hacia ella seguía lastimàndola con cruel insistencia. Por la tarde, Mamá salió de compras. Yuzu hubiera querido ir con ella para no quedarse a solas con Mei, pero le pidió que se quedara con esta última, por si necesitaba algo, a lo que Yuzu no pudo negarse sin dar una razón válida.

Mei se sentó en el sofá de la sala, y Yuzu sacó su saxofón para crear una barrera que impidiera a Mei acercarse a ella. Las canciones que ensayaba revestían un aire de nostalgia muy dramático, pero era realmente buena la interpretación. Por espacio de una hora, Yuzu llenó el aire de bella música, metiéndose completamente en la ejecución de la misma, olvidando que Mei se encontraba con ella. Por eso, cuando suspendió un momento para beber agua, no pudo evitar observar el frágil cuerpo de Mei, quien se había quedado dormida, rendida por toda una noche de insomnio. Yuzu se acercó a ella, arrodillándose a su lado. Acarició su cabello azabache con delicadeza para no despertarla, sumergiéndose en la contemplación de su sueño inquieto. Aun dormida, dos lágrimas bordeaban sus ojos cerrados, deteniéndose en sus largas pestañas agobiadas, y Yuzu sintió cómo su corazón se encogía ante el dolor que traslucía su hermanastra.

"Te amo ,Mei, pero no puedo volver contigo".

Sacó un pañuelo y le secó suavemente las lágrimas. Mei se revolvió un poco.

"No te despiertes, no te despiertes..."

Mei abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los dos jades encendidos de Yuzu, que la miraban con expresión remota. Esta quiso levantarse, pero Mei le sujetó un brazo, acostàndola de espaldas a ella en el ancho sofá.

-Yuzu querida.-murmuró, soñolienta y escondiendo el rostro en la rubia cabellera que tenía frente a ella- Quédate así conmigo un rato.-enlazó con sus brazos la cintura de Yuzu, temblando. Esta última permaneció a su lado, escuchando la agitada respiración que movía sus cabellos con intensidad. Era evidente que lo que las unía era inmenso, sublime.

-Mei- dijo Yuzu al cabo de un rato- Creo que ayer hablamos de esto. Si estaba a tu lado, es porque quiero ser tu hermana. No confundas las cosas, ni me obligues a tratarte con indiferencia.¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Mei liberó a Yuzu, quien se levantó,deteniéndose a mirar un momento el rostro de su hermanastra. Mei había cruzado sus brazos en forma de cruz, apretándolos contra su pecho, como si quisiera retener el calor que hasta hacía poco tenía junto a ella. Sus ojos parecían cubiertos por un velo, y carecían de brillo.

"¡Dios mío, no sé si podré resistir esto!"

-Mei, levanta la cabeza. Yo he podido hacerlo, y no te imaginas cuánto he sufrido.

Mei meneó la cabeza.

-Eso intento, pero cada vez que miro al frente, te veo a a ti. Estás tatuada en mi alma, y ni siquiera la muerte podrá arrancarte de mí.

-Me cuestiono algo desde hace algún tiempo, Mei.-dijo Yuzu solemnemente- Si yo por debilidad regresara contigo¿No volverías a las andadas nuevamente? Creo que estás tan desesperada precisamente porque no me tienes a tu disposición, pero si otra vez yo volviera a ti, como un perrillo faldero, de seguro retornarías a tu carácter frío e indiferente de siempre. Hay personas que tienden a obsesionarse con lo que no pueden tener, y a desecharlo en cuanto lo tienen en su poder. Nada me saca de la cabeza que tú eres de esas personas.

Mei se incorporó ante las duras palabras de Yuzu.

-No es así, pero¿cómo pudo convencerte de lo contrario? Has cerrado tu corazón, y nada de lo que diga hará alguna diferencia. Si quiero sentirme triste, déjame estar triste. Déjame sufrir y llorar sola, y no me mires como lo hiciste hace un momento, porque cuando me miras así, un débil brillo de esperanza me hace creer que volverás conmigo, y no sabes lo doloroso que es saber que no será así.

Yuzu suspiró, dándole la espalda.

-De acuerdo, entonces. Muérete sola.-Se sintió un poco enojada porque Mei se hacía la mártir, haciéndola quedar a ella como una persona cruel y malvada.

"Ahora resulta que yo soy la mala del paseo"

Volvió a su saxofón, dándole significativamente la espalda. En ese instante,el móvil de Mei resonó con pérfida monotonía. Casi sin fuerzas, Mei contestó la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Mei!- dijo una voz que la hizo palidecer- Hace algún tiempo que no hablamos. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-¿Misaki?

El saxofón de Yuzu hizo un horrible chillido, destruyendo de manera estrepitosa la suave armonía de su sonido. "¿Misaki?" , repitió su mente, empezando a ofuscarse ante la sola mención de su odiado nombre. "¿Qué hace esa perra llamando a Mei?"

Al escuchar el chirrido del instrumento de Yuzu, Mei se levantó , yéndose a la cocina para escuchar mejor, lo cual no impidió que Yuzu pudiera escuchar perfectamente lo que decía.

-¿Qué?- Mei sonaba algo alarmada- No es necesario que vengas, Misaki. El Festival Escolar se llevará acabo perfectamente sin necesidad de que estés aquí.

-Sabes que tu abuelo y mi padre son socios, así que es inevitable que esto ocurra. Mañana temprano llegaré a Japón. Espérame en la escuela. Ansío verte para...-emitió un sonido gutural, casi un gemido.

Mei contrajo el rostro de rabia contra sí misma al recordar lo débil que había sido. Bajando un poco la voz, replicó:

-No volverá a suceder, eso te lo garantizo.

-¿Ah, sí? Soy experta en doblegar cualquier resistencia. Estoy segura que anhelas sentir otra vez mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo.

Mei se sonrojó, sin poder evitar el recuerdo de esas sensaciones carnales que le hicieron perder la razón ese día.

-Mañana hablamos.

-Espera. ¿Está por allí tu hermana mayor?

-¿Qué quieres de ella?

-No, nada. Sólo salúdala de mi parte. Parece que no le caigo bien.

-No lo haré. Hazlo tú misma cuando la veas. Adiós -cortó la llamada, molesta por lo inoportuno enque se constituía la nueva visita de Misaki. Volvió a la sala.

Yuzu estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando al infinito. Cuando Yuzu estaba así de seria, sus ojos adquirían un brillo acerado y su belleza resaltaba ante la madurez que desplegaba toda su persona. Se veía irresistible.

-Eres hermosa, Yuzu.-dijo, sin poder contenerse.

Esta la miró con tanta frialdad, que Mei se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso. Con voz cortante, y lejana como dos lagos montañosos en un páramo desierto, le dijo con lentitud calculada:

-Parece que tendrás visita mañana. Debes de estar muuuuy feliz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No soy sorda, Mei.

-Sé que ella no es de tu agrado, pero es la heredera del clan Okazaki, y son los principales socios de mi abuelo. Algún día ella y yo seremos socias también, ya que seré la sucesora de mi abuelo cuando el no esté aquí.

-Por mí, pueden hacer sus alianzas de mierda en el mismísimo infierno.-Yuzu intentaba controlarse, pero había visto el rostro de Mei sonrojarse cuando hablaba con Misaki. No pudo contener el impulso de espiarla para ver su reacción ante la llamada de esa "zorra", y dedujo que sólo bastaría un intento de ésta última para que Mei cayera nuevamente en sus redes de lujuria.

Ante la grosera salida de Yuzu, Mei abrió mucho los ojos, visiblemente afectada.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que dejarías de hablarme de ese modo. Cuando haces eso, me hieres mucho. Tengo un corazón que sólo sabe amarte, y tú lo tratas como una basura.¿No tienes compasión?

\- Compasión, mi culo- espetó, con palabras de hielo-Bueno, espera ansiosa a tu futura socia para que te consuele, estúpida. ¡Maldición! Hice bien al zanjar mi relación contigo. Mi corazón no habría resistido otra mentira más. -concluyó, a la par que salía del departamento dando un estruendoso portazo.

Mei, sin entender la reacción de Yuzu, se dejó caer en el sofá, compungida.

-¿Por qué, mi amor?-susurró- hace unos minutos parecías amarme y ahora esta habitación sólo respira odio...

Yuzu había dejado su chaqueta en el sofá; Mei la tomó, estrechándola con fuerza, mojàndola con las afligidas lagrimas que ya parecían ser su eterna compañía.

Con el corazón martilleándole el pecho con violencia , Yuzu salió como una tromba de la casa. Lloraba de rabia y de celos. Tendría que soportar a esa zorra de ojos azules y cuerpo perfecto al lado de Mei. Estaba casi segura que lo de Festival Escolar era sólo una excusa para venir a verla y hacerle...;rechazó la imagen de su mente, moviendo las manos alrededor de la cabeza, tratando de espantar los dolorosos recuerdos que volaban alrededor de su mente, y que amenazaban con sumirla nuevamente en la desesperación.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la casa, secándose las lágrimas, que salían sin control, y que la inundaban de abrumadora soledad. Sintió cómo la angustia volvía a ella como un torrente despiadado, que pretendía hundirla en un pantano de penas y sufrimientos. Ya tenía las mangas de la blusa empapadas ante los vanos intentos de dejar de llorar; murmuró, casi como en un ruego:

-Mitsuko, te necesito.

Una motocicleta negra se estacionó junto a ella, como una exhalación. La alta figura que la conducía, se quitó el casco, dejando libre su corto cabello castaño.

-¡Yuzu!-exclamó- Por Dios, ¿Qué te pasó, que lloras de ese modo?

Esta levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la preocupada mirada de Mitsuko, quien había descendido de la moto para acercarse más a ella. Al verla, Yuzu se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando suavemente, como una pobre niña herida. Para Mitsuko, tal tristeza sólo podía provenir de una fuente: Mei. ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de hacerle daño?

-Yuzu, ella no merece tu llanto. -la abrazó con mucha ternura, acariciando su rubio cabello- Venía para llevarte a un lugar donde hay una hermosa vista. Me daba algo de vergüenza venir a tu casa, pero hice bien en hacerlo.

Como respuesta, Yuzu se adhirió más a ella, refugiándose en sus cálidos brazos; los brazos de Mitsuko eran como un ardiente fuego que ahuyentaba al frío, o como un oasis para el viajero sediento. Cuando Mitsuko la acariciaba, sentía que sus penas se aligeraban, y una paz inefable invadía su alma. Quiso hablar, pero las palabras salían ahogadas.

-No te esfuerces, Yuzuko. Ven, sube a la moto.

Mitsuko se acomodó nuevamente en el vehículo, y Yuzu se subió, sujetándose a ella con fuerza. Aspiró el aroma que desprendía su persona: era una mezcla cuero, menta y libros, olores que siempre asociaría a Mitsuko. Sentir el glacial viento azotar su cara fue gratificante, ya que parecía refrescar el incendio que atormentaba su ánimo.

Mitsuko conducía con rapidez, cerrando por momentos el paso a algunos coches, para luego esquivarlos temerariamente.

¡Mitsuko!-gritó Yuzu- ¡No conduzcas así, que nos vamos a estrellar!

-¡No te preocupes, soy experta con esto!-contestó Mitsuko, acelerando más, haciendo que Yuzu lanzara gritos de susto.

-¡Me va a dar un infarto si sigues haciendo eso!

Como si Yuzu le hubiera dicho lo contrario, puso la máxima velocidad. La motocicleta volaba, y los otros

coches pasaban a su lado meteòricamente; Yuzu pensó que se desmayaría y que ambas despertarían en el cielo.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó, nerviosa- Esto es para los que tienen nervios de acero y los míos son de hule. Por Dios, bájale a la velocidad.

-Está a media hora de donde nos encontramos en este momento. No te apures, tengo muy buenos reflejos.

Mitsuko se desvió por un sendero algo empinado, en las afueras de la ciudad. La motocicleta inició un inclinado ascenso por una angosta vía circundada por preciosos árboles de cerezo. La estación otoñal había esparcido por todo el sendero las hermosas flores de dichos árboles, tiñéndolo con los suaves colores rosados de sus delicados pétalos; Yuzu estaba deslumbrada con la belleza del paraje que veían sus asombrados ojos. Se dedicó a observar el claro panorama en silencio, porque había algo encantador en la suave belleza de ese lugar, y Mitsuko no quería apartarla de ese encantamiento, ya que lo que buscaba con todo lo que hacía era precisamente alejar de la mente de Yuzu todo lo relacionado con Mei y, felizmente, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Después de conducir por quince minutos más, se detuvo en un mirador que ofrecía la vista más deslumbrante y fascinadora de la ciudad.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo de ver el dorado atardecer de nuestro distrito-dijo Mitsuko, apeándose de la moto.-Ven-dijo, tendiéndole los brazos a Yuzu, quien se arrojó a ellos llena de gratitud; Mitsuko la sujetó por la cintura, sin permitir que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Sus rostros estaban increíblemente cerca.

-Mitsuko- musitó Yuzu, con mirada centelleante-llegaste en el momento que más te necesitaba. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Por otra parte, no soy tan ligera. Puedes bajarme.

-Lo haré, pero primero quisiera besarte. ¿Puedo?

Yuzu no contestó con palabras. Puso sus brazos alrededor del terso cuello de Mitsuko, besándola con suavidad, a lo que Mitsuko respondió con pasión que crecía conforme prolongaba la caricia. Al cabo de un rato, Mitsuko la depositó en los barandales del mirador, sentándola frente a ella, que se había quedado de pie.

-Te amo, Yuzuko.-susurró sutilmente en su oído, abrazándola posesivamente.

Yuzu se limitó a permanecer a su lado, sin decir nada.

-Mira ese cielo tan hermoso- Mitsuko levantó la mirada, perdiéndose en la contemplación de los hermosos colores vespertinos que se mezclaban en la atmósfera del éter que la envolvía. -Qué alivio- prosiguió- parece que ya estás mejor.

-Gracias a ti. -la mirada de Yuzu volvió a nublarse- Cuando parece que voy a superar algunas cosas, ocurre algo que vuelve a destruirlo todo.

-¿Volviste a discutir con Mei?

Yuzu crispó su rostro al recordar a Misaki.

-Ella vendrá.-dijo, con voz trémula.

-¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas?

-La zorra que destruyó mi relación con Mei.

-¿Te refieres a Okazaki?

Los puños de Yuzu se apretaron con furia.

-Odio a esa perra con toda mi alma. Parece como si me persiguiera, y le gustara hacerme daño, y no lo entiendo, porque yo jamás la he tratado, y mucho menos, la he molestado.

-Eso es porque tienes algo que ella quiere: El amor de Mei.

-Esa tipa no ama a nadie. Yo creo que le recuerdo algo desagradable, pues no comprendo cual es la inquina que siente hacia mí.

Al decir esto, se estremeció. ¿Y si Mei, por despecho, aceptaba cualquier proposición de ella? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla salir abiertamente con Misaki? La noche anterior le dijo que buscara a alguien a quien querer, pero que fuera precisamente la persona que había provocado la ruptura la ponía fuera de sí.

-Ayer le pedí que se olvidara de mí, y que yo trataría de hacer lo mismo. Aunque mi interior se quiebre como una copa de cristal que es arrojada adrede contra el duro suelo, te juro por la perdición de mi alma, que no moveré un dedo, ni le recriminaré nada.

Mitsuko besó su mejilla, confortàndola con ese simple gesto.

-Me alegra saber que has decidido liberarte de esa atadura que representa para ti el amor hacia Mei. Cuando te vi llorando, pensé que caerías de nuevo ese horrible estado en el que te encontrabas hundida al principio de todo esto.

-Todo es distinto ahora ¿Sabes por qué? Porque estás junto a mi . Si no hubieras llegado, tal vez habría descendido por un precipicio de angustias que habrían acabado con mis últimas esperanzas de ser feliz.

-¿Eres feliz conmigo?-Mitsuko se había quitado los gruesos guantes de cuero que usaba cuando conducía la motocicleta para acariciar con dulzura el rostro de Yuzu.

-Sí, lo soy. -respondió Yuzu con sinceridad, ocultando su cabeza en la gruesa chaqueta negra de Mitsuko. Su corazón latía muy rápido- Aunque ame a Mei, contigo su recuerdo no es tan pertinaz. En cuanto subí a tu moto, y empezaste a conducir como loca, la tristeza que me tenía acorralada desapareció.

-No será fácil olvidar a tu primer amor, Yuzuko; aún así, piensa que ella lo único que ha hecho es dañar tu vida, y agradezco al cielo porque al abrirme la puerta de tu corazón, Dios ha entrado de mi mano porque le pedí con todo mi amor de que no lloraras más por quien ha roto tu ilusión y, si respondes afirmativamente a mi petición, tan grande como la luna será la fiesta que hará mi corazón.

-¿Has llegado a amarme tanto?.-dijo Yuzu visiblemente conmovida.-¿Y si te decepciono?

-Eso no pasará. Anoche, cuando Harumin me dijo que había terminado contigo para darte la posibilidad de amarme, me preguntaba cómo me sentiría si, después de todo, me rechazabas. Y sólo una respuesta daba mi mente y corazón enamorado: Miedo. Miedo de vivir por siempre sola si no aceptas mi amor. ¿Cómo puedo alegar con mi corazón, si te está llamando a gritos, cómo detener la ilusión que no quería marcharse de aquí sin ti? Tal vez cierre para siempre mi alma al amor si tú me dices adiós, Yuzuko. Te quiero, realmente te quiero.

Yuzu besó a Mitsuko con apasionada vehemencia. Mitsuko tenía ganas de llorar, pero no porque estuviera triste.

-¿Esto es un sí, querida Yuzuko?

En respuesta Yuzu volvió a besarla con mucha más intensidad. Mitsuko se aferró a ella, demasiado feliz para que pudiera expresarlo con palabras.

La brisa helada sopló con suavidad. Aunque el ambiente estaba frío, Yuzu y Mitsuko no lo sentían; algo cálido las envolvía. Ambas se sentaron en el ancho barandal del mirador, contemplando los últimos destellos del sol sobre la ciudad. Mitsuko la tenía abrazada por los hombros, acariciando incesantemente su cabello travieso ondeado por el viento, hasta que oscureció por completo.

-Yuzu- comentó Mitsuko- Este lugar en donde estamos le pertenece a mi familia. No hay cercas ni nada parecido, pero todos los saben y por eso es que no ves a nadie por aquí.

-Se me hacía raro que un sitio tan hermoso no tuviera visitantes. Tu familia es rica ¿No?

-Sí, pero no somos ostentosos. Lo que quería decirte es que un poco más adelante hay una pequeña villa, que mi abuelo construyó para cuando quisiéramos respirar aire fresco sin necesidad de salir de la ciudad. ¿Quieres conocerla?

-Sí, vamos.

Mitsuko tomó su mano y emprendió un ligero ascenso por unas anchas escaleras que estaban a un lado del camino. Al final de los escalones, se encontraba la entrada de una hermosa y modesta villa, coronada de cerezos en flor.

-Vamos al balcón, la vista desde allí es muchísimo más hermosa.-dijo Mitsuko y, sin soltar su mano, la condujo rápidamente hasta el interior de la casa, que estaba en penumbras. No quiso detenerse para encender la luz, sino que fue directamente a una habitación hermosamente amoblada, donde había un amplio balcón. Yuzu quedó extasiada ante el paisaje que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Justo enfrente podía divisarse un cristalino lago, al que el reflejo de la luna le daba resplandores plateados; la brisa traía consigo el aroma de flores silvestres y tierra húmeda. Todo esto sumió a Yuzu en una especie de hipnosis, maravillada ante tanta belleza. Mitsuko la observaba, feliz de verla tan tranquila. En momentos como ése Mei parecía no existir, y comprendió lo que había querido decir Harumin cuando afirmó que ella, Mitsuko, era la única que podía hacerla feliz e nuevo. La razón de algo tan increíble no la conocía, pero elevó en su interior una oración de agradecimiento por tener a Yuzu a su lado en ese momento.

En una esquina del balcón estaba ubicado un ancho diván, puesto allí especialmente para contemplar el panorama.

-Sentémonos, Yuzuko.-Mitsuko se acostó en el diván, tendiéndole las manos a Yuzu.-Ven.-murmuró, con su mirada radiante e irresistible. Yuzu fue a ella, recostándose en el cuerpo de Mitsuko, quien la atrajo hacia sí con devoción. Por espacio de media hora, se quedaron así, mirando las vacilantes estrellas que se animaban a salir para hacerle compañía a la luna.

-Yuzu, es algo tarde. ¿Quieres regresar?-Mitsuko había levantado el mentón de Yuzu para mirarla.

-Me gusta este lugar.-respondió Yuzu, pegándose más a ella-Si vuelvo ahora, esta paz que siento se esfumará.

-No puedes evitar a Mei siempre. Tienes que afrontarla; ése es el único medio para superar lo que sientes por ella. Además, tu madre no sabe que estás aquí.

-Eso es lo de menos. Puedo llamarla, y listo.

-Lo que diga mi princesa.-aceptó Mitsuko.-Yo también deseo quedarme aquí un rato más, pero recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

-Sí, claro- la faz de Yuzu se ensombreció al recordar que tendría que ver a la causante de sus desgracias. Mitsuko, dándose cuenta de esto, la besó para ahuyentar tales pensamientos, y Yuzu, sedienta de amor, se entregó a la nueva caricia, acoplando su cuerpo al de ella con más fuerza que antes. El tranquilo ambiente que las rodeaba, unido a lo romántico que era, crearon una atmósfera de cálidas sensaciones que se apoderaron de sus emociones, llevándolas a límites insospechados de vigorosa sensualidad. Un beso llevó a otro, y otro, y otro más, hasta que el autodominio amenazó con retirarse para darle libre paso al deseo carnal. Sus bocas intercambiaban sus respectivos fluidos, resbalando éstos por las comisuras de sus labios, excitándolas de manera explosiva.

Casi sin aliento, al fin separaron sus labios. Ambas se miraron con intensidad, y Yuzu, temblando, escondió la cara en el cuello de Mitsuko, respirando dificultosamente.

-Mitsuko, te deseo.-balbució débilmente.

-Y yo a ti. -reafirmó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Yuzu- Te deseo, pero tengo miedo.

Yuzu miró la expresión de Mitsuko; reflejaba ansiedad y temor, pero también mucho amor.

-Yo también siento miedo. dijo- Anteayer intenté hacerlo con Haru, pero el cuerpo no me respondió. Quedé impávida, sin poder continuar, y la expresión de desilusión en el rostro de ella me dolió mucho. No quiero herirte a ti también, Mitsuko.

-¿Fue por Mei, cierto?

Yuzu no respondió, silencio que Mitsuko interpretó como una afirmación.

-¿Sabes algo, Yuzu? Aquella vez que te recogí en el parque, estabas tan borracha que empezaste a besarme como loca¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, pero borrosamente.

-Bien, en esa ocasión, tus besos fueron tan estimulantes que yo...hmmm..., bueno, me da algo de vergüenza decirlo.-carraspeó- Tuve un orgasmo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Es que besas delicioso. Tus besos son verdaderamente exquisitos, porque pones el alma al hacerlo. No hicimos más que besarnos, pero desde entonces me he preguntado lo que sentiría al hacer el amor contigo. Yo no tengo experiencia, ni la mas mínima. Tú ya has salido con Mei, y después con Harumin, pero tú eres mi primer amor, y me atemoriza decepcionarte.

-La verdad- respondió Yuzu- es que he estado bloqueada por culpa de ese horrible video. Cuando intentaba intimar con Haru, se me venía eso a la mente, y no me sentía capaz de hacer nada. Lo que hizo Mei no fue por amor, y yo me propuse hacer de mi primera vez algo especial, lleno de verdaderos sentimientos. Siento que así jamás lo olvidaré.

-Ya veo. Sé que aun no me amas. .-Mitsuko se puso algo triste.

Yuzu volvió a abrazar a Mitsuko estrechamente.

-No pienses eso, por favor. A pesar de que el amor que siento hacia Mei es tan fuerte que hace que me duela el corazón, yo ya no puedo siquiera pensar en estar con ella. No lo merece. Si Mei quiso entregarse a ese sucio placer sin amor, yo no pienso darle a ella lo que es tan importante para mí, y si quiero empezar a eliminar ese fantasma de mi vida, tengo que empezar con algo. No sé exactamente qué siento por ti, pero quiero averiguarlo. Puede convertirse en amor, y crecerá si lo alimentamos entre las dos. ¿No te parece?

Mitsuko apartó suavemente a Yuzu y se puso de pie, entrando a la habitación.

-Yuzu, en este momento, siento que mi corazón va a estallar. Te amo.

Yuzu se acercó a ella, con expresión dulce. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad como dos brasas encendidas.

-Te quiero mucho, Mitsuko.

Fue una frase sencilla y cálida que llenó el alma de Mitsuko de fuertes emociones. Se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-¿Estás llorando?-Yuzu se sentó a su lado.

-No. Es que soy muy feliz.

Yuzu se arrodilló delante de ella, y le quitó con suavidad las pesadas botas que traía puestas.

-¿Yuzuko?-Mitsuko contempló su rostro. La luz de luna que se filtraba en la alcoba le permitía ver en detalle la figura de su princesa. Su cabello suelto, adornado con una cinta roja, una blusa azul con encajes que cubría su torso amado y la falda corta estampada, mostrando a medias sus hermosos muslos; un atuendo característico de Yuzuko Aihara.

-Eres tan bonita, Yuzu.-dijo, poniéndose de pie, y tomando la mano de ella para levantarla. Por un momento se miraron fijamente, tratando de leer sus mutuos pensamientos; luego ,iniciaron un lento beso, que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una hoguera que quemaban sus labios. Yuzu le quitó la chaqueta a Mitsuko, dejando al descubierto la ajustada blusa negra que llevaba debajo, metiendo sus manos debajo, para acariciarle los pechos, que eran aún más grandes que los de Harumin. Mitsuko se estremeció al sentir las manos de Yuzu en su piel. Llevó su boca hasta el cuello de Yuzu, llenándolo de besos, y recorrièndolo en toda su extensión con la lengua, quitando a su vez la pequeña blusa de Yuzu. Había cierta torpeza en los movimientos de Mitsuko debido al temblor que se había apoderado de sus manos. Por primera vez, iba a ver el cuerpo desnudo de su querida Yuzuko y eso la agitaba hasta extremos indecibles; sus manos se deslizaron debajo de su falda, tocando, al fin sus piernas de marfil puro, y exhalando un gemido de satisfacción al sentir bajo su tacto la piel dulce, maravillosa y vital de esa chica dos años menor que ella, a quien se entregaba por vez primera. Todo en Mitsuko eran sensaciones que subían en la enervante oscuridad, una dulce oscuridad que la envolvía, porque nunca habían sido nada hasta ese momento: ahora existían sólo las dos, y la boca de la una sobre la otra, labios magulladores que arrollaban con su calor al destino incierto que les esperaba. No había nada escrito en cuanto a su futuro, pero ese instante eterno sería de ellas para siempre. Podía sentir en los labios de Yuzu el fuego de la pasión calcinarle la piel.

-Me he estado conteniendo demasiado tiempo, Mitsuko.-susurró Yuzu con voz ronca por el deseo- No tengo ninguna duda de que eres la indicada.

Ambas se dejaron caer en la suavidad de la cama. Mitsuko cubrió con su cuerpo el de Yuzu en su totalidad, despojándola de la falda, mientras besaba sus labios con apasionada ternura.

-Oh, pareces una diosa.-

-Mitsuko, déjame terminar de desvestirte.- Dijo Yuzu.

Ella cambió de posición, colocándose debajo de Yuzu quien le bajó lentamente el apretado pantalón de motociclista que cubría sus esbeltas piernas, y mientras lo hacía, llenaba de besos cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Los pies de Mitsuko se arquearon ante las placenteras sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo de extremo a extremo.

-Yuzu, esto es tan dolorosamente placentero.

Yuzu resbaló su lengua caliente hasta los grandes senos de Mitsuko, chupando los morenos pezones, los cuales se pusieron duros ante tal estímulo. Mitsuko tuvo que apretar las piernas, mojadas de excitación. Yuzu percibió, por los espasmos y los gemidos ahogados que brotaban cada vez más agónicos de la garganta de Mitsuko, que ésta iba a tener un orgasmo, así que intensificó sus caricias.

-Tienes los pechos muy sensibles.-murmuró con voz sumamente sensual.

Mitsuko se tapó la boca para no gemir en voz alta, a lo que Yuzu exclamó:

-Por favor, gime fuerte. Tus gemidos son lindos.

Mitsuko dio escape a su garganta jadeante, lo que hizo que Yuzu se estremeciera. Sin dejar de succionar con su boca los pezones de Mitsuko, llevó una mano a la intimidad de Mitsuko, acariciándola por sobre la ropa interior, que estaba completamente empapada.

-¡Yuzu, me voy a venir ya!-Mitsuko estaba a punto de llegar,así que Yuzu se detuvo.

-Quiero venirme contigo.-dijo, abrazándola fuertemente.

Mitsuko trató de calmarse. Levantó el rostro de Yuzu para besarla, poniéndola nuevamente debajo de ella.

-Tu cuerpo, y poder tocarlo, es como un sueño. -dijo, trémula-Te amo tanto, Yuzu.-Mitsuko sentía cómo su amor por ella crecía, a medida que ambas ascendían en esa noche en que decidieron darse la una a la otra.

-Quiero tocarte, Yuzuko.¿Puedo?

-Hazlo, por favor.

Mitsuko deslizo ávidamente sus manos, que ya no eran dos, sino diez, que se movían y recorrían sus pechos, abdomen y piernas, como si quisiera tatuar esas sensaciones epidérmicas en su tacto tembloroso y ansioso. La despojó de toda su ropa interior, quitándose también la de ella,y por un momento, ambas contemplaron sus respectivos cuerpos en toda su magnifica plenitud. .

-Eres perfecta-jadeó Mitsuko, sepultando sus labios en la piel húmeda de Yuzu, friccionando sus pechos con los de ella, en un enloquecedor vaivén que hizo que las dos temblaran de placer. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se movían con agónico placer;Mitsuko no podía más. Con su pelvis incrustada entre la piernas de Yuzu, le suplicó, desfalleciente:

-Ahhh...Yuzu, mi amor, abraza mi espalda con tus piernas,... lo más alto que puedas.

Yuzu hizo lo que Mitsuko le pedía. Enlazó con sus piernas un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda; Mitsuko acomodó su sexo sobre el de ella, encogiéndose un poco para estar a su alcance. Inició un movimiento, una especie de ascenso y descenso, en el que sus vaginas hacían contacto de forma demencial. Yuzu arqueó su cuerpo, casi gritando:

-¡Oh, dios!

Mitsuko aplicaba la fricción con fuerza, subiendo, bajando y deslizando sus caderas en la intimidad de Yuzu, con su sexo pegado al de ella.

-Estoy tan cerca, Yuzu. -gimió-No creo que pueda resistir más tiempo.

Yuzu clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Mitsuko.

-Yo también...oh, Mitsuko, siento como si fuera a morir.

Para que el orgasmo fuera más explosivo, Yuzu llevó una de sus manos al sexo de Mitsuko, que se movía frenéticamente sobre el de ella, y deslizo su mano en su interior; Mitsuko gritó, estremecida. Tenía la cabeza de Yuzu escondida entre sus brazos, apretándola conforme el placer iba subiendo. Ascenso, descenso. La cama crujía. Mitsuko también llevó una de sus manos al interior cálido de Yuzu, que estaba apretado y caliente, lo mismo que el de ella. Mitsuko apoyó su cabeza con fuerza en el espacio que había entre el cuello de Yuzu y la almohada, sintiendo que ya venía. Yuzu exclamó, apretándose más contra ella:

-¡Más rápido, te lo ruego!

Mitsuko incrementó sus movimientos, el de su pelvis y el de su mano, que se movía como poseída. Sus conciencias desaparecían, centradas única y poderosamente en aquel vínculo. Los poros de las dos se habían abierto, emitiendo un olor almizcleño y encantador.

Yuzu sintió llegar su orgasmo y avanzó hacia él, sabiendo que lo alcanzaría. De pronto, los cuerpos fusionados tartamudearon y parecieron dar un salto hacia arriba, no ya orgásmico, sino para alcanzar una montaña muy por encima de las que hubieran subido alguna vez en su vida. Comprendieron que no iba a ser un simple orgasmo. Sintieron algo de miedo... pero sus cuerpos retomaron el ritmo. Mitsuko se tensó contra Yuzu, en toda su longitud, en ese mismo instante, alcanzaron la culminación...o empezaron a alcanzarla; un placer tan grande que era casi tormento desbordó insospechadas compuertas y Yuzu tuvo que morder el el hombro de Mitsuko, y ésta el cuello de Yuzu para ahogar sus gritos.

-Oh, Dios mío...-jadeó Yuzu.

A Mitsuko le pareció que Yuzu lloraba. Hizo un último movimiento de caderas, empujando sus dedos más profundo en Yuzu, e inmediatamente alcanzaron un segundo orgasmo, algo que nunca hubieran creído posible, y las compuertas de la razón se abrieron; sintieron que estallaban en mil pedazos y, por un instante, un murmullo de cálido verano las envolvió como un manto. Mitsuko se desplomó, exhausta, sobre el cuerpo de Yuzu, inundada de sudor, mientras los fluidos de ambas se mezclaban entre sus piernas. Yuzu se aferró a ella, demasiado cansada para hablar. Cuando lograron recuperarse un tanto, Mitsuko levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de Yuzu, brillantes por las lágrimas, pero comprendió que esa lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino todo lo contrario. Se besaron profundamente un largo rato.

-Te amo, te amo, Yuzu.-murmuró Mitsuko, antes de quedarse dormida. Yuzu la contempló un momento, llena de gratitud. "Ahora sí-pensó-ahora sí puedo enfrentar a cualquier persona que se me presente en el camino. Contigo a mi lado no temeré a ninguna tormenta que quiera destruirme". Se recostó en su pecho, y la siguió al rincón de los sueños.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Mei no había podido pegar ojo . Escribía en una hoja una carta para Yuzu. Hubiera querido hablarle mejor, pero prefirió poner en unas líneas todo lo que su corazón quería decirle; a una hoja no podría interrumpirla, ni gritarle. Lo más que podía hacer era romperla, pero lo importante era que la leyera. Yuzu se había ido terriblemente enojada, y no quería seguir en esos términos con ella. Cuando empezaba a adormilarse en el escritorio, el zumbido de una moto penetró en el silencio de la noche. Alcanzó a ver por el balcón las luces de un vehículo que se estacionaba frente a su casa. Llena de curiosidad, se asomó a ver quien podría estar por allí a esas horas.

Cuando vio quiénes eran, se escondió tras una cortina para que no la vieran.

La escena que presenciaron sus ojos a continuación, fueron para ella la pesadilla más trágica de su vida.

Yuzu era quien regresaba. La hermana mayor de Taniguchi Harumin, Mitsuko, la bajó,sonriente, tendiéndole sus largos brazos. Yuzu se abalanzó sobre ella, con el rostro resplandeciente, hermoso, mirándola arrobada. Mitsuko la levantó en el aire, dando vueltas con ella en brazos. Yuzu reía, feliz.

-Te amo, te amo, eres la princesa más hermosa de este mundo-decía Mitsuko. Mei podía oírlo claramente, porque los sonidos se agudizan en el silencio nocturno.

-¡Bájame! A las seis tengo que irme a la escuela, y ya he perdido bastante sueño.-sonrió-pero valió la pena.

-Yuzuko, hubiera querido quedarme contigo hasta el amanecer. ¡Cielos, te quiero tanto!-Dijo, bajándola.

Yuzu la abrazó.

-Ya quiero hacerlo otra vez. Ve a buscarme a la salida.

Mitsuko se puso roja como una rosa.

-Eres una pervertida.

-Siempre lo he sido.- se pegó a ella-Ya sabes por qué estaba dormida, pero tú me despertaste. Ahora, prepárate.-Se puso de puntillas, besándola con creciente pasión, hasta que ambas se tambalearon. Mitsuko le besó la frente, despidiéndose de ella.

-Te amo.

-Hasta la tarde, querida Mitsuko.-ésta se quedó allí hasta que Yuzu llegó a la puerta. Ella volteó una última vez, y le mandó un beso con la mano, el cual Mitsuko simuló atraparlo en el aire, llevándolo a su corazón. Agitó la mano, y se fue en su motocicleta.

Ahondar en lo que sintió Mei en esos momentos sería muy difícil, porque un corazón roto, casi muerto, no tiene descripción alguna. Miró la carta que había escrito, y empezó a leerla, llorando.

La paz y tranquilidad de un lado. La angustia y la tristeza infinitas del otro.

Querida Yuzu:

Dime qué estás pensando ahora mismo. En cuanto a mí, estoy pensando en ti.

Desde la ventana abierta, puedo sentir el olor de la noche, cuyo rostro aparece en tu corazón cada momento, y mientras que la fría lluvia me ha empapado, recuerdo que tú eras la única que me daba una mano de apoyo, llevándome a preguntar por qué siempre eras la única que me apoyaba. Tu mirada risueña hizo que cayera en el amor, pero ahora, no importa el que yo quiera verte, porque siempre estás ausente, y ya no puedo verte sonreír; no sabía que estar enamorada fuera tan doloroso, pero aunque es doloroso, me hace feliz, y la razón de sentir eso eres tú, Yuzu.

El día de hoy pasó como de costumbre, otra vez, y tal vez nos convertimos en algo desagradable. A pesar de que me ignoras, sigo preocupada por ti. Dime: ¿Por qué no puedes amarme honestamente?

En mi interior comienzo a sentir la soledad, y entonces me digo a mí misma: "Está bien, esperaré a que me mires". Ahora rememoro lo feliz que me sentí cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, tanto, que me sentí a punto de llorar.

Miro el cielo de noche, donde las estrellas están tan hermosas, y ellas me dicen que tú eres la única que me ha dicho aquí "Te amo por ser quien eres; por eso quiero estar a tu lado". Dime¿Qué estás pensando ahora mismo? ¿Por qué este sentimiento se ha vuelto tan abrumador? No importa cuánto anhele mirarte enamorada de mí como la primera vez; desearlo no hará que se vuelva realidad...estar enamorada duele tanto, pero he sido feliz amándote, y la razón de sentir tantas cosas hermosas eres tú...Ahora y siempre estaré pensando en ti.

Con todo mi amor, Mei.

Mei, como una autómata, arrugó la carta y la arrojó a un rincón de la habitación. Se acostó en la cama, demasiado triste como para poder describirlo.

"La he perdido. He perdido a mi amor. Me quiero morir".

CAPITULO 12

El gélido viento otoñal traía consigo el aroma de las flores marchitas que se negaban a abandonar su fragancia a las inclemencias del invierno, que ya estaba próximo. Mitsuko, tiritando, estaba sentada en el patio posterior de su casa, observando el jardincillo que lo cubría, que ya se veía gris y sin vida. Sus pensamientos eran tan profundos, que no sintió la llegada de Harumin, quien al no encontrarla en el interior del departamento, dedujo que se encontraba en la parte trasera; cuando Mitsuko estaba preocupada por algo, acostumbraba sentarse allí a meditar. En esta ocasión, su hermana se veía realmente ansiosa, con una palidez purpúrea posesionada de su serio rostro. Se sentó a su lado, sacando a Mitsuko de su mutismo.

-Ah, ya llegaste. -dijo quedamente.-Te tardaste mucho. Yuzu se fue hace rato.

-Lo sé.-respondió Harumin- Me encontré con ella; por eso tardé tanto.

Mitsuko seguía mirando el reducido panorama que se extendía ante sus ojos, con una dejadez que no era habitual en ella. Harumin pudo ver escrito en su expresión ausente, como si lo tuviera tallado en la frente, el motivo de esa pesadumbre: Yuzu.

-Hermana, ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Mitsuko abrió mucho los ojos ante la repentina pregunta de Harumin. Tratando de esparcir las nubes que cubrían su ánimo, dijo, forzándose a sonreír:

-Nada de eso, hermanita. ¿Por qué habría de estar triste? Sólo estoy preocupada porque he aceptado la transferencia de universidad que te comenté hace algún tiempo. No quisiera dejarte sola.

Harumin tomó la mano de su hermana, apretándola con fuerza.

-No hay necesidad de que hagas eso. ¿Vas a huir sin pelear?

-¿De qué hablas?

Harumin se estremeció ante la fría brisa del atardecer.

-Vamos adentro-dijo Mitsuko.

-No, no importa. Este frío puede llegar a ser saludable en momentos como éste; el dolor físico ayuda a distraer el dolor del alma.

-Harumin, me preguntas la razón de mi tristeza y creo que estás mucho peor que yo.-comentó Mitsuko, deprimiéndose más.

-Mitsu,¿crees que no sé que te has enamorado de Yuzuchi?

-¿Es demasiado obvio?-Mitsuko se cubrió la cara con una mano. Era demasiado incómodo que su hermana abordara el asunto tan directamente.

-Cada vez que la miras, tus ojos destilan miel. Es como si le dijeras "te amo" con cada mirada.

-Ya no volverá a suceder, así que no te preocupes. Pronto me iré, y no tendrás que presenciar mi patética actitud.

Harumin tomó a Mitsuko por los hombros, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿No te pregunté hace un momento que si te vas a ir sin pelear? Tú eres de las que no se rinden. Lucha por ella.

-¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡Es tu novia! Yo nunca...jamás te haría algo así. Decidí poner distancia para no enamorarme más.-Mitsuko ya no pretendía ocultar sus sentimientos-Si, quiero a Yuzuko con todo mi corazón, pero es un amor que aún está floreciendo. Quiero irme antes de que estas emociones crezcan tanto, que ya no me pueda sentir capaz de vivir sin la persona que las inspira. -Miró a Harumin angustiada-cada día que pasa, siento cómo mi alma se llena más y más de amor hacia a ella. Nunca me había enamorado y ¿sabes?, mi primer beso me lo dio ella. No te imaginas... fue la experiencia más dulce y cálida de mi vida. Yo, que siempre había vivido atada a reglas, y obligando a otros a cumplirlas, olvidándome de vivir mi adolescencia...; Yuzu me regaló una primavera fragante de sensaciones, pero ella es tu novia. Lo que yo sienta no importa.

Harumin se conmovió ante las sinceridad que, al fin, le mostraba su hermana mayor.

-Mitsuko, me alegra que, por primera vez, hayas abierto tu corazón para mí.

-Pero...

-Déjame terminar. He roto con Yuzuchi.

Cuando Harumin dijo esto, Mitsuko no tuvo reacción alguna al principio; por un brevìsimo instante pensó que bromeaba, pero , al darse cuenta de que era en serio, empezó a temblar, inmensamente conmocionada.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le preguntó, casi en estado de shock.

-Porque ella siente algo por ti. A mí sólo me quiere fraternalmente, pero pude notar que tú le inspiras un sentimiento completamente diferente. De ti depende que ese sentimiento se convierta en amor.

A Harumin se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar. Renunciar a Yuzu era tan duro... sin darse cuenta, su expresión delató esa tristeza, haciendo que Mitsuko se sintiera enormemente culpable.

-Hermanita, yo... nunca debí acercarme a Yuzuko.-dijo, contristada- Pero aquella noche lluviosa, se veía tan vulnerable y destrozada, que me dejé arrastrar por sus locuras. Yuzu estaba anegada en licor, y yo permití que...-no pudo proseguir; se sentía demasiado apenada.

-No te culpo, Mitsuko. Yuzuchi es tan tierna y amorosa...Aun estando borracha, no pierde ninguno de sus encantos. Es imposible conocerla, y no amarla. ¡Rayos! Todavía no alcanzo a comprender cómo Mei cambió la belleza del gran amor que le profesaba Yuzu por unos cuantos minutos de sucio placer.

-Es verdad, Harumin.-reconoció Mitsuko- Yuzu posee el don de hacerse amar.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Luego, Mitsuko abrazó a su hermana, diciendo, infinitamente agradecida:

-Eres la mejor hermana del mundo. Gracias.

-Ahora, intenta ser feliz con Yuzuchi. Estoy segura que a ti sí podrá amarte. Y no te preocupes tanto por mí, que hace poco conseguí una amiga tan loca, que sé que me hará sonreír, aun en medio de tantas dificultades.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Vamos adentro.

Mitsuko estaba tan feliz, que el triste paisaje otoñal le pareció un paraíso de dulces y ensoñadoras primaveras.

Yuzu y Mei desayunaban con su madre en la fría mañana dominical. Las hermanastras Aihara hacían grandes esfuerzos por simular un ambiente de cordial fraternidad, a fin de no despertar recelos en su madre. Sin embargo, la cara de Mei no disimulaba mucho. No había dormido casi nada, y sus ojos hinchados decían por sí mismos cuánto habían llorado. Cuando Mamá le preguntó la razón de su abatimiento, le dijo que se encontraba resfriada, mentira obvia que Mamá se creyó.

El resto de la mañana se lo pasaron ayudando en diversos quehaceres domésticos. Yuzu se sentía terriblemente estresada. Mei no dejaba de mirarla de una forma tan triste y amarga, que se sintió tentada a ir corriendo a abrazarla y consolarla; al parecer, Mei vivía un verdadero suplicio, y Yuzu se preguntaba si podría resistir el verla así, tan apagada y llena de tanta tristeza, porque el amor hacia ella seguía lastimàndola con cruel insistencia. Por la tarde, Mamá salió de compras. Yuzu hubiera querido ir con ella para no quedarse a solas con Mei, pero le pidió que se quedara con esta última, por si necesitaba algo, a lo que Yuzu no pudo negarse sin dar una razón válida.

Mei se sentó en el sofá de la sala, y Yuzu sacó su saxofón para crear una barrera que impidiera a Mei acercarse a ella. Las canciones que ensayaba revestían un aire de nostalgia muy dramático, pero era realmente buena la interpretación. Por espacio de una hora, Yuzu llenó el aire de bella música, metiéndose completamente en la ejecución de la misma, olvidando que Mei se encontraba con ella. Por eso, cuando suspendió un momento para beber agua, no pudo evitar observar el frágil cuerpo de Mei, quien se había quedado dormida, rendida por toda una noche de insomnio. Yuzu se acercó a ella, arrodillándose a su lado. Acarició su cabello azabache con delicadeza para no despertarla, sumergiéndose en la contemplación de su sueño inquieto. Aun dormida, dos lágrimas bordeaban sus ojos cerrados, deteniéndose en sus largas pestañas agobiadas, y Yuzu sintió cómo su corazón se encogía ante el dolor que traslucía su hermanastra.

"Te amo ,Mei, pero no puedo volver contigo".

Sacó un pañuelo y le secó suavemente las lágrimas. Mei se revolvió un poco.

"No te despiertes, no te despiertes..."

Mei abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los dos jades encendidos de Yuzu, que la miraban con expresión remota. Esta quiso levantarse, pero Mei le sujetó un brazo, acostàndola de espaldas a ella en el ancho sofá.

-Yuzu querida.-murmuró, soñolienta y escondiendo el rostro en la rubia cabellera que tenía frente a ella- Quédate así conmigo un rato.-enlazó con sus brazos la cintura de Yuzu, temblando. Esta última permaneció a su lado, escuchando la agitada respiración que movía sus cabellos con intensidad. Era evidente que lo que las unía era inmenso, sublime.

-Mei- dijo Yuzu al cabo de un rato- Creo que ayer hablamos de esto. Si estaba a tu lado, es porque quiero ser tu hermana. No confundas las cosas, ni me obligues a tratarte con indiferencia.¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Mei liberó a Yuzu, quien se levantó,deteniéndose a mirar un momento el rostro de su hermanastra. Mei había cruzado sus brazos en forma de cruz, apretándolos contra su pecho, como si quisiera retener el calor que hasta hacía poco tenía junto a ella. Sus ojos parecían cubiertos por un velo, y carecían de brillo.

"¡Dios mío, no sé si podré resistir esto!"

-Mei, levanta la cabeza. Yo he podido hacerlo, y no te imaginas cuánto he sufrido.

Mei meneó la cabeza.

-Eso intento, pero cada vez que miro al frente, te veo a a ti. Estás tatuada en mi alma, y ni siquiera la muerte podrá arrancarte de mí.

-Me cuestiono algo desde hace algún tiempo, Mei.-dijo Yuzu solemnemente- Si yo por debilidad regresara contigo¿No volverías a las andadas nuevamente? Creo que estás tan desesperada precisamente porque no me tienes a tu disposición, pero si otra vez yo volviera a ti, como un perrillo faldero, de seguro retornarías a tu carácter frío e indiferente de siempre. Hay personas que tienden a obsesionarse con lo que no pueden tener, y a desecharlo en cuanto lo tienen en su poder. Nada me saca de la cabeza que tú eres de esas personas.

Mei se incorporó ante las duras palabras de Yuzu.

-No es así, pero¿cómo pudo convencerte de lo contrario? Has cerrado tu corazón, y nada de lo que diga hará alguna diferencia. Si quiero sentirme triste, déjame estar triste. Déjame sufrir y llorar sola, y no me mires como lo hiciste hace un momento, porque cuando me miras así, un débil brillo de esperanza me hace creer que volverás conmigo, y no sabes lo doloroso que es saber que no será así.

Yuzu suspiró, dándole la espalda.

-De acuerdo, entonces. Muérete sola.-Se sintió un poco enojada porque Mei se hacía la mártir, haciéndola quedar a ella como una persona cruel y malvada.

"Ahora resulta que yo soy la mala del paseo"

Volvió a su saxofón, dándole significativamente la espalda. En ese instante,el móvil de Mei resonó con pérfida monotonía. Casi sin fuerzas, Mei contestó la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Mei!- dijo una voz que la hizo palidecer- Hace algún tiempo que no hablamos. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-¿Misaki?

El saxofón de Yuzu hizo un horrible chillido, destruyendo de manera estrepitosa la suave armonía de su sonido. "¿Misaki?" , repitió su mente, empezando a ofuscarse ante la sola mención de su odiado nombre. "¿Qué hace esa perra llamando a Mei?"

Al escuchar el chirrido del instrumento de Yuzu, Mei se levantó , yéndose a la cocina para escuchar mejor, lo cual no impidió que Yuzu pudiera escuchar perfectamente lo que decía.

-¿Qué?- Mei sonaba algo alarmada- No es necesario que vengas, Misaki. El Festival Escolar se llevará acabo perfectamente sin necesidad de que estés aquí.

-Sabes que tu abuelo y mi padre son socios, así que es inevitable que esto ocurra. Mañana temprano llegaré a Japón. Espérame en la escuela. Ansío verte para...-emitió un sonido gutural, casi un gemido.

Mei contrajo el rostro de rabia contra sí misma al recordar lo débil que había sido. Bajando un poco la voz, replicó:

-No volverá a suceder, eso te lo garantizo.

-¿Ah, sí? Soy experta en doblegar cualquier resistencia. Estoy segura que anhelas sentir otra vez mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo.

Mei se sonrojó, sin poder evitar el recuerdo de esas sensaciones carnales que le hicieron perder la razón ese día.

-Mañana hablamos.

-Espera. ¿Está por allí tu hermana mayor?

-¿Qué quieres de ella?

-No, nada. Sólo salúdala de mi parte. Parece que no le caigo bien.

-No lo haré. Hazlo tú misma cuando la veas. Adiós -cortó la llamada, molesta por lo inoportuno enque se constituía la nueva visita de Misaki. Volvió a la sala.

Yuzu estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando al infinito. Cuando Yuzu estaba así de seria, sus ojos adquirían un brillo acerado y su belleza resaltaba ante la madurez que desplegaba toda su persona. Se veía irresistible.

-Eres hermosa, Yuzu.-dijo, sin poder contenerse.

Esta la miró con tanta frialdad, que Mei se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso. Con voz cortante, y lejana como dos lagos montañosos en un páramo desierto, le dijo con lentitud calculada:

-Parece que tendrás visita mañana. Debes de estar muuuuy feliz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No soy sorda, Mei.

-Sé que ella no es de tu agrado, pero es la heredera del clan Okazaki, y son los principales socios de mi abuelo. Algún día ella y yo seremos socias también, ya que seré la sucesora de mi abuelo cuando el no esté aquí.

-Por mí, pueden hacer sus alianzas de mierda en el mismísimo infierno.-Yuzu intentaba controlarse, pero había visto el rostro de Mei sonrojarse cuando hablaba con Misaki. No pudo contener el impulso de espiarla para ver su reacción ante la llamada de esa "zorra", y dedujo que sólo bastaría un intento de ésta última para que Mei cayera nuevamente en sus redes de lujuria.

Ante la grosera salida de Yuzu, Mei abrió mucho los ojos, visiblemente afectada.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que dejarías de hablarme de ese modo. Cuando haces eso, me hieres mucho. Tengo un corazón que sólo sabe amarte, y tú lo tratas como una basura.¿No tienes compasión?

\- Compasión, mi culo- espetó, con palabras de hielo-Bueno, espera ansiosa a tu futura socia para que te consuele, estúpida. ¡Maldición! Hice bien al zanjar mi relación contigo. Mi corazón no habría resistido otra mentira más. -concluyó, a la par que salía del departamento dando un estruendoso portazo.

Mei, sin entender la reacción de Yuzu, se dejó caer en el sofá, compungida.

-¿Por qué, mi amor?-susurró- hace unos minutos parecías amarme y ahora esta habitación sólo respira odio...

Yuzu había dejado su chaqueta en el sofá; Mei la tomó, estrechándola con fuerza, mojàndola con las afligidas lagrimas que ya parecían ser su eterna compañía.

Con el corazón martilleándole el pecho con violencia , Yuzu salió como una tromba de la casa. Lloraba de rabia y de celos. Tendría que soportar a esa zorra de ojos azules y cuerpo perfecto al lado de Mei. Estaba casi segura que lo de Festival Escolar era sólo una excusa para venir a verla y hacerle...;rechazó la imagen de su mente, moviendo las manos alrededor de la cabeza, tratando de espantar los dolorosos recuerdos que volaban alrededor de su mente, y que amenazaban con sumirla nuevamente en la desesperación.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la casa, secándose las lágrimas, que salían sin control, y que la inundaban de abrumadora soledad. Sintió cómo la angustia volvía a ella como un torrente despiadado, que pretendía hundirla en un pantano de penas y sufrimientos. Ya tenía las mangas de la blusa empapadas ante los vanos intentos de dejar de llorar; murmuró, casi como en un ruego:

-Mitsuko, te necesito.

Una motocicleta negra se estacionó junto a ella, como una exhalación. La alta figura que la conducía, se quitó el casco, dejando libre su corto cabello castaño.

-¡Yuzu!-exclamó- Por Dios, ¿Qué te pasó, que lloras de ese modo?

Esta levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la preocupada mirada de Mitsuko, quien había descendido de la moto para acercarse más a ella. Al verla, Yuzu se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando suavemente, como una pobre niña herida. Para Mitsuko, tal tristeza sólo podía provenir de una fuente: Mei. ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de hacerle daño?

-Yuzu, ella no merece tu llanto. -la abrazó con mucha ternura, acariciando su rubio cabello- Venía para llevarte a un lugar donde hay una hermosa vista. Me daba algo de vergüenza venir a tu casa, pero hice bien en hacerlo.

Como respuesta, Yuzu se adhirió más a ella, refugiándose en sus cálidos brazos; los brazos de Mitsuko eran como un ardiente fuego que ahuyentaba al frío, o como un oasis para el viajero sediento. Cuando Mitsuko la acariciaba, sentía que sus penas se aligeraban, y una paz inefable invadía su alma. Quiso hablar, pero las palabras salían ahogadas.

-No te esfuerces, Yuzuko. Ven, sube a la moto.

Mitsuko se acomodó nuevamente en el vehículo, y Yuzu se subió, sujetándose a ella con fuerza. Aspiró el aroma que desprendía su persona: era una mezcla cuero, menta y libros, olores que siempre asociaría a Mitsuko. Sentir el glacial viento azotar su cara fue gratificante, ya que parecía refrescar el incendio que atormentaba su ánimo.

Mitsuko conducía con rapidez, cerrando por momentos el paso a algunos coches, para luego esquivarlos temerariamente.

¡Mitsuko!-gritó Yuzu- ¡No conduzcas así, que nos vamos a estrellar!

-¡No te preocupes, soy experta con esto!-contestó Mitsuko, acelerando más, haciendo que Yuzu lanzara gritos de susto.

-¡Me va a dar un infarto si sigues haciendo eso!

Como si Yuzu le hubiera dicho lo contrario, puso la máxima velocidad. La motocicleta volaba, y los otros

coches pasaban a su lado meteòricamente; Yuzu pensó que se desmayaría y que ambas despertarían en el cielo.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó, nerviosa- Esto es para los que tienen nervios de acero y los míos son de hule. Por Dios, bájale a la velocidad.

-Está a media hora de donde nos encontramos en este momento. No te apures, tengo muy buenos reflejos.

Mitsuko se desvió por un sendero algo empinado, en las afueras de la ciudad. La motocicleta inició un inclinado ascenso por una angosta vía circundada por preciosos árboles de cerezo. La estación otoñal había esparcido por todo el sendero las hermosas flores de dichos árboles, tiñéndolo con los suaves colores rosados de sus delicados pétalos; Yuzu estaba deslumbrada con la belleza del paraje que veían sus asombrados ojos. Se dedicó a observar el claro panorama en silencio, porque había algo encantador en la suave belleza de ese lugar, y Mitsuko no quería apartarla de ese encantamiento, ya que lo que buscaba con todo lo que hacía era precisamente alejar de la mente de Yuzu todo lo relacionado con Mei y, felizmente, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Después de conducir por quince minutos más, se detuvo en un mirador que ofrecía la vista más deslumbrante y fascinadora de la ciudad.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo de ver el dorado atardecer de nuestro distrito-dijo Mitsuko, apeándose de la moto.-Ven-dijo, tendiéndole los brazos a Yuzu, quien se arrojó a ellos llena de gratitud; Mitsuko la sujetó por la cintura, sin permitir que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Sus rostros estaban increíblemente cerca.

-Mitsuko- musitó Yuzu, con mirada centelleante-llegaste en el momento que más te necesitaba. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Por otra parte, no soy tan ligera. Puedes bajarme.

-Lo haré, pero primero quisiera besarte. ¿Puedo?

Yuzu no contestó con palabras. Puso sus brazos alrededor del terso cuello de Mitsuko, besándola con suavidad, a lo que Mitsuko respondió con pasión que crecía conforme prolongaba la caricia. Al cabo de un rato, Mitsuko la depositó en los barandales del mirador, sentándola frente a ella, que se había quedado de pie.

-Te amo, Yuzuko.-susurró sutilmente en su oído, abrazándola posesivamente.

Yuzu se limitó a permanecer a su lado, sin decir nada.

-Mira ese cielo tan hermoso- Mitsuko levantó la mirada, perdiéndose en la contemplación de los hermosos colores vespertinos que se mezclaban en la atmósfera del éter que la envolvía. -Qué alivio- prosiguió- parece que ya estás mejor.

-Gracias a ti. -la mirada de Yuzu volvió a nublarse- Cuando parece que voy a superar algunas cosas, ocurre algo que vuelve a destruirlo todo.

-¿Volviste a discutir con Mei?

Yuzu crispó su rostro al recordar a Misaki.

-Ella vendrá.-dijo, con voz trémula.

-¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas?

-La zorra que destruyó mi relación con Mei.

-¿Te refieres a Okazaki?

Los puños de Yuzu se apretaron con furia.

-Odio a esa perra con toda mi alma. Parece como si me persiguiera, y le gustara hacerme daño, y no lo entiendo, porque yo jamás la he tratado, y mucho menos, la he molestado.

-Eso es porque tienes algo que ella quiere: El amor de Mei.

-Esa tipa no ama a nadie. Yo creo que le recuerdo algo desagradable, pues no comprendo cual es la inquina que siente hacia mí.

Al decir esto, se estremeció. ¿Y si Mei, por despecho, aceptaba cualquier proposición de ella? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla salir abiertamente con Misaki? La noche anterior le dijo que buscara a alguien a quien querer, pero que fuera precisamente la persona que había provocado la ruptura la ponía fuera de sí.

-Ayer le pedí que se olvidara de mí, y que yo trataría de hacer lo mismo. Aunque mi interior se quiebre como una copa de cristal que es arrojada adrede contra el duro suelo, te juro por la perdición de mi alma, que no moveré un dedo, ni le recriminaré nada.

Mitsuko besó su mejilla, confortàndola con ese simple gesto.

-Me alegra saber que has decidido liberarte de esa atadura que representa para ti el amor hacia Mei. Cuando te vi llorando, pensé que caerías de nuevo ese horrible estado en el que te encontrabas hundida al principio de todo esto.

-Todo es distinto ahora ¿Sabes por qué? Porque estás junto a mi . Si no hubieras llegado, tal vez habría descendido por un precipicio de angustias que habrían acabado con mis últimas esperanzas de ser feliz.

-¿Eres feliz conmigo?-Mitsuko se había quitado los gruesos guantes de cuero que usaba cuando conducía la motocicleta para acariciar con dulzura el rostro de Yuzu.

-Sí, lo soy. -respondió Yuzu con sinceridad, ocultando su cabeza en la gruesa chaqueta negra de Mitsuko. Su corazón latía muy rápido- Aunque ame a Mei, contigo su recuerdo no es tan pertinaz. En cuanto subí a tu moto, y empezaste a conducir como loca, la tristeza que me tenía acorralada desapareció.

-No será fácil olvidar a tu primer amor, Yuzuko; aún así, piensa que ella lo único que ha hecho es dañar tu vida, y agradezco al cielo porque al abrirme la puerta de tu corazón, Dios ha entrado de mi mano porque le pedí con todo mi amor de que no lloraras más por quien ha roto tu ilusión y, si respondes afirmativamente a mi petición, tan grande como la luna será la fiesta que hará mi corazón.

-¿Has llegado a amarme tanto?.-dijo Yuzu visiblemente conmovida.-¿Y si te decepciono?

-Eso no pasará. Anoche, cuando Harumin me dijo que había terminado contigo para darte la posibilidad de amarme, me preguntaba cómo me sentiría si, después de todo, me rechazabas. Y sólo una respuesta daba mi mente y corazón enamorado: Miedo. Miedo de vivir por siempre sola si no aceptas mi amor. ¿Cómo puedo alegar con mi corazón, si te está llamando a gritos, cómo detener la ilusión que no quería marcharse de aquí sin ti? Tal vez cierre para siempre mi alma al amor si tú me dices adiós, Yuzuko. Te quiero, realmente te quiero.

Yuzu besó a Mitsuko con apasionada vehemencia. Mitsuko tenía ganas de llorar, pero no porque estuviera triste.

-¿Esto es un sí, querida Yuzuko?

En respuesta Yuzu volvió a besarla con mucha más intensidad. Mitsuko se aferró a ella, demasiado feliz para que pudiera expresarlo con palabras.

La brisa helada sopló con suavidad. Aunque el ambiente estaba frío, Yuzu y Mitsuko no lo sentían; algo cálido las envolvía. Ambas se sentaron en el ancho barandal del mirador, contemplando los últimos destellos del sol sobre la ciudad. Mitsuko la tenía abrazada por los hombros, acariciando incesantemente su cabello travieso ondeado por el viento, hasta que oscureció por completo.

-Yuzu- comentó Mitsuko- Este lugar en donde estamos le pertenece a mi familia. No hay cercas ni nada parecido, pero todos los saben y por eso es que no ves a nadie por aquí.

-Se me hacía raro que un sitio tan hermoso no tuviera visitantes. Tu familia es rica ¿No?

-Sí, pero no somos ostentosos. Lo que quería decirte es que un poco más adelante hay una pequeña villa, que mi abuelo construyó para cuando quisiéramos respirar aire fresco sin necesidad de salir de la ciudad. ¿Quieres conocerla?

-Sí, vamos.

Mitsuko tomó su mano y emprendió un ligero ascenso por unas anchas escaleras que estaban a un lado del camino. Al final de los escalones, se encontraba la entrada de una hermosa y modesta villa, coronada de cerezos en flor.

-Vamos al balcón, la vista desde allí es muchísimo más hermosa.-dijo Mitsuko y, sin soltar su mano, la condujo rápidamente hasta el interior de la casa, que estaba en penumbras. No quiso detenerse para encender la luz, sino que fue directamente a una habitación hermosamente amoblada, donde había un amplio balcón. Yuzu quedó extasiada ante el paisaje que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Justo enfrente podía divisarse un cristalino lago, al que el reflejo de la luna le daba resplandores plateados; la brisa traía consigo el aroma de flores silvestres y tierra húmeda. Todo esto sumió a Yuzu en una especie de hipnosis, maravillada ante tanta belleza. Mitsuko la observaba, feliz de verla tan tranquila. En momentos como ése Mei parecía no existir, y comprendió lo que había querido decir Harumin cuando afirmó que ella, Mitsuko, era la única que podía hacerla feliz e nuevo. La razón de algo tan increíble no la conocía, pero elevó en su interior una oración de agradecimiento por tener a Yuzu a su lado en ese momento.

En una esquina del balcón estaba ubicado un ancho diván, puesto allí especialmente para contemplar el panorama.

-Sentémonos, Yuzuko.-Mitsuko se acostó en el diván, tendiéndole las manos a Yuzu.-Ven.-murmuró, con su mirada radiante e irresistible. Yuzu fue a ella, recostándose en el cuerpo de Mitsuko, quien la atrajo hacia sí con devoción. Por espacio de media hora, se quedaron así, mirando las vacilantes estrellas que se animaban a salir para hacerle compañía a la luna.

-Yuzu, es algo tarde. ¿Quieres regresar?-Mitsuko había levantado el mentón de Yuzu para mirarla.

-Me gusta este lugar.-respondió Yuzu, pegándose más a ella-Si vuelvo ahora, esta paz que siento se esfumará.

-No puedes evitar a Mei siempre. Tienes que afrontarla; ése es el único medio para superar lo que sientes por ella. Además, tu madre no sabe que estás aquí.

-Eso es lo de menos. Puedo llamarla, y listo.

-Lo que diga mi princesa.-aceptó Mitsuko.-Yo también deseo quedarme aquí un rato más, pero recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

-Sí, claro- la faz de Yuzu se ensombreció al recordar que tendría que ver a la causante de sus desgracias. Mitsuko, dándose cuenta de esto, la besó para ahuyentar tales pensamientos, y Yuzu, sedienta de amor, se entregó a la nueva caricia, acoplando su cuerpo al de ella con más fuerza que antes. El tranquilo ambiente que las rodeaba, unido a lo romántico que era, crearon una atmósfera de cálidas sensaciones que se apoderaron de sus emociones, llevándolas a límites insospechados de vigorosa sensualidad. Un beso llevó a otro, y otro, y otro más, hasta que el autodominio amenazó con retirarse para darle libre paso al deseo carnal. Sus bocas intercambiaban sus respectivos fluidos, resbalando éstos por las comisuras de sus labios, excitándolas de manera explosiva.

Casi sin aliento, al fin separaron sus labios. Ambas se miraron con intensidad, y Yuzu, temblando, escondió la cara en el cuello de Mitsuko, respirando dificultosamente.

-Mitsuko, te deseo.-balbució débilmente.

-Y yo a ti. -reafirmó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Yuzu- Te deseo, pero tengo miedo.

Yuzu miró la expresión de Mitsuko; reflejaba ansiedad y temor, pero también mucho amor.

-Yo también siento miedo. dijo- Anteayer intenté hacerlo con Haru, pero el cuerpo no me respondió. Quedé impávida, sin poder continuar, y la expresión de desilusión en el rostro de ella me dolió mucho. No quiero herirte a ti también, Mitsuko.

-¿Fue por Mei, cierto?

Yuzu no respondió, silencio que Mitsuko interpretó como una afirmación.

-¿Sabes algo, Yuzu? Aquella vez que te recogí en el parque, estabas tan borracha que empezaste a besarme como loca¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, pero borrosamente.

-Bien, en esa ocasión, tus besos fueron tan estimulantes que yo...hmmm..., bueno, me da algo de vergüenza decirlo.-carraspeó- Tuve un orgasmo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Es que besas delicioso. Tus besos son verdaderamente exquisitos, porque pones el alma al hacerlo. No hicimos más que besarnos, pero desde entonces me he preguntado lo que sentiría al hacer el amor contigo. Yo no tengo experiencia, ni la mas mínima. Tú ya has salido con Mei, y después con Harumin, pero tú eres mi primer amor, y me atemoriza decepcionarte.

-La verdad- respondió Yuzu- es que he estado bloqueada por culpa de ese horrible video. Cuando intentaba intimar con Haru, se me venía eso a la mente, y no me sentía capaz de hacer nada. Lo que hizo Mei no fue por amor, y yo me propuse hacer de mi primera vez algo especial, lleno de verdaderos sentimientos. Siento que así jamás lo olvidaré.

-Ya veo. Sé que aun no me amas. .-Mitsuko se puso algo triste.

Yuzu volvió a abrazar a Mitsuko estrechamente.

-No pienses eso, por favor. A pesar de que el amor que siento hacia Mei es tan fuerte que hace que me duela el corazón, yo ya no puedo siquiera pensar en estar con ella. No lo merece. Si Mei quiso entregarse a ese sucio placer sin amor, yo no pienso darle a ella lo que es tan importante para mí, y si quiero empezar a eliminar ese fantasma de mi vida, tengo que empezar con algo. No sé exactamente qué siento por ti, pero quiero averiguarlo. Puede convertirse en amor, y crecerá si lo alimentamos entre las dos. ¿No te parece?

Mitsuko apartó suavemente a Yuzu y se puso de pie, entrando a la habitación.

-Yuzu, en este momento, siento que mi corazón va a estallar. Te amo.

Yuzu se acercó a ella, con expresión dulce. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad como dos brasas encendidas.

-Te quiero mucho, Mitsuko.

Fue una frase sencilla y cálida que llenó el alma de Mitsuko de fuertes emociones. Se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-¿Estás llorando?-Yuzu se sentó a su lado.

-No. Es que soy muy feliz.

Yuzu se arrodilló delante de ella, y le quitó con suavidad las pesadas botas que traía puestas.

-¿Yuzuko?-Mitsuko contempló su rostro. La luz de luna que se filtraba en la alcoba le permitía ver en detalle la figura de su princesa. Su cabello suelto, adornado con una cinta roja, una blusa azul con encajes que cubría su torso amado y la falda corta estampada, mostrando a medias sus hermosos muslos; un atuendo característico de Yuzuko Aihara.

-Eres tan bonita, Yuzu.-dijo, poniéndose de pie, y tomando la mano de ella para levantarla. Por un momento se miraron fijamente, tratando de leer sus mutuos pensamientos; luego ,iniciaron un lento beso, que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una hoguera que quemaban sus labios. Yuzu le quitó la chaqueta a Mitsuko, dejando al descubierto la ajustada blusa negra que llevaba debajo, metiendo sus manos debajo, para acariciarle los pechos, que eran aún más grandes que los de Harumin. Mitsuko se estremeció al sentir las manos de Yuzu en su piel. Llevó su boca hasta el cuello de Yuzu, llenándolo de besos, y recorrièndolo en toda su extensión con la lengua, quitando a su vez la pequeña blusa de Yuzu. Había cierta torpeza en los movimientos de Mitsuko debido al temblor que se había apoderado de sus manos. Por primera vez, iba a ver el cuerpo desnudo de su querida Yuzuko y eso la agitaba hasta extremos indecibles; sus manos se deslizaron debajo de su falda, tocando, al fin sus piernas de marfil puro, y exhalando un gemido de satisfacción al sentir bajo su tacto la piel dulce, maravillosa y vital de esa chica dos años menor que ella, a quien se entregaba por vez primera. Todo en Mitsuko eran sensaciones que subían en la enervante oscuridad, una dulce oscuridad que la envolvía, porque nunca habían sido nada hasta ese momento: ahora existían sólo las dos, y la boca de la una sobre la otra, labios magulladores que arrollaban con su calor al destino incierto que les esperaba. No había nada escrito en cuanto a su futuro, pero ese instante eterno sería de ellas para siempre. Podía sentir en los labios de Yuzu el fuego de la pasión calcinarle la piel.

-Me he estado conteniendo demasiado tiempo, Mitsuko.-susurró Yuzu con voz ronca por el deseo- No tengo ninguna duda de que eres la indicada.

Ambas se dejaron caer en la suavidad de la cama. Mitsuko cubrió con su cuerpo el de Yuzu en su totalidad, despojándola de la falda, mientras besaba sus labios con apasionada ternura.

-Oh, pareces una diosa.-

-Mitsuko, déjame terminar de desvestirte.- Dijo Yuzu.

Ella cambió de posición, colocándose debajo de Yuzu quien le bajó lentamente el apretado pantalón de motociclista que cubría sus esbeltas piernas, y mientras lo hacía, llenaba de besos cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Los pies de Mitsuko se arquearon ante las placenteras sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo de extremo a extremo.

-Yuzu, esto es tan dolorosamente placentero.

Yuzu resbaló su lengua caliente hasta los grandes senos de Mitsuko, chupando los morenos pezones, los cuales se pusieron duros ante tal estímulo. Mitsuko tuvo que apretar las piernas, mojadas de excitación. Yuzu percibió, por los espasmos y los gemidos ahogados que brotaban cada vez más agónicos de la garganta de Mitsuko, que ésta iba a tener un orgasmo, así que intensificó sus caricias.

-Tienes los pechos muy sensibles.-murmuró con voz sumamente sensual.

Mitsuko se tapó la boca para no gemir en voz alta, a lo que Yuzu exclamó:

-Por favor, gime fuerte. Tus gemidos son lindos.

Mitsuko dio escape a su garganta jadeante, lo que hizo que Yuzu se estremeciera. Sin dejar de succionar con su boca los pezones de Mitsuko, llevó una mano a la intimidad de Mitsuko, acariciándola por sobre la ropa interior, que estaba completamente empapada.

-¡Yuzu, me voy a venir ya!-Mitsuko estaba a punto de llegar,así que Yuzu se detuvo.

-Quiero venirme contigo.-dijo, abrazándola fuertemente.

Mitsuko trató de calmarse. Levantó el rostro de Yuzu para besarla, poniéndola nuevamente debajo de ella.

-Tu cuerpo, y poder tocarlo, es como un sueño. -dijo, trémula-Te amo tanto, Yuzu.-Mitsuko sentía cómo su amor por ella crecía, a medida que ambas ascendían en esa noche en que decidieron darse la una a la otra.

-Quiero tocarte, Yuzuko.¿Puedo?

-Hazlo, por favor.

Mitsuko deslizo ávidamente sus manos, que ya no eran dos, sino diez, que se movían y recorrían sus pechos, abdomen y piernas, como si quisiera tatuar esas sensaciones epidérmicas en su tacto tembloroso y ansioso. La despojó de toda su ropa interior, quitándose también la de ella,y por un momento, ambas contemplaron sus respectivos cuerpos en toda su magnifica plenitud. .

-Eres perfecta-jadeó Mitsuko, sepultando sus labios en la piel húmeda de Yuzu, friccionando sus pechos con los de ella, en un enloquecedor vaivén que hizo que las dos temblaran de placer. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se movían con agónico placer;Mitsuko no podía más. Con su pelvis incrustada entre la piernas de Yuzu, le suplicó, desfalleciente:

-Ahhh...Yuzu, mi amor, abraza mi espalda con tus piernas,... lo más alto que puedas.

Yuzu hizo lo que Mitsuko le pedía. Enlazó con sus piernas un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda; Mitsuko acomodó su sexo sobre el de ella, encogiéndose un poco para estar a su alcance. Inició un movimiento, una especie de ascenso y descenso, en el que sus vaginas hacían contacto de forma demencial. Yuzu arqueó su cuerpo, casi gritando:

-¡Oh, dios!

Mitsuko aplicaba la fricción con fuerza, subiendo, bajando y deslizando sus caderas en la intimidad de Yuzu, con su sexo pegado al de ella.

-Estoy tan cerca, Yuzu. -gimió-No creo que pueda resistir más tiempo.

Yuzu clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Mitsuko.

-Yo también...oh, Mitsuko, siento como si fuera a morir.

Para que el orgasmo fuera más explosivo, Yuzu llevó una de sus manos al sexo de Mitsuko, que se movía frenéticamente sobre el de ella, y deslizo su mano en su interior; Mitsuko gritó, estremecida. Tenía la cabeza de Yuzu escondida entre sus brazos, apretándola conforme el placer iba subiendo. Ascenso, descenso. La cama crujía. Mitsuko también llevó una de sus manos al interior cálido de Yuzu, que estaba apretado y caliente, lo mismo que el de ella. Mitsuko apoyó su cabeza con fuerza en el espacio que había entre el cuello de Yuzu y la almohada, sintiendo que ya venía. Yuzu exclamó, apretándose más contra ella:

-¡Más rápido, te lo ruego!

Mitsuko incrementó sus movimientos, el de su pelvis y el de su mano, que se movía como poseída. Sus conciencias desaparecían, centradas única y poderosamente en aquel vínculo. Los poros de las dos se habían abierto, emitiendo un olor almizcleño y encantador.

Yuzu sintió llegar su orgasmo y avanzó hacia él, sabiendo que lo alcanzaría. De pronto, los cuerpos fusionados tartamudearon y parecieron dar un salto hacia arriba, no ya orgásmico, sino para alcanzar una montaña muy por encima de las que hubieran subido alguna vez en su vida. Comprendieron que no iba a ser un simple orgasmo. Sintieron algo de miedo... pero sus cuerpos retomaron el ritmo. Mitsuko se tensó contra Yuzu, en toda su longitud, en ese mismo instante, alcanzaron la culminación...o empezaron a alcanzarla; un placer tan grande que era casi tormento desbordó insospechadas compuertas y Yuzu tuvo que morder el el hombro de Mitsuko, y ésta el cuello de Yuzu para ahogar sus gritos.

-Oh, Dios mío...-jadeó Yuzu.

A Mitsuko le pareció que Yuzu lloraba. Hizo un último movimiento de caderas, empujando sus dedos más profundo en Yuzu, e inmediatamente alcanzaron un segundo orgasmo, algo que nunca hubieran creído posible, y las compuertas de la razón se abrieron; sintieron que estallaban en mil pedazos y, por un instante, un murmullo de cálido verano las envolvió como un manto. Mitsuko se desplomó, exhausta, sobre el cuerpo de Yuzu, inundada de sudor, mientras los fluidos de ambas se mezclaban entre sus piernas. Yuzu se aferró a ella, demasiado cansada para hablar. Cuando lograron recuperarse un tanto, Mitsuko levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de Yuzu, brillantes por las lágrimas, pero comprendió que esa lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino todo lo contrario. Se besaron profundamente un largo rato.

-Te amo, te amo, Yuzu.-murmuró Mitsuko, antes de quedarse dormida. Yuzu la contempló un momento, llena de gratitud. "Ahora sí-pensó-ahora sí puedo enfrentar a cualquier persona que se me presente en el camino. Contigo a mi lado no temeré a ninguna tormenta que quiera destruirme". Se recostó en su pecho, y la siguió al rincón de los sueños.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Mei no había podido pegar ojo . Escribía en una hoja una carta para Yuzu. Hubiera querido hablarle mejor, pero prefirió poner en unas líneas todo lo que su corazón quería decirle; a una hoja no podría interrumpirla, ni gritarle. Lo más que podía hacer era romperla, pero lo importante era que la leyera. Yuzu se había ido terriblemente enojada, y no quería seguir en esos términos con ella. Cuando empezaba a adormilarse en el escritorio, el zumbido de una moto penetró en el silencio de la noche. Alcanzó a ver por el balcón las luces de un vehículo que se estacionaba frente a su casa. Llena de curiosidad, se asomó a ver quien podría estar por allí a esas horas.

Cuando vio quiénes eran, se escondió tras una cortina para que no la vieran.

La escena que presenciaron sus ojos a continuación, fueron para ella la pesadilla más trágica de su vida.

Yuzu era quien regresaba. La hermana mayor de Taniguchi Harumin, Mitsuko, la bajó,sonriente, tendiéndole sus largos brazos. Yuzu se abalanzó sobre ella, con el rostro resplandeciente, hermoso, mirándola arrobada. Mitsuko la levantó en el aire, dando vueltas con ella en brazos. Yuzu reía, feliz.

-Te amo, te amo, eres la princesa más hermosa de este mundo-decía Mitsuko. Mei podía oírlo claramente, porque los sonidos se agudizan en el silencio nocturno.

-¡Bájame! A las seis tengo que irme a la escuela, y ya he perdido bastante sueño.-sonrió-pero valió la pena.

-Yuzuko, hubiera querido quedarme contigo hasta el amanecer. ¡Cielos, te quiero tanto!-Dijo, bajándola.

Yuzu la abrazó.

-Ya quiero hacerlo otra vez. Ve a buscarme a la salida.

Mitsuko se puso roja como una rosa.

-Eres una pervertida.

-Siempre lo he sido.- se pegó a ella-Ya sabes por qué estaba dormida, pero tú me despertaste. Ahora, prepárate.-Se puso de puntillas, besándola con creciente pasión, hasta que ambas se tambalearon. Mitsuko le besó la frente, despidiéndose de ella.

-Te amo.

-Hasta la tarde, querida Mitsuko.-ésta se quedó allí hasta que Yuzu llegó a la puerta. Ella volteó una última vez, y le mandó un beso con la mano, el cual Mitsuko simuló atraparlo en el aire, llevándolo a su corazón. Agitó la mano, y se fue en su motocicleta.

Ahondar en lo que sintió Mei en esos momentos sería muy difícil, porque un corazón roto, casi muerto, no tiene descripción alguna. Miró la carta que había escrito, y empezó a leerla, llorando.

La paz y tranquilidad de un lado. La angustia y la tristeza infinitas del otro.

Querida Yuzu:

Dime qué estás pensando ahora mismo. En cuanto a mí, estoy pensando en ti.

Desde la ventana abierta, puedo sentir el olor de la noche, cuyo rostro aparece en tu corazón cada momento, y mientras que la fría lluvia me ha empapado, recuerdo que tú eras la única que me daba una mano de apoyo, llevándome a preguntar por qué siempre eras la única que me apoyaba. Tu mirada risueña hizo que cayera en el amor, pero ahora, no importa el que yo quiera verte, porque siempre estás ausente, y ya no puedo verte sonreír; no sabía que estar enamorada fuera tan doloroso, pero aunque es doloroso, me hace feliz, y la razón de sentir eso eres tú, Yuzu.

El día de hoy pasó como de costumbre, otra vez, y tal vez nos convertimos en algo desagradable. A pesar de que me ignoras, sigo preocupada por ti. Dime: ¿Por qué no puedes amarme honestamente?

En mi interior comienzo a sentir la soledad, y entonces me digo a mí misma: "Está bien, esperaré a que me mires". Ahora rememoro lo feliz que me sentí cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, tanto, que me sentí a punto de llorar.

Miro el cielo de noche, donde las estrellas están tan hermosas, y ellas me dicen que tú eres la única que me ha dicho aquí "Te amo por ser quien eres; por eso quiero estar a tu lado". Dime¿Qué estás pensando ahora mismo? ¿Por qué este sentimiento se ha vuelto tan abrumador? No importa cuánto anhele mirarte enamorada de mí como la primera vez; desearlo no hará que se vuelva realidad...estar enamorada duele tanto, pero he sido feliz amándote, y la razón de sentir tantas cosas hermosas eres tú...Ahora y siempre estaré pensando en ti.

Con todo mi amor, Mei.

Mei, como una autómata, arrugó la carta y la arrojó a un rincón de la habitación. Se acostó en la cama, demasiado triste como para poder describirlo.

"La he perdido. He perdido a mi amor. Me quiero morir".


	13. CONFRONTACIÓN

CAPITULO 13

CONFRONTACIÓN

Totalmente destrozada, Mei no paraba de llorar, tapándose el rostro con la almohada para apagar el sonido de su llanto. Esperaba la entrada de Yuzu a la habitación, pero esto no sucedió. Yuzu, cuyo corazón palpitaba, cautivo por el hechizo de una nueva emoción que lo embargaba, decidió acostarse en el sofá de la sala. Su cuerpo aún tenía el erótico aroma de la piel de Mitsuko, y sólo tenía mente para lo que acababa de suceder. Sin mucho esfuerzo, logró conciliar el sueño, sintiendo que dormía en una nube de perfumados sueños que auguraban un mañana feliz.

Mei, en vista de que Yuzu no entró al cuarto a dormir, bajó a la sala, donde la encontró plácidamente dormida. Su rostro tenía tal expresión de serena felicidad, que no pudo evitar, por más que la lógica de los recientes acontecimientos se lo impedía, acercarse a ella para respirar su mismo aire, y ver de cerca sus labios amados, esos labios tan sensuales que la habían besado tantas veces, y que ahora sólo se dirigían a ella para herirla; se perdió en la contemplación de su cuerpo, tan bonito y esbelto..., cuerpo que pertenecía a otra. Eso era lo que más le dolía. Tristes lágrimas salían sin piedad de sus ojos. La dulce belleza de sus ojos violetas ya no existía; se habían transformado en dos pequeños espejos rotos, que sólo reflejaban una intensa amargura, por el que las lágrimas corrían como un río. Los tenía pequeñitos y encarnados de tanto llorar.

Observó en el cuello de Yuzu la marca de un chupetòn, o tal vez de una mordida. Mirar eso le provocó un nuevo alud de melancolía y mortal nostalgia de su primer amor perdido. ¿Cómo iba a hacer, qué camino debería tomar, ahora que Yuzu parecía haber decidido el suyo? Su soledad era tan grande, que quería dejar de respirar, y morir, para así dejar de sentir ese dolor asesino que estaba despedazàndola lentamente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estremeciéndose ante la angustia que recorría cada milímetro de su ser, mientras pensaba:

"¿Qué haré sin ti? Mi amor, necesito de ti como el aire para respirar. Eres mi sol, el que iluminó la senda de soledad por la que transitaba, para darme calor con tus amorosos rayos . Dios mío,no creo que pueda seguir avanzando sin ella, me voy a volver loca de dolor"

Se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y lloró hasta que, literalmente, se le agotaron las lágrimas. Como una sombra, subió a la recámara y se acostó a esperar el amanecer, porque el sueño había huido de su sistema nervioso, dejándola caer en brazos del insomnio.

A eso de las cinco y media, Yuzu entró a la habitación a fin de prepararse para la escuela. Mei estaba acostada aún, dedicándose a escuchar los ruidos que hacía Yuzu al moverse de un lado para otro. Sus pasos eran ligeros, y tarareaba un estribillo:

"Soy feliz sólo con tu mirada,

ya no me importa nada si hoy te tengo a ti;

Y aunque me grite la gente que soy una indolente,

que te voy a dejar, y yo, yo no te voy a dejar, mi vida, yo no te voy a dejar..."

Yuzu sonaba tan feliz... Mei se alegraba por ella, aunque su propio corazón sangraba. Decidió levantarse también; si no hubiera sido por la inminente llegada de Misaki, tal vez habría faltado a la escuela, aunque a ella eso le quedaba complicado hacerlo debido a sus obligaciones como directora encargada. Tendría que arrostrar con sus penas, y simular delante de todos que su vida era perfecta y , aún más, delante de Misaki. Tener que verla le recordaría demasiado lo que habían hecho las dos, y ese recuerdo era tan ingrato, que hubiera querido suprimirlo de su memoria, como si jamás hubiese ocurrido. A veces pensaba que su ruptura con Yuzu era un castigo divino por no haberla sabido valorar cuando la tenía a su total disposición.

Yuzu, al ver que Mei también se había levantado, la ignoró por completo, porque no se sentía con ganas de desorganizar la inmensa felicidad que sentía tratando de entablar un diálogo, por muy superfluo que fuese, que sólo conduciría a una discusión más ; la dulce experiencia reciente la tenía en modo "etéreo", es decir, caminando entre algodones imaginarios; su corazón estaba a punto de sentir verdadero amor por Mitsuko.. Bastó ese intensìsimo encuentro para remover fibras que no imaginó que existieran. Sólo quería verla otra vez, escuchar su voz, abrazarla, dormir a su lado y despertar en sus brazos. Quería verse bien para ella, por lo que se peinó cuidadosamente, y se acicaló de tal forma que, cuando Mitsuko la viera, encontrara a esa Yuzu sonriente que tanto amaba ver. Mei observaba todos esos preparativos, sabiendo que quien los inspiraba no era precisamente ella. Se dirigió al baño a asearse.

Miró su rostro en el espejo, y la persona que vio allí reflejada era irreconocible, aun para ella misma. Unas terribles ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, que estaban hinchados e inyectados en sangre, lo que le daba una palidez macilenta y espantosa a su expresión, antes tan bonita y cautivadora. Se preguntó cómo lidiaría con los deberes que le esperaban, sintiéndose como se sentía. Yuzu la estaba ignorando, y no la culpaba; siempre que hablaban, no salía bien librada, pero deseaba profundamente que ella le prestara, aunque fuera sólo un poco de atención. Por eso, al salir del baño, no pudo evitar dirigirle la palabra:

-Hola, Yuzu.

Yuzu, incómoda, le devolvió el saludo de manera cortante, sin mirarla.

-Buenos días, Mei.

Se hizo nuevamente el silencio, que era tan denso como el de las llanuras abisales del océano. Al cabo de un minuto, Mei hizo una pregunta.

-¿A qué hora llegaste? Pensé que no vendrías a dormir.

Yuzu se volvió para contestarle, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra; sólo se quedó mirándola, con la boca abierta, conmocionada ante lo que veían sus ojos.

¿Esa era Mei? Mei era una joven de agradable impacto visual, cuya mirada profunda y misteriosa era su principal característica. Pero sus ojos veían algo semejante a un espectro, pálido y sin vida. Y lo que más resaltaba era esa tristeza...una inmensa tristeza que se había asentado, como si formara parte de su piel, en toda su persona, y que tenía escape en el apagado brillo de su mirada. Parecía encorvada bajo el peso de una pesada carga que amenazaba con aplastarla. Y sus preciosos ojos... le dio la impresión de que estaban fragmentados, y casi no se veía su hermoso color por culpa de la hinchazón, efecto de un llanto prolongado. El pecho de Yuzu se sobrecargó de emoción y compasión.

-Mei...-no soportó la forma como ella la miraba, y apartó la vista. Su respiración se hizo pesada, y el sufrimiento que toda ella respiraba, lo sintió como si fuera suyo. Iba a acercarse a ella para consolarla, pero tenía tan presente a Mitsuko en su piel que, con gran esfuerzo, mantuvo su distancia. Le contestó, dándole un tono neutro a su voz:

-Llegué a eso de las tres. Pero tú no te ves bien. ¿Acaso no dormiste?

-Sí, dormí un poco.-mintió- Te pregunto porque no te sentí llegar.

Yuzu no replicó. No obstante, Mei continuó hablando.

-Hoy te ves... diferente a otros días. Estás hermosa.

-Gracias-se forzó Yuzu a contestar.

-¿Podemos ir juntas a la escuela hoy?-soltó Mei de pronto.

Yuzu estuvo a punto de negarse, pero no consiguió decirle que no a esos ojos suplicantes.

-Está bien.

-Yuzu, hace frío. -añadió Mei-¿Me dejas ponerte la bufanda?

-Puedo hacerlo sola...-Mei había inclinado la cabeza-pero, bueno, haré una excepción.

Mei tomó la gruesa bufanda que Yuzu acostumbraba usar en días fríos, y con mucha lentitud, la enrolló alrededor de su cuello, intentando no mirar la roja marca que adornaba su cuello esa mañana. Por un pequeño instante, sus miradas se cruzaron, y Yuzu acarició de manera muy tenue su mejilla con el dedo índice.

-Trata de ser feliz, Mei.-fue lo único que dijo.

Una vez hubieron desayunado, emprendieron el camino en silencio; Yuzu miraba de reojo a Mei de rato en rato, quien caminaba muy cerca de su hombro, rozándolo con el suyo. Ese pequeño contacto, aunque era casi nada, le bastaba a Mei para sentir un poco de vida en su corazón comatoso.

-Yuzu- dijo Mei rompiendo el silencio- ¿Cómo te esta yendo?¿Vas bien con Harumin?

-No entiendo a qué viene la pregunta.-respondió Yuzu, incómoda.

-No me malinterpretes.. Hace mucho que no sé nada de tus cosas. Sólo quiero saber de ti.

Yuzu meditó un poco la respuesta. Mitsuko iría a buscarla esa tarde y era posible que Mei la viera; así que prefirió decirle la verdad; de todas maneras, se iba a enterar, y no quería que Mei pensara que estaba saliendo con dos personas a la vez.

-Haru y yo hemos terminado. Estoy saliendo con alguien más.

-Parece que te ha sido fácil olvidarte de mí.

Algo molesta, Yuzu iba a increparla, pero la cara de Mei no mostraba signo alguno de hostilidad ; sólo una aguda pena. Mei estaba triste, y su mirada vagaba extraviada en sus luchas interiores.

-Te dije que había una posibilidad de que pudiera amar a otra persona. No creas que soy de esas que saltan de relación en relación por diversión. La persona con la que estoy saliendo me gustaba desde antes de empezar a salir con Haru. Debí haber sido honesta conmigo misma y aceptar ese sentimiento desde el principio, y no iniciar un noviazgo que no condujo a nada. Yo...no puedo encadenarme a ti, Mei. Moriría lentamente si así lo hiciera; quiero ser feliz, así que no me juzgues, por favor.

Mei replicó con amargura.

-Yuzu, yo nunca podré mirar a otra persona. Siempre te amaré a ti. Ningún argumento podrá sacarte de mi alma. Puedo sentir cómo el viento se lleva mis suspiros, siento que muero por dentro, pero sé que yo misma he cultivado mis heridas y ése será siempre mi sufrimiento: saber que te tuve y te dejé ir. Hice que te aburrieras de quererme y te cansaras de adorarme. Yuzu, es tan triste estar queriéndote como te quiero...Tal vez un día de estos mi corazón deje de latir, y al fin seré libre de esta angustia.

-Mei...-Yuzu estaba temblando; quería abrazarla y decirle que su amor por ella seguía intacto, pero la imagen de Mitsuko, su voz, sus besos, su piel, habían quedado tan impresos en su mente que eso bastó para contenerla. -Mei- repitió Yuzu, aclarándose la garganta-yo también tuve esos pensamientos, y no me dejé hundir. Vive tu vida con dignidad, busca a alguien que te quiera y, si quieres, sé mi amiga. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

-Ya lo sé. -dijo Mei con voz quebrada- Sé que no volverás conmigo por mucho que te suplique. Y no, no quiero ser tu amiga. Te quiero como mujer, no como amiga, pero te prometo que no te molestaré más. Sé feliz con esa persona, a la cual envidio por haber podido hacerse con tu corazón.-al decir esto, Mei aceleró el paso, dejando atrás a Yuzu, quien no pudo contener las lágrimas.

"Mei, lo siento tanto...pero no volveré a ti. De ahora en adelante, haré como que no existieras. Sólo así podré olvidar este amor que siento por ti."

Harumin esperaba a Yuzu a la entrada de la escuela. Cuando vio llegar a Mei, observó que ésta no parecía fijarse en nada de lo que la rodeaba; caminaba como un robot, mirando al frente con ojos de maniquí , sin expresión, abotagada. Daba pena verla. Al pasar a su lado, Mei ni siquiera reparó en ella; se limitó a ponerse a un lado para hacer la inspección de rutina, aunque parecía estar esperando a alguien. Un poco después llegó Yuzu, quien al verla, la arrastró dentro de la escuela, apresurando el paso y sin mirar a Mei.

-¿Volviste a discutir con ella?- preguntó Harumin, mirando a Yuzu detenidamente. Esa expresión tan ausente...parecía cernirse sobre Yuzu con su implacable autoridad.

-Algo así. Estoy preocupada por ella, porque no ha querido asimilar nuestra ruptura, y dice cosas que...bueno, ya son dos las veces que me habla de la muerte.

-¿Crees que atentará contra su vida?

-No lo creo; ya lo hubiese hecho desde hace rato. Es sólo que está dolida, y esa cara tan triste me parte el corazón. Aun así, pretenderé que no existe. No veo otra manera de hacerla desistir de mí. Además,-añadió, con un brillo ensoñador apareciendo como dos luceros en sus ojos verdes- un sentimiento ha crecido en mi interior, y me siento feliz cada vez que pienso en ello.

No hubo necesidad de pronunciar el nombre de Mitsuko para que Harumin supiera a qué se refería. Su hermana había salido la tarde anterior diciendo que iba a visitar a Yuzu para invitarla a pasear, y no volvió hasta pasadas las tres. Cuando la vio por la mañana, un hermoso resplandor iluminaba su rostro, y sonreía sola, tal vez recordando eventos gratos. Se veía tan dichosa y enamorada que dedujo, muy acertadamente,que ella y Yuzu se habían unido de manera especial en ese paseo, y ver esa expresión tan dulce en el rostro de Yuzu confirmó sus sospechas.

-Yuzuchi, parece que algo bueno sucedió anoche ¿verdad?-comentó suspicazmente.

Con el rubor a flor de piel, Yuzu no contestó. Sólo sonrió, y parecía soñar despierta.. Harumin pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-Me alegro por ti, querida Yuzu.

-¡Ah, Haru!-exclamó Yuzu, saliendo de su sueño- ¿Sabes quién viene hoy? La maldita de Misaki.

-¿Qué?-exclamó sorprendida-¿A qué viene?

-Según pude deducir, a monitorear el Festival Escolar.

Harumin se quedó pensando un momento.

-¿Oye, Yuzuchi, y eso no te afecta? No te ves muy preocupada.

-Bueno, cuando supe que vendría, me dio tanta ira y tristeza que casi caigo en desgracia nuevamente. Pero Mitsuko llegó en el momento justo para evitar que cayera al abismo, y eso me ha reconciliado con mis angustias, las cuales se vuelven ligeras cada vez que pienso en ella.

-Sabía que ella era la persona a quien podrías amar.-dijo Harumin, sin poder evitar una expresión de tristeza.

-Perdóname, Haru. -dijo Yuzu, dándole un abrazo- No debería hablar de esto contigo.

-No te preocupes. Sé que mi destino llegará a mí en el momento indicado.

En ese instante, Haru se separó de Yuzu, haciéndole una señal con los ojos.

-Vamos al salón, Yuzuchi, que el ambiente se se va a poner podrido.

Contra su voluntad, Yuzu no pudo suprimir un estremecimiento de intensa rabia al mirar hacia donde Haru le estaba indicando. A pocos metros de ellas, deslumbrante como un ángel caído, venía la persona a quien le debía tantas penas y tristezas. Mei estaba a su lado de cuerpo, porque su rostro denotaba una ausencia total de conciencia de cuanto la rodeaba.

Yuzu se precipitó al salón de clases para evitarlas, pero ellas prácticamente ya estaban a su lado. Misaki iba vestida con un sobrio, pero elegante vestido azul, adornado con una chaqueta negra. Al ver a Yuzu, la miró con sus burlones ojos azules, que a Yuzu se le antojaron parecidos a los de una serpiente.

-¡Hola, Aihara Yuzu!. -exclamó con falsa cordialidad.-Tiempo sin vernos. No sabes el placer que me da verte.

Yuzu le sostuvo mirada por un momento. El aire estaba cargado de electricidad estática, y parecía que la mínima chispa desataría una explosión de proporciones dantescas. Sin embargo, Yuzu no pronunció palabra alguna; le lanzó un destello de profundo y acèrrimo desprecio y, con total dignidad, tomó el brazo de Harumin y siguió su camino.

Misaki la miró fijamente hasta que desapareció de su radio visual.

-Qué grosera es tu hermanastra, Mei. Ni siquiera contestó mi saludo.

Mei no respondió.

-¿Mei?-Misaki la observó y notó que Mei no se había dado por enterada de nada; parecía ausente de este mundo, y sus ojos adolecían de vida, colmados de una inmensa tristeza. Misaki pensó que a la que encontraría en ese estado tan deplorable era a Yuzu, quien parecía tan enamorada de Mei cuando la vio... pero no fue así. Observó a una Yuzu segura de sí, sin trazas de preocupación en su carácter.

"Parece que Yuzu resultó ser más fuerte de lo que creía".

-Mei, vamos a la sala de juntas.-dijo, sacudiéndola un poco- Hay que revisar la organización del Festival.

-¿Eh? Sí, vamos.

Allí se encontraban Maruta y Himeko, quienes estaban revisando las solicitudes de eventos de los distintos clubes de la escuela.

Por espacio de una hora estuvieron mirando algunos pedidos, aprobando unos y denegando otros; sin embargo, Mei no parecía interesarse en absoluto por nada de lo que hacían, y una fastidiosa apatía por parte de ella entorpecía el trabajo aquella mañana. Himeko vio las profundas ojeras que delineaban sus ojos, así como la hinchazón de los mismos, y esa tristeza...¡Dios! parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

-Mei- dijo con preocupación-¿Qué ha pasado? Parece como si...algo grave hubiera sucedido.

Mei miró a Himeko, sonriendo tristemente.

-No es nada. Es que no he dormido bien últimamente, y me duele mucho la cabeza. Pero no nos detengamos; sé que hoy no estoy en toda mi capacidad, pero haré un esfuerzo por terminar con esto.

Misaki tenía en sus manos la solicitud del club de música, que pedía el salón de teatro para una interpretación musical; y allí, anexada, la petición de una de las integrantes de dicho club para hacer un solo de saxofón.

"¿Yuzu? Vaya sorpresa."

Leyó atentamente la solicitud antes de extendèrsela a Mei. Cuando ésta la tuvo en sus manos, la miró largo rato, contemplando fijamente la firma de la solicitante. Un trazo descuidado, con un pequeño corazón al final de la línea. Puso el dedo índice encima de la firma, acariciándola suavemente. De repente, dos lágrimas mojaron la hoja y , sin poder detenerlas, éstas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, empapando el papel.

-¿Mei, qué ocurre?-Himeko estaba asustada. ¿Por qué Mei actuaba así? Esta apoyó los brazos en la mesa, escondiendo el rostro en ellos. Lloraba.

Maruta y Himeko intentaron acercarse a ella, pero Mei se levantó, dirigiéndose a la ventana. Mirando el cielo, murmuró, sin dejar de llorar:

-Oigan, hace algo de frío aquí. Si Salto por la ventana, ¿creen que podré volar? Quisiera acercarme al sol, que me ha abandonado, ya que se niega a calentar mi gélido corazón. Quizá si logro volar, podré acercarme a él para no morir de frío.

-¡Mei! Himeko se abalanzó sobre ella, temerosa de que hiciera algo raro. -¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Mei se dejó caer en brazos de Himeko.

-Es que...ya no soporto este hielo que me congela el alma.

Himeko y Maruta lloraban; ¿qué había sucedido para que Mei perdiera de ese modo la motivación?

A Himeko no le fue difícil descubrir la razón de tanta pena.

-¿Es Yuzu,cierto? ¿Por qué, Mei? Ni siquiera cuando tu padre te dejó sola te pusiste así. ¿Tanto la amas?

Mei no respondió. Misaki, algo asombrada con el giro que había tomado ese asunto, intervino con autoridad.

-Himeko, Maruta, por favor, déjenme a solas con Mei un momento.

-Pero...-intentó objetar Himeko.

-Por favor, Himeko.-Misaki clavó sus fríos ojos en Himeko primero, y luego en Maruta. Ninguna de las dos quiso llevarle la contraria, y salieron de la sala. Misaki cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Mei,dime- inquirió Misaki -¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué es eso de que estás así por Yuzu?

Mei se había sentado. Su mirada divagaba, como extraviada.

-¿Mei, es que no oyes?

-¡Cállate! -exclamó Mei, enojada, saliendo de su mutismo- ¡Desde que hice aquello contigo mi vida se convirtió en un infierno!

Misaki entrecerró los ojos, analizando las palabras de Mei. ¿Ya sabría que ella había hablado con Yuzu y, además, le había enviado ese video? Y si no era así, ¿por qué Yuzu no le diría nada a Mei?

-¿Por qué dices eso? Se supone que Yuzu no sabe nada.

-Yuzu rompió conmigo. Siento que este es mi castigo por fallarle tan miserablemente.

-Dices eso, pero yo no te obligué a nada. No me culpes por tus problemas. ¿Se puede saber por qué terminó contigo?

-No lo sé. -respondió Mei, levantándose-De un momento a otro empezó a tratarme como si yo fuera basura. A veces me trataba con ternura pero, de repente, su humor cambiaba terriblemente, como si hubiera algo que la atormentara internamente en relación conmigo. Y su carácter tan dulce...se volvió amargo como la hiel. Dejó de sonreír, y ya nada le interesaba, como si la vida no tuviera sentido para ella. Hace poco me dijo que me buscara otra. ¿Cómo me pide eso? Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar. Ella es mi vida, la ilusión más querida de mi alma, porque ella era lo único que que no se desvanecía frente a mis ojos, así el resto del mundo se cayera a pedazos. Rechacé tantas veces sus amorosas demostraciones de cariño, y ahora moriría por volver a ser yo el motivo de su risa, de sus suspiros, el objetivo de sus besos. Yuzu, mi amor...

Mei había olvidado que Misaki estaba con ella. La pena que sentía era demasiado grande.

Misaki se acercó a ella, ciñèndola con sus brazos . Mei no tenía fuerzas para rechazarla. Su mente estaba lejos de allí, retozando entre los recuerdos de su amor perdido.

-Mei, haré que te olvides un momento de ella.-susurró Misaki, besándola con pasión. Mei no correspondió al beso de inmediato; parecía un títere, sin voluntad propia. Misaki, con lentitud, le abrió sus labios e introdujo su lengua, moviéndola dentro de la boca de Mei con extrema sensualidad. Se dejó caer con ella en el amplio escritorio, deslizando una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de Mei, quien se estremeció ante tales caricias. Misaki movía su mano en círculos, a lo largo de la cara interna de los muslos de Mei, llegando a rozarle levemente su sexo con sus dedos, provocando un involuntario gemido en ella. A Misaki no es que le atrajera demasiado Mei, pero quería darle cierto alivio, por escueto que fuese, a cierto deseo que se había apoderado de ella desde hacía algún tiempo. Resbaló sus labios movedizos por el cuello de Mei, cuando ésta, como despertando de un sueño, dio un brinco, como si una onda de electrochoque hubiera sacudido su cuerpo de forma violenta,haciendo que Misaki se separase bruscamente de ella.

-¿Estás loca, Mei? ¿Cómo se te ocurre arruinar así el momento?-exclamó Misaki, enfadada.

Mei se levantó del escritorio, limpiándose los labios.

-Misaki, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme. Ayer Yuzu me besó por última vez y tú has mancillado ese postrer contacto con tus vacías caricias.

Misaki se arregló el cabello, que se había desordenado un poco, mientras miraba a Mei con evidente sorpresa.

-Así que te besó...¿Desde hace cuánto terminaron?

-A ti no te importa eso.

-Contéstame.

Mei se acercó nuevamente a la ventana, mirando tristemente las nubes que navegaban en el ocèanico cielo.

-Desde hace dos meses. Pero yo siento que han pasado cien años.

-Si te besó , es que te sigue amando.

-No. Ya no es igual... Ella ahora está saliendo con otra persona, y parece que le gusta mucho. Ya no tengo esperanzas de que regrese conmigo. Me ha dejado, me ha dejado.-Mei no asimilaba esa cruel verdad.

-¿Saliendo con alguien más?-dijo Misaki, hablando consigo misma-Pero qué sorpresa. Esa Yuzu salió más avispada de lo que pensaba; sin embargo, parece que no ha aprendido la lección.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada importante. Bueno, esto está muy aburrido, así que voy a salir un rato.

Ya era hora de almuerzo, y Misaki se dirigió a la cafetería para comer algo ligero. Esa mañana había estado llena de sorpresas, nada agradables. Yuzu había terminado con Mei, pero ésta no sabía la razón real. ¿Por qué le ocultó a Mei que ya estaba enterada de todo? Y, aparte de eso, ya tenía un nuevo amor. Mientras pensaba en tales asuntos, vio en la cafetería a Yuzu, acompañada de la hermana de Taniguchi Mitsuko. Se sentó a observarlas a distancia, analizando detenidamente todas las expresiones de Yuzu. Esta parecía respirar un aire propio, creado por ella misma. Se veía muy feliz. Su cerebro empezó a tramar oscuras maquinaciones.

Ya se acercaba la hora de salida. El resto del día había transcurrido entre pensamientos y anhelos de diversas índoles por parte de nuestras protagonistas. Por un lado, el conocimiento de que vendría un mañana lleno de amor, y por el otro la negra incertidumbre de ese mismo mañana.

Harumin y Yuzu se encontraban en los casilleros. La última clase se había cancelado, pues el profesor debía asistir a un compromiso, y quería salir antes para ganar algo de tiempo, por lo que tenían dos horas libres.

-Yuzu- decía Harumin-¿vas a algún lugar ahora?

-Mitsuko vendrá a recogerme. Tenemos pensado ir...no sé, a cualquier parte. Queremos pasar tiempo juntas. Hace poco me mandó un mensaje, diciéndome que se retrasaría un poco por causa de la Universidad. Parece que tiene un trabajo pendiente, y quiere terminarlo antes de venir.

-Ya. Bueno, entonces yo me adelantaré. ¿Qué harás mientras viene? Hay mucho tiempo libre.

-Maruta me notificó que fue aprobada mi solicitud para ejecutar un programa en el Festival Escolar. Voy a ensayar con el club, y después practicaré mi solo.

Harumin titubeó antes de despedirse.

-Yuzuchi...

-¿Si?

-No, nada. Nos vemos.-tomó su cartera de libros, y se fue corriendo.

-Perdón, Haru.-se dijo Yuzu, mirando a su amiga mientras se alejaba.

Harumin salió de la escuela como si el aire de ésta se hubiese vuelto tan denso que fuera imposible de respirar. Sabía que Yuzu y Mitsuko dormirían juntas esa noche, quizá hasta el amanecer, y esa idea le era difícil de digerir. La cara de Yuzu y de su hermana ese día delataban lo que había sucedido entre ambas, y ese pensamiento la ponía triste.

Al cruzar la esquina, se topó de frente con Matsuri.

-¡Hola, Taniguchi!-exclamó- Te iba a buscar.

-Llámame Harumin. -replicó ésta- Eso de Taniguchi suena demasiado formal.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro. ¿No somos amigas acaso?

Matsuri sonrió con su habitual desparpajo, colgándose del brazo de Harumin.

-Bueno, Harumin. Como tú digas.

-Dijiste que venías a buscarme. ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

Matsuri rió.

-Por nada en especial. Tenía ganas de verte. Desde la última vez que hablamos , no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que me dijiste, y estaba preocupada.

Harumin sujetó con fuerza la mano de Matsuri, sintiéndose así mucho más cerca de ella, y eso la confortaba.

-Matsuri...Yuzu ha empezado a salir con Mitsuko -dijo rápidamente, antes de que le temblara la voz.

-Me lo suponía. Era lo más obvio que podía suceder, y por eso estoy aquí; para que no te sientas sola.

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco que estés conmigo.-sus ojos se humedecieron. Matsuri lo notó, y de inmediato le echó los brazos al cuello, dándole pequeños besos alrededor de la cara. Harumin, sin esperarse eso, intentó zafarse de la ladronzuela.

-¡Oye, Matsuri, para!

-No quiero-dijo, sonriendo con sus preciosos ojos zalameros, continuando con el ataque, ahora con sus manos, con las que empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen, haciendo que Harumin se retorciera, riendo.

-¡Detente, estás loca! ¿A qué vino eso?

Matsuri dejó de molestarla, sonriendo alegremente.

-No quiero verte llorar. Eres bonita, pero tu cara llena de lágrimas se ve bien fea.

-¡Fea tu abuela!

-Que en paz descanse,amén.

Harumin no pudo contener la risa ante la desfachatez de la pequeña Matsuri, quien no paraba de reír.

-Harumin- dijo Matsuri al rato, con seriedad- no te dejaré sola. Te prometo que estaré a tu lado para que a esas lágrimas entrometidas ni se les ocurra volver a aparecer en tu hermoso rostro. De eso me encargo yo.

Con una luz de agradecimiento en sus ojos castaños, Harumin abrazó a Matsuri, murmurando suavemente:

-Gracias.

-Ahora- prosiguió Matsuri- vamos a los videojuegos a echar una partida y verás cómo te hago añicos.

-¿De verdad? ¡Aún no conoces el lado "gamer" de Taniguchi Harumin!

Matsuri volvió a sujetar la mano de Harumin, y ambas echaron a correr, con sus corazones tan ligeros como la brisa que elevaba al cielo las peticiones de los pájaros hambrientos de calor y amor.

La práctica del club había terminado, y como aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que Mitsuko llegase, Yuzu se dirigió al amplio salón donde se impartía la clase de música a nivel general para ensayar a sus anchas el solo que había arreglado con la ayuda de la presidenta del club. Escogió una hermosa composición titulada "Anastasia", que normalmente se toca en piano, pero con unos cuantos arreglos, logró adaptarla al melodioso y grave sonido del saxofón; seleccionó esa porque le fascinaba la vida de la mujer que la había inspirado: la mística princesa que se perdió entre los mares rebeldes de la Revolución Rusa.

El salón de música era una espaciosa aula suavemente iluminada, con los respectivos asientos y el soporte de las partituras en cada uno de ellos, además de un ornamentado y hermoso piano blanco ubicado cerca de una gran ventana. Yuzu miró la hora: 4.30. Mitsuko le dijo que vendría a las seis, así que disponía de hora y media para practicar. Se sentó cerca del piano, y afinó un poco el saxofón antes de iniciar la ejecución de la composición.

El inicio era algo parecido a un vals, lento y suave. A medida que avanzaba se introducía en la esencia de la historia que contaba la música por sí sola; una niña, preciosa como el albor de un día de primavera, que nace en un castillo, rodeada de lujos y del amor de su familia, y que en la flor de sus sueños juveniles es cortada su esperanza de ver nacer nuevos días de paz y felicidad. Yuzu estaba tan absorta en la interpretación, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde hacía rato. Misaki, quien pasaba por el salón de música, escuchó el fluente sonido de un saxofón, que cantaba con emoción una melodía de sueños y anhelos juveniles, sin un final concreto: sólo mantenía indefinida la esperanza que cada quien forja con el trabajo de sus manos, logrado con honestidad y perseverancia.

Le dio mucha curiosidad saber quien era el ejecutor de la bonita pieza, así que, con mucha cautela, para no interrumpir al intérprete, entró en el salón para escuchar mejor y también para saber quien era el o la que tocaba. Para su sorpresa, Yuzu Aihara era quien emitía tan bellos sonidos. El aula parecía resplandecer, como si la luz del crepúsculo que se filtraba tímidamente a través de la ventana, hubiera esparcido miles de partículas multicolores alrededor de Yuzu para así participar del ensueño que vivía en las notas que producía. Se sentó a escuchar, sin poder apartar la vista de Yuzu, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

"Qué suerte he tenido."-pensó Misaki-" Nunca imaginé que tendría la oportunidad de verla en estas circunstancias. Quizás debería...".-Misaki meditó un momento y decidió que no era el momento. Había una piedra que tendría que patear primero. Cerró los ojos, introduciéndose en la conmovedora interpretación. Podía ver las praderas de Rusia, el brillo de la corte zarina, la dulce sonrisa de una niña... la angustia de un porvenir incierto y, por ultimo, la esperanza que susurraba albores de una primavera donde no existen tristezas ni lágrimas.

Cuando Yuzu culminó, el encanto de la armonía permaneció por un momento en la atmósfera del salón, despidiéndose càlidamente a través de los sentidos elevados por la impecable ejecución. Yuzu dejó a un lado el saxofón, sedienta. Sacó una botella de agua para hidratarse; le había gustado cómo le había salido la melodía. Eso indicaba que tenía un talento escondido, y como su espíritu estaba en paz en ese momento, esa tranquilidad se vio reflejada en su interpretación.

Misaki no se movió de donde estaba. Si Yuzu giraba la cabeza en ese momento, la vería, pero no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Pensaba en que, tal vez, nada de lo que tenía planeado surtiría el efecto que esperaba. Verla allí, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo al que sometió a sus pulmones con el instrumento, la hacía pensar mucho...

Yuzu iba a levantarse, pero se quedó mirando el piano, con unas intensas ganas de tocarlo. Sólo poseía algunas nociones básicas acerca de su ejecución; aun así, decidió teclear un poco. Se sentó en el banquillo con un gracioso movimiento, imaginando que estaba ante un gran auditorio. Deslizó suavemente los dedos por el teclado, tratando de encontrar algunos acordes para lo que acababa de ocurrìrsele. De pronto, dijo en voz alta:

-Esta es para ti. Quisiera que pudieras escucharla allí en donde estás ahora.-entonces, tuvo una idea. Tomó su celular y marcó al número de Mitsuko.

-Hola, princesa-contestó Mitsuko desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mitsuko,¿estás en clase ahora?

-No. El profesor acaba de irse. Estoy finiquitando con unos compañeros algunos deberes que tengo pendientes. No tardaré mucho, Yuzuko; me muero por verte.

-Yo también. Pero te llamé porque quiero que escuches algo que me hace pensar en ti. Sólo tomará unos minutos.

-Espera un momento.-Mitsuko, que estaba en un salón del campus, pidió disculpas, y salió.-Ahora sí. Claro que quiero escucharte; todo lo que venga de parte de mi princesa es bienvenido. Te amo.

Yuzu colocó el móvil a un lado del teclado. Empezó a tocar una suave melodía; de pronto, empezó a cantar. La voz salió algo insegura al principio, pero después, adquirió un cálido matiz, revelando la dulzura de su entonación mezo-soprano, tonalidad de voz que no es ni muy aguda, ni muy grave, sino que está entre ambas.

A tu lado al caminar nuestros hombros rozaban,

riendo juntas las dos de aquello que no importó

al mirar el mismo sueño que nos unió.

Aún te puedo escuchar a mi oído susurrar

palabras que alguna vez pintan el atardecer

del color de tu calidez.

Si no estás a mi lado la tristeza llena mi corazón,

pensando en voz alta cuando sola yo estoy...

Sigo atada en mi interior a esas cosas que el tiempo me dejó,

pero si brillas para mí eternamente permanecerás...

De aquel cielo que vio la lluvia que paró,

sale el sol que aclara mi corazón, me ayuda a recordar tu sonrisa una vez más,

y no puedo evitar el devolvértela...

Memorias junto a ti de un momento feliz,

no lo imaginé cuando te conocí,

estación a estación recorreremos tú y yo, viendo juntas las mañanas que vendrán.

Por la noche en soledad llega la intranquilidad,

no me deja dormir, y sólo seré feliz si tú estás aquí junto a mí.

Quiero que sepas que mi mundo cambió cuando tu alma me besó.

Aquellas lágrimas confiaré al anaranjado atardecer, que se irán

de mi renovado ser...

Como la luz del sol así nació este amor, único como uno en un millón,

y aunque sigas siendo igual o llegaras a cambiar, eres tú mi realidad que me ha dado felicidad;

Ahora viviré la belleza de crecer, y aquello que nos falta por conocer,

y sé que un día seremos las dos unidas por el amor, gracias por ser mi realidad...

Yuzu terminó de cantar, liberando unos acordes más; su pecho latía con fuerza. Se había metido de lleno en lo que cantaba, y dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Rápidamente tomo el teléfono, murmurando con dulzura:

-¿T e gustó? Sé que es algo loco, pero se me ocurrió de repente y no pude resistir el impulso de llamarte.

Mitsuko no contestó inmediatamente; ella también lloraba un poco, feliz de que Yuzu estuviera abriéndole un espacio en su corazón.

-Yuzuko querida...-logró decir al fin-por eso es que te amo. Cuando se te ocurre hacer algo, lo haces sin miedos; esa es la Yuzu que yo amo. Me enamoras cada día más, eres la princesa que reina en mi corazón.

-Quiero verte. -dijo Yuzu- Deseo estar contigo y...

-Voy a terminar con esa tarea de una vez. Ya voy para allá. Además, te tengo una sorpresa.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

-Adoro tu risa. Es sólo una estrategia para que rías para mí.

-Aquí te espero, querida Mitsuko.

Yuzu colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando-dijo, llevándose el móvil a su corazón. - Bueno, creo que iré a comer algo antes de que Mitsuko venga.

Guardó el saxofón en su estuche, y se dispuso a salir. Pero, cuando giró, se encontró con un par de ojos profundos y penetrantes, fríos como la Antártida, cortantes como un afilado témpano de hielo. Quedó paralizada, sin reacción, ante la manera tan escalofriante con que esos ojos la observaban. De pronto, una intensa ira se apoderó de todo su ser, provocándole oleadas de súbito odio hacia la persona que así la miraba. Con voz descompuesta y distorsionada por la rabia, dijo con un acento recargado de hondo desprecio:

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso pretendes asesinarme, perra? ¿Desde hace cuanto estás aquí?-Se acercó a ella, con los puños crispados- ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te odio!

Misaki la miró sin inmutarse. Con tono de absoluto menosprecio por lo que Yuzu decía, como si no le importara nada de lo que le dijese, le dijo mordazmente:

-¡Pero qué sorpresas me he encontrado! No pensé que te recuperarías tan rápido de lo que tu ex y yo te hicimos; hasta ya le tienes reemplazo. ¡Y vaya reemplazo! No sé si felicitarte o reírme de ti.

Yuzu estalló; las venas de la sien sobresalían por la intensa furia que la acometía al ver a la que le ocasionó tanta tristeza y amargura.

-¡Maldita, hija de puta! -Gritó, descompuesta-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Qué te he hecho para que me persigas, y me molestes? Sólo ver tu rostro asqueroso me provoca náuseas.-intentó salir, pero Misaki se puso frente a la puerta, obstaculizàndole el paso.

-¡Déjame salir, zorra!

-No tan rápido. Creí que no volverías a creer en el amor después de tu fracaso con Mei, pero ya veo que no te importa saltar de cama en cama ¿eh?

-¡Cállate, maldita! Sabes que nunca pude estar con Mei... tú me robaste eso... eso y mucho más. Nunca podrás saber lo cerca que estuve de morir de tristeza. ¡Tengo derecho a amar de nuevo! Además, no eres nadie para que te esté dando explicaciones; ahí tienes a Mei, es toda tuya. ¿No es eso lo que viniste a buscar? Tú y tu maldito video de mierda volvieron mi vida un vertedero, haciendo lo mismo con la de Mei. Vé, y arregla un poco lo que dañaste.-quiso apartar a Misaki, pero ésta no se lo permitió.

-Yuzuko...

-¡No me llames así, zorra inmunda! La única que me llama por mi nombre completo es Mitsuko. No profanes mi nombre con tus podridos labios.

-Pero qué vocabulario tan sucio tienes, Yuzuko -replicó Misaki con sorna-No hay frase que digas sin que sueltes una maldición. En cuanto a lo otro, Mei no me interesa lo más mínimo. No vine por ella.

-Me importa una mierda por quién hayas venido. Supongo que a destrozar a alguien más con tus sucias artimañas. ¡Apártate, que me tengo que ir!

-¡Ah, cierto que "ella" viene por ti! No tiene nada de malo que espere un poco. No seas tan rastrera con las personas. Por eso es que, al final, se aprovechan de ti.

Yuzu resopló. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpearla, pero no quería tocarla; toda ella le repugnaba.

-Oye, perra ¿Escuchaste todo lo que hice aquí? ¿Mi ensayo, y lo que canté? Creí que estaba sola, pero resulta que estaba acompañada por el demonio.

-Pues sí, escuché todo. Lo primero estuvo brillante, tengo que reconocerlo, pero tu patética canción me provocó un acceso de hilaridad. Eres tan cursi, Yu-zu-ko.

-¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así, hija de mil putas!

-Deja de maldecir, aunque... después de todo, nada de lo que me digas me hará enojar. Eres tan lamentable... ¿Sabes algo, Yuzuko? Yo conozco a Mitsuko. Ambas estudiamos juntas la secundaria, antes de que mis padres se marcharan de Japón. Ella siempre fue tan...irritante. Siempre con sus molestas reglas y exigencias académicas. Escuché que en preparatoria siguió igual, incluso peor. Pero eso la hace ver taaaaan interesante-miró a Yuzu con expresión malvada-¿Tal vez debería intentar acostarme con ella también?

Ante tales palabras, Yuzu no pudo contenerse. Concentró toda la fuerza de que disponía su cuerpo en su puño derecho.

-¡Eres una zorra de mierda!-Gritó, ates de estrellar su puño contra la boca de Misaki, quien cayó al suelo. Un hilo de sangre empezó a correr por las comisuras de su boca.-¡Perra! ¡¿Qué te he hecho para que me persigas y quieras hacer mi vida miserable?!

Al caer, Misaki dejó libre la salida; Yuzu la rodeó para salir, pero se encontró de frente con Mei, cuyo rostro había adquirido una palidez de muerte.

-¡Mei!-exclamó Yuzu. La expresión de su hermanastra dejaba ver que había escuchado gran parte de su discusión con Misaki. Desvió la mirada de esos ojos atormentados, que lloraban amargamente.

-Yuzu- la voz de Mei estaba rota, casi ininteligible-¿Siempre lo supiste?

La aludida apretó los labios. Así que al fin todo salía a la luz. Tal vez no fue de la mejor forma, pero al menos era una carga que se desprendía de sus cansados hombros.

-Sí, Mei. Siempre lo supe.

Mei dirigió la mirada hacia Misaki, quien se limpiaba la boca, la cual ya empezaba a amoratarse.

-Tú...¿Fuiste capaz de decírselo?

Misaki se levantó, pero no parecía enojada por el golpe. Era como si sus emociones no existieran.

-No me culpes a mí de tus errores. Yo no le dije nada.. Ella nos vio ese día en la Dirección.

Mei volvió a mirar a Yuzu.

-Ahora entiendo todo. ¿Por qué, Yuzu? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?

-¡Quería que me lo dijeras tú! Deseaba escuchar las razones que tuviste para hacerlo, pero actuabas de un modo tan inocente, que me enardecía ver tu cara de mártir, como si nunca hubieras roto un plato.

-Hablaban de un video...¿Qué significa?

Para salir de eso de una vez por todas Yuzu se lo dijo.

-Tu "querida" Misaki me envió una grabación en donde pude ver cómo me traicionabas tan vilmente. No sé qué pretende esa perra con todo lo que ha hecho, pero no sólo ella tiene la culpa. Tú, que me negabas hasta un mísero beso, se lo diste todo a ella. No sabes cuánto me duele recordarlo.

Mei se dejó caer al suelo. Se sentó con las piernas recogidas, escondiendo el rostro, llorando.

-Soy escoria.-decía- No merezco tu amor. Perdóname Yuzu. Debes haber sufrido mucho por mi culpa...no merezco vivir. Misaki, lárgate de aquí, no quiero volver a verte.

Esta sólo dijo, con increíble calma:

-No me iré. No me obligues a hablar con tu abuelo. Si no quieres verme, pues tendrás que aguantarte.-miró a Yuzu, guiñándole un ojo con burla- Un día de estos arreglaremos cuentas, Yu-zu-ko.

Yuzu se iba a abalanzar sobre Misaki para callarla con otro golpe, cuando su teléfono sonó. Era Mitsuko.

-Me voy de aquí. Y tú, perra, déjame en paz o verás. - después miró a Mei- Lo siento Mei. Quiero ser feliz. Adiós.

Y con esto, se fue de allí. Misaki salió también. Y Mei se quedá allí, acurrucada; si tenía alguna esperanza de recuperar a Yuzu, esa tarde había muerto.

Yuzu salió corriendo, con el corazón sobrecargado de pena. Mei se veía tan mal... y Misaki la puso fuera de sí. No comprendía la actitud de esa chica que parecía empeñada en azuzarla una y otra vez con sus misteriosas maquinaciones. Llegó a la entrada, y allí estaba Mitsuko con su gran sonrisa, y todas sus preocupaciones parecieron ser llevadas por el viento. Se lanzó a los brazos de ella con desesperación.

-Mitsuko, le doy gracias al cielo por haberte puesto en mi camino. Te quiero.

Mitsuko pudo sentir que Yuzu estaba atravesando por una crisis nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Yuzuko? Te ves pálida.

Yuzu la miró ardientemente.

-Bésame, Mitsuko. Borra mis tristezas con el calor de tus besos.

Mitsuko la abrazó estrechamente, con su propio corazón palpitando como loco.

-Aquí estoy para ti, mi princesa.

Unieron sus labios con ansiedad y pasión, fusionando sus lenguas en un contacto que encendió sus sentidos bajo el rojo cielo del atardecer.

Y, desde la ventana de la Academia Aihara, Misaki observaba la escena con un extraño brillo fulgurando en las profundidades de sus misteriosos ojos azules.


	14. LA MISTERIOSA CARA DEL MAL

Capitulo 14

LA MISTERIOSA CARA DEL MAL

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-le preguntó Mitsuko a Yuzu mientras conducía su pequeño Mercedes rojo.

Yuzu estaba acostada, con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Mitsuko; tocaba continuamente su cara, mirándola sin mirarla.

-¿Yuzu?-repitió Mitsuko.

-Perdóname, Mitsu.-respondió Yuzu, espantando sus pensamientos- Es que estoy muy preocupada por algo que pasó hoy en la escuela.

-¿De qué se trata? Cuando fui a buscarte te veías agitada y, por tu manera de recibirme, pude sentir la enorme necesidad que tenías de sentirte segura.

-Vamos a algún sitio. Deseo abrazarte, y aquí en el auto no puedo hacerlo.

-Por eso te pregunté que adónde querías ir.

-Lo dejaré a tu elección. Si estoy contigo, el sitio es lo de menos. Aparte de eso ¿Por qué traes esa gorra? Es la primera vez que te veo con una.

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó Mitsuko, señalando la gorra azul que llevaba sobre su cabeza.

-Al contrario, me gusta como se te ve. Y tu ropa...te ves mucho más joven, casi de mi edad.

Mitsuko iba vestida con un juvenil pantalón de jean, y una camiseta color rosado vivo con algunos lazos que adornaban las mangas. Calzaba zapatillas deportivas.

-Quiero verme bien para ti. Sé que te gusta vestir así, por lo que quiero ir a tono contigo. En cuanto a lo de la gorra, es por la sorpresa de la que te hablé.

-¿Qué es?

-Luego te digo. Yuzuko...¿Quieres navegar en bote?

Yuzu se entusiasmó.

-¡Claro que sí! Jamás he navegado de noche; será muy romántico navegar bajo la luna...aunque está haciendo algo de frío, pero no importa.

-Antes de salir, guardé una gruesa cobija, así que no temas por el frío.

-¿A qué lugar vamos a ir?

-¿Recuerdas el lago que se divisa desde la villa?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-Yuzu miró a Mitsuko con ternura.-Mitsu...

-¿Sí?

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Mitsuko sintió cómo su corazón se estremecía de júbilo. Como estaban en el lindero del bosquecillo donde estaba el lago, estacionó el coche a un lado del camino sembrado de pétalos de cerezo.

-No puedo resistir estas ganas de besarte.-dijo, levantando a Yuzu y haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Empezaron a besarse con fuerza lacerante, ahogándose con las ansias que tenían de sentir sus cuerpos entrelazados física y espiritualmente. Ambas se deseaban ardientemente en ese instante, pero se contuvieron; tenían toda la noche para ello.

-Yuzuko...-dijo Mitsuko, susurrando a su oído con voz entrecortada-me hace feliz que te estés enamorando de mí. Nunca imaginé, en toda mi austera vida simple y monótona, que pudiera ser tan dichosa. Te amo con todo mi ser, mi princesa.

Yuzu se aferró a ella como si temiera que en algún momento pudiera desaparecer. Recordaba las palabras de Misaki, y su pecho se oprimió bajo la fuerza de un terrible miedo a perder esa felicidad que, poco a poco, llenaba su vida de amor y paz. Mitsuko se sorprendió cuando sintió caer sobre su hombro algo tibio: Yuzu estaba llorando.

-Mi vida ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Mitsuko, abrazándola con más fuerza que antes.

-Mitsu querida, tengo miedo de perderte a ti también. Hay una sombra de desdicha y maldad que no me deja tranquila. Estoy segura que me seguirá persiguiendo y, por más que pienso en qué pude equivocarme, no logro entender por qué...-su voz se perdió.

-No temas, mi amor. Yo he llegado a quererte demasiado como para permitir que lo que hemos construido se hunda. -levantó el rostro de Yuzu, quien lo tenía escondido en el hombro, sollozando débilmente-Mírame.- Yuzu la miró con sus ojos verdes atribulados, llenos de inseguridad.-Te amo; no llores por cosas que no sucederán.-besó su cara hasta que le secó las lagrimas-Me propuse hacerte feliz. No te fallaré; el que me quieras es algo tan maravilloso, que aún no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo. ¿Para qué quiero esta vida si no estás junto a mí? Incluso los mares son pequeños comparados con el amor que siento por ti.

Yuzu no respondió; sólo la besó apasionadamente, sintiendo que su alma se llenaba cada vez más de un amor cálido, que crecía con cada palabra y gesto de Mitsuko hacia ella.

-Vamos, Mitsuko- dijo Yuzu, apartándose para que pudiera conducir-quiero comentarte algo, pero cuando estemos allá.

Mitsuko emprendió la marcha nuevamente, preocupada por la actitud de Yuzu. Algo no iba bien, y un extraño presentimiento sobrecogió su espíritu. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Yuzu saltó del coche, y se sentó a la orilla del lago, sumergiendo sus pies en el agua, pensativa, mientras Mitsuko desataba un amplio bote, bonito y bien aparejado, que flotaba al lado de un árbol acomodando en él algunas cosas que había traído. Acto seguido, levantó a Yuzu en sus brazos.

-Mitsu- comentó Yuzu, riendo- sé que no soy ligera.

-Para mí, no pesas nada, eres la carga más preciosa que alguien pueda tener, y me agrada consentirte en mis brazos; así te siento más mía.

Subieron a la pequeña embarcación. Mitsuko había extendido en su cubierta una gruesa manta, con una colcha encima, además de un par de almohadas. Ubicó a Yuzu encima de una de ellas.

-Parece que quieres pasar la noche aquí.-dijo Yuzu al ver los preparativos.

-El piso del bote es duro y quiero acostarme un rato a ver las estrellas contigo. Será maravilloso verlas mientras navegamos.¿No crees?

-No sabía que fueras tan romántica.-Yuzu miraba a Mitsuko con un suave resplandor en su rostro- Dios, siento que te quiero cada vez más.

Mitsuko se sentó al lado de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Me haces tan feliz al decirme eso, Yuzuko. Y, si es por mi princesa, soy capaz de convertirme en la persona más cursi de la Tierra. Te amo, te amo Yuzu.-Se besaron, y la llama del amor que ardía en sus almas,las hacía resplandecer con su luz de ilusiones nacientes en su propio universo . En verdad, Yuzu sentía que ese sentimiento crecía y crecía de modo abrumador en su interior, y eso la llenaba de temor.

-Mitsu...

-¿Hmmm?

-Te quiero.

Mitsuko acarició la dorada cabecita de Yuzu con verdadera adoración.

-Vamos a remar un poco, y cuando lleguemos al medio del lago, te mostraré algo.

-Está bien.

Ambas remaron, hasta llegar al centro de la cristalina masa de agua que fulguraba bajo los destellos de los rayos lunares. La brisa era tan fría, que Yuzu dejó de remar y se acurrucó al lado de Mitsuko, quien también suspendió, para darle un abrazo protector a su amor.

-Mira, princesa-Dijo Mitsuko, quitándose la gorra, dejando salir el largo mechón que siempre adornaba su mejilla.

-¡Te lo has teñido! ¡Se ve hermoso, Mitsuko!-Yuzu se sentó en sus piernas y le tocaba el mechón, que ahora tenía un tono rojizo, que lucía agradable y armonioso a la vista. Yuzu empezó a reír.

-Sólo por escuchar esa risa, ha valido la pena.

-Me amas mucho ¿Verdad, Mitsuko?

-Sobra preguntar eso. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque, cuando nos conocimos, casi me obligas a cortarme el cabello si no lo teñía con su color natural, y el que hagas esto por mí, dice más que cien palabras.

-Sí que fui molesta en ese entonces. Pero tú le has dado una perspectiva distinta a mi vida. El amor es un sentimiento más grande que el cielo, el sol y la Tierra, es oír una expresión bonita de paz y cariño, o hablar de lo lindo de la vida contigo y besar la frente del ser más querido: Tú, princesa. Quiero caminar contigo, sin importar la lluvia, o el frío, y abarcar con todo mi ser la libertad que has alcanzado al intentar amarme. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sonrías siempre. Eso sí-añadió, sonriendo-me van a criticar duramente por haberme teñido este mechón. No quiero imaginar la expresión de horror de Maruta si algún día lo ve.

Yuzu escuchaba a Mitsuko, y sus palabras calaban hondo en su pecho. Volvió a recordar el enfrentamiento que tuvo esa tarde con Misaki, y el temor se apoderó nuevamente de ella.

-Mitsuko, quisiera saber algo. ¿Es cierto que tú y Misaki estudiaron juntas en la secundaria?

-Me preocupaba que no la mencionaras. Ayer estabas afectada por su inminente llegada, y se me hacía raro que no dijeras nada con respecto a eso. En cuanto a tu pregunta, sí. Estábamos en el mismo grupo, y estudiamos juntas los tres años de secundaria, antes de que se marchara a Inglaterra con sus padres. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ella misma me lo dijo.

-¿Hablaste con ella?-Mitsuko estaba sorprendida.

-Cuando la vi con Mei, la ignoré por completo. Pero parece como si...-Yuzu pensó un momento, tratando de buscar la palabra correcta- como si me acechara. La descubrí espiando mi práctica de música, y tuve un terrible choque con ella. Me dijo...-recordó su amenaza de ir por Mitsuko, pero prefirió no mencionarle ese punto- Yo creo que no quiere verme feliz. Pensé que había venido por Mei, pero dijo que no era así. Si hubieras visto cómo me miraba...parece que me odia, y no logro entender por qué.

Mitsuko se alteró ante lo que Yuzu le contó, pero no quiso que esta última lo notara. Tomaría cartas en el asunto

-Misaki me dio algunos problemas en secundaria. Yo era la representante del curso, y como faltaba mucho a clase, tuve que reportarla. Era muy inteligente, pero esas ausencias injustificadas le acarrearon problemas, sobre todo en el último año, pues estuvo a punto de reprobarlo. Su padre es una persona con muchas influencias, y creo que pagó para que su hija pasara de año sin obstáculos; después de eso, se marcharon de Japón. Quise saber un poco más, y logré averiguar que cuando tenía ocho años perdió a su único hermano, quien había enfermado de leucemia. Después de ese evento, su familia se mudó a este distrito, pero lo raro es que, según la empleada con la que hablé, ella se escapaba continuamente a su anterior ciudad de residencia, y sus ausencias a clase en secundaria se debían a esas mismas escapadas, las cuales duraron hasta el día mismo de su partida. No sé qué se trae entre manos, pero hablaré con ella. No me gusta ni pizca que se meta contigo.

Yuzu escuchó atentamente la información que le suministraba Mitsuko, pero cuando dijo lo último se espantó, como si le hubiera dicho que iría a hablar con el mismo diablo.

-¡No, Mitsu, por favor, no hables con ella!-exclamó, escondiendo la cara en su pecho.-No quiero que se meta contigo también.

-¡Pero hay que hacer algo! No puedo permitir que te siga fastidiando. Bastante daño te hizo con separar a Mei de tu lado, como para que siga añadiendo cizaña y creando intrigas extrañas a tu alrededor.

-No quiero que te le acerques. Ya sabré cómo lidiar con ella, si es que me sigue molestando.

-¿Por qué no quieres que hable con ella?

Yuzu tenía miedo de que Mitsuko cayera también en las redes de Misaki, pero no quería decírselo. Confiaba en ella, pero temía a la vez. Sin embargo, pensó que, si quería que su relación se fortaleciese, no debía esconderle nada.

-Yo creo que le gustas. Me dio a entender que le gustaría...hacer contigo lo mismo que hizo con Mei.

Por un momento, Mitsuko no pareció entender lo que Yuzu le decía; pero después empezó a reír. Entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, y la besó con mucha ternura.

-Yuzuko, mi amor-dijo después- eso es imposible. Ella y yo sólo hablábamos lo estrictamente necesario, y si me tomé el trabajo de indagar acerca de su vida, es porque era la representante del grupo, y quería conocer el motivo de sus inasistencias. Yo te amo a ti, eres el primer amor que llegó a mi vida, y no concibo otros labios, ni otro cuerpo que no sea el tuyo. Tal vez...ella siente algo de envidia hacia ti. Es que eres tan hermosa, que pareces una reina, aunque sin tesoros, ni posesiones físicas, porque tu reino es la alegría y el amor que caracteriza a tu vida, y eso es más valioso que un millón de quilates en oro.

Los ojos verdes de Yuzu se iluminaron al escuchar a Mitsuko.

-Mitsu, acostémonos. Aprovechemos las cobijas. Es más, hace tanto frío, que estoy segura que mañana caerán los primeros copos de nieve.

Con la respiración agitada, Mitsuko se dejó caer con Yuzu, mientras unía sus labios a los de ella. Poco a poco, se desvistieron mutuamente bajo la luz de la luna.

-Mitsuko, te quiero. -repitió Yuzu por segunda vez aquella noche. Mitsuko besaba su piel, creando espasmos que recorrían cada milímetro de su ser, haciendo que suaves lamentos de excitación salieran de su boca. Se habían tapado con la manta, según Yuzu, para "que las estrellas y la luna no las vieran". Los besos, el enloquecedor movimiento del cuerpo de Mitsuko sobre Yuzu, suave, pero ardiente, izaban sus corazones a una cumbre de sensaciones eróticas jamás imaginadas. Mitsuko no se cansaba de besar a Yuzu ; sentía ansias locas de poseerla,una y otra vez, y le parecía que jamás se saciaría de probar la dulce esencia que fluía del cuerpo de su amor.

-Yuzuko- jadeó- eres tan adictiva. Quisiera hacerte el amor todo un día para ver si se me quita este intenso deseo que consume mi piel, aunque creo que nunca quedaré satisfecha. Hoy estuve pensando todo el día en ti, y no lograba concentrarme en mis clases.

Yuzu entrelazó más su cuerpo con el de Mitsuko.

-No imaginé que el sexo fuera tan maravilloso- murmuró Yuzu.-Hacerlo contigo ha hecho que mi alma se apegue más a ti. Si te gusta tanto mi cuerpo, haz de él todo lo que quieras. Tienes todo el derecho.

Mitsuko se zambulló en deliciosas caricias, solazándose con cada parte del cuerpo de Yuzu, creando en ella convulsiones de agonía, uñas arañando ante la avalancha del suplicio carnal al que la sometían las instigaciones sexuales de Mitsuko, y cuando ésta le abrió más las piernas para besarla en los muslos con más ímpetu, y luego besarle el clítoris con suavidad, no pudo evitar una exclamación, que casi rayaba en el llanto, pues sentía cerca la detonación máxima del placer sexual, que llamaba con avasallante saña a su vagina húmeda, que ya se se empezaba a contraer.

-Mitsuko...oh, dios...voy a desmayarme-la lengua de Mitsuko se había endurecido, entrando en su interior, alternando esto con audaces besos a su clítoris hinchado. Hundió aun más entre sus piernas con su mano temblorosa la cabeza de Mitsuko; ascendió, peldaño por peldaño, sacudiendo sus caderas con suave violencia, hasta que el crepitante sabor del orgasmo llenó su cabeza, dándole la bienvenida con estertores de explosivo placer.

-¡Mitsuko...!-sollozó Yuzu, doblando su espalda, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza demencial a la cobija que las cubría. Disparó su sensualidad femenina, quedando sin fuerzas, respirando fuertemente, tratando de recobrar el oxígeno para sus pulmones agonizantes. Mitsuko bebió toda esa sensual fuente de eterno placer, cansada pero llena de felicidad. Se acostó encima de Yuzu, besándola con apasionado desenfreno.

-Te amo, princesa- susurró. Yuzu se asió de ella, sintiendo que ya la amaba.

-Mitsu querida...dijo, dándose vuelta y poniéndose arriba de ella-quiero que también te estremezcas debajo de mí.-en respuesta, Mitsuko besó el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Soy tuya. Mi corazón, mi vida entera te pertenecen. Puedes hacer con ellos lo que te plazca, después que sea amor lo que quieras darles.

Yuzu llevó su mano hasta el sexo de Mitsuko.

-Estás excitada,¿verdad?-murmuró al sentir la humedad latente que empapaba sus dedos.

-Cómo no estarlo. Tus gemidos orgásmicos son demasiado estimulantes.

-Mitsu...-Yuzu metió dos dedos en su interior estrecho y tibio,con dulces y lentos movimientos. Mitsuko abrazó fuertemente a Yuzu, quien le acariciaba con su boca y lengua, los senos turgentes y erectos. Sentir a su Yuzu dentro de ella le invadía el espíritu de profundos sentimientos, que iban más allá del inmenso placer físico que se proporcionaban mutuamente; la manera tan suave y delicada con que Yuzu la llevaba al clímax, le demostraba que habían sentimientos románticos de por medio, y no un simple deseo sexual, el cual era agradable, pero vacío si no existe amor.

-Yuzu, las estrellan brillan tan cerca de mí en este momento...-dijo, sintiendo que ya llegaba. -¡Me vengo, Yuzu...!-gimió con voz delirante, aferrándose a su espalda. Entonces, Yuzu le dijo algo que hizo que su cuerpo pareciera desintegrarse ante el abrumador estallido de placer que recorrió su ser con atronador éxtasis, haciéndola gritar, estremecida.

-Mitsuko... TE AMO.

Los espasmos que siguieron fueron tan fuertes que el bote se meció un poco en la tranquila superficie del lago, creando ondas que se esparcían hasta la orilla, como si participara con eso de las vibraciones que despedían las dos amantes.

-Mi Yuzuko amada...-musitó Mitsuko, ahíta de placer.

Por un largo rato, permanecieron estrechamente unidas en un cálido abrazo, extenuadas, mientras miraban la luna que, traviesa, se negaba a esconderse tras alguna nube entrometida.

-Yuzuko, mi amor ¿De verdad me amas?-preguntó Mitsuko, sin creerlo aún.

-Lo que siente mi pecho al estar contigo es amor. Me llena por completo. Sí, te amo, Mitsu, te amo.

-¿Y Mei?

-El amor que siento por ella lo puse en un cofre que hay en mi corazón. Está allí durmiendo y, si permaneces a mi lado, no volverá a salir, y tal vez algún día pueda sacarlo de allí, y ponerlo como un lejano recuerdo en el rincón más alejado de mi mente.

-¿ Es decir, que nos amas a las dos?

-Sí.-Yuzu se volvió a poner sobre ella para mirarla- Ella fue mi primer amor, después de todo, y no es fácil dejar de querer así como así, por mucho que uno lo desee. Pero ya te dije que puse a dormir ese amor, y contigo a mi lado, no despertará. Tus besos y tus caricias se encargarán de eso.

Mitsuko la besó, con el corazón inflamado de amor.

-Nunca me cansaré de repetirte que te amo, princesa. Amo esta naturaleza que nos rodea, a la luna o una puesta de sol,que es más bonita si la miro con los ojos de mi amor...Amo la inmensidad de tus ojos verdes, que son como eternas primaveras brillando dentro de ti; tu linda cabellera, tu boca tan divina, tus caderas que se mueven al ritmo de la suave brisa, tu cuerpo melodioso, que vibra al roce de mis manos; tú, princesa, me dominas por completo...te quiero, Yuzuko. No encuentro palabras suficientes para expresarte todo lo que me inspiras.

Yuzu cerró los ojos, embriagada de deseo; esas palabras penetraban hondo en su espíritu.

-Vamos a la villa, Mitsu.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No; sólo quiero...-sus ojos brillaban, mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se entregaron a la oscuridad de la habitación que presenció su primera vez, y allí se amaron con delirio, porque el mundo que acababan de descubrir era demasiado hermoso, y estaban lejos de saciar sus juveniles apetitos, y eso, aunado al amor que sentían, enardecían sus almas, convirtiéndolas en un solo sueño.

"El fuerte olor a medicamentos era tan penetrante que la niña empezaba a sentirse mareada. A pesar de que no quería dejar solo a su hermano, tuvo que salir un momento al jardín del Hospital, a fin de respirar algo de aire puro.

Estaba cansada. Un dolor persistente atenazaba su pequeña cabeza. Todos los adultos decían que a Watari no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, pero ella estaba aferrada a su fe infantil de que muy pronto su querido hermano volvería a casa, y todo sería como antes. En el cuidado y pulcro jardín, habían unas flores preciosas, que emitían un delicioso aroma; decidió armar un pequeño ramillete con las más bonitas para llevarlas al cuarto de Watari y así darle una fragancia distinta al denso olor quirúrgico que flotaba en su atmósfera. Mientras arreglaba las flores, una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas. Mamá siempre estaba llorando, y papá casi no hablaba, razón por la cual se sentía muy sola, y como Watari era su único hermano, no tenía a nadie de su edad con quien poder hablar. En ese instante, un lirio blanco apareció ante sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?-dijo una voz -Mira, te regalo una de mis flores para que no te sientas triste"

Misaki abrió los ojos. Otra vez ese sueño. Se levantó de su lujosa cama y se sentó en una butaca que estaba junto a una gran ventana. Había nevado; una delgada capa de nieve cubría la copa de los árboles, y el viento glacial soplaba, dándole la bienvenida a la nueva estación. Un dolor atravesó su cara de extremo a extremo: el golpe que Yuzu le diera el día anterior había provocado una gran inflamación en su labio inferior, y la parte superior de su barbilla estaba negra. El impacto recibido fue tan fuerte,que su cabeza se estrelló contra la pared al caer, y un hematoma añadía más dolor a su cabeza. Mientras se duchaba, negros pensamientos navegaban en las oscuras aguas de su resentido cerebro.

Miró el reloj: 5.30. Tomó un ligerìsimo desayuno, y se vistió con un hermoso vestido blanco, que le daba realce a su perfecta figura y destacaba el color azul eléctrico de sus ojos. Necesitaba verse hermosa ese día, así que peinó su largo cabello castaño claro, adornándolo con una cinta roja. Era algo temprano para ir a la escuela, pero quería estar allí cuanto antes. Su pensamiento no podía apartarse de su objetivo.

Levantarse fue una tarea difícil para Yuzu y Mitsuko esa mañana. Hacía mucho frío, y permanecer abrazadas, calentándose mutuamente con sus cuerpos era muy tentador, pero los deberes del día les esperaban y, con mucho esfuerzo, lograron estar listas a las seis. Mitsuko tenía clase a las seis y media, así que emprendieron el camino, no sin antes espantarse el sueño con sexo matutino.

-Yuzuko -decía Mitsuko, ya en el auto- parece que nos estamos volviendo adictas.

Yuzu puso su mano en la pierna de ella, acariciándola, pensativa.

-Tal vez...pero es tan agradable hacerlo. Me siento tan bien en tus brazos, Mitsu. No sabía que podría sentir tal emoción y éxtasis contigo.-recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Mitsuko- Te amo.

-Yo te amo mucho más, mi princesa.

-Es tan bonito que me llames princesa.

-Eres eso y muchísimo más.- se miraron con ternura. "Dios, cómo la quiero"-Por otra parte, hoy recibiré burlas por parte de mis compañeros de clase al verme llegar con al misma ropa de ayer. No quiero ni imaginar las bromas que harán al respecto.

-Menos mal que mi uniforme es el mismo todos los días y nadie notará que no dormí en casa-dijo Yuzu riendo. Me va a tocar llevar la bufanda puesta durante todo el día, porque tengo al menos dos marcas, producto de tus apasionados besos.

-Me alegra ser mucho más alta que tú, porque tus huellas quedan en mis pechos, o en los hombros, y allí nadie las verá.-comentó Mitsuko, regocijada.

-Las ventajas de parecer una jirafa.

-Ya quisieras poseer mi metro setenta y tres de estatura.-estacionó el coche-Bueno, hemos llegado. Parece que no hay nadie aún.

Mitsuko bajó del auto, y corrió a abrirle la portezuela a Yuzu, dándole la mano como si en verdad Yuzu perteneciera a la nobleza.

-Hemos llegado a destino, princesa.-bromeó Mitsuko.

-Gracias, mi amor.

Aprovechando que no había personal, entraron y se escondieron detrás de una pared, para despedirse con un beso. Se besaron profundamente, de tal modo, que Mitsuko, encendida, metió su mano por debajo de la corta falda de Yuzu.

-Mitsu, espera, puede venir alguien.-murmuró Yuzu, empezando a excitarse.

-Es muy temprano aun; no vendrá nadie. Déjame partir con tus dulces gemidos cantando a mi oído. Lo haré rápido.

Yuzu se sujetó a su cuello, mientras Mitsuko besaba el de ella. Introdujo su mano en las húmedas bragas de su novia, frotando su clítoris con rapidez. Yuzu empezó a gemir suavemente, tensionando las piernas, que temblaban.

-Mitsu...- cerró los ojos, extasiada. Cuando sintió los dedos de ella en su interior, no pudo evitar una fuerte exclamación de tortuoso placer. Mitsuko la besó, moviendo rápidamente su mano en la intimidad de Yuzu, hasta que ésta, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de ella, gimió ahogadamente, arañando la blusa de Mitsuko, llegando al orgasmo con lacerante fuerza. Mitsuko se hincó un momento, y absorbió cada gota de la "erótica miel" del sexo de Yuzu, hasta limpiarla por completo.

-Eso fue rápido, Yuzuko- dijo Mitsuko con adorable malicia.

Jadeante, Yuzu inhalaba bocanadas de aire frío para estabilizar su respiración.

-Mitsu,eso fue delicioso, pero peligroso. Tal vez el miedo a ser descubierta me excitó demasiado.

Mitsuko la besó nuevamente, poseída por el anhelo que sentía por el cuerpo de su diosa.

-¿Volverás a dormir conmigo esta noche? Te deseo tanto, mi amor.

-Quisiera, pero esta noche son los preparativos para lo del Festival Escolar, que empieza mañana, y me quedaré a dormir en la escuela.

-Entonces, vendré cuando terminen mis clases. Tal vez vaya a casa un momento para cambiarme, pero estaré aquí. Me quedaré contigo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, princesa.-acarició con avidez las piernas de Yuzu, apretando sus glúteos con voracidad.-Cielos, pasamos la noche en esto, y no se me quita este ardor que siento por tu piel.

Yuzu le tocó los labios con gesto provocativo.

-Yo me siento igual. Bueno, entonces nos vemos por la tarde ¿vale?

-Contaré cada segundo.

Se besaron una vez más.

-Adiós, princesa. Te amo con todo mi corazón- dijo Mitsuko, antes de entrar en el auto y emprender la marcha.

Yuzu contempló el coche hasta que desapareció al doblar la esquina. Una ráfaga helada de viento sopló, haciendo tiritar de frío a Yuzu, por lo que se apresuró a entrar al edificio colegial, pero recibió una sorpresa que la dejó conmocionada, sin habla. Parada junto a un árbol, prácticamente al frente de donde se encontraba hace un momento con Mitsuko, estaba Misaki, mirándola de modo inescrutable. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su rostro se mostraba sereno, en el fondo de sus ojos azules vislumbró un afilado brillo de furia intensa, que contrastaba con la aparente tranquilidad que reflejaban sus músculos faciales.

A pesar de que la odiaba, no logró articular palabra alguna de reproche. Sólo pudo tartamudear, nerviosa por lo que ella haya podido ver:

-¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí?

Misaki se le acercó un poco más, y Yuzu pudo ver el producto de su golpe la tarde anterior. El labio estaba partido e inflamado, morado hasta la mitad del mentón. De golpe, toda la rabia afluyó a su ser.

-¡Te pregunté que desde hace cuánto estás ahí! ¿Es que no me oíste, zorra? -Gritó, alterada.

Misaki respondió con voz lejana y dura a la vez:

-Lo suficiente como para ver cómo te apareabas como una perra a plena luz del día, y en la misma escuela, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. No imaginé que llegaras a tanto.

Yuzu palideció de ira al escuchar aquello.

-Eres la persona más despreciable que he conocido- escupió Yuzu- haces ver el amor como algo sucio. Pero claro, qué puede esperarse de alguien que tiene el alma tan asquerosa como un basurero; el ladrón juzga por su condición, y tú, perra, eres muestra de ello. No sabía que fueras una voyerista, espiando a otras personas. ¿Qué es lo que te propones? Me das asco.

Las manos de Misaki parecieron temblar, pero controló sus emociones rápidamente. Yuzu percibió una leve alteración en su odiada cara, y le dio la impresión de que se le dificultaba respirar. "Vaya, al fin logré alterarla", pensó Yuzu. No obstante, Misaki se ajustó nuevamente su impasible expresión, despojándola de toda emoción; pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado grande; al fin, estalló su ira como una carga de dinamita.

-¡¡La que se comporta como una zorra eres tú, estúpida!! - gritó; tenía el rostro desfigurado por la iracundia;con fuerza descomunal, tomó la mano de Yuzu, y la zarandeó con violencia, lanzàndola contra la pared, haciendo que Yuzu viera estrellas de dolor por el fuerte golpe con que la recibió el duro concreto. Por un instante, su visión se obnubiló, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Se sacudió, tratando de despejar su mente, y cuando logró percibir la realidad que le rodeaba, vio frente a ella, muy cerca, el rostro de Misaki, que la miraba con su tradicional e impenetrable expresión.

-Eres una maldita. -murmuró Yuzu- mira lo que me has hecho.-Un rastro de sangre corría por su nuca. Se sentía débil, a punto de desmayarse; se zafó de Misaki, e intentó irse, pero trastabilló y cayó en la nieve, manchàndola con pequeñas gotas color rojo carmesí. Misaki se acercó a ella, levantó su cabeza y le dijo cruelmente al oído:

-Esto es lo que se merecen las rameras que pasan la noche fuera de casa para revolcarse como un cerdo en su fango. Y no te quejes por un simple golpe, que ayer me dejaste una buena marca, y no me quejé ni un poco siquiera.

-Suéltame, me repugna que me toques.

-Por ahora, te dejaré ir; pero creo que me pasaré por la cama de tu queridìsima novia. Se ve que es muy buena haciéndolo ¿verdad?

Yuzu intentó levantarse, furiosa al escuchar eso, pero Misaki le haló el cabello por la parte sangrante, lastimàndola. Yuzu gritó de dolor.

-Me haces daño, suéltame, zorra asquerosa. Si tanto me odias, mantén a Mitsuko fuera de esto. Ya acabaste con Mei; no sigas esparciendo maldad a personas que nunca se han metido contigo. Mitsuko jamás caería tan bajo, así que no te refieras a ella con tanta seguridad.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Aunque apenas tengo 21 años, he tenido muchas amantes, incluso mujeres casadas. Ninguna se ha resistido-puso su rodilla en la espalda de Yuzu, haciendo que ésta sintiera escaso el aire que respiraba-¿Por qué habría de resistirse Mitsuko? Te la quitaré, así como te quité a Mei.-finalizó, enterrando en la nieve el rostro de Yuzu por diez segundos, cuyo rostro quedó púrpura, al borde de la asfixia.

Misaki se levantó. Yuzu, hizo lo mismo,tosiendo y escupiendo nieve. Creyó que moriría. Respirando fuerte,logró decir:

-Eres una porquería de ser humano...-empezó a llorar de rabia- ¿Me quieres matar?¿Qué te he hecho para que me acoses, y me maltrates? ¡Te odio, maldita!

Misaki la contempló un momento; sus ojos de hielo parecieron temblar, pero fue algo casi imperceptible.

-Idiota.-se burló de Yuzu, y con una siniestra carcajada, se alejó de allí, pues las estudiantes habían empezado a llegar. En su mente quedó grabada la expresión de rencor, y las lágrimas de ira que surcaban la cara de Yuzu. "Tal vez se me pasó la mano"-pensó-"Pero ella tiene la culpa...si tan sólo yo hubiera hubiera podido..."-lanzó un puñetazo al aire, farfullando:

-¡Maldita sea!

Yuzu se había ido a la enfermería. Se limpió ella misma la herida, y se puso un apósito; luego se tomó un analgésico para evitar el dolor de cabeza; también buscó un uniforme extra en su casillero, porque el que tenía puesto se había manchado de sangre, y después se dirigió al aula de clase, deprimida. Había estado tan feliz, y esa alegría se opacò con el reciente incidente. ¿Por qué Misaki la perseguía y se metía en su vida? ¿Qué buscaba? Se sentó en su pupitre, mirando por al ventana los finos copos de nieve caer con monotonía. En eso, un porrazo dado por la espalda con un maletín escolar le hizo creer, por un instante, que Misaki había venido. Furiosa, se levantó, gritando:

-¡Ya déjame en paz, zorra!-pero cuando vio el sorprendido rostro de Harumin, exclamó consternada:-¡Haru, lo siento mucho, pensé que eras otra persona!

Harumin observó la palidez que acusaba al rostro de Yuzu.

-Buenos días, Yuzuchi. ¿Quién pensaste que era? No tienes buena cara.

-Me duele la cabeza, pero no es gran cosa.-iba a decirle sobre el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Misaki, pero le dio algo de temor- Pensaba en Misaki y su cara de perra, y cuando me golpeaste, tuve un extraño lapsus, creyendo que era ella.

Harumin sonrió.

-No deberías pensar en esa imbécil, teniendo a Mitsuko para ocupar tu mente. Además- añadió, pasàndole el brazo por el hombro, y guiñándole el ojo con picardìa- ayer Mitsuko no regresó a casa. Se me hace que hicieron algún nidito de amor, para quererse, amarse y lo que sabemos.

El rostro de Yuzu se puso encarnado, avergonzada.

-No digas esas cosas, es penoso.

-Si es por mí, no te preocupes. Ayer me lo pasé en grande con Matsuri; incluso durmió en mi casa, y no te imaginas cuánto me hizo reír. Es una pilluela.

-Sí, pero es una pilluela adorable. Me alegra que se hayan hecho amigas.

Harumin miró a Yuzu detenidamente; algo la preocupaba, pues ese brillo de inseguridad titilaba en sus hermosas lunas color jade.

-Yuzuchi,¿peleaste con Mitsuko? Te ves... no sé... ¿triste? -Miró la herida-¿Qué te pasó en al cabeza?

Yuzu no quería que Misaki también al emprendiera con Haru, pues conociendo a esta última, sabía que iría a reclamarle, así que prefirió guardarse su preocupación.

-No, con Mitsuko estoy de maravilla. Tal vez me ves asá precisamente por este golpe que me hice; resbalé por culpa de la nieve y ahí tienes el resultado.

-Ten cuidado, Yuzuchi, no quier que dejes viuda a Mitsuko tan rápido.

Ambas rieron con la broma, pero para Yuzu fue una broma a medias; estaba atemorizada. Le pareció ver en Misaki una rabia asesina, y no sabía a qué atenerse con su extraña actitud.

Al poco rato llegó Mei, quien no se veía tan mal como el día anterior. Parecía emanar un aire de triste resignación y, de vez en cuando, miraba a Yuzu con resplandores cargados de amor, que hacían a Yuzu palpitar su corazón como en los viejos tiempos. La amaba aún, de eso no había duda.

A la hora del almuerzo, Mei se acercó a Yuzu antes de que ésta se fuera con Harumin. Le preguntó, como quien espera una negativa, pero con la débil esperanza de recibir un sí:

-Yuzu,¿podemos almorzar juntas hoy?

Yuzu quiso evadirla.

-¿No tienes que hacer tu inspección de rutina?

-Hoy ni siquiera he ido a la sala del Consejo. Le pedí a Himeko y a Maruta que se hicieran cargo, porque no tengo mente para nada.

-Bueno.-Yuzu, aunque había decidido ignorarla para evitar situaciones incómodas, no pudo negarse a esos ojos apagados, y a esa voz casi suplicante.-Haru, voy a almorzar con Mei, así que hablamos luego.

De mala gana, Harumin accedió.

-De acuerdo, pero-dijo mirando con ceño a Mei- que no se vuelva una costumbre.

Mei no contestó; estaba algo contenta de que Yuzu no hubiera rechazado su invitación.

-¿Dónde quieres almorzar, Mei?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la azotea?

Harumin la vio alejarse algo recelosa. No le gustaba que Mei hablara demasiado con Yuzu. Sabía que el amor no muere de buenas a primeras, y la cercanía entre ambas debía evitarse; pero entendía a Yuzu. Ellas convivían como familia y, al menos, debían ser amigas.

Ya instaladas, Mei y Yuzu almorzaban juntas, pero había un muro casi infranqueable que impedía el surgir de una conversación fluida y libre de prejuicios. Sin embargo, Mei quería romper ese hielo que había entre ambas. Tenía en su corazón muchas cosas que decirle a Yuzu, y esa era su oportunidad de oro.

-Yuzu- empezó, tratando de no ejercer presión en ella-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te está yendo bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Soy feliz, Mei.

-Me alegra saber que eres feliz. Al menos, sé que ella no te niega todo lo que yo una vez te negué. Perdóname, Yuzu.-dijo Mei con tristeza- Debiste haber sufrido mucho pensando en esa escena horrible que te tocó presenciar. Yo...no tengo excusas. Sólo quiero que me perdones.

El tono y la expresión de Mei eran sinceros, y Yuzu se sintió repentinamente conmovida. Mei la amaba. Pero ya era tarde.

-Me duele recordar lo que hiciste, y sé que te dije cosas crueles muchas veces, pero yo no te odio; estoy lejos de sentir aversión hacia ti, pero quiero ser sincera contigo: me he enamorado de Mitsuko; supongo que ya sabes que salgo con ella. La amo, y soy feliz cuando estoy a su lado.

Mei suspiró tristemente.

-Eso se nota ya. El que pases la noche fuera de casa lo dice todo. Yo misma me encargué de alejarte, así que no te culpo. No entiendo por qué Misaki te envió ese video. Yo...tal vez habría reaccionado igual que tú. Me duele pensar en lo que sufriste al verlo.-su voz tembló- A veces pienso que ella ya venía con un plan trazado de antemano, porque lo grabó sin que yo me diera cuenta, sólo para enviártelo a ti. No lo entiendo, ella ni siquiera te conocía.

-Ella me odia. Pensé que era porque tú le interesabas, pero ayer me di cuenta que no es así. Mei- dijo, mirándola a los ojos con una sombra de miedo en ellos- ella me acecha, parece como si no quisiera verme feliz. Hoy...-se detuvo. No quería que Mei recibiera más daño de esa persona; era suficiente con haberlas separado.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Nada, olvídalo. Deseo verte feliz. No llores más por mí.

Mei lloraba. La quería tanto, que era difícil cerrar ese amor.

-No sé si pueda amar de nuevo. He comprendido que amarte implica querer tu felicidad. Es mucho mejor hablar de amor, o de rosas, perfumes y flores, que de odio, venganza o desdenes; no sabes cuanto le temo a la tristeza que siento al saber que te has ido de mi lado, y a veces deseo una choza en un lugar lejano, para pasar este mal rato, y así nadie pueda ver la pena de mi corazón enamorado.

-Mei, me duelen tus ansias de amor, me duelen como si fueran mías , pero más me duele verte llena de amor con tus manos vacías. Siento tanto que nos hayamos separado, en verdad lo lamento, porque yo te sigo amando, y lo sabes. Pero también amo a Mitsuko. He vivido cosas hermosas a su lado, he sido, y soy muy, muy feliz con ella.

-Es difícil dejarte ir, Yuzu. Pero no quiero ser egoísta, y verte marchar será como derrotar ese egoísmo que perturba mi vida, y eso me enseñará a valorar el deber en que se constituye creer en la persona que amo. Yo no puedo detenerte...en otras tierras ilusiones crecerán para ti, porque las que tenías conmigo ya no se podrán realizar; no podré vivir los sueños que tenía contigo, así que tendré que olvidarte, pero eso es imposible para mí.

Sin poder evitarlo, Yuzu atrajo la cabeza de Mei hacia su pecho, acariciando su cabellera de ébano, procurando consolarla.

-Mei, tú eres fuerte. Viviste sola mucho tiempo, y lograste salir adelante. Ahora no estás sola; está mamá, papá, y también me tienes a mí.

-No, a ti no te tengo.-adujo Mei, abrazándola- tenerte, significaría para mí que cantaras a la brisa el poema de mi vida, que enriquecieras mi alma con tu sonrisa; y que jamás olvides ese momento feliz en que te conocí. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero estuve esperando mil años por ti. Has dejado en mi amor tantas ausencias, que no creo que pueda llenarlas nunca, y sé que me quedaré vagando en el olvido, como el eco fugaz de las promesas que un día nos hicimos.-al decir esto, le mostró el anillo que una vez le diera-¿Recuerdas, Yuzu? ¿Cuando te dije que podías quedarte a mi lado para siempre?

-No, Mei- Yuzu no pudo contener un par de lágrimas -no miremos atrás. Hace demasiado daño.

Mei lloraba en silencio, mojando su camisa. Todo el rencor que la había acompañado desde que la vio en brazos de Misaki desapareció, y jamás volvería. La perdonó desde el momento en que descubrió que Misaki le tendió una trampa a ambas, dejando una estela de sufrimiento en el camino que con tanto esfuerzo habían labrado. Ahora quería hacer lo mismo con Mitsuko, y eso la llenaba de temor, no porque desconfiara de su novia, sino porque no sabía a qué artimaña podría recurrir la perversidad para lograr su objetivo.

-Mei, tu tristeza me parte el alma. No llores, te lo pido.

Mei lo intentó, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Casi sin ser consciente de ello, Yuzu le levantó el rostro, y estuvo a punto de besarla, pero su amor por Mitsuko la detuvo a tiempo. En su lugar, besó dulcemente su frente.

-No me gusta verte triste. Sonríe. Hazlo por mí.

Estas palabras hicieron que Mei se calmara. Nunca había sonreído para Yuzu. Por eso, la miró con ternura y sonrió con el corazón en su rostro, asemejándose a esos días de lluvia en que un rayo de sol provoca un bello arcoìris . El pecho de Yuzu palpitó con tanta fuerza, que casi se tira encima de ella para llenarla de besos y caricias. Temblando como los pétalos de una flor agitados por el viento, se levantó rápidamente, haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo por contenerse.

-Vamos, Mei, hace un rato sonó el timbre.-"Dios, eso estuvo cerca.-pensó- Debo evitar quedarme a solas con ella tanto tiempo, por lo menos hasta que lo que siento por ella se apague un poco"

Mei también se puso de pie, abrazando a Yuzu nuevamente.

-Mi querida Yuzu, yo siempre te estaré esperando. Mi vida entera te esperaré, si es necesario.

Las labores académicas tradicionales habían llegado a su fin más temprano que de costumbre; todas las estudiantes se fueron a sus respectivos clubes para hacer los preparativos pertinentes para el Festival Escolar. Por dos días, habrían aires distintos en la Academia. Un grupo programó un café, otro la infaltable casa embrujada, obras de teatro, monólogos, etc. Yuzu ensayó con su grupo desde las dos hasta las cuatro,y a partir de las seis elaborarían algunos accesorios relacionados con al presentación, que sería La Pastoral de Bethoveen. El plan era hacer un escenario salpicado de evocaciones campesinas, tales como flores, arboles, y algunas ovejas hechas de felpa. Mitsuko llamó a Yuzu para decirle que llegaría a las cinco, más o menos. Trabajarían desde las seis y media hasta terminar el trabajo, lo cual podría tomar mucho tiempo, así que muchos se quedarían a dormir, y como las actividades del Festival iniciarían a las diez, todas tendrían tiempo de ir a sus casas para cambiarse.

Mientras en la escuela se llevaban a cabo las mencionadas cuestiones, Mitsuko ya iba camino a la Academia. Había hecho una alto en su departamento para darse un baño y vestirse como a su princesa le gustaba: se puso un juvenil pantalón de algodón, y un suéter verde algo escotado. Se acomodó el mechón rojizo de manera que destacara aún más. Ese cambio sorprendería a las alumnas que la conocían, pero ni modo.

Cuando hubo estacionado el coche en el parqueadero de la escuela, se dispuso a llamar a Yuzu para preguntarle dónde se encontraba, pero se vio interrumpida por la presencia inesperada de Misaki Okazaki, quien al verla, se acercó a ella con aparente cordialidad.

-¡Hola, Mitsuko! Tiempo sin hablar ¿eh?

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó con acritud; era el colmo que esa mujer estuviera esperándola.

-Oye, no deberías hablarle así a una vieja conocida. Parece que te han dado malas referencias, y puedo imaginar quién.

Mitsuko no le respondió; la rodeó para pasarla de largo, pero Misaki la detuvo.

-Aguarda. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Quisiera hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no tengo ningún interés en escucharte; Sé lo que eres capaz de hacer. Me diste problemas en la secundaria y, al parecer, no has cambiado. Ahora, dispènsame, tengo afán.

-¿Y si lo que te tengo que decir tiene relación con Yuzu?

Mitsuko se paró en seco. Giró la cabeza y le dijo, tratando de calmar el enojo que estaba empezando a sentir.

-Deja en paz a Yuzu o...

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a acusar con mis padres? ¿O me darás una paliza?

-No sé por qué la odias tanto. Déjala tranquila.

-Quiero mostrarte algo que despejará todas tus dudas.

Mitsuko dudó un momento. Recordó que Yuzu le pidió no intervenir, ni hablar con ella, pero quería saber el motivo de tanta persecución. Así que accedió.

-Está bien. Pero no quieras pasarte de lista conmigo.

Misaki se dio vuelta, y sonrió malignamente.

Yuzu miró la hora. Mitsuko no tardaría en llegar. Decidió salir a recibirla, para al mismo tiempo respirar algo de aire fresco. Tenía los pulmones cansados por el ensayo, y estaban pintando el escenario, asì que el aire estaba saturado de los químicos del barniz empleado para tal oficio.

Cuando salía, escuchó a algunas alumnas murmurar.

-¿Viste a la señorita Mitsuko?

-¿La famosa presidenta que trató con mano de hierro a la escuela durante tres años?

-¡Esa misma! Si la hubieras visto! Hasta el cabello lo trae teñido.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que se ha enamorado y por eso ha cambiado.

-Quien lo diría. Me dijeron las de tercero que casi ni las dejaba respirar. Si hasta ella sucumbió, aún hay esperanza para este mundo.

Yuzu escuchaba todo esto con una sonrisa. Pero se desvaneció cuando escuchó algo más.

-¿Dónde la viste? Quisiera echarle un vistazo.

-La vi con la señorita Okazaki. Creo que iban a la sala de juntas.

El semblante de Yuzu se puso como la cera, y el corazón pugnaba por salir del pecho. Su celular timbró.

Era un mensaje.

Tres segundos después , corría como una loca, con el rostro congestionado por la rabia, el miedo y la incertidumbre. Cuando llegó a la sala de juntas, casi no podía abrir la puerta por el horrible temblor de sus manos, pero consiguió hacerlo, casi a punto de colapsar.

Misaki tenga acorralada Mitsuko, quien estaba semidesnuda. La tenía sujeta con fuerza contra la pared; con una mano sostenía su cara, y con la otra su cintura, y sus piernas aprisionaban las de Mitsuko en una especie de llave que le impedía cualquier movimiento. La besaba como una salvaje. La sala tenía signos de violencia reciente, pero Yuzu no vio nada de eso; sólo veía una cuasi repetición de su primera tragedia, y Misaki, al percatarse de su presencia, dejó libre a Mitsuko, quien vio horrorizada la expresión de indecible angustia que acuciaba el rostro de Yuzu..

-¡Yuzuko, no es lo que piensas! ¡Por favor, no creas a lo primero que ven tus ojos!

Pero Yuzu dio media vuelta, llorando, no sin antes gritar:

-¡Te odio, maldita Misaki! ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno!

Mitsuko se puso la blusa, que estaba algo rasgada, y salió tras ella.

Sonriendo, con sus ojos resplandecientes por un júbilo perverso, Misaki murmuró:

-Misión cumplida, querida Yuzu.

Capitulo 14

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-le preguntó Mitsuko a Yuzu mientras conducía su pequeño Mercedes rojo.

Yuzu estaba acostada, con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Mitsuko; tocaba continuamente su cara, mirándola sin mirarla.

-¿Yuzu?-repitió Mitsuko.

-Perdóname, Mitsu.-respondió Yuzu, espantando sus pensamientos- Es que estoy muy preocupada por algo que pasó hoy en la escuela.

-¿De qué se trata? Cuando fui a buscarte te veías agitada y, por tu manera de recibirme, pude sentir la enorme necesidad que tenías de sentirte segura.

-Vamos a algún sitio. Deseo abrazarte, y aquí en el auto no puedo hacerlo.

-Por eso te pregunté que adónde querías ir.

-Lo dejaré a tu elección. Si estoy contigo, el sitio es lo de menos. Aparte de eso ¿Por qué traes esa gorra? Es la primera vez que te veo con una.

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó Mitsuko, señalando la gorra azul que llevaba sobre su cabeza.

-Al contrario, me gusta como se te ve. Y tu ropa...te ves mucho más joven, casi de mi edad.

Mitsuko iba vestida con un juvenil pantalón de jean, y una camiseta color rosado vivo con algunos lazos que adornaban las mangas. Calzaba zapatillas deportivas.

-Quiero verme bien para ti. Sé que te gusta vestir así, por lo que quiero ir a tono contigo. En cuanto a lo de la gorra, es por la sorpresa de la que te hablé.

-¿Qué es?

-Luego te digo. Yuzuko...¿Quieres navegar en bote?

Yuzu se entusiasmó.

-¡Claro que sí! Jamás he navegado de noche; será muy romántico navegar bajo la luna...aunque está haciendo algo de frío, pero no importa.

-Antes de salir, guardé una gruesa cobija, así que no temas por el frío.

-¿A qué lugar vamos a ir?

-¿Recuerdas el lago que se divisa desde la villa?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-Yuzu miró a Mitsuko con ternura.-Mitsu...

-¿Sí?

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Mitsuko sintió cómo su corazón se estremecía de júbilo. Como estaban en el lindero del bosquecillo donde estaba el lago, estacionó el coche a un lado del camino sembrado de pétalos de cerezo.

-No puedo resistir estas ganas de besarte.-dijo, levantando a Yuzu y haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Empezaron a besarse con fuerza lacerante, ahogándose con las ansias que tenían de sentir sus cuerpos entrelazados física y espiritualmente. Ambas se deseaban ardientemente en ese instante, pero se contuvieron; tenían toda la noche para ello.

-Yuzuko...-dijo Mitsuko, susurrando a su oído con voz entrecortada-me hace feliz que te estés enamorando de mí. Nunca imaginé, en toda mi austera vida simple y monótona, que pudiera ser tan dichosa. Te amo con todo mi ser, mi princesa.

Yuzu se aferró a ella como si temiera que en algún momento pudiera desaparecer. Recordaba las palabras de Misaki, y su pecho se oprimió bajo la fuerza de un terrible miedo a perder esa felicidad que, poco a poco, llenaba su vida de amor y paz. Mitsuko se sorprendió cuando sintió caer sobre su hombro algo tibio: Yuzu estaba llorando.

-Mi vida ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Mitsuko, abrazándola con más fuerza que antes.

-Mitsu querida, tengo miedo de perderte a ti también. Hay una sombra de desdicha y maldad que no me deja tranquila. Estoy segura que me seguirá persiguiendo y, por más que pienso en qué pude equivocarme, no logro entender por qué...-su voz se perdió.

-No temas, mi amor. Yo he llegado a quererte demasiado como para permitir que lo que hemos construido se hunda. -levantó el rostro de Yuzu, quien lo tenía escondido en el hombro, sollozando débilmente-Mírame.- Yuzu la miró con sus ojos verdes atribulados, llenos de inseguridad.-Te amo; no llores por cosas que no sucederán.-besó su cara hasta que le secó las lagrimas-Me propuse hacerte feliz. No te fallaré; el que me quieras es algo tan maravilloso, que aún no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo. ¿Para qué quiero esta vida si no estás junto a mí? Incluso los mares son pequeños comparados con el amor que siento por ti.

Yuzu no respondió; sólo la besó apasionadamente, sintiendo que su alma se llenaba cada vez más de un amor cálido, que crecía con cada palabra y gesto de Mitsuko hacia ella.

-Vamos, Mitsuko- dijo Yuzu, apartándose para que pudiera conducir-quiero comentarte algo, pero cuando estemos allá.

Mitsuko emprendió la marcha nuevamente, preocupada por la actitud de Yuzu. Algo no iba bien, y un extraño presentimiento sobrecogió su espíritu. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Yuzu saltó del coche, y se sentó a la orilla del lago, sumergiendo sus pies en el agua, pensativa, mientras Mitsuko desataba un amplio bote, bonito y bien aparejado, que flotaba al lado de un árbol acomodando en él algunas cosas que había traído. Acto seguido, levantó a Yuzu en sus brazos.

-Mitsu- comentó Yuzu, riendo- sé que no soy ligera.

-Para mí, no pesas nada, eres la carga más preciosa que alguien pueda tener, y me agrada consentirte en mis brazos; así te siento más mía.

Subieron a la pequeña embarcación. Mitsuko había extendido en su cubierta una gruesa manta, con una colcha encima, además de un par de almohadas. Ubicó a Yuzu encima de una de ellas.

-Parece que quieres pasar la noche aquí.-dijo Yuzu al ver los preparativos.

-El piso del bote es duro y quiero acostarme un rato a ver las estrellas contigo. Será maravilloso verlas mientras navegamos.¿No crees?

-No sabía que fueras tan romántica.-Yuzu miraba a Mitsuko con un suave resplandor en su rostro- Dios, siento que te quiero cada vez más.

Mitsuko se sentó al lado de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Me haces tan feliz al decirme eso, Yuzuko. Y, si es por mi princesa, soy capaz de convertirme en la persona más cursi de la Tierra. Te amo, te amo Yuzu.-Se besaron, y la llama del amor que ardía en sus almas,las hacía resplandecer con su luz de ilusiones nacientes en su propio universo . En verdad, Yuzu sentía que ese sentimiento crecía y crecía de modo abrumador en su interior, y eso la llenaba de temor.

-Mitsu...

-¿Hmmm?

-Te quiero.

Mitsuko acarició la dorada cabecita de Yuzu con verdadera adoración.

-Vamos a remar un poco, y cuando lleguemos al medio del lago, te mostraré algo.

-Está bien.

Ambas remaron, hasta llegar al centro de la cristalina masa de agua que fulguraba bajo los destellos de los rayos lunares. La brisa era tan fría, que Yuzu dejó de remar y se acurrucó al lado de Mitsuko, quien también suspendió, para darle un abrazo protector a su amor.

-Mira, princesa-Dijo Mitsuko, quitándose la gorra, dejando salir el largo mechón que siempre adornaba su mejilla.

-¡Te lo has teñido! ¡Se ve hermoso, Mitsuko!-Yuzu se sentó en sus piernas y le tocaba el mechón, que ahora tenía un tono rojizo, que lucía agradable y armonioso a la vista. Yuzu empezó a reír.

-Sólo por escuchar esa risa, ha valido la pena.

-Me amas mucho ¿Verdad, Mitsuko?

-Sobra preguntar eso. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque, cuando nos conocimos, casi me obligas a cortarme el cabello si no lo teñía con su color natural, y el que hagas esto por mí, dice más que cien palabras.

-Sí que fui molesta en ese entonces. Pero tú le has dado una perspectiva distinta a mi vida. El amor es un sentimiento más grande que el cielo, el sol y la Tierra, es oír una expresión bonita de paz y cariño, o hablar de lo lindo de la vida contigo y besar la frente del ser más querido: Tú, princesa. Quiero caminar contigo, sin importar la lluvia, o el frío, y abarcar con todo mi ser la libertad que has alcanzado al intentar amarme. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sonrías siempre. Eso sí-añadió, sonriendo-me van a criticar duramente por haberme teñido este mechón. No quiero imaginar la expresión de horror de Maruta si algún día lo ve.

Yuzu escuchaba a Mitsuko, y sus palabras calaban hondo en su pecho. Volvió a recordar el enfrentamiento que tuvo esa tarde con Misaki, y el temor se apoderó nuevamente de ella.

-Mitsuko, quisiera saber algo. ¿Es cierto que tú y Misaki estudiaron juntas en la secundaria?

-Me preocupaba que no la mencionaras. Ayer estabas afectada por su inminente llegada, y se me hacía raro que no dijeras nada con respecto a eso. En cuanto a tu pregunta, sí. Estábamos en el mismo grupo, y estudiamos juntas los tres años de secundaria, antes de que se marchara a Inglaterra con sus padres. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ella misma me lo dijo.

-¿Hablaste con ella?-Mitsuko estaba sorprendida.

-Cuando la vi con Mei, la ignoré por completo. Pero parece como si...-Yuzu pensó un momento, tratando de buscar la palabra correcta- como si me acechara. La descubrí espiando mi práctica de música, y tuve un terrible choque con ella. Me dijo...-recordó su amenaza de ir por Mitsuko, pero prefirió no mencionarle ese punto- Yo creo que no quiere verme feliz. Pensé que había venido por Mei, pero dijo que no era así. Si hubieras visto cómo me miraba...parece que me odia, y no logro entender por qué.

Mitsuko se alteró ante lo que Yuzu le contó, pero no quiso que esta última lo notara. Tomaría cartas en el asunto

-Misaki me dio algunos problemas en secundaria. Yo era la representante del curso, y como faltaba mucho a clase, tuve que reportarla. Era muy inteligente, pero esas ausencias injustificadas le acarrearon problemas, sobre todo en el último año, pues estuvo a punto de reprobarlo. Su padre es una persona con muchas influencias, y creo que pagó para que su hija pasara de año sin obstáculos; después de eso, se marcharon de Japón. Quise saber un poco más, y logré averiguar que cuando tenía ocho años perdió a su único hermano, quien había enfermado de leucemia. Después de ese evento, su familia se mudó a este distrito, pero lo raro es que, según la empleada con la que hablé, ella se escapaba continuamente a su anterior ciudad de residencia, y sus ausencias a clase en secundaria se debían a esas mismas escapadas, las cuales duraron hasta el día mismo de su partida. No sé qué se trae entre manos, pero hablaré con ella. No me gusta ni pizca que se meta contigo.

Yuzu escuchó atentamente la información que le suministraba Mitsuko, pero cuando dijo lo último se espantó, como si le hubiera dicho que iría a hablar con el mismo diablo.

-¡No, Mitsu, por favor, no hables con ella!-exclamó, escondiendo la cara en su pecho.-No quiero que se meta contigo también.

-¡Pero hay que hacer algo! No puedo permitir que te siga fastidiando. Bastante daño te hizo con separar a Mei de tu lado, como para que siga añadiendo cizaña y creando intrigas extrañas a tu alrededor.

-No quiero que te le acerques. Ya sabré cómo lidiar con ella, si es que me sigue molestando.

-¿Por qué no quieres que hable con ella?

Yuzu tenía miedo de que Mitsuko cayera también en las redes de Misaki, pero no quería decírselo. Confiaba en ella, pero temía a la vez. Sin embargo, pensó que, si quería que su relación se fortaleciese, no debía esconderle nada.

-Yo creo que le gustas. Me dio a entender que le gustaría...hacer contigo lo mismo que hizo con Mei.

Por un momento, Mitsuko no pareció entender lo que Yuzu le decía; pero después empezó a reír. Entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, y la besó con mucha ternura.

-Yuzuko, mi amor-dijo después- eso es imposible. Ella y yo sólo hablábamos lo estrictamente necesario, y si me tomé el trabajo de indagar acerca de su vida, es porque era la representante del grupo, y quería conocer el motivo de sus inasistencias. Yo te amo a ti, eres el primer amor que llegó a mi vida, y no concibo otros labios, ni otro cuerpo que no sea el tuyo. Tal vez...ella siente algo de envidia hacia ti. Es que eres tan hermosa, que pareces una reina, aunque sin tesoros, ni posesiones físicas, porque tu reino es la alegría y el amor que caracteriza a tu vida, y eso es más valioso que un millón de quilates en oro.

Los ojos verdes de Yuzu se iluminaron al escuchar a Mitsuko.

-Mitsu, acostémonos. Aprovechemos las cobijas. Es más, hace tanto frío, que estoy segura que mañana caerán los primeros copos de nieve.

Con la respiración agitada, Mitsuko se dejó caer con Yuzu, mientras unía sus labios a los de ella. Poco a poco, se desvistieron mutuamente bajo la luz de la luna.

-Mitsuko, te quiero. -repitió Yuzu por segunda vez aquella noche. Mitsuko besaba su piel, creando espasmos que recorrían cada milímetro de su ser, haciendo que suaves lamentos de excitación salieran de su boca. Se habían tapado con la manta, según Yuzu, para "que las estrellas y la luna no las vieran". Los besos, el enloquecedor movimiento del cuerpo de Mitsuko sobre Yuzu, suave, pero ardiente, izaban sus corazones a una cumbre de sensaciones eróticas jamás imaginadas. Mitsuko no se cansaba de besar a Yuzu ; sentía ansias locas de poseerla,una y otra vez, y le parecía que jamás se saciaría de probar la dulce esencia que fluía del cuerpo de su amor.

-Yuzuko- jadeó- eres tan adictiva. Quisiera hacerte el amor todo un día para ver si se me quita este intenso deseo que consume mi piel, aunque creo que nunca quedaré satisfecha. Hoy estuve pensando todo el día en ti, y no lograba concentrarme en mis clases.

Yuzu entrelazó más su cuerpo con el de Mitsuko.

-No imaginé que el sexo fuera tan maravilloso- murmuró Yuzu.-Hacerlo contigo ha hecho que mi alma se apegue más a ti. Si te gusta tanto mi cuerpo, haz de él todo lo que quieras. Tienes todo el derecho.

Mitsuko se zambulló en deliciosas caricias, solazándose con cada parte del cuerpo de Yuzu, creando en ella convulsiones de agonía, uñas arañando ante la avalancha del suplicio carnal al que la sometían las instigaciones sexuales de Mitsuko, y cuando ésta le abrió más las piernas para besarla en los muslos con más ímpetu, y luego besarle el clítoris con suavidad, no pudo evitar una exclamación, que casi rayaba en el llanto, pues sentía cerca la detonación máxima del placer sexual, que llamaba con avasallante saña a su vagina húmeda, que ya se se empezaba a contraer.

-Mitsuko...oh, dios...voy a desmayarme-la lengua de Mitsuko se había endurecido, entrando en su interior, alternando esto con audaces besos a su clítoris hinchado. Hundió aun más entre sus piernas con su mano temblorosa la cabeza de Mitsuko; ascendió, peldaño por peldaño, sacudiendo sus caderas con suave violencia, hasta que el crepitante sabor del orgasmo llenó su cabeza, dándole la bienvenida con estertores de explosivo placer.

-¡Mitsuko...!-sollozó Yuzu, doblando su espalda, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza demencial a la cobija que las cubría. Disparó su sensualidad femenina, quedando sin fuerzas, respirando fuertemente, tratando de recobrar el oxígeno para sus pulmones agonizantes. Mitsuko bebió toda esa sensual fuente de eterno placer, cansada pero llena de felicidad. Se acostó encima de Yuzu, besándola con apasionado desenfreno.

-Te amo, princesa- susurró. Yuzu se asió de ella, sintiendo que ya la amaba.

-Mitsu querida...dijo, dándose vuelta y poniéndose arriba de ella-quiero que también te estremezcas debajo de mí.-en respuesta, Mitsuko besó el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Soy tuya. Mi corazón, mi vida entera te pertenecen. Puedes hacer con ellos lo que te plazca, después que sea amor lo que quieras darles.

Yuzu llevó su mano hasta el sexo de Mitsuko.

-Estás excitada,¿verdad?-murmuró al sentir la humedad latente que empapaba sus dedos.

-Cómo no estarlo. Tus gemidos orgásmicos son demasiado estimulantes.

-Mitsu...-Yuzu metió dos dedos en su interior estrecho y tibio,con dulces y lentos movimientos. Mitsuko abrazó fuertemente a Yuzu, quien le acariciaba con su boca y lengua, los senos turgentes y erectos. Sentir a su Yuzu dentro de ella le invadía el espíritu de profundos sentimientos, que iban más allá del inmenso placer físico que se proporcionaban mutuamente; la manera tan suave y delicada con que Yuzu la llevaba al clímax, le demostraba que habían sentimientos románticos de por medio, y no un simple deseo sexual, el cual era agradable, pero vacío si no existe amor.

-Yuzu, las estrellan brillan tan cerca de mí en este momento...-dijo, sintiendo que ya llegaba. -¡Me vengo, Yuzu...!-gimió con voz delirante, aferrándose a su espalda. Entonces, Yuzu le dijo algo que hizo que su cuerpo pareciera desintegrarse ante el abrumador estallido de placer que recorrió su ser con atronador éxtasis, haciéndola gritar, estremecida.

-Mitsuko... TE AMO.

Los espasmos que siguieron fueron tan fuertes que el bote se meció un poco en la tranquila superficie del lago, creando ondas que se esparcían hasta la orilla, como si participara con eso de las vibraciones que despedían las dos amantes.

-Mi Yuzuko amada...-musitó Mitsuko, ahíta de placer.

Por un largo rato, permanecieron estrechamente unidas en un cálido abrazo, extenuadas, mientras miraban la luna que, traviesa, se negaba a esconderse tras alguna nube entrometida.

-Yuzuko, mi amor ¿De verdad me amas?-preguntó Mitsuko, sin creerlo aún.

-Lo que siente mi pecho al estar contigo es amor. Me llena por completo. Sí, te amo, Mitsu, te amo.

-¿Y Mei?

-El amor que siento por ella lo puse en un cofre que hay en mi corazón. Está allí durmiendo y, si permaneces a mi lado, no volverá a salir, y tal vez algún día pueda sacarlo de allí, y ponerlo como un lejano recuerdo en el rincón más alejado de mi mente.

-¿ Es decir, que nos amas a las dos?

-Sí.-Yuzu se volvió a poner sobre ella para mirarla- Ella fue mi primer amor, después de todo, y no es fácil dejar de querer así como así, por mucho que uno lo desee. Pero ya te dije que puse a dormir ese amor, y contigo a mi lado, no despertará. Tus besos y tus caricias se encargarán de eso.

Mitsuko la besó, con el corazón inflamado de amor.

-Nunca me cansaré de repetirte que te amo, princesa. Amo esta naturaleza que nos rodea, a la luna o una puesta de sol,que es más bonita si la miro con los ojos de mi amor...Amo la inmensidad de tus ojos verdes, que son como eternas primaveras brillando dentro de ti; tu linda cabellera, tu boca tan divina, tus caderas que se mueven al ritmo de la suave brisa, tu cuerpo melodioso, que vibra al roce de mis manos; tú, princesa, me dominas por completo...te quiero, Yuzuko. No encuentro palabras suficientes para expresarte todo lo que me inspiras.

Yuzu cerró los ojos, embriagada de deseo; esas palabras penetraban hondo en su espíritu.

-Vamos a la villa, Mitsu.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No; sólo quiero...-sus ojos brillaban, mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se entregaron a la oscuridad de la habitación que presenció su primera vez, y allí se amaron con delirio, porque el mundo que acababan de descubrir era demasiado hermoso, y estaban lejos de saciar sus juveniles apetitos, y eso, aunado al amor que sentían, enardecían sus almas, convirtiéndolas en un solo sueño.

"El fuerte olor a medicamentos era tan penetrante que la niña empezaba a sentirse mareada. A pesar de que no quería dejar solo a su hermano, tuvo que salir un momento al jardín del Hospital, a fin de respirar algo de aire puro.

Estaba cansada. Un dolor persistente atenazaba su pequeña cabeza. Todos los adultos decían que a Watari no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, pero ella estaba aferrada a su fe infantil de que muy pronto su querido hermano volvería a casa, y todo sería como antes. En el cuidado y pulcro jardín, habían unas flores preciosas, que emitían un delicioso aroma; decidió armar un pequeño ramillete con las más bonitas para llevarlas al cuarto de Watari y así darle una fragancia distinta al denso olor quirúrgico que flotaba en su atmósfera. Mientras arreglaba las flores, una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas. Mamá siempre estaba llorando, y papá casi no hablaba, razón por la cual se sentía muy sola, y como Watari era su único hermano, no tenía a nadie de su edad con quien poder hablar. En ese instante, un lirio blanco apareció ante sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?-dijo una voz -Mira, te regalo una de mis flores para que no te sientas triste"

Misaki abrió los ojos. Otra vez ese sueño. Se levantó de su lujosa cama y se sentó en una butaca que estaba junto a una gran ventana. Había nevado; una delgada capa de nieve cubría la copa de los árboles, y el viento glacial soplaba, dándole la bienvenida a la nueva estación. Un dolor atravesó su cara de extremo a extremo: el golpe que Yuzu le diera el día anterior había provocado una gran inflamación en su labio inferior, y la parte superior de su barbilla estaba negra. El impacto recibido fue tan fuerte,que su cabeza se estrelló contra la pared al caer, y un hematoma añadía más dolor a su cabeza. Mientras se duchaba, negros pensamientos navegaban en las oscuras aguas de su resentido cerebro.

Miró el reloj: 5.30. Tomó un ligerìsimo desayuno, y se vistió con un hermoso vestido blanco, que le daba realce a su perfecta figura y destacaba el color azul eléctrico de sus ojos. Necesitaba verse hermosa ese día, así que peinó su largo cabello castaño claro, adornándolo con una cinta roja. Era algo temprano para ir a la escuela, pero quería estar allí cuanto antes. Su pensamiento no podía apartarse de su objetivo.

Levantarse fue una tarea difícil para Yuzu y Mitsuko esa mañana. Hacía mucho frío, y permanecer abrazadas, calentándose mutuamente con sus cuerpos era muy tentador, pero los deberes del día les esperaban y, con mucho esfuerzo, lograron estar listas a las seis. Mitsuko tenía clase a las seis y media, así que emprendieron el camino, no sin antes espantarse el sueño con sexo matutino.

-Yuzuko -decía Mitsuko, ya en el auto- parece que nos estamos volviendo adictas.

Yuzu puso su mano en la pierna de ella, acariciándola, pensativa.

-Tal vez...pero es tan agradable hacerlo. Me siento tan bien en tus brazos, Mitsu. No sabía que podría sentir tal emoción y éxtasis contigo.-recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Mitsuko- Te amo.

-Yo te amo mucho más, mi princesa.

-Es tan bonito que me llames princesa.

-Eres eso y muchísimo más.- se miraron con ternura. "Dios, cómo la quiero"-Por otra parte, hoy recibiré burlas por parte de mis compañeros de clase al verme llegar con al misma ropa de ayer. No quiero ni imaginar las bromas que harán al respecto.

-Menos mal que mi uniforme es el mismo todos los días y nadie notará que no dormí en casa-dijo Yuzu riendo. Me va a tocar llevar la bufanda puesta durante todo el día, porque tengo al menos dos marcas, producto de tus apasionados besos.

-Me alegra ser mucho más alta que tú, porque tus huellas quedan en mis pechos, o en los hombros, y allí nadie las verá.-comentó Mitsuko, regocijada.

-Las ventajas de parecer una jirafa.

-Ya quisieras poseer mi metro setenta y tres de estatura.-estacionó el coche-Bueno, hemos llegado. Parece que no hay nadie aún.

Mitsuko bajó del auto, y corrió a abrirle la portezuela a Yuzu, dándole la mano como si en verdad Yuzu perteneciera a la nobleza.

-Hemos llegado a destino, princesa.-bromeó Mitsuko.

-Gracias, mi amor.

Aprovechando que no había personal, entraron y se escondieron detrás de una pared, para despedirse con un beso. Se besaron profundamente, de tal modo, que Mitsuko, encendida, metió su mano por debajo de la corta falda de Yuzu.

-Mitsu, espera, puede venir alguien.-murmuró Yuzu, empezando a excitarse.

-Es muy temprano aun; no vendrá nadie. Déjame partir con tus dulces gemidos cantando a mi oído. Lo haré rápido.

Yuzu se sujetó a su cuello, mientras Mitsuko besaba el de ella. Introdujo su mano en las húmedas bragas de su novia, frotando su clítoris con rapidez. Yuzu empezó a gemir suavemente, tensionando las piernas, que temblaban.

-Mitsu...- cerró los ojos, extasiada. Cuando sintió los dedos de ella en su interior, no pudo evitar una fuerte exclamación de tortuoso placer. Mitsuko la besó, moviendo rápidamente su mano en la intimidad de Yuzu, hasta que ésta, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de ella, gimió ahogadamente, arañando la blusa de Mitsuko, llegando al orgasmo con lacerante fuerza. Mitsuko se hincó un momento, y absorbió cada gota de la "erótica miel" del sexo de Yuzu, hasta limpiarla por completo.

-Eso fue rápido, Yuzuko- dijo Mitsuko con adorable malicia.

Jadeante, Yuzu inhalaba bocanadas de aire frío para estabilizar su respiración.

-Mitsu,eso fue delicioso, pero peligroso. Tal vez el miedo a ser descubierta me excitó demasiado.

Mitsuko la besó nuevamente, poseída por el anhelo que sentía por el cuerpo de su diosa.

-¿Volverás a dormir conmigo esta noche? Te deseo tanto, mi amor.

-Quisiera, pero esta noche son los preparativos para lo del Festival Escolar, que empieza mañana, y me quedaré a dormir en la escuela.

-Entonces, vendré cuando terminen mis clases. Tal vez vaya a casa un momento para cambiarme, pero estaré aquí. Me quedaré contigo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, princesa.-acarició con avidez las piernas de Yuzu, apretando sus glúteos con voracidad.-Cielos, pasamos la noche en esto, y no se me quita este ardor que siento por tu piel.

Yuzu le tocó los labios con gesto provocativo.

-Yo me siento igual. Bueno, entonces nos vemos por la tarde ¿vale?

-Contaré cada segundo.

Se besaron una vez más.

-Adiós, princesa. Te amo con todo mi corazón- dijo Mitsuko, antes de entrar en el auto y emprender la marcha.

Yuzu contempló el coche hasta que desapareció al doblar la esquina. Una ráfaga helada de viento sopló, haciendo tiritar de frío a Yuzu, por lo que se apresuró a entrar al edificio colegial, pero recibió una sorpresa que la dejó conmocionada, sin habla. Parada junto a un árbol, prácticamente al frente de donde se encontraba hace un momento con Mitsuko, estaba Misaki, mirándola de modo inescrutable. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su rostro se mostraba sereno, en el fondo de sus ojos azules vislumbró un afilado brillo de furia intensa, que contrastaba con la aparente tranquilidad que reflejaban sus músculos faciales.

A pesar de que la odiaba, no logró articular palabra alguna de reproche. Sólo pudo tartamudear, nerviosa por lo que ella haya podido ver:

-¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí?

Misaki se le acercó un poco más, y Yuzu pudo ver el producto de su golpe la tarde anterior. El labio estaba partido e inflamado, morado hasta la mitad del mentón. De golpe, toda la rabia afluyó a su ser.

-¡Te pregunté que desde hace cuánto estás ahí! ¿Es que no me oíste, zorra? -Gritó, alterada.

Misaki respondió con voz lejana y dura a la vez:

-Lo suficiente como para ver cómo te apareabas como una perra a plena luz del día, y en la misma escuela, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. No imaginé que llegaras a tanto.

Yuzu palideció de ira al escuchar aquello.

-Eres la persona más despreciable que he conocido- escupió Yuzu- haces ver el amor como algo sucio. Pero claro, qué puede esperarse de alguien que tiene el alma tan asquerosa como un basurero; el ladrón juzga por su condición, y tú, perra, eres muestra de ello. No sabía que fueras una voyerista, espiando a otras personas. ¿Qué es lo que te propones? Me das asco.

Las manos de Misaki parecieron temblar, pero controló sus emociones rápidamente. Yuzu percibió una leve alteración en su odiada cara, y le dio la impresión de que se le dificultaba respirar. "Vaya, al fin logré alterarla", pensó Yuzu. No obstante, Misaki se ajustó nuevamente su impasible expresión, despojándola de toda emoción; pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado grande; al fin, estalló su ira como una carga de dinamita.

-¡¡La que se comporta como una zorra eres tú, estúpida!! - gritó; tenía el rostro desfigurado por la iracundia;con fuerza descomunal, tomó la mano de Yuzu, y la zarandeó con violencia, lanzàndola contra la pared, haciendo que Yuzu viera estrellas de dolor por el fuerte golpe con que la recibió el duro concreto. Por un instante, su visión se obnubiló, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Se sacudió, tratando de despejar su mente, y cuando logró percibir la realidad que le rodeaba, vio frente a ella, muy cerca, el rostro de Misaki, que la miraba con su tradicional e impenetrable expresión.

-Eres una maldita. -murmuró Yuzu- mira lo que me has hecho.-Un rastro de sangre corría por su nuca. Se sentía débil, a punto de desmayarse; se zafó de Misaki, e intentó irse, pero trastabilló y cayó en la nieve, manchàndola con pequeñas gotas color rojo carmesí. Misaki se acercó a ella, levantó su cabeza y le dijo cruelmente al oído:

-Esto es lo que se merecen las rameras que pasan la noche fuera de casa para revolcarse como un cerdo en su fango. Y no te quejes por un simple golpe, que ayer me dejaste una buena marca, y no me quejé ni un poco siquiera.

-Suéltame, me repugna que me toques.

-Por ahora, te dejaré ir; pero creo que me pasaré por la cama de tu queridìsima novia. Se ve que es muy buena haciéndolo ¿verdad?

Yuzu intentó levantarse, furiosa al escuchar eso, pero Misaki le haló el cabello por la parte sangrante, lastimàndola. Yuzu gritó de dolor.

-Me haces daño, suéltame, zorra asquerosa. Si tanto me odias, mantén a Mitsuko fuera de esto. Ya acabaste con Mei; no sigas esparciendo maldad a personas que nunca se han metido contigo. Mitsuko jamás caería tan bajo, así que no te refieras a ella con tanta seguridad.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Aunque apenas tengo 21 años, he tenido muchas amantes, incluso mujeres casadas. Ninguna se ha resistido-puso su rodilla en la espalda de Yuzu, haciendo que ésta sintiera escaso el aire que respiraba-¿Por qué habría de resistirse Mitsuko? Te la quitaré, así como te quité a Mei.-finalizó, enterrando en la nieve el rostro de Yuzu por diez segundos, cuyo rostro quedó púrpura, al borde de la asfixia.

Misaki se levantó. Yuzu, hizo lo mismo,tosiendo y escupiendo nieve. Creyó que moriría. Respirando fuerte,logró decir:

-Eres una porquería de ser humano...-empezó a llorar de rabia- ¿Me quieres matar?¿Qué te he hecho para que me acoses, y me maltrates? ¡Te odio, maldita!

Misaki la contempló un momento; sus ojos de hielo parecieron temblar, pero fue algo casi imperceptible.

-Idiota.-se burló de Yuzu, y con una siniestra carcajada, se alejó de allí, pues las estudiantes habían empezado a llegar. En su mente quedó grabada la expresión de rencor, y las lágrimas de ira que surcaban la cara de Yuzu. "Tal vez se me pasó la mano"-pensó-"Pero ella tiene la culpa...si tan sólo yo hubiera hubiera podido..."-lanzó un puñetazo al aire, farfullando:

-¡Maldita sea!

Yuzu se había ido a la enfermería. Se limpió ella misma la herida, y se puso un apósito; luego se tomó un analgésico para evitar el dolor de cabeza; también buscó un uniforme extra en su casillero, porque el que tenía puesto se había manchado de sangre, y después se dirigió al aula de clase, deprimida. Había estado tan feliz, y esa alegría se opacò con el reciente incidente. ¿Por qué Misaki la perseguía y se metía en su vida? ¿Qué buscaba? Se sentó en su pupitre, mirando por al ventana los finos copos de nieve caer con monotonía. En eso, un porrazo dado por la espalda con un maletín escolar le hizo creer, por un instante, que Misaki había venido. Furiosa, se levantó, gritando:

-¡Ya déjame en paz, zorra!-pero cuando vio el sorprendido rostro de Harumin, exclamó consternada:-¡Haru, lo siento mucho, pensé que eras otra persona!

Harumin observó la palidez que acusaba al rostro de Yuzu.

-Buenos días, Yuzuchi. ¿Quién pensaste que era? No tienes buena cara.

-Me duele la cabeza, pero no es gran cosa.-iba a decirle sobre el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Misaki, pero le dio algo de temor- Pensaba en Misaki y su cara de perra, y cuando me golpeaste, tuve un extraño lapsus, creyendo que era ella.

Harumin sonrió.

-No deberías pensar en esa imbécil, teniendo a Mitsuko para ocupar tu mente. Además- añadió, pasàndole el brazo por el hombro, y guiñándole el ojo con picardìa- ayer Mitsuko no regresó a casa. Se me hace que hicieron algún nidito de amor, para quererse, amarse y lo que sabemos.

El rostro de Yuzu se puso encarnado, avergonzada.

-No digas esas cosas, es penoso.

-Si es por mí, no te preocupes. Ayer me lo pasé en grande con Matsuri; incluso durmió en mi casa, y no te imaginas cuánto me hizo reír. Es una pilluela.

-Sí, pero es una pilluela adorable. Me alegra que se hayan hecho amigas.

Harumin miró a Yuzu detenidamente; algo la preocupaba, pues ese brillo de inseguridad titilaba en sus hermosas lunas color jade.

-Yuzuchi,¿peleaste con Mitsuko? Te ves... no sé... ¿triste? -Miró la herida-¿Qué te pasó en al cabeza?

Yuzu no quería que Misaki también al emprendiera con Haru, pues conociendo a esta última, sabía que iría a reclamarle, así que prefirió guardarse su preocupación.

-No, con Mitsuko estoy de maravilla. Tal vez me ves asá precisamente por este golpe que me hice; resbalé por culpa de la nieve y ahí tienes el resultado.

-Ten cuidado, Yuzuchi, no quier que dejes viuda a Mitsuko tan rápido.

Ambas rieron con la broma, pero para Yuzu fue una broma a medias; estaba atemorizada. Le pareció ver en Misaki una rabia asesina, y no sabía a qué atenerse con su extraña actitud.

Al poco rato llegó Mei, quien no se veía tan mal como el día anterior. Parecía emanar un aire de triste resignación y, de vez en cuando, miraba a Yuzu con resplandores cargados de amor, que hacían a Yuzu palpitar su corazón como en los viejos tiempos. La amaba aún, de eso no había duda.

A la hora del almuerzo, Mei se acercó a Yuzu antes de que ésta se fuera con Harumin. Le preguntó, como quien espera una negativa, pero con la débil esperanza de recibir un sí:

-Yuzu,¿podemos almorzar juntas hoy?

Yuzu quiso evadirla.

-¿No tienes que hacer tu inspección de rutina?

-Hoy ni siquiera he ido a la sala del Consejo. Le pedí a Himeko y a Maruta que se hicieran cargo, porque no tengo mente para nada.

-Bueno.-Yuzu, aunque había decidido ignorarla para evitar situaciones incómodas, no pudo negarse a esos ojos apagados, y a esa voz casi suplicante.-Haru, voy a almorzar con Mei, así que hablamos luego.

De mala gana, Harumin accedió.

-De acuerdo, pero-dijo mirando con ceño a Mei- que no se vuelva una costumbre.

Mei no contestó; estaba algo contenta de que Yuzu no hubiera rechazado su invitación.

-¿Dónde quieres almorzar, Mei?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la azotea?

Harumin la vio alejarse algo recelosa. No le gustaba que Mei hablara demasiado con Yuzu. Sabía que el amor no muere de buenas a primeras, y la cercanía entre ambas debía evitarse; pero entendía a Yuzu. Ellas convivían como familia y, al menos, debían ser amigas.

Ya instaladas, Mei y Yuzu almorzaban juntas, pero había un muro casi infranqueable que impedía el surgir de una conversación fluida y libre de prejuicios. Sin embargo, Mei quería romper ese hielo que había entre ambas. Tenía en su corazón muchas cosas que decirle a Yuzu, y esa era su oportunidad de oro.

-Yuzu- empezó, tratando de no ejercer presión en ella-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te está yendo bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Soy feliz, Mei.

-Me alegra saber que eres feliz. Al menos, sé que ella no te niega todo lo que yo una vez te negué. Perdóname, Yuzu.-dijo Mei con tristeza- Debiste haber sufrido mucho pensando en esa escena horrible que te tocó presenciar. Yo...no tengo excusas. Sólo quiero que me perdones.

El tono y la expresión de Mei eran sinceros, y Yuzu se sintió repentinamente conmovida. Mei la amaba. Pero ya era tarde.

-Me duele recordar lo que hiciste, y sé que te dije cosas crueles muchas veces, pero yo no te odio; estoy lejos de sentir aversión hacia ti, pero quiero ser sincera contigo: me he enamorado de Mitsuko; supongo que ya sabes que salgo con ella. La amo, y soy feliz cuando estoy a su lado.

Mei suspiró tristemente.

-Eso se nota ya. El que pases la noche fuera de casa lo dice todo. Yo misma me encargué de alejarte, así que no te culpo. No entiendo por qué Misaki te envió ese video. Yo...tal vez habría reaccionado igual que tú. Me duele pensar en lo que sufriste al verlo.-su voz tembló- A veces pienso que ella ya venía con un plan trazado de antemano, porque lo grabó sin que yo me diera cuenta, sólo para enviártelo a ti. No lo entiendo, ella ni siquiera te conocía.

-Ella me odia. Pensé que era porque tú le interesabas, pero ayer me di cuenta que no es así. Mei- dijo, mirándola a los ojos con una sombra de miedo en ellos- ella me acecha, parece como si no quisiera verme feliz. Hoy...-se detuvo. No quería que Mei recibiera más daño de esa persona; era suficiente con haberlas separado.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Nada, olvídalo. Deseo verte feliz. No llores más por mí.

Mei lloraba. La quería tanto, que era difícil cerrar ese amor.

-No sé si pueda amar de nuevo. He comprendido que amarte implica querer tu felicidad. Es mucho mejor hablar de amor, o de rosas, perfumes y flores, que de odio, venganza o desdenes; no sabes cuanto le temo a la tristeza que siento al saber que te has ido de mi lado, y a veces deseo una choza en un lugar lejano, para pasar este mal rato, y así nadie pueda ver la pena de mi corazón enamorado.

-Mei, me duelen tus ansias de amor, me duelen como si fueran mías , pero más me duele verte llena de amor con tus manos vacías. Siento tanto que nos hayamos separado, en verdad lo lamento, porque yo te sigo amando, y lo sabes. Pero también amo a Mitsuko. He vivido cosas hermosas a su lado, he sido, y soy muy, muy feliz con ella.

-Es difícil dejarte ir, Yuzu. Pero no quiero ser egoísta, y verte marchar será como derrotar ese egoísmo que perturba mi vida, y eso me enseñará a valorar el deber en que se constituye creer en la persona que amo. Yo no puedo detenerte...en otras tierras ilusiones crecerán para ti, porque las que tenías conmigo ya no se podrán realizar; no podré vivir los sueños que tenía contigo, así que tendré que olvidarte, pero eso es imposible para mí.

Sin poder evitarlo, Yuzu atrajo la cabeza de Mei hacia su pecho, acariciando su cabellera de ébano, procurando consolarla.

-Mei, tú eres fuerte. Viviste sola mucho tiempo, y lograste salir adelante. Ahora no estás sola; está mamá, papá, y también me tienes a mí.

-No, a ti no te tengo.-adujo Mei, abrazándola- tenerte, significaría para mí que cantaras a la brisa el poema de mi vida, que enriquecieras mi alma con tu sonrisa; y que jamás olvides ese momento feliz en que te conocí. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero estuve esperando mil años por ti. Has dejado en mi amor tantas ausencias, que no creo que pueda llenarlas nunca, y sé que me quedaré vagando en el olvido, como el eco fugaz de las promesas que un día nos hicimos.-al decir esto, le mostró el anillo que una vez le diera-¿Recuerdas, Yuzu? ¿Cuando te dije que podías quedarte a mi lado para siempre?

-No, Mei- Yuzu no pudo contener un par de lágrimas -no miremos atrás. Hace demasiado daño.

Mei lloraba en silencio, mojando su camisa. Todo el rencor que la había acompañado desde que la vio en brazos de Misaki desapareció, y jamás volvería. La perdonó desde el momento en que descubrió que Misaki le tendió una trampa a ambas, dejando una estela de sufrimiento en el camino que con tanto esfuerzo habían labrado. Ahora quería hacer lo mismo con Mitsuko, y eso la llenaba de temor, no porque desconfiara de su novia, sino porque no sabía a qué artimaña podría recurrir la perversidad para lograr su objetivo.

-Mei, tu tristeza me parte el alma. No llores, te lo pido.

Mei lo intentó, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Casi sin ser consciente de ello, Yuzu le levantó el rostro, y estuvo a punto de besarla, pero su amor por Mitsuko la detuvo a tiempo. En su lugar, besó dulcemente su frente.

-No me gusta verte triste. Sonríe. Hazlo por mí.

Estas palabras hicieron que Mei se calmara. Nunca había sonreído para Yuzu. Por eso, la miró con ternura y sonrió con el corazón en su rostro, asemejándose a esos días de lluvia en que un rayo de sol provoca un bello arcoìris . El pecho de Yuzu palpitó con tanta fuerza, que casi se tira encima de ella para llenarla de besos y caricias. Temblando como los pétalos de una flor agitados por el viento, se levantó rápidamente, haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo por contenerse.

-Vamos, Mei, hace un rato sonó el timbre.-"Dios, eso estuvo cerca.-pensó- Debo evitar quedarme a solas con ella tanto tiempo, por lo menos hasta que lo que siento por ella se apague un poco"

Mei también se puso de pie, abrazando a Yuzu nuevamente.

-Mi querida Yuzu, yo siempre te estaré esperando. Mi vida entera te esperaré, si es necesario.

Las labores académicas tradicionales habían llegado a su fin más temprano que de costumbre; todas las estudiantes se fueron a sus respectivos clubes para hacer los preparativos pertinentes para el Festival Escolar. Por dos días, habrían aires distintos en la Academia. Un grupo programó un café, otro la infaltable casa embrujada, obras de teatro, monólogos, etc. Yuzu ensayó con su grupo desde las dos hasta las cuatro,y a partir de las seis elaborarían algunos accesorios relacionados con al presentación, que sería La Pastoral de Bethoveen. El plan era hacer un escenario salpicado de evocaciones campesinas, tales como flores, arboles, y algunas ovejas hechas de felpa. Mitsuko llamó a Yuzu para decirle que llegaría a las cinco, más o menos. Trabajarían desde las seis y media hasta terminar el trabajo, lo cual podría tomar mucho tiempo, así que muchos se quedarían a dormir, y como las actividades del Festival iniciarían a las diez, todas tendrían tiempo de ir a sus casas para cambiarse.

Mientras en la escuela se llevaban a cabo las mencionadas cuestiones, Mitsuko ya iba camino a la Academia. Había hecho una alto en su departamento para darse un baño y vestirse como a su princesa le gustaba: se puso un juvenil pantalón de algodón, y un suéter verde algo escotado. Se acomodó el mechón rojizo de manera que destacara aún más. Ese cambio sorprendería a las alumnas que la conocían, pero ni modo.

Cuando hubo estacionado el coche en el parqueadero de la escuela, se dispuso a llamar a Yuzu para preguntarle dónde se encontraba, pero se vio interrumpida por la presencia inesperada de Misaki Okazaki, quien al verla, se acercó a ella con aparente cordialidad.

-¡Hola, Mitsuko! Tiempo sin hablar ¿eh?

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó con acritud; era el colmo que esa mujer estuviera esperándola.

-Oye, no deberías hablarle así a una vieja conocida. Parece que te han dado malas referencias, y puedo imaginar quién.

Mitsuko no le respondió; la rodeó para pasarla de largo, pero Misaki la detuvo.

-Aguarda. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Quisiera hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no tengo ningún interés en escucharte; Sé lo que eres capaz de hacer. Me diste problemas en la secundaria y, al parecer, no has cambiado. Ahora, dispènsame, tengo afán.

-¿Y si lo que te tengo que decir tiene relación con Yuzu?

Mitsuko se paró en seco. Giró la cabeza y le dijo, tratando de calmar el enojo que estaba empezando a sentir.

-Deja en paz a Yuzu o...

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a acusar con mis padres? ¿O me darás una paliza?

-No sé por qué la odias tanto. Déjala tranquila.

-Quiero mostrarte algo que despejará todas tus dudas.

Mitsuko dudó un momento. Recordó que Yuzu le pidió no intervenir, ni hablar con ella, pero quería saber el motivo de tanta persecución. Así que accedió.

-Está bien. Pero no quieras pasarte de lista conmigo.

Misaki se dio vuelta, y sonrió malignamente.

Yuzu miró la hora. Mitsuko no tardaría en llegar. Decidió salir a recibirla, para al mismo tiempo respirar algo de aire fresco. Tenía los pulmones cansados por el ensayo, y estaban pintando el escenario, asì que el aire estaba saturado de los químicos del barniz empleado para tal oficio.

Cuando salía, escuchó a algunas alumnas murmurar.

-¿Viste a la señorita Mitsuko?

-¿La famosa presidenta que trató con mano de hierro a la escuela durante tres años?

-¡Esa misma! Si la hubieras visto! Hasta el cabello lo trae teñido.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que se ha enamorado y por eso ha cambiado.

-Quien lo diría. Me dijeron las de tercero que casi ni las dejaba respirar. Si hasta ella sucumbió, aún hay esperanza para este mundo.

Yuzu escuchaba todo esto con una sonrisa. Pero se desvaneció cuando escuchó algo más.

-¿Dónde la viste? Quisiera echarle un vistazo.

-La vi con la señorita Okazaki. Creo que iban a la sala de juntas.

El semblante de Yuzu se puso como la cera, y el corazón pugnaba por salir del pecho. Su celular timbró.

Era un mensaje.

Tres segundos después , corría como una loca, con el rostro congestionado por la rabia, el miedo y la incertidumbre. Cuando llegó a la sala de juntas, casi no podía abrir la puerta por el horrible temblor de sus manos, pero consiguió hacerlo, casi a punto de colapsar.

Misaki tenga acorralada Mitsuko, quien estaba semidesnuda. La tenía sujeta con fuerza contra la pared; con una mano sostenía su cara, y con la otra su cintura, y sus piernas aprisionaban las de Mitsuko en una especie de llave que le impedía cualquier movimiento. La besaba como una salvaje. La sala tenía signos de violencia reciente, pero Yuzu no vio nada de eso; sólo veía una cuasi repetición de su primera tragedia, y Misaki, al percatarse de su presencia, dejó libre a Mitsuko, quien vio horrorizada la expresión de indecible angustia que acuciaba el rostro de Yuzu..

-¡Yuzuko, no es lo que piensas! ¡Por favor, no creas a lo primero que ven tus ojos!

Pero Yuzu dio media vuelta, llorando, no sin antes gritar:

-¡Te odio, maldita Misaki! ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno!

Mitsuko se puso la blusa, que estaba algo rasgada, y salió tras ella.

Sonriendo, con sus ojos resplandecientes por un júbilo perverso, Misaki murmuró:

-Misión cumplida, querida Yuzu.


	15. ENTRE TRISTEZAS Y CANCIONES

ENTRE TRISTEZAS Y CANCIONES

Yuzu, con el pecho henchido de amargura, salió por la parte de atrás de la escuela. Mitsuko, desesperada, la seguía, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención de las estudiantes. Cuando estuvo fuera, gritó, en un supremo paroxismo de miedo por lo que Yuzu estaría pensando:

-¡Yuzuko, princesa, espera!

Pero Yuzu corría, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su cara. Tropezó, se levantó, volvió a tropezar; Mitsuko llegó al lado de ella, e intentó abrazarla, a lo que Yuzu respondió, empujándola débilmente:

-Déjame sola...no quiero hablar contigo. ¡TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS CON ELLA! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Mi amor- respondió Mitsuko con el rostro desencajado por el terror-ella me estaba esperando en el parqueadero y...

-No tengo ánimos para escucharte ahora- Yuzu adquirió un tono lejano y frío, a pesar de que lloraba-Me voy a casa.-Se levantó, dándole la espalda a Mitsuko.

-¡Espera, déjame contarte lo que ocurrió! No puedes irte, y dejar trabajar tu mente con falsas especulaciones. Yo te amo, Yuzuko, para mí no hay nadie más aparte de ti; no me dejes así. Hablemos.-Intentó tomar su mano, pero Yuzu no se lo permitió.

-¡Te dije que que no quiero hablar ahora! ¿No lo entiendes?-De la tristeza, Yuzu pasó al enojo. Miraba a Mitsuko con ojos vidriosos, fríos.-De todas las perras que habitan este mundo, tuviste que dejarte engatusar de la más hija de puta.

Mitsuko no podía creer que su amada la estuviera tratando con tanta frialdad. No era muy dada a llorar, pero eso le dolió tanto, que sus ojos se humedecieron de pena.

-Princesa, yo te amo más que a mi vida. No pienses mal de mí; no te imaginas cuánto me hiere que me hables así.

-Ya basta- Yuzu se había enfadado- Me recuerdas a Mei cuando trataba de dar excusas baratas a su comportamiento, actuando como santa, como si yo fuera una idiota que se come el primer cuento que le dicen.

Mitsuko abrazó a Yuzu, tratando de retenerla. Empezaron forcejear, la una para soltarse, y la otra para detenerla.

-¡Déjame!

-¡No, Yuzu, no quiero una repetición de lo que viviste con Mei! Mi vida-la voz de Mitsuko se quebró-vamos a hablar, te lo ruego.

Yuzu sintió que algo humedecía su hombro. Eran lágrimas. Su corazón se contristó, porque Mitsuko no era de las que lloraban, por muy mal que las cosas fuesen. Ella era como un baluarte al que uno podía sujetarse sin miedo a caer, por muy fuerte que fuera el viento. Pero, como le pasó una vez con Mei, recordarla con Misaki la endureció de nuevo. Hizo acopio de fuerzas, y la empujó, logrando soltarse.

-¡Basta! No hagas que te diga cosas crueles. No tienes idea de lo hiriente que puedo llegar a ser.- después, emprendió la carrera nuevamente, sin mirar atrás.

Mitsuko se quedó allí, con la mano extendida, sujetando el aire. Empezó a estremecerse, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Se sentó en una banca que había por allí, sin saber qué hacer. La idea de perder a Yuzu la llenaba de pavor, tristeza y desolación. Sabía perfectamente que Yuzu, por mucho que la quisiera, si estaba convencida de que la había engañado deliberadamente, nunca volvería con ella. Y ahí estaba Mei como prueba. Silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras mecía su cuerpo, que tiritaba de frío, un frío espiritual y físico.

-Yuzu, mi amor, apenas estábamos empezando . ¿Ya el sueño llegó a su fin?-murmuró, angustiada.

Una mano de puso sobre su hombro. Creyendo que era Yuzu, se levantó de un brinco.

-Yuzuko...-pero la persona que estaba frente a sus ojos era la que había sido su compañera en el Consejo Estudiantil en su último año de preparatoria.

-¿Maruta? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Algo incómoda, Maruta desvió la vista. Acostumbraba a no irse por las ramas a la hora de decir algo.

-Te vi correr detrás de Yuzu. Me pareció increíble verte persiguiendo a alguien de esa forma, tan desesperadamente. Me arrepiento de haberlas seguido, porque presencié algo que no debía.

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-Sí. Me sorprende que estés saliendo con ella. Con razón Mei anda tan triste. Y me sorprende mucho más ver el cambio extremo al que has sometido a toda tu persona, el cual, estoy segura , tiene una razón con nombre propio: Yuzu Aihara. ¿Me equivoco?

Mitsuko no respondió; Giró la cabeza, secando la humedad que anegaba su rostro, y que delataba su estado de ánimo. Ciertamente, de esa Mitsuko recia, implacable a la hora de administrar disciplina, autoritaria y llena de energía, no había mucho. Sólo podía verse a una muchacha de diecinueve años, enamorada y atribulada.

-¿Estás decepcionada? -preguntó Mitsuko con desgana.

La expresión de Maruta estaba seria, y denotaba desaprobación. De pronto, su sonrisa enigmática salió a flote, dejando desconcertada a Mitsuko.

-Estás equivocada. Me alegra que hayas eliminado esa etiqueta de madurez prematura que te habías auto-impuesto. Nunca viviste tu adolescencia como era debido, y verte así, con ese mechón de cabello tan bonito teñido de rojo, y tu ropa, acorde a tu edad, me alivia. Lo que no me alegra es que estés tan triste. No sabía que fueras tan sensible.

Mitsuko sabía que Maruta era muy observadora, pero siempre pensó que ella estaba de acuerdo con su manera drástica de llevar las cosas; sin embargo, saber que no la juzgaba sino que, por el contrario, la apoyaba, le sorprendió un poco. Maruta había sido su única amiga en el Instituto.

-Gracias por no criticarme.

-Ya te lo dije: me alegra que hayas cambiado.

De los ojos de Mitsuko cayeron más lágrimas.

-Era feliz con todo esto, Maruta. Pero el motivo de todos estos cambios está a punto de dejarme.

-Me pregunto qué tiene Yuzu para volver loca de esa manera a las mujeres.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No es obvio? Ayer Mei divagaba acerca de la muerte, y yo sé que era debido a Yuzu; Harumin parece comérsela con la mirada, a esa tal Matsuri se le nota que la ama, y mírate a ti misma. Hasta la señorita Okazaki parece que está interesada en ella.

Mitsuko abrió mucho los ojos cuando Maruta hizo la última apreciación.

-¿Misaki? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Mitsuko, sabes que yo observo a las personas, y descubro cosas que otros, a simple vista, jamás notarían. La primera vez que la señorita Misaki vino a la escuela, pude ver cómo miraba a Yuzu. Aparentemente, tenía toda su atención puesta en Mei, pero sólo era un señuelo. Fue sólo un momento, pero la miró con...cómo decirlo...con ansias; sus ojos brillaban, pero no sabría decirte si era una ansiedad de simpatía o de aversión. Y con esta segunda visita, la cosa es más evidente. Por lo menos dos veces la he visto llegar disimuladamente al aula que le corresponde a Yuzu, para dedicarse a espiarla, con esa misma expresión de incomprensible ansiedad . Se me hizo raro, porque Yuzu y ella no se conocen. Al menos, eso creo.

Mitsuko quedó impresionada con lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Por qué Misaki acechaba a Yuzu? Esa y cien preguntas más se agolparon en su mente. Comprendió a medias la actitud de Misaki en la sala de juntas, tan decidida a seducirla. No era por Mei, ni por ella: su objetivo real era Yuzu.

-Maruta, Misaki es la culpable de la ruptura entre Mei y Yuzu, y está a punto de suceder lo mismo conmigo. Yuzu sufrió mucho al dejar a Mei, por eso no quiere escucharme. Pero con lo que me acabas de decir, puedo tratar de convencerla de que me escuche.

Maruta suspiró. Se levantó, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Tengo que irme. Mei y Himeko me necesitan, pero verte animada me llena de tranquilidad. Cuando te vi tan desesperada, me afligí enormemente. Yo te estimo mucho, Mitsuko. Ojalá puedas resolver tu problema con Yuzu; y trata de no olvidar a tu amiga de preparatoria. Ni una llamada o saludo he recibido de tu parte.

\- No pienses eso. He estado ocupada con la universidad, y sólo ahora es que me estoy tomando tiempo para mí misma; sabes que es así. Te doy las gracias, Maruta. Agradezco tu amistad. Yo también te quiero mucho porque, de no ser por ti, mi último año de preparatoria habría sido muy solitario.

-Es un placer ser tu amiga.-Maruta sonrió, otra vez con ese aire enigmático-¿ Sabes, Mitsuko? Yo siempre te he amado. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien amar, y por quien luchar. Suerte con eso.-Y, con mucha tranquilidad, se alejó.

Mitsuko quedó anonadada.

-¡Maruta, espera! -ésta se detuvo, sin mirar atrás-¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

-Pensé que me rechazarías. Disculpa, tengo que irme.-Maruta aceleró hasta perderse.

Mitsuko quedó noqueada emocionalmente. Nunca se le pasó por la mente que Maruta sintiese algo por ella. Cierto que habían compartido mucho juntas. Habían días que permanecían horas y horas encerradas en la sala del consejo, y muchas veces las sorprendía la madrugada llenando papeles. Pensó que, si Maruta le hubiese dicho algo en ese entonces, tal vez habría aceptado, porque en verdad estimaba a Maruta. Recordó el día que se graduó: Maruta la miró de forma extraña, y le dijo que estudiaría mucho para ir a la misma universidad que ella. Si se lo hubiese dicho antes...Pero ya era tarde para las dos, y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

No sabía cómo le iba a hacer para que Yuzu le diera la oportunidad de explicarse. Tenía ganas de ir a partirle la cara Misaki, pero sólo armaría un escándalo; además, esa mujer no lo valía. Decidida, emprendió el camino a casa de Yuzu para tratar de arreglar lo que estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

Cuando llegó a casa de los Aihara, cruzó los dedos. Esperaba que Yuzu se encontrase allí, un poco más calmada y dispuesta a hablar. Tocó el timbre. A los diez segundos, abrió la madre de Yuzu, a quien no conocía.

-¡Hola!- saludó la señora Aihara-¿Eres amiga de Yuzu?

Aturdida y avergonzada, Mitsuko balbució una respuesta afirmativa.

-Algo así. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Yuzu llegó hace un rato. La vi preocupada y triste. Aunque intenté sacarle algo, se encerró en su cuarto, diciendo que no se sentía bien. El que estés aquí me hace pensar que la actitud de Yuzu se debe a algún tipo de situación relacionada contigo; tu cara habla más que docenas de palabras.

-Siento ser una molestia. No fue mi intención entristecer a Yuzu; se trata de un malentendido y quiero solucionarlo.

-Las amigas discuten de vez en cuando-dijo la señora Ume, lanzando a Mitsuko una mirada inteligente-Sigue, te dejaré a solas con ella. Iré a la lavandería a buscar un encargo, así no te sentirás cohibida por mi presencia.

-Gracias, señora. Es usted una gran madre.-Mitsuko creyó ver total comprensión en ella.

Cuando quedó sola, se dirigió a la habitación que le señalara la madre de Yuzu. Permaneció un momento parada frente a la puerta, sin saber cómo dirigirse a Yuzu sin ser rechazada. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla! Tocó la puerta resueltamente, sin recibir respuesta. Siguió tocando, hasta que Yuzu se levantó, y abrió.

-¡Mamá, quiero estar...-su voz se perdió al ver a allí a Mitsuko, que la miraba contrita. Trató de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero Mitsuko fue rápida, e interpuso su brazo para evitar que se encerrara nuevamente, y entró. Inmediatamente, se arrojó a los brazos de Yuzu.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Exclamó Yuzu, apartándose de Mitsuko.-¡Te dije que no quería escuchar mentiras! Suficientes mentiras he tenido hasta ahora, como para que me obligues a tragarme otras tantas.

-Princesa, no voy a mentirte. Jamás lo haría. -Mitsuko se aferró al cuerpo de Yuzu, negándose a soltarlo, cayendo ambas a la cama en medio del forcejeo.

-¡No me toques!-gritó Yuzu cuando Mitsuko intentó besarla- ¡No después de haber besado a la perra esa!

-¿Crees que yo la besé? ¡Ella me forzó a hacerlo! Esa maldita tiene una fuerza endemoniada, y no pude zafarme de ella. Créeme, te lo ruego.

Yuzu había dejado de luchar. Mitsuko permaneció encima de ella, abrazándola desesperadamente.

-No puedo creerte.-Yuzu empezó a llorar-Si hubiese llegado unos minutos más tarde, te habría encontrado en la misma situación en que descubrí a Mei.

-¿Ella te mandó un mensaje, verdad? Lo hizo para que nos vieras en esa situación. Ella quiere separarte de mí, así como lo hizo con Mei. Por Dios, Yuzu, no dejes que se salga con la suya.

Pero Yuzu, terca, se negaba a creer lo que Mitsuko le decía.

-¿Por qué tuviste que seguirla? Te dije que no le hablaras , pero mis opiniones en las cuestiones importantes parece que son un cero a la izquierda para ti.

-Si hay algo de lo que en verdad me arrepiento es de haber caído en su trampa. Yuzuko, ella me estaba esperando en el parqueadero de la escuela y me mintió alegando que me mostraría las razones por las que no se las lleva contigo. Cuando llegamos a la sala de juntas...

"-Mitsuko, en realidad no tengo nada que mostrarte. Sólo tengo algo de curiosidad. Dime,¿Por qué sales con una chica tan insulsa como Aihara Yuzu?

-¿A qué viene tu cuestionamiento? Yo salgo con quien me dé la gana, y no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie, mucho menos a ti.

-¡No, si no te lo digo por malo! Es sólo que-se acercó a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos- yo puedo satisfacer mejor tus necesidades que esa mocosa.- No pierdas el tiempo con ella, pudiendo conseguir cosas mucho mejores.

-No me digas-respondió Mitsuko con ironía- y supongo que con "mucho mejores" te refieres a ti. Si a eso me trajiste aquí, pierdes tu tiempo. Me largo, Yuzu me está esperando.

-No será tan sencillo-la mano de Misaki se convirtió en un grillete que aprisonò la mano de Mitsuko con fuerza hercúlea.-A mí nadie me rechaza.

-¿Vas a obligarme? ¡Suelta mi mano, que me lastimas!

El rostro de Misaki se transfiguró; ya no era seductor ni dulce, sino que una sombra de perfidia sin límites se posesionó de él y, con determinación y fuerza bruta le rasgó la blusa, quitàndosela. Mitsuko quiso huir para evitar un enfrentamiento físico con "la loca", pero ésta la alcanzó antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta; lucharon un momento, volviendo un caos la sala al volcar algunas sillas y desparramar libros y papeles por el suelo. Mitsuko luchó por liberarse; no obstante, la fuerza de Misaki era descomunal: la arrinconó y, sujetando su cara, a la vez que inmovilizaba sus piernas con las suyas, empezó a besarla. Totalmente asqueada, Mitsuko le mordió con fuerza el labio, lastimàndole la partidura que Yuzu le había hecho el día anterior. Misaki aulló de dolor.

-¡Maldita, me las vas a pagar!-sacó el celular con maña, a fin de no permitir que Mitsuko se le escapase, y envió un mensaje que ya tenía previamente escrito al móvil de Yuzu.; sonrió como una lunática, soltando después una carcajada que heló a Mitsuko-¡Vamos a ver qué dice tu novia cuando nos vea en esta situación comprometedora!

-¡No te atrevas, malnacida!-Mitsuko redobló sus esfuerzos por quitársela de encima, pero ella le agarró el mentón con brutalidad, besándola bestialmente, hasta el momento en que la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una impactada Yuzu observándolas con rabia y dolor."

-Yuzu, te juro por mi amor que eso fue lo que pasó.

Inmóvil, Yuzu escuchó la versión de los hechos que Mitsuko, respirando sobre su cuello, le narró en voz baja.

-Me crees ¿verdad?-Preguntó Mitsuko al ver que Yuzu no decía nada.

-Déjame sola.

Mitsuko miró los ojos verdes de Yuzu. Parecían dos pedazos de hielo.

-A veces puedes llegar a ser tan obstinada, Yuzuko. Tengo ganas de llorar. Yo te amo, princesa, no te he fallado, ni lo haría jamás.-dos lágrimas cayeron en el rostro de Yuzu- Sabes muy bien que eres mi primer amor, y lo único que he hecho es llenar tu corazón con caricias, eres lo más bello y lindo que le ha sucedido a mi vida. En mi mente aún vive ese primer beso, que nació de un corazón sin palabras, y jamás olvidaré ese instante tan bello cuando la hora del amor nos llegaba... fuimos tan felices en ese momento. No temas a mi amor, tú sabes bien que no podría vivir sin ti, mi princesa; mi corazón está tan lleno de ti, que la emoción ya no me deja expresar mis sentimientos, y sólo saber que estás tan cerca de mí, me acomete el deseo de besarte y mostrarte mi amor, porque te has constituido en mi estrella, en mi pasión; te quiero, te quiero, Yuzu, sabes que te quiero sólo a ti.

El corazón de Yuzu palpitó; podía sentir la angustia y el amor de Mitsuko. Sin embargo, un momento parecido lo había vivido con Mei sólo tres días atrás, y los recientes encuentros con Misaki la habían insensibilizado, y aunque sabía que Mitsuko no merecía el más mínimo reproche, no pudo evitar herirla, así como ella se había sentido herida cuando la vio con Misaki. Cuando Mitsuko acercó sus labios para besarla, le dijo fríamente:

-Te pido el favor que te me quites de encima. Esta es la cama que comparto con Mei, y no quiero que eso se manche.

Dolida, Mitsuko se incorporó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que voy a manchar tu lecho de amor con mis sucias caricias?

Yuzu no respondió. Secándose la cara, Mitsuko salió del cuarto, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Yuzu se estremeció. Empezó a recordar lo buena que había sido Mitsuko con ella, lo que habían compartido juntas, y una intensa tristeza llenó su alma. Se tapó de pies a cabeza, llorando.

Entre tanto, Harumin estaba preocupada. Se suponía que Yuzu y Mitsuko ayudarían con los preparativos del Festival. Recorrió la escuela para ver si se habían quedado tonteando por ahí, pero su búsqueda fue infructuosa. Mei, que también estaba extrañada con la ausencia de Yuzu, se acercó a Harumin a indagar acerca de su paradero.

-Taniguchi, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Yuzu?

-La estoy buscando, pero no he podido dar con ella. Iba a preguntarte si tal vez se habría ido a su casa.

-Ella estaba muy entusiasmada con lo de la presentación, y quería quedarse a dormir hoy. No entiendo por qué no está aquí.

En eso, Matsuri llegó, saludando a Harumin con un cálido abrazo, e ignorando a Mei.

-¡Ya llegué, querida Harumin! Te prometí acompañarte esta noche y aquí me tienes.

-También me da gusto verte, Matsuri.-comentó Mei sarcásticamente.

La interpelada no se dio por aludida; sólo lanzó una risita burlona, diciendo mordazmente:

-Me pareció escuchar ladrar a un perro, pero creo que fue sólo mi imaginación.

Harumin no pudo contener la risa, la cual cortó bruscamente al ver la agria expresión de Mei.

-Mei, por favor, disculpa a Matsuri, ya sabes cómo es.

-No necesito sus disculpas. Ya se me hacía extraño que me hablaras tan cordialmente, y de Misazawa no esperaba gran cosa.

-Siempre tan huraña y malhumorada-dijo Matsuri, riéndose abiertamente de ella-no aguantas una broma. La verdad, ya no estoy enojada contigo por hacer sufrir a mi Yuzu; a la que quisiera conocer y hacerle pasar un mal rato es a la tal Misaki.

-No sé por qué Yuzu no puede mantener las cosas en secreto-murmuró Mei, hablando consigo misma.

-Porque yo soy su pequeña hermana; tú sólo eres su mascota,literalmente hablando. No por nada confundí tu voz con un ladrido.

-Bueno, ya basta.-intervino Harumin- estábamos hablando de Yuzu, no de ladridos. No se vayan a pelear en la escuela.

-Como tú digas, Harumin. -concedió Matsuri- Tus deseos son órdenes. ¿Y Yuzu?

-Eso mismo me pregunto. Ni ella ni Mitsuko aparecen.

-Pues yo creo que están por ahí escondidas haciendo cosas pervertidas.

-¡Cállate, Matsuri!-exclamó Harumin al ver la cara que puso Mei.

-Nada de eso.-intervino Maruta, que llegaba con Himeko en ese momento- No me gusta hablar mucho, pero esto lo amerita. Yuzu se fue hace rato; tuvo una fuerte discusión con Mitsuko y, al parecer, es algo grave. Lo que no sé es la causa exacta de la discusión, sólo que tiene que ver con la señorita Okazaki.

-¿De nuevo ella?-Harumin tuvo un funesto presentimiento.

-¿De nuevo?-repitió Maruta; pero al ver la pálida faz de Mei, no hubo necesidad de explicaciones.- Creo que entiendo. Taniguchi, deberías ir a buscar a tu hermana, pues no la vi bien.

-Matsuri, acompáñame a mi casa. Si no logró solucionar su situación con Yuzu, lo más probable es que se encuentre allí.

-Bueno.-acordó Matsuri- Son las ocho y la noche promete ser larga.

-Yo también me voy. Maruta, Himeko, cuento con ustedes.-dijo Mei con rapidez.

Matsuri y Harumin miraron con desaprobación a Mei. Matsuri,poco amable, le increpó:

-No vayas a aprovecharte de esto, Mei. Aunque no me extrañaría que recurrieras a ciertas medidas con tal de recuperar a Yuzu.

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada.

-¡Por Dios, no se peleen!-dijo Himeko, estaba fastidiada con ese tira y afloja que había entre las dos.-¡Cada quien haga lo que crea conveniente, pero no discutan, y menos en la escuela. ¿Qué diría el señor Aihara si las viera en esta situación? Sobre todo a ti, Mei.

Mei no contestó. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza, a modo de despedida, y emprendió la retirada.

-No sé qué le ven a esa rubia teñida para que se peleen por ella de ese modo-refunfuñó Himeko -ni que fuera el Flautista de Hamelin, atrayendo mujeres con el sonido de su cutre saxofón.

-"La envidia es mejor despertarla que sentirla" dijo una vez mi abuelita.-Matsuri parecía ser feliz, mientras tuviera a alguien de quien burlarse, y Harumin le seguía el juego.

-¡Son unas tontas! Mejor me voy antes de que me contagien su majadería.-Himeko les mostró la lengua, antes de irse, gruñendo.

-Mira quién habla de ser boba.-dijo Matsuri, viendo cómo se alejaba "la señorita Cejas".

-Bueno, yo también me voy.-agregó Maruta- Tengo cosas que hacer; sin embargo, Harumin, me gustaría que estés cerca de Mitsuko. Estoy preocupada por ella y, no sé, pero tengo la corazonada de que ella y Yuzu no se pusieron de acuerdo.

-Espero que no sea así. Nos vemos; vamos, Matsuri.

Tanto a Harumin como a Matsuri se les apagó el sentido del humor al recordar a Yuzu y sus eternas desgracias.

-No sé cuándo parará esto, Matsu. Yuzuchi parece perseguida por una sombra de negativas vibraciones, impidiéndole ser feliz.

-Parecía que todo iba a pedir de boca. Hay que hacer que ella y Mitsuko se reconcilien. Quisiera saber qué hizo esa tal Misaki para provocar tal discusión entre ellas-musitó Matsuri, pensativa.

Harumin se detuvo un segundo. Iban por el pasillo de la salida, cuando vio a Misaki. Dándole un codazo disimulado a Matsuri, le dijo en un susurro:

-Mira, esa que viene ahí es Misaki.

Matsuri observó detenidamente a la chica señalada por Harumin. Por alguna extraña razón, su cara se le hizo familiar, pero no supo exactamente por qué; lo único que tenía claro es que esa persona estaba haciendo sufrir a su querida Yuzu, y eso la indignaba. Cuando Misaki pasó a su lado, echó una zancadilla con magistral maña, haciendo que ésta última tropezara, cayendo ridículamente al suelo.

-¡Oye, niña estúpida, qué crees que haces!-exclamó Misaki, levantándose inmediatamente.

Agarró a Matsuri por las solapas de su chaqueta marrón, dispuesta a propinarle una buena bofetada en castigo por su insolencia. Harumin iba a intervenir, pero Misaki se detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Observó por un momento a la pequeña Matsuri, soltándola después.

-No vales la pena. -dijo con desprecio-Siempre has sido un insecto insignificante e inofensivo. De lo contrario, ya te habría aplastado.

Matsuri, furiosa, se acercó más a ella.

-Deja en paz a mi Yuzu, o...

-¿Tu Yuzu?-interrumpió Misaki con ironía-Jamás ha sido tuya, pequeña imbécil.

-¡No me hables así, hija de puta!

-¡Matsuri, vàmonos, no vale la pena!-dijo Harumin, tomándola por el brazo.

-Es la verdad. Es cierto lo que afirma Yuzu de ti, zorra.

-¿Ah, sí?-Misaki enarcó una ceja, burlona-¿Y qué es lo que dice?

-Que eres una puta.

-Parece que Yuzu te ha enseñado a maldecir divinamente. Me la recuerdas tratando de ofenderme con sus palabras tan... simples y divertidas.

Matsuri estaba sorprendida ante el increíble cinismo que desplegaba Misaki. Parecía imperturbable.

-Eres una golfa. Te acostaste con Mei, y parece que has hecho algo con Mitsuko. Si llego a encontrar a Yuzu triste, te prometo que te cazaré, pedazo de mierda, y haré tu vida miserable.

Harumin, que no había intervenido, dijo de modo contundente:

-No te molestes por eso, Matsu. Si mi hermana y Yuzu rompen por culpa de esta escoria, yo seré la que le arranque esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro con mis propias manos.

Misaki lanzó una carcajada.

-Habló la rechazada. Ambas son tan divertidamente patéticas.

-¿Rechazada? ¡Eres una...-Se iba a a arrojar sobre Misaki para cumplir su amenaza, pero ahora fue Matsuri quien la detuvo, sujetándola por la cintura.

-¡Si la golpeas, te podría meter en líos, y hasta provocar tu expulsión!-Exclamó Matsuri, tratando de persuadirla para que no la golpease.

Harumin le lanzó destellos de odio a Misaki, quien, haciendo una reverencia a modo de burla, se alejó, no sin antes decir:

-Ninguna de las dos tiene lo suficiente para vencerme. Idiotas.

Matsuri apretó los puños, deseando emplearlos; en su lugar, escondió su cara en el cuello de Harumin, murmurando con voz temblorosa:

-Nos humilló, Haru. Es una perra.

-No te preocupes, Matsu. No dejemos que se salga con la suya. Vamos a mi casa para ver qué podemos hacer.

Con aspecto sombrío, salieron de la escuela, pensando en la incógnita en que se había constituido Misaki. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en hacerle daño a Yuzu? Ambas fueron testigos del gran sufrimiento por el que atravesaron tanto Mei como Yuzu, y Mitsuko estaba a punto de ser atrapada en ese mismo círculo vicioso.

Al cabo de media hora llegaron a destino. El auto de Mitsuko estaba aparcado frente al departamento.

-El que Mitsuko esté aquí, indica que no se pudo arreglar con Yuzu. Entremos.-dijo Harumin.

Matsuri y Harumin no vieron señal alguna de Mitsuko.

-Creo que sé dónde está.

Se dirigieron al pórtico posterior, y allí la encontraron, sentada en una butaca, con la vista clavada en la nieve que cubría el suelo, pero sin mirarla. Veía hacia algún lugar ubicado en las profundidades de su interior, y tenía un vaso de licor(coñac) en la mano. Harumin observó la botella que estaba a un lado; ya iba por la mitad.

-Está ebria.-dijo Matsuri, tras analizar la mirada extraviada de Mitsuko.

-Hermana- Harumin la sacudió un poco, porque no parecía prestar atención-¡Mitsuko!-ésta levantó la cabeza, mirándola con tristeza. Su cara estaba manchada de alcohol y de lágrimas.

-¿Harumin?-un temblor ligero se apoderó de ella- Haru... Yuzuko cree que la traicioné. Yo... no sabía que enamorarse implicaba sentir este dolor desgarrador en tu corazón, dándote ganas de arrancarlo para que no duela tanto. De haberlo sabido, hubiera huido antes de que este sentimiento creciera de esta manera tan agobiante.

Harumin nunca había visto a su hermana en ese estado tan deprimente; le partía el corazón verla así, porque Mitsuko era tan fuerte y segura de sí, nunca dada a la debilidad, ni al pesimismo. Debía amar mucho a Yuzu para estar así. Se preguntó por qué a ella no le costó tanto superar la tristeza por no poder conservar a Yuzu a su lado, pero la respuesta llegó enseguida: Su hermana y Yuzu habían intimado físicamente, siendo la primera vez para ambas, creando entre ellas un lazo muy fuerte. De seguro ella se habría se habría sentido igual si hubiera roto con Yuzu en esas circunstancias.

-Mitsuko, no te desanimes. Jamás te había visto tan triste.

Matsuri observaba la escena en silencio. Recordaba aquella vez en que Mitsuko recogió a Yuzu bajo la lluvia. Estaba segura que allí había comenzado la historia de las dos. Y también lamentaba verla en ese estado.

-Harumin, voy a llamar a Yuzu. Quiero preguntarle la razón de esta situación. -dijo Matsuri, sacando su móvil.

Marcó insistentemente, una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta. Decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz.

"Yuzu, Mitsuko está destrozada; la encontré totalmente borracha. Hoy conocí a Misaki, y puedo asegurarte que Mitsuko es inocente. No sé qué pasó, pero ella te ama profundamente. Sé que puedes llegar a ser obstinada hasta la muerte, pero no te dejes llevar. Por favor llámame, o ven al departamento de las Taniguchi."

Matsuri colgó el teléfono, esperando que Yuzu no tardase en responder. Harumin intentaba quitarle la copa a Mitsuko, pero ésta tomó la botella, y apuró casi todo su contenido de un solo trago. La bebida le quemó de tal modo la garganta y el estómago, que empezó a toser, hasta que tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño a vomitar. Beber tanto, y de esa forma, la noqueó y, entre Harumin y Matsuri la acostaron. Algunas lágrimas acompañaban su agitado sueño, murmurando el nombre de Yuzu de vez en cuando.

-Hermana...-Harumin no sabía qué hacer para consolarla.

Salieron a respirar aire fresco, aunque el ambiente estaba helado; copos de nieve caían diseminados aquí y allá, añadiendo más frialdad a la oscura noche.

-Matsuri- dijo Harumin- quédate conmigo esta noche. Mitsuko jamás se había emborrachado, y no sé cómo tratarla.

-Claro que me quedaré.-Matsuri quedó pensativa un momento- Oye , Harumin, desde aquel día en que te le declaraste a Yuzu, la vida de todos dio giros inesperados. Qué curioso ¿no crees?

-Eso mismo he pensado muchas veces. Tal vez arrojé un conjuro maldito al hacerlo. -el ánimo de Harumin se oscureció-Nunca debí confesàrmele.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho, estarías sufriendo aún más. Al menos, lograste sacar ese sentimiento reprimido y, por otro lado, yo salí ganando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-De no ser por tu ruptura con Yuzu, no nos habríamos hecho tan amigas. Me siento bien contigo, Haru.-se acercó más a ella, tomando su mano suavemente.- En estos últimos días me he sentido muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, ya que hacía mucho tiempo alguien no me prestaba tanta atención. La única que lo hacía era Yuzu, pero desde que se metió en tantos líos amorosos, he andado muy sola.

-Es gratificante oír eso, porque yo me siento igual.-dijo Harumin, mirándola a los ojos- Me agradas, Matsuri.

\- ¿Te agrado? Bueno, algo es algo.

_ ¿Qué esperabas?

-No sé, algo así como un "me gustas, Matsu".

Harumin se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta, sorprendida. Pensó que bromeaba, pero el rostro de Matsuri estaba serio, y sus ojos azules la observaban expectantes.

-Matsuri, si no tuvieras trece años, te haría mi novia. Eres una niña. -comentó, a guisa de juego.

\- ¿El que tenga trece años es un impedimento para ti? Tú tienes diecisiete; sólo son cuatro años. Estoy creciendo, y tal vez llegue a ser más alta que tú. Mi madre mide 1.70, y yo me parezco mucho a ella, así que dentro poco daré el estirón.

Harumin empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su pecho. De pronto, vio a Matsuri como en realidad era: una chica solitaria hambrienta de afecto, cuya mejor amiga se había alejado, y ahora trataba de refugiarse en ella.

-El otro día me dijiste que no me dejarías sola-murmuró, poniéndose frente a ella, y acariciando sus mejillas frías-Hoy te digo lo mismo, Matsuri. Al menos, siempre he tenido a mi hermana, pero a ti te ha tocado sola. No te defraudaré; estaré siempre a tu lado.

De los ojos de Matsuri bajaron dos cristalinas lágrimas, y se lanzó a los cálidos brazos de Harumin.

-Después de Yuzu, eres la primera que ha logrado ver a través de mi soledad; Yuzu se alejó de mí, y no se lo reprocho porque, gracias a ella, te conocí. Es como si hubiera previsto nuestra separación, y me estuviera diciendo: "Ya no puedo estar contigo como antes, pero aquí te dejo a mi preciosa amiga Harumin. Ella no te abandonará." Cuando la estúpida esa de Misaki nos trató de insignificantes, me llené de tristeza, pero nunca muestro mis emociones. Me dolió, porque es verdad que ambas fuimos rechazadas por Yuzu, y en ese momento me sentí más sola que nunca.

-Ya te dije que no estarás sola nunca más. Te lo prometo.

Matsuri se puso de puntillas para estar al nivel de Harumin. Acercó aún más su cara a la de ella.

-¿Nos besamos?

Harumin levantó a Matsuri del suelo, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.

-Esperemos un poco más.

Emocionada, Matsuri se conformó con besarle la punta de la nariz.

-Sé lo que quieres decir. Estoy de acuerdo. Hay que dejar que el amor crezca ¿verdad? Supongo que ambas aún queremos a Yuzu.

-Así es. Pero, entre las dos podemos olvidar ese primer amor y forjar uno nuevo y, cuando llegue ese momento, te arrancaré los labios con el beso más apasionado que se haya dado jamás.

Matsuri rió, escondiendo la cara en el cabello de Harumin.

-Vaya, si lo dices así, me dan ganas de recibirlo ahora.

Harumin la puso en el blanco suelo nuevamente, sonriendo. Matsuri era la chica más tierna que hubiera conocido antes. Yuzu era así antes de que los problemas destruyeran su carácter. Por eso, no permitiría que Matsuri perdiera ese sereno encanto, pícaro y maravilloso.

-Esperemos.- Repitió. Entrelazó sus manos con las de Matsuri y, en silencio, regresaron a la habitación de Mitsuko. Tendieron un futòn al lado de la cama, y se durmieron abrazadas, una frente a la otra, sintiendo que todas las vicisitudes vividas a lo largo del tiempo, podían difuminarse en los campos del olvido si permanecían juntas, uniendo sus corazones en un mismo latir.

La señora Aihara regresó de la lavandería. Se preguntaba si Yuzu se habría reconciliado con su amiga; pero al escuchar el sonido del saxofón, que sonaba triste y melancólico, supo que no era así. Mei ya había llegado, y estaba sentada en un extremo de la sala. mirando a Yuzu con expresión tan absorta, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madrastra.

-Hola, hijas. Ya llegué.

Sobresaltadas, las hermanastras Aihara se levantaron de un brinco.

-Bienvenida, mamá.-exclamó Mei.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y cómo estuvo su día?

-En lo de siempre, Mei. -se dirigió a Yuzu, que estaba muy callada-¿Yuzu?

Ésta se había sentado nuevamente, con aire de congoja. Sus ojos verdes lucían tristes.

-Igual que tú, mamá.

-Yuzu, quisiera hablar contigo.

Mei, al ver que su madre la miraba, decidió retirarse para cederles privacidad. Mamá se sentó al lado de Yuzu, quien abrazaba su saxofón como si quisiera refugiarse en él.

-¿Pudiste arreglar las cosa con tu amiga?

Yuzu levantó la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo sabes que discutí con alguien?

-Esa chica se veía tan triste cuando vino. Me dijo que deseaba hablar contigo, y como tú también habías llegado triste, encerrándote en tu habitación y sin querer hablar, até cabos, llegando a esta conclusión.

Yuzu guardó silencio durante un incómodo minuto, al cabo del cual, sólo logró decir:

-No, no pudimos solucionar nada.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Yuzu estaba cohibida. Mamá estaba muy preguntona, y hablar de ese tema con ella se le dificultaba enormemente.

-Este...bueno...ella hizo algo que me hizo dudar de su lealtad hacia mí. Ella insiste en que no es así, y le creo, pero recordarla en.…cierta situación, me saca de quicio.

-Hija, en ese caso, recuerda sólo los buenos momentos. Si le crees, no te dejes llevar por tu orgullo, ni conectes eventos pasados con los presentes; haciéndolo, te niegas a la posibilidad de ser completamente feliz.

-Mamá...-Yuzu estaba feliz de que su madre tratara de animarla; en un impulso, decidió confiarle algo muy importante-Mamá- inhaló profundamente- Ella se llama Mitsuko Taniguchi. Es la hermana mayor de Harumin, y no es mi amiga...es mi novia.

Para sorpresa de Yuzu, su madre no se inmutó ni siquiera un poco.

-Ya lo sé.

-¡¡¡EHHH!!! Pensé que te sorprendería, pero fue al revés. Cielos, mamá ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Una cara como la que traía esa muchacha era como leer en un libro abierto. Era una expresión de amor, y amor del bueno.

\- ¡Mamá! No hables así, haces que me sonroje. ¡Es vergonzoso hablar de esto, y más si es contigo!

-No hay por qué estarlo, Yuzu. Es normal enamorarse ¿no?

\- ¿No te molesta ni un poco que me gusten las mujeres?

-Para nada, hija querida. Si tú eres feliz, yo estaré tranquila.

-Pensé que querías nietos.

-Claro que los quiero. Pero hay métodos... adopción, inseminación artificial.

Yuzu abrazó a Mamá.

-Me quitas un peso de encima. Gracias por entenderme. -Yuzu hubiera querido hablarle de Misaki, pero no quiso empañar la paz que sentía en ese momento con su agrio recuerdo.

-Eres mi querida hija, y quiero tu felicidad.-dijo Mamá- Después de perder a tu padre, me prometí a mí misma hacerte la niña más feliz del mundo y trabajé duro para que no te faltara nada ; Shou y Mei llegaron para aumentar nuestra familia, pero a ti te crié sola, y no sé si lo he hecho bien...me tocaba dejarte sola mucho tiempo para ir a trabajar.

Yuzu se pegó más a Mamá.

-Lo hiciste bien. Papá, desde donde sea que nos esté mirando, te está aplaudiendo.

Mamá lloró un poco.

-Agradezco tus palabras, Yuzu. Ahora, llama a tu novia y arregla las cosas con ella.

-Sí, mamá. Pero no lo haré enseguida. Voy a darle una sorpresa.

-Haz lo que creas conveniente.-después, añadió sonriendo-Pero no la hagas sufrir tanto.

-No, no lo haré. La amo, mamá. ¿Irás a verme en mi presentación del Festival? Será pasado mañana.

-No me lo perdería por nada. Tienes mucho talento y, con suerte, recibirás la oferta de alguna Academia de Música, sea aquí o en el exterior, y entonces serás toda una profesional. Me gusta que sientas inclinación por el arte. Como sabes, tu padre era un excelente pianista.

-Sí. Recuerdo, muy borrosamente, la última navidad que pasó con nosotros antes de enfermar e irse. Tocó unos villancicos preciosos, y su voz era como la de un ángel. Lástima que no hayamos podido disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo.

Mamá y Yuzu hicieron una oración en memoria del que una vez fue el esposo por un lado, y padre por el otro, de las dos mujeres que lo recordaban con tanto cariño.

Más tranquila de lo que hubiera esperado esa noche, Yuzu fue a dormir, pensando en Mitsuko, arrepentida de haberla herido. Mei aún no se acostaba. Cuando entró en el cuarto, la encontró sentada ante el escritorio, escribiendo.

-¿Estudiando?-Preguntó Yuzu a modo de saludo.

-Más o menos. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-La mirada de Mei era profunda y anhelante, y Yuzu lo notó.

-Pasaron algunas cosas, pero ya veo una luz al final de ese oscuro túnel.

-Ya veo. Me alegra por ti.

-Bueno, voy a dormir Mei. Hasta mañana.

Mei se levantó y apagó la lamparita de su escritorio.

-Haré lo mismo, estoy cansada. Mañana será un día bastante trajinado.

-¿El Festival Escolar, eh?

-Sí. Aunque, desde hace un tiempo, mi vida no ha tenido un momento de paz.

-Mei...

-Yuzu.

-¿Sí?

-Déjame...déjame dormir abrazada a ti.

Yuzu no quería demasiada cercanía con Mei. ¿Cuándo estaría libre de ese amor que llenaba gran parte de su corazón?

-Mei, no es conveniente que hagamos ese tipo de cosas.

-Está bien, no insistiré.

Rápida, Mei se acostó en su lugar de la cama, cubriéndose con la cobija. Yuzu pudo percibir sus calladas lágrimas. Presa de un repentino arranque de ternura, se acostó ella también, abrazándola, y besando su sedoso cabello negro. Mei se estremeció al sentirla tan cerca por segunda vez en ese día. Puso sus manos sobre las de ella, que reposaban enlazadas alrededor de su cintura.

-Yuzu...

-Shhhh. No digas nada. No me separaré de ti en toda la noche. Sólo te pido que no llores ¿vale?

-Te amo, Yuzu.

Yuzu se adhirió más al cuerpo de Mei, rozando levemente su nuca con los labios.

-No te digo que dejes de amarme enseguida, pero trata de ser feliz con otra persona,Mei.

-Te dije que te esperaría ¿no?

Yuzu no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos, aspirando el suave aroma del cuerpo de Mei, hasta quedar dormida. Y Mei elevó una petición al cielo. Está de más decir qué fue lo que pidió.

Después de desayunar, Mei y Yuzu salieron rumbo a la escuela. Por ser día de festival,se tomaron la libertad de irse un poco más tarde de lo habitual, cerca dela 8:30 a.m.

En el camino, Yuzu revisó el celular y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas. Todas eran del número de Harumin. Se puso los audífonos para escuchar el mensaje de voz que Haru le había enviado como último recurso para comunicarse con ella.

Al enterarse de que Mitsuko había bebido y que, además, estaba terriblemente triste, un aguijonazo de remordimiento le pinchó el alma, recriminàndola por su dura actitud hacia Mitsuko. Debía resarcir el daño que le había causado. Mei observaba en silencio los movimientos de Yuzu, adivinando que tenía que ver con Mitsuko.¡Qué no hubiera dado por ser ella el motivo de ese rostro preocupado!

Paradas junto a la entrada de la escuela, estaban Harumin y Matsuri, quienes al verla llegar, corrieron a encuentro. Mei no quiso quedarse a escuchar cosas que no tenía ninguna gana de conocer. Se escurrió con rapidez, dejando atrás a Yuzu, y tanto Matsuri como Harumin la ignoraron por completo.

-¡Yuzuchi!-exclamó Harumin-¿Por qué no contestabas tu teléfono? ¡Nos tenías preocupadas!

-Me imagino que ya sabes lo que ocurrió,¿verdad?

-Ayer Maruta nos lo dijo. Al parece las vio discutir, y como estaba implicada Mitsuko, nos lo comunicó de inmediato.-dijo Matsuri.

Yuzu se rascó la cabeza, algo aturdida.

-Dios, qué espectáculo debió presenciar Maruta. Parece que todos en la escuela saben ya de mi relación con su antigua presidenta.

Harumin miró a Yuzu con reproche, mientras entraban al recinto escolar.

-¿Cómo pudiste creer las intrigas de la zorra esa?

-No las creí, Haru. Entiéndeme. Ya viví una experiencia nada agradable por culpa de ella, y ver a Mitsuko en sus brazos me llenó de rabia. Fui muy injusta con tu hermana, pero estoy dispuesta a pedirle perdón; ayer la herí de un modo terrible.

-¡¿Cómo así que en brazos de Misaki?!-exclamaron al unísono Matsuri y Harumin, con expresión de horror.

-Parece que Maruta no se especificó bien.-murmuró Yuzu- Como lo oyen. La gran maldita quiso seducir a Mitsuko, y como no lo logró, quiso embaucarme con un teatrito que estuve a punto de creer, pero cuando Mitsuko me contó lo que en realidad pasó, supe que todo fue una estratagema de Misaki para provocar la ruptura de mi relación con Mitsuko.

Matsuri tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Yuzu, la cara de esa tipa se me hace familiar, pero no sé por qué. ¿Estás segura que nunca la habías visto anteriormente?

-No. Estoy segura.

-Ayer nos encontramos con ella aquí en la escuela. No pude resistirme al deseo de azuzarla un poco, pero esa hija de su puta madre nos humilló.-añadió Matsuri.

-Por favor, les suplico que no hablen con ella. Ya veré cómo hago para que deje de molestarme. Pero lo que que quiero saber es cómo se encuentra Mitsuko.

-Hoy no fue a la universidad. Cuando Matsuri y yo salimos, aún estaba dormida; se bebió una botella de coñac, y como nunca había tomado tanto, le sentó muy mal. La verdad, no creo que salga hoy, y lo más seguro es que la encontremos tomando otra vez .Nunca había visto a mi hermana tan triste, Yuzuchi. ¿Irás a verla hoy?

-No. Me muero por verla, pero no le digas nada. Mañana es mi presentación con el club, y quiero darle una bonita sorpresa cuando me toque mi solo. Asegúrate de traerla mañana contigo.

-Oh, qué envidia me da Mitsuko- bromeó Matsuri- Tiene una novia tan detallista y romántica. Conociéndote, seguro vas a decirle algo lindo en público.¿Me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. Haru, no vayas a decirle lo que pienso hacer. Además, hoy las veo más unidas de lo usual-comentó Yuzu, observando sus manos entrelazadas.

Las aludidas se miraron, sonriendo.

-Sólo hemos estrechado nuestros lazos de amistad.

.Me alegro por ustedes.

\- Todo es gracias a ti. Y Claro que no le diré nada Mitsuko. Ella vendrá a verte, así yo no se lo pida.

Mientras así hablaban, se encontraron de frente con Misaki. Desviaron el camino,cruzando por otro pasillo, pero antes, Yuzu se detuvo un momento para mirarla. Esta le sostuvo la mirada, pero esta vez, Yuzu no percibió odio en ella. Ella la miraba del mismo modo que observara en Mei la noche anterior: era un reflejo de tristeza, una intensa tristeza, mezclada con otro sentimiento que no alcanzó a interpretar. Creyó que alucinaba, pero no. Confundida, siguió su camino, preguntándose a qué se debería la biporalidad que vio manifestada en esa enigmática mujer.

El día transcurrió sin novedad alguna. Se llevaron a cabo los distintos eventos programados para la primera jornada del Festival Escolar. Mei y su séquito de la junta supervisaban los distintos números que se ejecutaban esa mañana. La escuela tenía muchos visitantes, todos amigos o familiares de las estudiantes, y las delicias culinarias no eran la excepción en cuanto a su obligada presencia en el festival, así como los juegos organizados por diversos grupos de estudiantes. El que el invierno se hubiera encontrado con la fecha del festival, no fue impedimento para que todos gozaran de las actividades. Las alumnas se habían esforzado al máximo para que todo los espacios al aire libre estuvieran despejados de nieve y, por suerte, no nevaba, y un sol amigable alumbró débilmente durante todo el día, a pesar del frío.

Yuzu se recluyó con su club de música para afinar algunos detalles de la presentación que clausuraría el Festival. Ser el último número era una gran responsabilidad, y todas querían lucirse ante la escuela y las visitas. Después de ensayar toda el día, sin salir para disfrutar de los dulces y programas, Yuzu se quedó con dos compañeras más: Keiko, que tocaba el piano, y Naoko, encargada de la percusión. Ellas harían el acompañamiento para el solo de Yuzu, que sería el verdadero cierre del Festival, y las tres se esmeraban para que todo saliera perfecto; además, habían planeado un número sorpresa, por petición de Yuzu.

Todos estos preparativos musicales se llevaban a cabo bajo la atenta mirada de Misaki. Ella tampoco disfrutó de ninguna de las atracciones del Festival. Prefirió camuflarse entre el gentío del club de música, para que Yuzu no notara su presencia, sólo para dedicarse a contemplarla ;y después, cuando el ensayo del trío se retiró a un salón más pequeño, simplemente se sentó frente a dicho salón, escuchando a medias a las que allí se encontraban. Era una extraña obsesión.

¿Y Matsuri y Harumin? Pues ellas sí se divirtieron. Probaron un poco de cada cosa, entraron a la casa de espantos, al café cosplay, e incluso participaron en un concurso de karaoke, organizado por las de primero. Ambas rieron, bromearon, cantaron y jugaron como un par de niñas, felices por tenerse una a la otra en un mundo que parecía haberlas unido para eso: ser felices.

De esta manera, el día culminó sin ninguna otra novedad. Yuzu y Mei marcharon a casa, cansadìsimas. No más tocaron la almohada, las dos quedaron dormidas, de la misma forma que el día anterior, es decir, abrazadas. Era muy tentador, en esa noche de invierno, calentarse con el cuerpo de alguien a quien, a pesar de todos los problemas habidos y por haber, se ama con todo el corazón. No obstante, Yuzu se durmió pensando en Mitsuko, deseando, casi, que en vez de Mei, fuera su novia quien descansara a su lado.

Matsuri y Harumin encontraron a Mitsuko despierta pero sobria. Obviamente, estaba muy deprimida. Pensaba que Yuzu terminaría con ella; por eso no se atrevió a llamarla, ni buscarla, para postergar el temido momento.

-Hermana,¿Mañana irás a ver a Yuzu en su presentación?-le preguntó Harumin con mucho tacto.

-Claro que iré. Ella está muy entusiasmada con eso, y quiero verla, así no pueda hablar con ella.

-Me alegra verte tranquila.

-Tranquila, pero triste.

-Ánimo, Mitsu. Vamos a dormir.

En sueños, Mitsuko tenía a Yuzu entre sus brazos, murmurándole todas esas palabras que almacenaba en su corazón enamorado. Y Matsuri y Harumin... pues, al parecer, ellas eran las únicas, de nuestra historia, que durmieron con el alma libre, llameante bajo el resplandor del incipiente amor que crecía con dulce paciencia en sus corazones...; porque hasta Misaki veía, en sus visiones oníricas, aquello que la atormentaba, sin concederle tregua alguna.

Al fin, el momento de la presentación llegó. El escenario tipo teatro destinado para las grandes presentaciones, estaba hermosamente decorado. En primer lugar, el club de Arte Dramático haría una representación de Hamlet; seguidamente, el club de Coro cantaría el himno de la Academia Aihara, y parte del Mesías de Hândel, acompañado por el club de Música, y como presentación final, el mismo grupo ejecutaría un fragmento de la sinfonía Pastoral de Beethoveen. Como anexo, el solo de saxofón de Yuzu Aihara, con acompañamiento del teclado y la percusión.

El recinto estaba atiborrado. Después de terminar, con éxito, las otras actividades del Festival, todo el estudiantado en pleno, más los visitantes, llenaron cada uno de los asientos del gran salón. Ese tipo de presentaciones eran de gran calidad, y nadie quería perdérsela, pues era el arte de la escuela desplegado en su máxima expresión.

En primera fila estaba Matsuri con Harumin. Tres filas más allá, en una esquina, se encontraba Mitsuko, algo decaída, y Mei y su madre estaban en un lugar destinado a los familiares y allegados a los participantes del evento. Misaki, alejada de todos, se ubicó en un solitario palco ubicado al fondo del salón, justo encima del lugar reservado a los profesores. Como gran excepción, dado el día, el abuelo de Mei se encontraba allí, con alguno invitados especiales, incluido el director del Conservatorio de Bellas Artes de la Universidad de Tokio. Buscaban florecientes talentos para su prestigiosa facultad artística.

Con mucha ceremonia, se dio inicio a la representación de Hamlet. El vestuario era exquisito, y las actrices caracterizaron a la perfección cada uno de los personajes de la aclamada obra de Shakespeare. Verdadera lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del público cuando llegó el trágico final de la pieza teatral, para luego ser ovacionadas con fuertes aplausos.

El coro no se quedó atrás. La preciosas voces de soprano entonaron con orgullo el himno de la escuela, y la interpretación del Mesías fue tan espectacular, que todos los presentes pensaron que en realidad se encontraban en el cielo. Luego llegó el turno del club de música. Cada integrante se ubicó en su correspondiente banquillo. El hermoso fondo construido por las estudiantes destacaba agradablemente: era una hermosa pradera campesina, con nubes de algodón, y algunos animales domésticos de felpa, que parecían muy reales, estaban diseminados aquí y allá; la presidente del club de Arte Dramático se prestó para representar a la típica mujer campusina japonesa.

La madre de Yuzu se sintió tan orgullosa de su hija, que estuvo a punto de levantarse y aplaudir antes de tiempo. Mei y Mitsuko sólo tenían ojos para la única rubia del grupo; se veía curiosa esa cabecita rubia entre las distintas tonalidades de castaños y negros de las demás estudiantes. El vestuario se cambió a última hora, siendo utilizado el uniforme escolar. Les pareció que así honraban a la escuela, y todas estaban impecables. El profesor de música haría el papel de director.

Con todo preparado, se dio inicio al número musical de aquella memorable tarde. Como era de esperarse, la sincronizaciòn de la orquesta fue perfecta, siendo de lo mejor visto hasta ese momento. No por nada la dejaron casi al final de la agradable tarde, y cada visitante elogió la gran calidad educativa que se impartía en la Academia Aihara.

Yuzu estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Una cosa era tocar con más de veinte personas, donde la atención del público se distribuye sin tanta densidad, y otra muy distinta convertirse en el foco de visualización de todo un auditorio. El corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Se encomendó a todos los santos, instalándose con Keiko y Naoko, esperando a que se alzara el telón. La estudiante que presentó cada programa dijo con mucha solemnidad:

-Como último número, tendremos la presentación de un solo de saxofón, ejecutado por un talento emergente de nuestra amada escuela: Aihara Yuzu, con el acompañamiento en el teclado a cargo de Sujimoto Keiko, y en la percusión Kurumisawa Naoko.

Fueron recibidas con un fuerte aplauso. Tras las bambalinas, las demás integrantes de la orquesta cruzaron los dedos, y la presidenta del club, una chica de tercer año llamada Yoshida Fukioka,ubicada a un lado del escenario, les daba ánimo a las tres.

Antes de empezar, Yuzu tomó un micrófono que estaba al lado de su banquillo, en el centro del escenario y buscó a Mitsuko entre el público. Cuando la focalizó, dijo con voz un poco insegura por los nervios:

-En un principio iba a tocar una arreglo de "Los Últimos Días de Anastasia", pero cambié de parecer. Una persona que está en este lugar me escuchó tocando cierta composición la primera vez que me vio con un saxofón. Se trata de "Love Story", y esta te la dedico a ti con todo mi corazón.

El alma de Mitsuko saltó al escuchar tales palabras. Se levantó de su asiento, se volvió a sentar. Se sentía consolada, indeciblemente consolada. Yuzu no la iba a dejar. De sus ojos salieron dos lágrimas de alivio. Esa era su Yuzu.

Todos en el salón estaban expectantes, y el señor Aihara se palmeó la cara, pensando que había sido demasiada suerte el que Yuzu no hubiera salido con una de las suyas, hasta ese momento. Pero sonrió. Su nieta política había cambiado mucho, pero para bien. Nunca imaginó verla allí, con un club tan serio como el de música.

La introducción era un suave tecleo, dulce y maravilloso. Yuzu empezó a tocar. La melodía era fluida, lenta y ensoñadoramente romántica. En cada nota, Yuzu ponía el corazón, y mientras tocaba recordaba cada momento vivido con Mitsuko, en especial su primera vez con ella. La batería había hecho su entrada, y todos los presentes se sintieron transportados a un cielo nocturno, colmado de estrellas, y de música de alas. Las parejas se tomaron de las manos, sintiendo al amor flotar en infinitas burbujas dentro del recinto. Matsuri y Harumin tuvieron que contenerse para no besarse; para resistir la tentación, Harumin escondió la cabeza de Matsuri en su pecho, acariciando su cabello con mucha dulzura, y la pequeña se aferró a ella con apasionada ternura.

La madre de Yuzu recordó a su primer esposo, y todo el amor con que fue concebida su hermosa hija, y lloraba, lloraba de alegría al ver a su amada Yuzu tan entregada a una pasión tan dulce como la del amor. Era una interpretación bellìsima. Mei y Maruta suspiraban, llenas de tristeza. Yuzu y Mitsuko se amaban. ¿Podrían algún día tener la dicha de amarlas con plena libertad? Y Mitsuko tuvo que obligarse a permanecer sentada, pues ardía en deseos de subir y llenar de besos a su amor. Su Yuzu la amaba, y eso lo demostraba. De Misaki hablaremos más tarde.

Cuando la interpretación llegó a su fin, en un paroxismo de romanticismo y lirismo puro, toda la audiencia en pleno se levantó, aplaudiendo atronadoramente.

-¡Muy bien Yuzu! ¡Eso fue fenomenal, Aihara!- se escuchaba decir por todas partes.

Yuzu respiraba agitadamente; se había metido tanto en la ejecución musical, que lloraba. Desde allí arriba le envió un beso a Mitsuko. Esta iba subir, pero Yuzu la detuvo con un ademán. Volvió a tomar el micrófono y dijo, con el rostro iluminado por la emoción:

-Esto no estaba en el programa, pero me he tomado la libertad de hacer un extra. ¿Saben? Hace poco cometí una terrible injusticia con mi pareja; la hice llorar, y con esto quiero pedirle perdón por ser tan impulsiva e infantil. Te amo. Tú sabes que te amo-dijo, mirando a Mitsuko.

Yuzu contó hasta tres, y sus compañeras hicieron una pequeña introducción, muy suave. Antes de hacer su entrada, Yuzu dijo, medio cantando:

-Esta canción se llama "Para adorarte más" .

Yo sé que nace el sol y se oculta, contrario es el amor que nos gusta, que no muere jamás...

Como el amor de madre se busca, y pienso organizarme para nunca volverme a enamorar;

Por que ya encontré a mi hermosa que me inspira,

entre rosas y flores, quien diría, si tengo mil razones para poder cantar,

y hoy serán dos corazones y una vida, unidas para siempre, soltería te digo adiós por siempre;

Porque tengo el amor y ahora vivo, tan sólo para quererte, y motivo para tener salud y amar;

Soy feliz sólo con tu mirada, ya no me importa nada si hoy te tengo a ti,

Y aunque me grite la gente que soy una indolente que te voy a dejar.

/y yo, yo no te voy a dejar mi vida, yo no te voy a dejar/

Sin sol, sin tierra, sin noche, sin día, ay para adorarte más yo viviría...

Había tanto sentimiento expresado en lo que Yuzu cantaba, que muchos de los que ya tenían a alguien en su vida,se sentían enamorados de nuevo, y aquellos que no, desearon poder tener a alguien a quien abrazar. Mei se había retirado, con el corazón lleno de amargura.

...Las horas dan los días y así mismo, los días marcan los años, los siglos, secuencia original;

y así nace el amor chiquitico, y va creciendo y llega al puntico de la entrega total.

Porque tanto me debía el destino, vida mía, que hoy doble me ha pagado con tu vida,

y ¿qué cosa es desengaño? no quiero contestar; y en las reglas del amor nunca dividas,

adiciona, no restes, multiplica, y verás el resultado, como los ríos que siempre se juntan,

aumentan su caudal, causa justa, para aumentar en nosotros el amor...

En este punto Yuzu lloraba, porque recordaba todo lo que había sufrido al amar a Mei sin recibir nada a cambio; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para terminar; y Mitsuko estaba embobada, mirándola. La voz de Yuzu era preciosa, y todos allí estaban maravillados con lo que escuchaban.

...Y pensar que yo sufrí de veras... si mi esperanza es buena, no volveré a llorar,

porque el amor siempre vence, comprobado mil veces, y eso lo viví ya,

/Y tú, tú no me vas dejar mi vida, Tú no me vas a dejar/

Para adorarte que más no daría, y para cantarte,qué feliz sería...

Porque te voy a querer, te voy a adorar, lo juro por mi amor,

porque tu eres mi sol, eres mi pasión, te quiero mi amor...

Yuzu terminó de cantar,exhausta, extendiendo los brazos en dirección a Mitsuko. Ella la miró, interrogante."¿Estás segura?" preguntaron sus ojos. El publico comprendió, y aplaudieron con euforia. Esa chica rubia era impulsiva, pero tenía el don de hacerse amar. Mitsuko salió de su asiento, y corrió al estrado, alzando a Yuzu en brazos.

Un murmullo recorrió todo el lugar.

-¿Una chica? ¡Oigan, es Mitsuko!

-¡Increíble!

-¡Quién lo diría!

Estos y otros comentarios se dejaban escuchar. Pero Yuzu había hecho palpitar de un modo tan hermoso a toda la audiencia, que todos simpatizaron con ella. El señor Aihara estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero el director del Conservatorio le dio una palmada, diciendo:

-No se apene, señor Aihara. Tengo una hija que también está en esos caminos. Es algo más usual de lo que cree. Por otro lado, esa muchacha tiene asegurada una beca en la universidad.

El interpelado sonrió forzadamente, pero se sintió orgulloso de que elogiasen a su nieta.

Matsuri, en su asiento, le susurró a Harumin:

-Todo lo que hizo Yuzu por Mitsuko, algún día lo haré por ti.

Harumin besó la frente de su amiga.

-Lo esperaré ansiosamente.

El cierre del Festival fue un rotundo éxito, y cuando el telón cayó, todas las integrantes de la orquesta alzaron a Yuzu y Mitsuko, lanzando vítores y hurras en su honor. La madre de Yuzu, Harumin y Matsuri también se unieron, compartiendo la felicidad de Yuzu.

Todos los enseres usados en el Festival fueron reunidos en el patio, que estaba cubierto por una mediana capa de nieve. Hicieron una pila, y le prendieron fuego. El tradicional baile de clausura se llevó a cabo. Los profesores, las estudiantes, los visitantes, y hasta los empleados de la escuela hicieron un corro, y bailaron baja la luz de la luna. Cuatro corazones latían al unísono, plenos de amor y gozo: Mitsuko y Yuzu por un lado, y Harumin y Matsuri por el otro.

Pero así como hay alegrías, también hay tristezas. Mei contemplaba la gran hoguera, observando el rostro feliz de Yuzu. ¿Por qué no había sabido ver lo preciosa que era cuando era suya? Su alma volaba a esa sonrisa, amándola con tanta fuerza que dolía. Dolía demasiado.

Maruta. Feliz por Mitsuko, aunque no fuera ella la elegida. ¿Por qué no se le había declarado antes? Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez Mitsuko habría llegado a amarla.

En un salón del edificio educativo, Misaki observaba desde una ventana a Yuzu. Repetía una y otra vez:

-Si yo me hubiese atrevido...-golpeaba la pared con el puño, llorando de ira y frustración.

Las cosas que dejamos de hacer, y de las que nos arrepentimos de haber hecho, descansan bajo una capa de mar profundo, esperando el momento para salir a flote y mirarnos con su infinita sabiduría ;y ellas comprendieron que la vida hay que vivirla cuando se presenta el momento, porque si lo dejas para después, tal vez sea demasiado tarde

Yuzu, con el pecho henchido de amargura, salió por la parte de atrás de la escuela. Mitsuko, desesperada, la seguía, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención de las estudiantes. Cuando estuvo fuera, gritó, en un supremo paroxismo de miedo por lo que Yuzu estaría pensando:

-¡Yuzuko, princesa, espera!

Pero Yuzu corría, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su cara. Tropezó, se levantó, volvió a tropezar; Mitsuko llegó al lado de ella, e intentó abrazarla, a lo que Yuzu respondió, empujándola débilmente:

-Déjame sola...no quiero hablar contigo. ¡TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS CON ELLA! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Mi amor- respondió Mitsuko con el rostro desencajado por el terror-ella me estaba esperando en el parqueadero y...

-No tengo ánimos para escucharte ahora- Yuzu adquirió un tono lejano y frío, a pesar de que lloraba-Me voy a casa.-Se levantó, dándole la espalda a Mitsuko.

-¡Espera, déjame contarte lo que ocurrió! No puedes irte, y dejar trabajar tu mente con falsas especulaciones. Yo te amo, Yuzuko, para mí no hay nadie más aparte de ti; no me dejes así. Hablemos.-Intentó tomar su mano, pero Yuzu no se lo permitió.

-¡Te dije que que no quiero hablar ahora! ¿No lo entiendes?-De la tristeza, Yuzu pasó al enojo. Miraba a Mitsuko con ojos vidriosos, fríos.-De todas las perras que habitan este mundo, tuviste que dejarte engatusar de la más hija de puta.

Mitsuko no podía creer que su amada la estuviera tratando con tanta frialdad. No era muy dada a llorar, pero eso le dolió tanto, que sus ojos se humedecieron de pena.

-Princesa, yo te amo más que a mi vida. No pienses mal de mí; no te imaginas cuánto me hiere que me hables así.

-Ya basta- Yuzu se había enfadado- Me recuerdas a Mei cuando trataba de dar excusas baratas a su comportamiento, actuando como santa, como si yo fuera una idiota que se come el primer cuento que le dicen.

Mitsuko abrazó a Yuzu, tratando de retenerla. Empezaron forcejear, la una para soltarse, y la otra para detenerla.

-¡Déjame!

-¡No, Yuzu, no quiero una repetición de lo que viviste con Mei! Mi vida-la voz de Mitsuko se quebró-vamos a hablar, te lo ruego.

Yuzu sintió que algo humedecía su hombro. Eran lágrimas. Su corazón se contristó, porque Mitsuko no era de las que lloraban, por muy mal que las cosas fuesen. Ella era como un baluarte al que uno podía sujetarse sin miedo a caer, por muy fuerte que fuera el viento. Pero, como le pasó una vez con Mei, recordarla con Misaki la endureció de nuevo. Hizo acopio de fuerzas, y la empujó, logrando soltarse.

-¡Basta! No hagas que te diga cosas crueles. No tienes idea de lo hiriente que puedo llegar a ser.- después, emprendió la carrera nuevamente, sin mirar atrás.

Mitsuko se quedó allí, con la mano extendida, sujetando el aire. Empezó a estremecerse, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Se sentó en una banca que había por allí, sin saber qué hacer. La idea de perder a Yuzu la llenaba de pavor, tristeza y desolación. Sabía perfectamente que Yuzu, por mucho que la quisiera, si estaba convencida de que la había engañado deliberadamente, nunca volvería con ella. Y ahí estaba Mei como prueba. Silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras mecía su cuerpo, que tiritaba de frío, un frío espiritual y físico.

-Yuzu, mi amor, apenas estábamos empezando . ¿Ya el sueño llegó a su fin?-murmuró, angustiada.

Una mano de puso sobre su hombro. Creyendo que era Yuzu, se levantó de un brinco.

-Yuzuko...-pero la persona que estaba frente a sus ojos era la que había sido su compañera en el Consejo Estudiantil en su último año de preparatoria.

-¿Maruta? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Algo incómoda, Maruta desvió la vista. Acostumbraba a no irse por las ramas a la hora de decir algo.

-Te vi correr detrás de Yuzu. Me pareció increíble verte persiguiendo a alguien de esa forma, tan desesperadamente. Me arrepiento de haberlas seguido, porque presencié algo que no debía.

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-Sí. Me sorprende que estés saliendo con ella. Con razón Mei anda tan triste. Y me sorprende mucho más ver el cambio extremo al que has sometido a toda tu persona, el cual, estoy segura , tiene una razón con nombre propio: Yuzu Aihara. ¿Me equivoco?

Mitsuko no respondió; Giró la cabeza, secando la humedad que anegaba su rostro, y que delataba su estado de ánimo. Ciertamente, de esa Mitsuko recia, implacable a la hora de administrar disciplina, autoritaria y llena de energía, no había mucho. Sólo podía verse a una muchacha de diecinueve años, enamorada y atribulada.

-¿Estás decepcionada? -preguntó Mitsuko con desgana.

La expresión de Maruta estaba seria, y denotaba desaprobación. De pronto, su sonrisa enigmática salió a flote, dejando desconcertada a Mitsuko.

-Estás equivocada. Me alegra que hayas eliminado esa etiqueta de madurez prematura que te habías auto-impuesto. Nunca viviste tu adolescencia como era debido, y verte así, con ese mechón de cabello tan bonito teñido de rojo, y tu ropa, acorde a tu edad, me alivia. Lo que no me alegra es que estés tan triste. No sabía que fueras tan sensible.

Mitsuko sabía que Maruta era muy observadora, pero siempre pensó que ella estaba de acuerdo con su manera drástica de llevar las cosas; sin embargo, saber que no la juzgaba sino que, por el contrario, la apoyaba, le sorprendió un poco. Maruta había sido su única amiga en el Instituto.

-Gracias por no criticarme.

-Ya te lo dije: me alegra que hayas cambiado.

De los ojos de Mitsuko cayeron más lágrimas.

-Era feliz con todo esto, Maruta. Pero el motivo de todos estos cambios está a punto de dejarme.

-Me pregunto qué tiene Yuzu para volver loca de esa manera a las mujeres.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No es obvio? Ayer Mei divagaba acerca de la muerte, y yo sé que era debido a Yuzu; Harumin parece comérsela con la mirada, a esa tal Matsuri se le nota que la ama, y mírate a ti misma. Hasta la señorita Okazaki parece que está interesada en ella.

Mitsuko abrió mucho los ojos cuando Maruta hizo la última apreciación.

-¿Misaki? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Mitsuko, sabes que yo observo a las personas, y descubro cosas que otros, a simple vista, jamás notarían. La primera vez que la señorita Misaki vino a la escuela, pude ver cómo miraba a Yuzu. Aparentemente, tenía toda su atención puesta en Mei, pero sólo era un señuelo. Fue sólo un momento, pero la miró con...cómo decirlo...con ansias; sus ojos brillaban, pero no sabría decirte si era una ansiedad de simpatía o de aversión. Y con esta segunda visita, la cosa es más evidente. Por lo menos dos veces la he visto llegar disimuladamente al aula que le corresponde a Yuzu, para dedicarse a espiarla, con esa misma expresión de incomprensible ansiedad . Se me hizo raro, porque Yuzu y ella no se conocen. Al menos, eso creo.

Mitsuko quedó impresionada con lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Por qué Misaki acechaba a Yuzu? Esa y cien preguntas más se agolparon en su mente. Comprendió a medias la actitud de Misaki en la sala de juntas, tan decidida a seducirla. No era por Mei, ni por ella: su objetivo real era Yuzu.

-Maruta, Misaki es la culpable de la ruptura entre Mei y Yuzu, y está a punto de suceder lo mismo conmigo. Yuzu sufrió mucho al dejar a Mei, por eso no quiere escucharme. Pero con lo que me acabas de decir, puedo tratar de convencerla de que me escuche.

Maruta suspiró. Se levantó, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Tengo que irme. Mei y Himeko me necesitan, pero verte animada me llena de tranquilidad. Cuando te vi tan desesperada, me afligí enormemente. Yo te estimo mucho, Mitsuko. Ojalá puedas resolver tu problema con Yuzu; y trata de no olvidar a tu amiga de preparatoria. Ni una llamada o saludo he recibido de tu parte.

\- No pienses eso. He estado ocupada con la universidad, y sólo ahora es que me estoy tomando tiempo para mí misma; sabes que es así. Te doy las gracias, Maruta. Agradezco tu amistad. Yo también te quiero mucho porque, de no ser por ti, mi último año de preparatoria habría sido muy solitario.

-Es un placer ser tu amiga.-Maruta sonrió, otra vez con ese aire enigmático-¿ Sabes, Mitsuko? Yo siempre te he amado. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien amar, y por quien luchar. Suerte con eso.-Y, con mucha tranquilidad, se alejó.

Mitsuko quedó anonadada.

-¡Maruta, espera! -ésta se detuvo, sin mirar atrás-¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

-Pensé que me rechazarías. Disculpa, tengo que irme.-Maruta aceleró hasta perderse.

Mitsuko quedó noqueada emocionalmente. Nunca se le pasó por la mente que Maruta sintiese algo por ella. Cierto que habían compartido mucho juntas. Habían días que permanecían horas y horas encerradas en la sala del consejo, y muchas veces las sorprendía la madrugada llenando papeles. Pensó que, si Maruta le hubiese dicho algo en ese entonces, tal vez habría aceptado, porque en verdad estimaba a Maruta. Recordó el día que se graduó: Maruta la miró de forma extraña, y le dijo que estudiaría mucho para ir a la misma universidad que ella. Si se lo hubiese dicho antes...Pero ya era tarde para las dos, y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

No sabía cómo le iba a hacer para que Yuzu le diera la oportunidad de explicarse. Tenía ganas de ir a partirle la cara Misaki, pero sólo armaría un escándalo; además, esa mujer no lo valía. Decidida, emprendió el camino a casa de Yuzu para tratar de arreglar lo que estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

Cuando llegó a casa de los Aihara, cruzó los dedos. Esperaba que Yuzu se encontrase allí, un poco más calmada y dispuesta a hablar. Tocó el timbre. A los diez segundos, abrió la madre de Yuzu, a quien no conocía.

-¡Hola!- saludó la señora Aihara-¿Eres amiga de Yuzu?

Aturdida y avergonzada, Mitsuko balbució una respuesta afirmativa.

-Algo así. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Yuzu llegó hace un rato. La vi preocupada y triste. Aunque intenté sacarle algo, se encerró en su cuarto, diciendo que no se sentía bien. El que estés aquí me hace pensar que la actitud de Yuzu se debe a algún tipo de situación relacionada contigo; tu cara habla más que docenas de palabras.

-Siento ser una molestia. No fue mi intención entristecer a Yuzu; se trata de un malentendido y quiero solucionarlo.

-Las amigas discuten de vez en cuando-dijo la señora Ume, lanzando a Mitsuko una mirada inteligente-Sigue, te dejaré a solas con ella. Iré a la lavandería a buscar un encargo, así no te sentirás cohibida por mi presencia.

-Gracias, señora. Es usted una gran madre.-Mitsuko creyó ver total comprensión en ella.

Cuando quedó sola, se dirigió a la habitación que le señalara la madre de Yuzu. Permaneció un momento parada frente a la puerta, sin saber cómo dirigirse a Yuzu sin ser rechazada. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla! Tocó la puerta resueltamente, sin recibir respuesta. Siguió tocando, hasta que Yuzu se levantó, y abrió.

-¡Mamá, quiero estar...-su voz se perdió al ver a allí a Mitsuko, que la miraba contrita. Trató de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero Mitsuko fue rápida, e interpuso su brazo para evitar que se encerrara nuevamente, y entró. Inmediatamente, se arrojó a los brazos de Yuzu.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Exclamó Yuzu, apartándose de Mitsuko.-¡Te dije que no quería escuchar mentiras! Suficientes mentiras he tenido hasta ahora, como para que me obligues a tragarme otras tantas.

-Princesa, no voy a mentirte. Jamás lo haría. -Mitsuko se aferró al cuerpo de Yuzu, negándose a soltarlo, cayendo ambas a la cama en medio del forcejeo.

-¡No me toques!-gritó Yuzu cuando Mitsuko intentó besarla- ¡No después de haber besado a la perra esa!

-¿Crees que yo la besé? ¡Ella me forzó a hacerlo! Esa maldita tiene una fuerza endemoniada, y no pude zafarme de ella. Créeme, te lo ruego.

Yuzu había dejado de luchar. Mitsuko permaneció encima de ella, abrazándola desesperadamente.

-No puedo creerte.-Yuzu empezó a llorar-Si hubiese llegado unos minutos más tarde, te habría encontrado en la misma situación en que descubrí a Mei.

-¿Ella te mandó un mensaje, verdad? Lo hizo para que nos vieras en esa situación. Ella quiere separarte de mí, así como lo hizo con Mei. Por Dios, Yuzu, no dejes que se salga con la suya.

Pero Yuzu, terca, se negaba a creer lo que Mitsuko le decía.

-¿Por qué tuviste que seguirla? Te dije que no le hablaras , pero mis opiniones en las cuestiones importantes parece que son un cero a la izquierda para ti.

-Si hay algo de lo que en verdad me arrepiento es de haber caído en su trampa. Yuzuko, ella me estaba esperando en el parqueadero de la escuela y me mintió alegando que me mostraría las razones por las que no se las lleva contigo. Cuando llegamos a la sala de juntas...

"-Mitsuko, en realidad no tengo nada que mostrarte. Sólo tengo algo de curiosidad. Dime,¿Por qué sales con una chica tan insulsa como Aihara Yuzu?

-¿A qué viene tu cuestionamiento? Yo salgo con quien me dé la gana, y no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie, mucho menos a ti.

-¡No, si no te lo digo por malo! Es sólo que-se acercó a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos- yo puedo satisfacer mejor tus necesidades que esa mocosa.- No pierdas el tiempo con ella, pudiendo conseguir cosas mucho mejores.

-No me digas-respondió Mitsuko con ironía- y supongo que con "mucho mejores" te refieres a ti. Si a eso me trajiste aquí, pierdes tu tiempo. Me largo, Yuzu me está esperando.

-No será tan sencillo-la mano de Misaki se convirtió en un grillete que aprisonò la mano de Mitsuko con fuerza hercúlea.-A mí nadie me rechaza.

-¿Vas a obligarme? ¡Suelta mi mano, que me lastimas!

El rostro de Misaki se transfiguró; ya no era seductor ni dulce, sino que una sombra de perfidia sin límites se posesionó de él y, con determinación y fuerza bruta le rasgó la blusa, quitàndosela. Mitsuko quiso huir para evitar un enfrentamiento físico con "la loca", pero ésta la alcanzó antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta; lucharon un momento, volviendo un caos la sala al volcar algunas sillas y desparramar libros y papeles por el suelo. Mitsuko luchó por liberarse; no obstante, la fuerza de Misaki era descomunal: la arrinconó y, sujetando su cara, a la vez que inmovilizaba sus piernas con las suyas, empezó a besarla. Totalmente asqueada, Mitsuko le mordió con fuerza el labio, lastimàndole la partidura que Yuzu le había hecho el día anterior. Misaki aulló de dolor.

-¡Maldita, me las vas a pagar!-sacó el celular con maña, a fin de no permitir que Mitsuko se le escapase, y envió un mensaje que ya tenía previamente escrito al móvil de Yuzu.; sonrió como una lunática, soltando después una carcajada que heló a Mitsuko-¡Vamos a ver qué dice tu novia cuando nos vea en esta situación comprometedora!

-¡No te atrevas, malnacida!-Mitsuko redobló sus esfuerzos por quitársela de encima, pero ella le agarró el mentón con brutalidad, besándola bestialmente, hasta el momento en que la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una impactada Yuzu observándolas con rabia y dolor."

-Yuzu, te juro por mi amor que eso fue lo que pasó.

Inmóvil, Yuzu escuchó la versión de los hechos que Mitsuko, respirando sobre su cuello, le narró en voz baja.

-Me crees ¿verdad?-Preguntó Mitsuko al ver que Yuzu no decía nada.

-Déjame sola.

Mitsuko miró los ojos verdes de Yuzu. Parecían dos pedazos de hielo.

-A veces puedes llegar a ser tan obstinada, Yuzuko. Tengo ganas de llorar. Yo te amo, princesa, no te he fallado, ni lo haría jamás.-dos lágrimas cayeron en el rostro de Yuzu- Sabes muy bien que eres mi primer amor, y lo único que he hecho es llenar tu corazón con caricias, eres lo más bello y lindo que le ha sucedido a mi vida. En mi mente aún vive ese primer beso, que nació de un corazón sin palabras, y jamás olvidaré ese instante tan bello cuando la hora del amor nos llegaba... fuimos tan felices en ese momento. No temas a mi amor, tú sabes bien que no podría vivir sin ti, mi princesa; mi corazón está tan lleno de ti, que la emoción ya no me deja expresar mis sentimientos, y sólo saber que estás tan cerca de mí, me acomete el deseo de besarte y mostrarte mi amor, porque te has constituido en mi estrella, en mi pasión; te quiero, te quiero, Yuzu, sabes que te quiero sólo a ti.

El corazón de Yuzu palpitó; podía sentir la angustia y el amor de Mitsuko. Sin embargo, un momento parecido lo había vivido con Mei sólo tres días atrás, y los recientes encuentros con Misaki la habían insensibilizado, y aunque sabía que Mitsuko no merecía el más mínimo reproche, no pudo evitar herirla, así como ella se había sentido herida cuando la vio con Misaki. Cuando Mitsuko acercó sus labios para besarla, le dijo fríamente:

-Te pido el favor que te me quites de encima. Esta es la cama que comparto con Mei, y no quiero que eso se manche.

Dolida, Mitsuko se incorporó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que voy a manchar tu lecho de amor con mis sucias caricias?

Yuzu no respondió. Secándose la cara, Mitsuko salió del cuarto, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Yuzu se estremeció. Empezó a recordar lo buena que había sido Mitsuko con ella, lo que habían compartido juntas, y una intensa tristeza llenó su alma. Se tapó de pies a cabeza, llorando.

Entre tanto, Harumin estaba preocupada. Se suponía que Yuzu y Mitsuko ayudarían con los preparativos del Festival. Recorrió la escuela para ver si se habían quedado tonteando por ahí, pero su búsqueda fue infructuosa. Mei, que también estaba extrañada con la ausencia de Yuzu, se acercó a Harumin a indagar acerca de su paradero.

-Taniguchi, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Yuzu?

-La estoy buscando, pero no he podido dar con ella. Iba a preguntarte si tal vez se habría ido a su casa.

-Ella estaba muy entusiasmada con lo de la presentación, y quería quedarse a dormir hoy. No entiendo por qué no está aquí.

En eso, Matsuri llegó, saludando a Harumin con un cálido abrazo, e ignorando a Mei.

-¡Ya llegué, querida Harumin! Te prometí acompañarte esta noche y aquí me tienes.

-También me da gusto verte, Matsuri.-comentó Mei sarcásticamente.

La interpelada no se dio por aludida; sólo lanzó una risita burlona, diciendo mordazmente:

-Me pareció escuchar ladrar a un perro, pero creo que fue sólo mi imaginación.

Harumin no pudo contener la risa, la cual cortó bruscamente al ver la agria expresión de Mei.

-Mei, por favor, disculpa a Matsuri, ya sabes cómo es.

-No necesito sus disculpas. Ya se me hacía extraño que me hablaras tan cordialmente, y de Misazawa no esperaba gran cosa.

-Siempre tan huraña y malhumorada-dijo Matsuri, riéndose abiertamente de ella-no aguantas una broma. La verdad, ya no estoy enojada contigo por hacer sufrir a mi Yuzu; a la que quisiera conocer y hacerle pasar un mal rato es a la tal Misaki.

-No sé por qué Yuzu no puede mantener las cosas en secreto-murmuró Mei, hablando consigo misma.

-Porque yo soy su pequeña hermana; tú sólo eres su mascota,literalmente hablando. No por nada confundí tu voz con un ladrido.

-Bueno, ya basta.-intervino Harumin- estábamos hablando de Yuzu, no de ladridos. No se vayan a pelear en la escuela.

-Como tú digas, Harumin. -concedió Matsuri- Tus deseos son órdenes. ¿Y Yuzu?

-Eso mismo me pregunto. Ni ella ni Mitsuko aparecen.

-Pues yo creo que están por ahí escondidas haciendo cosas pervertidas.

-¡Cállate, Matsuri!-exclamó Harumin al ver la cara que puso Mei.

-Nada de eso.-intervino Maruta, que llegaba con Himeko en ese momento- No me gusta hablar mucho, pero esto lo amerita. Yuzu se fue hace rato; tuvo una fuerte discusión con Mitsuko y, al parecer, es algo grave. Lo que no sé es la causa exacta de la discusión, sólo que tiene que ver con la señorita Okazaki.

-¿De nuevo ella?-Harumin tuvo un funesto presentimiento.

-¿De nuevo?-repitió Maruta; pero al ver la pálida faz de Mei, no hubo necesidad de explicaciones.- Creo que entiendo. Taniguchi, deberías ir a buscar a tu hermana, pues no la vi bien.

-Matsuri, acompáñame a mi casa. Si no logró solucionar su situación con Yuzu, lo más probable es que se encuentre allí.

-Bueno.-acordó Matsuri- Son las ocho y la noche promete ser larga.

-Yo también me voy. Maruta, Himeko, cuento con ustedes.-dijo Mei con rapidez.

Matsuri y Harumin miraron con desaprobación a Mei. Matsuri,poco amable, le increpó:

-No vayas a aprovecharte de esto, Mei. Aunque no me extrañaría que recurrieras a ciertas medidas con tal de recuperar a Yuzu.

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada.

-¡Por Dios, no se peleen!-dijo Himeko, estaba fastidiada con ese tira y afloja que había entre las dos.-¡Cada quien haga lo que crea conveniente, pero no discutan, y menos en la escuela. ¿Qué diría el señor Aihara si las viera en esta situación? Sobre todo a ti, Mei.

Mei no contestó. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza, a modo de despedida, y emprendió la retirada.

-No sé qué le ven a esa rubia teñida para que se peleen por ella de ese modo-refunfuñó Himeko -ni que fuera el Flautista de Hamelin, atrayendo mujeres con el sonido de su cutre saxofón.

-"La envidia es mejor despertarla que sentirla" dijo una vez mi abuelita.-Matsuri parecía ser feliz, mientras tuviera a alguien de quien burlarse, y Harumin le seguía el juego.

-¡Son unas tontas! Mejor me voy antes de que me contagien su majadería.-Himeko les mostró la lengua, antes de irse, gruñendo.

-Mira quién habla de ser boba.-dijo Matsuri, viendo cómo se alejaba "la señorita Cejas".

-Bueno, yo también me voy.-agregó Maruta- Tengo cosas que hacer; sin embargo, Harumin, me gustaría que estés cerca de Mitsuko. Estoy preocupada por ella y, no sé, pero tengo la corazonada de que ella y Yuzu no se pusieron de acuerdo.

-Espero que no sea así. Nos vemos; vamos, Matsuri.

Tanto a Harumin como a Matsuri se les apagó el sentido del humor al recordar a Yuzu y sus eternas desgracias.

-No sé cuándo parará esto, Matsu. Yuzuchi parece perseguida por una sombra de negativas vibraciones, impidiéndole ser feliz.

-Parecía que todo iba a pedir de boca. Hay que hacer que ella y Mitsuko se reconcilien. Quisiera saber qué hizo esa tal Misaki para provocar tal discusión entre ellas-musitó Matsuri, pensativa.

Harumin se detuvo un segundo. Iban por el pasillo de la salida, cuando vio a Misaki. Dándole un codazo disimulado a Matsuri, le dijo en un susurro:

-Mira, esa que viene ahí es Misaki.

Matsuri observó detenidamente a la chica señalada por Harumin. Por alguna extraña razón, su cara se le hizo familiar, pero no supo exactamente por qué; lo único que tenía claro es que esa persona estaba haciendo sufrir a su querida Yuzu, y eso la indignaba. Cuando Misaki pasó a su lado, echó una zancadilla con magistral maña, haciendo que ésta última tropezara, cayendo ridículamente al suelo.

-¡Oye, niña estúpida, qué crees que haces!-exclamó Misaki, levantándose inmediatamente.

Agarró a Matsuri por las solapas de su chaqueta marrón, dispuesta a propinarle una buena bofetada en castigo por su insolencia. Harumin iba a intervenir, pero Misaki se detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Observó por un momento a la pequeña Matsuri, soltándola después.

-No vales la pena. -dijo con desprecio-Siempre has sido un insecto insignificante e inofensivo. De lo contrario, ya te habría aplastado.

Matsuri, furiosa, se acercó más a ella.

-Deja en paz a mi Yuzu, o...

-¿Tu Yuzu?-interrumpió Misaki con ironía-Jamás ha sido tuya, pequeña imbécil.

-¡No me hables así, hija de puta!

-¡Matsuri, vàmonos, no vale la pena!-dijo Harumin, tomándola por el brazo.

-Es la verdad. Es cierto lo que afirma Yuzu de ti, zorra.

-¿Ah, sí?-Misaki enarcó una ceja, burlona-¿Y qué es lo que dice?

-Que eres una puta.

-Parece que Yuzu te ha enseñado a maldecir divinamente. Me la recuerdas tratando de ofenderme con sus palabras tan... simples y divertidas.

Matsuri estaba sorprendida ante el increíble cinismo que desplegaba Misaki. Parecía imperturbable.

-Eres una golfa. Te acostaste con Mei, y parece que has hecho algo con Mitsuko. Si llego a encontrar a Yuzu triste, te prometo que te cazaré, pedazo de mierda, y haré tu vida miserable.

Harumin, que no había intervenido, dijo de modo contundente:

-No te molestes por eso, Matsu. Si mi hermana y Yuzu rompen por culpa de esta escoria, yo seré la que le arranque esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro con mis propias manos.

Misaki lanzó una carcajada.

-Habló la rechazada. Ambas son tan divertidamente patéticas.

-¿Rechazada? ¡Eres una...-Se iba a a arrojar sobre Misaki para cumplir su amenaza, pero ahora fue Matsuri quien la detuvo, sujetándola por la cintura.

-¡Si la golpeas, te podría meter en líos, y hasta provocar tu expulsión!-Exclamó Matsuri, tratando de persuadirla para que no la golpease.

Harumin le lanzó destellos de odio a Misaki, quien, haciendo una reverencia a modo de burla, se alejó, no sin antes decir:

-Ninguna de las dos tiene lo suficiente para vencerme. Idiotas.

Matsuri apretó los puños, deseando emplearlos; en su lugar, escondió su cara en el cuello de Harumin, murmurando con voz temblorosa:

-Nos humilló, Haru. Es una perra.

-No te preocupes, Matsu. No dejemos que se salga con la suya. Vamos a mi casa para ver qué podemos hacer.

Con aspecto sombrío, salieron de la escuela, pensando en la incógnita en que se había constituido Misaki. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en hacerle daño a Yuzu? Ambas fueron testigos del gran sufrimiento por el que atravesaron tanto Mei como Yuzu, y Mitsuko estaba a punto de ser atrapada en ese mismo círculo vicioso.

Al cabo de media hora llegaron a destino. El auto de Mitsuko estaba aparcado frente al departamento.

-El que Mitsuko esté aquí, indica que no se pudo arreglar con Yuzu. Entremos.-dijo Harumin.

Matsuri y Harumin no vieron señal alguna de Mitsuko.

-Creo que sé dónde está.

Se dirigieron al pórtico posterior, y allí la encontraron, sentada en una butaca, con la vista clavada en la nieve que cubría el suelo, pero sin mirarla. Veía hacia algún lugar ubicado en las profundidades de su interior, y tenía un vaso de licor(coñac) en la mano. Harumin observó la botella que estaba a un lado; ya iba por la mitad.

-Está ebria.-dijo Matsuri, tras analizar la mirada extraviada de Mitsuko.

-Hermana- Harumin la sacudió un poco, porque no parecía prestar atención-¡Mitsuko!-ésta levantó la cabeza, mirándola con tristeza. Su cara estaba manchada de alcohol y de lágrimas.

-¿Harumin?-un temblor ligero se apoderó de ella- Haru... Yuzuko cree que la traicioné. Yo... no sabía que enamorarse implicaba sentir este dolor desgarrador en tu corazón, dándote ganas de arrancarlo para que no duela tanto. De haberlo sabido, hubiera huido antes de que este sentimiento creciera de esta manera tan agobiante.

Harumin nunca había visto a su hermana en ese estado tan deprimente; le partía el corazón verla así, porque Mitsuko era tan fuerte y segura de sí, nunca dada a la debilidad, ni al pesimismo. Debía amar mucho a Yuzu para estar así. Se preguntó por qué a ella no le costó tanto superar la tristeza por no poder conservar a Yuzu a su lado, pero la respuesta llegó enseguida: Su hermana y Yuzu habían intimado físicamente, siendo la primera vez para ambas, creando entre ellas un lazo muy fuerte. De seguro ella se habría se habría sentido igual si hubiera roto con Yuzu en esas circunstancias.

-Mitsuko, no te desanimes. Jamás te había visto tan triste.

Matsuri observaba la escena en silencio. Recordaba aquella vez en que Mitsuko recogió a Yuzu bajo la lluvia. Estaba segura que allí había comenzado la historia de las dos. Y también lamentaba verla en ese estado.

-Harumin, voy a llamar a Yuzu. Quiero preguntarle la razón de esta situación. -dijo Matsuri, sacando su móvil.

Marcó insistentemente, una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta. Decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz.

"Yuzu, Mitsuko está destrozada; la encontré totalmente borracha. Hoy conocí a Misaki, y puedo asegurarte que Mitsuko es inocente. No sé qué pasó, pero ella te ama profundamente. Sé que puedes llegar a ser obstinada hasta la muerte, pero no te dejes llevar. Por favor llámame, o ven al departamento de las Taniguchi."

Matsuri colgó el teléfono, esperando que Yuzu no tardase en responder. Harumin intentaba quitarle la copa a Mitsuko, pero ésta tomó la botella, y apuró casi todo su contenido de un solo trago. La bebida le quemó de tal modo la garganta y el estómago, que empezó a toser, hasta que tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño a vomitar. Beber tanto, y de esa forma, la noqueó y, entre Harumin y Matsuri la acostaron. Algunas lágrimas acompañaban su agitado sueño, murmurando el nombre de Yuzu de vez en cuando.

-Hermana...-Harumin no sabía qué hacer para consolarla.

Salieron a respirar aire fresco, aunque el ambiente estaba helado; copos de nieve caían diseminados aquí y allá, añadiendo más frialdad a la oscura noche.

-Matsuri- dijo Harumin- quédate conmigo esta noche. Mitsuko jamás se había emborrachado, y no sé cómo tratarla.

-Claro que me quedaré.-Matsuri quedó pensativa un momento- Oye , Harumin, desde aquel día en que te le declaraste a Yuzu, la vida de todos dio giros inesperados. Qué curioso ¿no crees?

-Eso mismo he pensado muchas veces. Tal vez arrojé un conjuro maldito al hacerlo. -el ánimo de Harumin se oscureció-Nunca debí confesàrmele.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho, estarías sufriendo aún más. Al menos, lograste sacar ese sentimiento reprimido y, por otro lado, yo salí ganando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-De no ser por tu ruptura con Yuzu, no nos habríamos hecho tan amigas. Me siento bien contigo, Haru.-se acercó más a ella, tomando su mano suavemente.- En estos últimos días me he sentido muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, ya que hacía mucho tiempo alguien no me prestaba tanta atención. La única que lo hacía era Yuzu, pero desde que se metió en tantos líos amorosos, he andado muy sola.

-Es gratificante oír eso, porque yo me siento igual.-dijo Harumin, mirándola a los ojos- Me agradas, Matsuri.

\- ¿Te agrado? Bueno, algo es algo.

_ ¿Qué esperabas?

-No sé, algo así como un "me gustas, Matsu".

Harumin se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta, sorprendida. Pensó que bromeaba, pero el rostro de Matsuri estaba serio, y sus ojos azules la observaban expectantes.

-Matsuri, si no tuvieras trece años, te haría mi novia. Eres una niña. -comentó, a guisa de juego.

\- ¿El que tenga trece años es un impedimento para ti? Tú tienes diecisiete; sólo son cuatro años. Estoy creciendo, y tal vez llegue a ser más alta que tú. Mi madre mide 1.70, y yo me parezco mucho a ella, así que dentro poco daré el estirón.

Harumin empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su pecho. De pronto, vio a Matsuri como en realidad era: una chica solitaria hambrienta de afecto, cuya mejor amiga se había alejado, y ahora trataba de refugiarse en ella.

-El otro día me dijiste que no me dejarías sola-murmuró, poniéndose frente a ella, y acariciando sus mejillas frías-Hoy te digo lo mismo, Matsuri. Al menos, siempre he tenido a mi hermana, pero a ti te ha tocado sola. No te defraudaré; estaré siempre a tu lado.

De los ojos de Matsuri bajaron dos cristalinas lágrimas, y se lanzó a los cálidos brazos de Harumin.

-Después de Yuzu, eres la primera que ha logrado ver a través de mi soledad; Yuzu se alejó de mí, y no se lo reprocho porque, gracias a ella, te conocí. Es como si hubiera previsto nuestra separación, y me estuviera diciendo: "Ya no puedo estar contigo como antes, pero aquí te dejo a mi preciosa amiga Harumin. Ella no te abandonará." Cuando la estúpida esa de Misaki nos trató de insignificantes, me llené de tristeza, pero nunca muestro mis emociones. Me dolió, porque es verdad que ambas fuimos rechazadas por Yuzu, y en ese momento me sentí más sola que nunca.

-Ya te dije que no estarás sola nunca más. Te lo prometo.

Matsuri se puso de puntillas para estar al nivel de Harumin. Acercó aún más su cara a la de ella.

-¿Nos besamos?

Harumin levantó a Matsuri del suelo, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.

-Esperemos un poco más.

Emocionada, Matsuri se conformó con besarle la punta de la nariz.

-Sé lo que quieres decir. Estoy de acuerdo. Hay que dejar que el amor crezca ¿verdad? Supongo que ambas aún queremos a Yuzu.

-Así es. Pero, entre las dos podemos olvidar ese primer amor y forjar uno nuevo y, cuando llegue ese momento, te arrancaré los labios con el beso más apasionado que se haya dado jamás.

Matsuri rió, escondiendo la cara en el cabello de Harumin.

-Vaya, si lo dices así, me dan ganas de recibirlo ahora.

Harumin la puso en el blanco suelo nuevamente, sonriendo. Matsuri era la chica más tierna que hubiera conocido antes. Yuzu era así antes de que los problemas destruyeran su carácter. Por eso, no permitiría que Matsuri perdiera ese sereno encanto, pícaro y maravilloso.

-Esperemos.- Repitió. Entrelazó sus manos con las de Matsuri y, en silencio, regresaron a la habitación de Mitsuko. Tendieron un futòn al lado de la cama, y se durmieron abrazadas, una frente a la otra, sintiendo que todas las vicisitudes vividas a lo largo del tiempo, podían difuminarse en los campos del olvido si permanecían juntas, uniendo sus corazones en un mismo latir.

La señora Aihara regresó de la lavandería. Se preguntaba si Yuzu se habría reconciliado con su amiga; pero al escuchar el sonido del saxofón, que sonaba triste y melancólico, supo que no era así. Mei ya había llegado, y estaba sentada en un extremo de la sala. mirando a Yuzu con expresión tan absorta, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madrastra.

-Hola, hijas. Ya llegué.

Sobresaltadas, las hermanastras Aihara se levantaron de un brinco.

-Bienvenida, mamá.-exclamó Mei.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y cómo estuvo su día?

-En lo de siempre, Mei. -se dirigió a Yuzu, que estaba muy callada-¿Yuzu?

Ésta se había sentado nuevamente, con aire de congoja. Sus ojos verdes lucían tristes.

-Igual que tú, mamá.

-Yuzu, quisiera hablar contigo.

Mei, al ver que su madre la miraba, decidió retirarse para cederles privacidad. Mamá se sentó al lado de Yuzu, quien abrazaba su saxofón como si quisiera refugiarse en él.

-¿Pudiste arreglar las cosa con tu amiga?

Yuzu levantó la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo sabes que discutí con alguien?

-Esa chica se veía tan triste cuando vino. Me dijo que deseaba hablar contigo, y como tú también habías llegado triste, encerrándote en tu habitación y sin querer hablar, até cabos, llegando a esta conclusión.

Yuzu guardó silencio durante un incómodo minuto, al cabo del cual, sólo logró decir:

-No, no pudimos solucionar nada.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Yuzu estaba cohibida. Mamá estaba muy preguntona, y hablar de ese tema con ella se le dificultaba enormemente.

-Este...bueno...ella hizo algo que me hizo dudar de su lealtad hacia mí. Ella insiste en que no es así, y le creo, pero recordarla en.…cierta situación, me saca de quicio.

-Hija, en ese caso, recuerda sólo los buenos momentos. Si le crees, no te dejes llevar por tu orgullo, ni conectes eventos pasados con los presentes; haciéndolo, te niegas a la posibilidad de ser completamente feliz.

-Mamá...-Yuzu estaba feliz de que su madre tratara de animarla; en un impulso, decidió confiarle algo muy importante-Mamá- inhaló profundamente- Ella se llama Mitsuko Taniguchi. Es la hermana mayor de Harumin, y no es mi amiga...es mi novia.

Para sorpresa de Yuzu, su madre no se inmutó ni siquiera un poco.

-Ya lo sé.

-¡¡¡EHHH!!! Pensé que te sorprendería, pero fue al revés. Cielos, mamá ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Una cara como la que traía esa muchacha era como leer en un libro abierto. Era una expresión de amor, y amor del bueno.

\- ¡Mamá! No hables así, haces que me sonroje. ¡Es vergonzoso hablar de esto, y más si es contigo!

-No hay por qué estarlo, Yuzu. Es normal enamorarse ¿no?

\- ¿No te molesta ni un poco que me gusten las mujeres?

-Para nada, hija querida. Si tú eres feliz, yo estaré tranquila.

-Pensé que querías nietos.

-Claro que los quiero. Pero hay métodos... adopción, inseminación artificial.

Yuzu abrazó a Mamá.

-Me quitas un peso de encima. Gracias por entenderme. -Yuzu hubiera querido hablarle de Misaki, pero no quiso empañar la paz que sentía en ese momento con su agrio recuerdo.

-Eres mi querida hija, y quiero tu felicidad.-dijo Mamá- Después de perder a tu padre, me prometí a mí misma hacerte la niña más feliz del mundo y trabajé duro para que no te faltara nada ; Shou y Mei llegaron para aumentar nuestra familia, pero a ti te crié sola, y no sé si lo he hecho bien...me tocaba dejarte sola mucho tiempo para ir a trabajar.

Yuzu se pegó más a Mamá.

-Lo hiciste bien. Papá, desde donde sea que nos esté mirando, te está aplaudiendo.

Mamá lloró un poco.

-Agradezco tus palabras, Yuzu. Ahora, llama a tu novia y arregla las cosas con ella.

-Sí, mamá. Pero no lo haré enseguida. Voy a darle una sorpresa.

-Haz lo que creas conveniente.-después, añadió sonriendo-Pero no la hagas sufrir tanto.

-No, no lo haré. La amo, mamá. ¿Irás a verme en mi presentación del Festival? Será pasado mañana.

-No me lo perdería por nada. Tienes mucho talento y, con suerte, recibirás la oferta de alguna Academia de Música, sea aquí o en el exterior, y entonces serás toda una profesional. Me gusta que sientas inclinación por el arte. Como sabes, tu padre era un excelente pianista.

-Sí. Recuerdo, muy borrosamente, la última navidad que pasó con nosotros antes de enfermar e irse. Tocó unos villancicos preciosos, y su voz era como la de un ángel. Lástima que no hayamos podido disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo.

Mamá y Yuzu hicieron una oración en memoria del que una vez fue el esposo por un lado, y padre por el otro, de las dos mujeres que lo recordaban con tanto cariño.

Más tranquila de lo que hubiera esperado esa noche, Yuzu fue a dormir, pensando en Mitsuko, arrepentida de haberla herido. Mei aún no se acostaba. Cuando entró en el cuarto, la encontró sentada ante el escritorio, escribiendo.

-¿Estudiando?-Preguntó Yuzu a modo de saludo.

-Más o menos. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-La mirada de Mei era profunda y anhelante, y Yuzu lo notó.

-Pasaron algunas cosas, pero ya veo una luz al final de ese oscuro túnel.

-Ya veo. Me alegra por ti.

-Bueno, voy a dormir Mei. Hasta mañana.

Mei se levantó y apagó la lamparita de su escritorio.

-Haré lo mismo, estoy cansada. Mañana será un día bastante trajinado.

-¿El Festival Escolar, eh?

-Sí. Aunque, desde hace un tiempo, mi vida no ha tenido un momento de paz.

-Mei...

-Yuzu.

-¿Sí?

-Déjame...déjame dormir abrazada a ti.

Yuzu no quería demasiada cercanía con Mei. ¿Cuándo estaría libre de ese amor que llenaba gran parte de su corazón?

-Mei, no es conveniente que hagamos ese tipo de cosas.

-Está bien, no insistiré.

Rápida, Mei se acostó en su lugar de la cama, cubriéndose con la cobija. Yuzu pudo percibir sus calladas lágrimas. Presa de un repentino arranque de ternura, se acostó ella también, abrazándola, y besando su sedoso cabello negro. Mei se estremeció al sentirla tan cerca por segunda vez en ese día. Puso sus manos sobre las de ella, que reposaban enlazadas alrededor de su cintura.

-Yuzu...

-Shhhh. No digas nada. No me separaré de ti en toda la noche. Sólo te pido que no llores ¿vale?

-Te amo, Yuzu.

Yuzu se adhirió más al cuerpo de Mei, rozando levemente su nuca con los labios.

-No te digo que dejes de amarme enseguida, pero trata de ser feliz con otra persona,Mei.

-Te dije que te esperaría ¿no?

Yuzu no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos, aspirando el suave aroma del cuerpo de Mei, hasta quedar dormida. Y Mei elevó una petición al cielo. Está de más decir qué fue lo que pidió.

Después de desayunar, Mei y Yuzu salieron rumbo a la escuela. Por ser día de festival,se tomaron la libertad de irse un poco más tarde de lo habitual, cerca dela 8:30 a.m.

En el camino, Yuzu revisó el celular y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas. Todas eran del número de Harumin. Se puso los audífonos para escuchar el mensaje de voz que Haru le había enviado como último recurso para comunicarse con ella.

Al enterarse de que Mitsuko había bebido y que, además, estaba terriblemente triste, un aguijonazo de remordimiento le pinchó el alma, recriminàndola por su dura actitud hacia Mitsuko. Debía resarcir el daño que le había causado. Mei observaba en silencio los movimientos de Yuzu, adivinando que tenía que ver con Mitsuko.¡Qué no hubiera dado por ser ella el motivo de ese rostro preocupado!

Paradas junto a la entrada de la escuela, estaban Harumin y Matsuri, quienes al verla llegar, corrieron a encuentro. Mei no quiso quedarse a escuchar cosas que no tenía ninguna gana de conocer. Se escurrió con rapidez, dejando atrás a Yuzu, y tanto Matsuri como Harumin la ignoraron por completo.

-¡Yuzuchi!-exclamó Harumin-¿Por qué no contestabas tu teléfono? ¡Nos tenías preocupadas!

-Me imagino que ya sabes lo que ocurrió,¿verdad?

-Ayer Maruta nos lo dijo. Al parece las vio discutir, y como estaba implicada Mitsuko, nos lo comunicó de inmediato.-dijo Matsuri.

Yuzu se rascó la cabeza, algo aturdida.

-Dios, qué espectáculo debió presenciar Maruta. Parece que todos en la escuela saben ya de mi relación con su antigua presidenta.

Harumin miró a Yuzu con reproche, mientras entraban al recinto escolar.

-¿Cómo pudiste creer las intrigas de la zorra esa?

-No las creí, Haru. Entiéndeme. Ya viví una experiencia nada agradable por culpa de ella, y ver a Mitsuko en sus brazos me llenó de rabia. Fui muy injusta con tu hermana, pero estoy dispuesta a pedirle perdón; ayer la herí de un modo terrible.

-¡¿Cómo así que en brazos de Misaki?!-exclamaron al unísono Matsuri y Harumin, con expresión de horror.

-Parece que Maruta no se especificó bien.-murmuró Yuzu- Como lo oyen. La gran maldita quiso seducir a Mitsuko, y como no lo logró, quiso embaucarme con un teatrito que estuve a punto de creer, pero cuando Mitsuko me contó lo que en realidad pasó, supe que todo fue una estratagema de Misaki para provocar la ruptura de mi relación con Mitsuko.

Matsuri tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Yuzu, la cara de esa tipa se me hace familiar, pero no sé por qué. ¿Estás segura que nunca la habías visto anteriormente?

-No. Estoy segura.

-Ayer nos encontramos con ella aquí en la escuela. No pude resistirme al deseo de azuzarla un poco, pero esa hija de su puta madre nos humilló.-añadió Matsuri.

-Por favor, les suplico que no hablen con ella. Ya veré cómo hago para que deje de molestarme. Pero lo que que quiero saber es cómo se encuentra Mitsuko.

-Hoy no fue a la universidad. Cuando Matsuri y yo salimos, aún estaba dormida; se bebió una botella de coñac, y como nunca había tomado tanto, le sentó muy mal. La verdad, no creo que salga hoy, y lo más seguro es que la encontremos tomando otra vez .Nunca había visto a mi hermana tan triste, Yuzuchi. ¿Irás a verla hoy?

-No. Me muero por verla, pero no le digas nada. Mañana es mi presentación con el club, y quiero darle una bonita sorpresa cuando me toque mi solo. Asegúrate de traerla mañana contigo.

-Oh, qué envidia me da Mitsuko- bromeó Matsuri- Tiene una novia tan detallista y romántica. Conociéndote, seguro vas a decirle algo lindo en público.¿Me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. Haru, no vayas a decirle lo que pienso hacer. Además, hoy las veo más unidas de lo usual-comentó Yuzu, observando sus manos entrelazadas.

Las aludidas se miraron, sonriendo.

-Sólo hemos estrechado nuestros lazos de amistad.

.Me alegro por ustedes.

\- Todo es gracias a ti. Y Claro que no le diré nada Mitsuko. Ella vendrá a verte, así yo no se lo pida.

Mientras así hablaban, se encontraron de frente con Misaki. Desviaron el camino,cruzando por otro pasillo, pero antes, Yuzu se detuvo un momento para mirarla. Esta le sostuvo la mirada, pero esta vez, Yuzu no percibió odio en ella. Ella la miraba del mismo modo que observara en Mei la noche anterior: era un reflejo de tristeza, una intensa tristeza, mezclada con otro sentimiento que no alcanzó a interpretar. Creyó que alucinaba, pero no. Confundida, siguió su camino, preguntándose a qué se debería la biporalidad que vio manifestada en esa enigmática mujer.

El día transcurrió sin novedad alguna. Se llevaron a cabo los distintos eventos programados para la primera jornada del Festival Escolar. Mei y su séquito de la junta supervisaban los distintos números que se ejecutaban esa mañana. La escuela tenía muchos visitantes, todos amigos o familiares de las estudiantes, y las delicias culinarias no eran la excepción en cuanto a su obligada presencia en el festival, así como los juegos organizados por diversos grupos de estudiantes. El que el invierno se hubiera encontrado con la fecha del festival, no fue impedimento para que todos gozaran de las actividades. Las alumnas se habían esforzado al máximo para que todo los espacios al aire libre estuvieran despejados de nieve y, por suerte, no nevaba, y un sol amigable alumbró débilmente durante todo el día, a pesar del frío.

Yuzu se recluyó con su club de música para afinar algunos detalles de la presentación que clausuraría el Festival. Ser el último número era una gran responsabilidad, y todas querían lucirse ante la escuela y las visitas. Después de ensayar toda el día, sin salir para disfrutar de los dulces y programas, Yuzu se quedó con dos compañeras más: Keiko, que tocaba el piano, y Naoko, encargada de la percusión. Ellas harían el acompañamiento para el solo de Yuzu, que sería el verdadero cierre del Festival, y las tres se esmeraban para que todo saliera perfecto; además, habían planeado un número sorpresa, por petición de Yuzu.

Todos estos preparativos musicales se llevaban a cabo bajo la atenta mirada de Misaki. Ella tampoco disfrutó de ninguna de las atracciones del Festival. Prefirió camuflarse entre el gentío del club de música, para que Yuzu no notara su presencia, sólo para dedicarse a contemplarla ;y después, cuando el ensayo del trío se retiró a un salón más pequeño, simplemente se sentó frente a dicho salón, escuchando a medias a las que allí se encontraban. Era una extraña obsesión.

¿Y Matsuri y Harumin? Pues ellas sí se divirtieron. Probaron un poco de cada cosa, entraron a la casa de espantos, al café cosplay, e incluso participaron en un concurso de karaoke, organizado por las de primero. Ambas rieron, bromearon, cantaron y jugaron como un par de niñas, felices por tenerse una a la otra en un mundo que parecía haberlas unido para eso: ser felices.

De esta manera, el día culminó sin ninguna otra novedad. Yuzu y Mei marcharon a casa, cansadìsimas. No más tocaron la almohada, las dos quedaron dormidas, de la misma forma que el día anterior, es decir, abrazadas. Era muy tentador, en esa noche de invierno, calentarse con el cuerpo de alguien a quien, a pesar de todos los problemas habidos y por haber, se ama con todo el corazón. No obstante, Yuzu se durmió pensando en Mitsuko, deseando, casi, que en vez de Mei, fuera su novia quien descansara a su lado.

Matsuri y Harumin encontraron a Mitsuko despierta pero sobria. Obviamente, estaba muy deprimida. Pensaba que Yuzu terminaría con ella; por eso no se atrevió a llamarla, ni buscarla, para postergar el temido momento.

-Hermana,¿Mañana irás a ver a Yuzu en su presentación?-le preguntó Harumin con mucho tacto.

-Claro que iré. Ella está muy entusiasmada con eso, y quiero verla, así no pueda hablar con ella.

-Me alegra verte tranquila.

-Tranquila, pero triste.

-Ánimo, Mitsu. Vamos a dormir.

En sueños, Mitsuko tenía a Yuzu entre sus brazos, murmurándole todas esas palabras que almacenaba en su corazón enamorado. Y Matsuri y Harumin... pues, al parecer, ellas eran las únicas, de nuestra historia, que durmieron con el alma libre, llameante bajo el resplandor del incipiente amor que crecía con dulce paciencia en sus corazones...; porque hasta Misaki veía, en sus visiones oníricas, aquello que la atormentaba, sin concederle tregua alguna.

Al fin, el momento de la presentación llegó. El escenario tipo teatro destinado para las grandes presentaciones, estaba hermosamente decorado. En primer lugar, el club de Arte Dramático haría una representación de Hamlet; seguidamente, el club de Coro cantaría el himno de la Academia Aihara, y parte del Mesías de Hândel, acompañado por el club de Música, y como presentación final, el mismo grupo ejecutaría un fragmento de la sinfonía Pastoral de Beethoveen. Como anexo, el solo de saxofón de Yuzu Aihara, con acompañamiento del teclado y la percusión.

El recinto estaba atiborrado. Después de terminar, con éxito, las otras actividades del Festival, todo el estudiantado en pleno, más los visitantes, llenaron cada uno de los asientos del gran salón. Ese tipo de presentaciones eran de gran calidad, y nadie quería perdérsela, pues era el arte de la escuela desplegado en su máxima expresión.

En primera fila estaba Matsuri con Harumin. Tres filas más allá, en una esquina, se encontraba Mitsuko, algo decaída, y Mei y su madre estaban en un lugar destinado a los familiares y allegados a los participantes del evento. Misaki, alejada de todos, se ubicó en un solitario palco ubicado al fondo del salón, justo encima del lugar reservado a los profesores. Como gran excepción, dado el día, el abuelo de Mei se encontraba allí, con alguno invitados especiales, incluido el director del Conservatorio de Bellas Artes de la Universidad de Tokio. Buscaban florecientes talentos para su prestigiosa facultad artística.

Con mucha ceremonia, se dio inicio a la representación de Hamlet. El vestuario era exquisito, y las actrices caracterizaron a la perfección cada uno de los personajes de la aclamada obra de Shakespeare. Verdadera lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del público cuando llegó el trágico final de la pieza teatral, para luego ser ovacionadas con fuertes aplausos.

El coro no se quedó atrás. La preciosas voces de soprano entonaron con orgullo el himno de la escuela, y la interpretación del Mesías fue tan espectacular, que todos los presentes pensaron que en realidad se encontraban en el cielo. Luego llegó el turno del club de música. Cada integrante se ubicó en su correspondiente banquillo. El hermoso fondo construido por las estudiantes destacaba agradablemente: era una hermosa pradera campesina, con nubes de algodón, y algunos animales domésticos de felpa, que parecían muy reales, estaban diseminados aquí y allá; la presidente del club de Arte Dramático se prestó para representar a la típica mujer campusina japonesa.

La madre de Yuzu se sintió tan orgullosa de su hija, que estuvo a punto de levantarse y aplaudir antes de tiempo. Mei y Mitsuko sólo tenían ojos para la única rubia del grupo; se veía curiosa esa cabecita rubia entre las distintas tonalidades de castaños y negros de las demás estudiantes. El vestuario se cambió a última hora, siendo utilizado el uniforme escolar. Les pareció que así honraban a la escuela, y todas estaban impecables. El profesor de música haría el papel de director.

Con todo preparado, se dio inicio al número musical de aquella memorable tarde. Como era de esperarse, la sincronizaciòn de la orquesta fue perfecta, siendo de lo mejor visto hasta ese momento. No por nada la dejaron casi al final de la agradable tarde, y cada visitante elogió la gran calidad educativa que se impartía en la Academia Aihara.

Yuzu estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Una cosa era tocar con más de veinte personas, donde la atención del público se distribuye sin tanta densidad, y otra muy distinta convertirse en el foco de visualización de todo un auditorio. El corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Se encomendó a todos los santos, instalándose con Keiko y Naoko, esperando a que se alzara el telón. La estudiante que presentó cada programa dijo con mucha solemnidad:

-Como último número, tendremos la presentación de un solo de saxofón, ejecutado por un talento emergente de nuestra amada escuela: Aihara Yuzu, con el acompañamiento en el teclado a cargo de Sujimoto Keiko, y en la percusión Kurumisawa Naoko.

Fueron recibidas con un fuerte aplauso. Tras las bambalinas, las demás integrantes de la orquesta cruzaron los dedos, y la presidenta del club, una chica de tercer año llamada Yoshida Fukioka,ubicada a un lado del escenario, les daba ánimo a las tres.

Antes de empezar, Yuzu tomó un micrófono que estaba al lado de su banquillo, en el centro del escenario y buscó a Mitsuko entre el público. Cuando la focalizó, dijo con voz un poco insegura por los nervios:

-En un principio iba a tocar una arreglo de "Los Últimos Días de Anastasia", pero cambié de parecer. Una persona que está en este lugar me escuchó tocando cierta composición la primera vez que me vio con un saxofón. Se trata de "Love Story", y esta te la dedico a ti con todo mi corazón.

El alma de Mitsuko saltó al escuchar tales palabras. Se levantó de su asiento, se volvió a sentar. Se sentía consolada, indeciblemente consolada. Yuzu no la iba a dejar. De sus ojos salieron dos lágrimas de alivio. Esa era su Yuzu.

Todos en el salón estaban expectantes, y el señor Aihara se palmeó la cara, pensando que había sido demasiada suerte el que Yuzu no hubiera salido con una de las suyas, hasta ese momento. Pero sonrió. Su nieta política había cambiado mucho, pero para bien. Nunca imaginó verla allí, con un club tan serio como el de música.

La introducción era un suave tecleo, dulce y maravilloso. Yuzu empezó a tocar. La melodía era fluida, lenta y ensoñadoramente romántica. En cada nota, Yuzu ponía el corazón, y mientras tocaba recordaba cada momento vivido con Mitsuko, en especial su primera vez con ella. La batería había hecho su entrada, y todos los presentes se sintieron transportados a un cielo nocturno, colmado de estrellas, y de música de alas. Las parejas se tomaron de las manos, sintiendo al amor flotar en infinitas burbujas dentro del recinto. Matsuri y Harumin tuvieron que contenerse para no besarse; para resistir la tentación, Harumin escondió la cabeza de Matsuri en su pecho, acariciando su cabello con mucha dulzura, y la pequeña se aferró a ella con apasionada ternura.

La madre de Yuzu recordó a su primer esposo, y todo el amor con que fue concebida su hermosa hija, y lloraba, lloraba de alegría al ver a su amada Yuzu tan entregada a una pasión tan dulce como la del amor. Era una interpretación bellìsima. Mei y Maruta suspiraban, llenas de tristeza. Yuzu y Mitsuko se amaban. ¿Podrían algún día tener la dicha de amarlas con plena libertad? Y Mitsuko tuvo que obligarse a permanecer sentada, pues ardía en deseos de subir y llenar de besos a su amor. Su Yuzu la amaba, y eso lo demostraba. De Misaki hablaremos más tarde.

Cuando la interpretación llegó a su fin, en un paroxismo de romanticismo y lirismo puro, toda la audiencia en pleno se levantó, aplaudiendo atronadoramente.

-¡Muy bien Yuzu! ¡Eso fue fenomenal, Aihara!- se escuchaba decir por todas partes.

Yuzu respiraba agitadamente; se había metido tanto en la ejecución musical, que lloraba. Desde allí arriba le envió un beso a Mitsuko. Esta iba subir, pero Yuzu la detuvo con un ademán. Volvió a tomar el micrófono y dijo, con el rostro iluminado por la emoción:

-Esto no estaba en el programa, pero me he tomado la libertad de hacer un extra. ¿Saben? Hace poco cometí una terrible injusticia con mi pareja; la hice llorar, y con esto quiero pedirle perdón por ser tan impulsiva e infantil. Te amo. Tú sabes que te amo-dijo, mirando a Mitsuko.

Yuzu contó hasta tres, y sus compañeras hicieron una pequeña introducción, muy suave. Antes de hacer su entrada, Yuzu dijo, medio cantando:

-Esta canción se llama "Para adorarte más" .

Yo sé que nace el sol y se oculta, contrario es el amor que nos gusta, que no muere jamás...

Como el amor de madre se busca, y pienso organizarme para nunca volverme a enamorar;

Por que ya encontré a mi hermosa que me inspira,

entre rosas y flores, quien diría, si tengo mil razones para poder cantar,

y hoy serán dos corazones y una vida, unidas para siempre, soltería te digo adiós por siempre;

Porque tengo el amor y ahora vivo, tan sólo para quererte, y motivo para tener salud y amar;

Soy feliz sólo con tu mirada, ya no me importa nada si hoy te tengo a ti,

Y aunque me grite la gente que soy una indolente que te voy a dejar.

/y yo, yo no te voy a dejar mi vida, yo no te voy a dejar/

Sin sol, sin tierra, sin noche, sin día, ay para adorarte más yo viviría...

Había tanto sentimiento expresado en lo que Yuzu cantaba, que muchos de los que ya tenían a alguien en su vida,se sentían enamorados de nuevo, y aquellos que no, desearon poder tener a alguien a quien abrazar. Mei se había retirado, con el corazón lleno de amargura.

...Las horas dan los días y así mismo, los días marcan los años, los siglos, secuencia original;

y así nace el amor chiquitico, y va creciendo y llega al puntico de la entrega total.

Porque tanto me debía el destino, vida mía, que hoy doble me ha pagado con tu vida,

y ¿qué cosa es desengaño? no quiero contestar; y en las reglas del amor nunca dividas,

adiciona, no restes, multiplica, y verás el resultado, como los ríos que siempre se juntan,

aumentan su caudal, causa justa, para aumentar en nosotros el amor...

En este punto Yuzu lloraba, porque recordaba todo lo que había sufrido al amar a Mei sin recibir nada a cambio; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para terminar; y Mitsuko estaba embobada, mirándola. La voz de Yuzu era preciosa, y todos allí estaban maravillados con lo que escuchaban.

...Y pensar que yo sufrí de veras... si mi esperanza es buena, no volveré a llorar,

porque el amor siempre vence, comprobado mil veces, y eso lo viví ya,

/Y tú, tú no me vas dejar mi vida, Tú no me vas a dejar/

Para adorarte que más no daría, y para cantarte,qué feliz sería...

Porque te voy a querer, te voy a adorar, lo juro por mi amor,

porque tu eres mi sol, eres mi pasión, te quiero mi amor...

Yuzu terminó de cantar,exhausta, extendiendo los brazos en dirección a Mitsuko. Ella la miró, interrogante."¿Estás segura?" preguntaron sus ojos. El publico comprendió, y aplaudieron con euforia. Esa chica rubia era impulsiva, pero tenía el don de hacerse amar. Mitsuko salió de su asiento, y corrió al estrado, alzando a Yuzu en brazos.

Un murmullo recorrió todo el lugar.

-¿Una chica? ¡Oigan, es Mitsuko!

-¡Increíble!

-¡Quién lo diría!

Estos y otros comentarios se dejaban escuchar. Pero Yuzu había hecho palpitar de un modo tan hermoso a toda la audiencia, que todos simpatizaron con ella. El señor Aihara estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero el director del Conservatorio le dio una palmada, diciendo:

-No se apene, señor Aihara. Tengo una hija que también está en esos caminos. Es algo más usual de lo que cree. Por otro lado, esa muchacha tiene asegurada una beca en la universidad.

El interpelado sonrió forzadamente, pero se sintió orgulloso de que elogiasen a su nieta.

Matsuri, en su asiento, le susurró a Harumin:

-Todo lo que hizo Yuzu por Mitsuko, algún día lo haré por ti.

Harumin besó la frente de su amiga.

-Lo esperaré ansiosamente.

El cierre del Festival fue un rotundo éxito, y cuando el telón cayó, todas las integrantes de la orquesta alzaron a Yuzu y Mitsuko, lanzando vítores y hurras en su honor. La madre de Yuzu, Harumin y Matsuri también se unieron, compartiendo la felicidad de Yuzu.

Todos los enseres usados en el Festival fueron reunidos en el patio, que estaba cubierto por una mediana capa de nieve. Hicieron una pila, y le prendieron fuego. El tradicional baile de clausura se llevó a cabo. Los profesores, las estudiantes, los visitantes, y hasta los empleados de la escuela hicieron un corro, y bailaron baja la luz de la luna. Cuatro corazones latían al unísono, plenos de amor y gozo: Mitsuko y Yuzu por un lado, y Harumin y Matsuri por el otro.

Pero así como hay alegrías, también hay tristezas. Mei contemplaba la gran hoguera, observando el rostro feliz de Yuzu. ¿Por qué no había sabido ver lo preciosa que era cuando era suya? Su alma volaba a esa sonrisa, amándola con tanta fuerza que dolía. Dolía demasiado.

Maruta. Feliz por Mitsuko, aunque no fuera ella la elegida. ¿Por qué no se le había declarado antes? Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez Mitsuko habría llegado a amarla.

En un salón del edificio educativo, Misaki observaba desde una ventana a Yuzu. Repetía una y otra vez:

-Si yo me hubiese atrevido...-golpeaba la pared con el puño, llorando de ira y frustración.

Las cosas que dejamos de hacer, y de las que nos arrepentimos de haber hecho, descansan bajo una capa de mar profundo, esperando el momento para salir a flote y mirarnos con su infinita sabiduría ;y ellas comprendieron que la vida hay que vivirla cuando se presenta el momento, porque si lo dejas para después, tal vez sea demasiado tarde


	16. CÓMO OCULTAR QUE TE AMO

"CÓMO OCULTAR QUE TE AMO"

Capítulo 16

Las estrellas brillaban débilmente, y el cielo estaba empañado por tenues nubes que no permitían a la luna saludar a la gélida noche. Envueltas en una gruesa manta, Yuzu y Mitsuko miraban desde el balcón de la villa, el invernal paisaje que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Estaban ensimismadas, sumergidas en su propio universo de emotivos pensamientos acerca de lo que sentían la una por la otra.

Después del baile de clausura, Yuzu, algo avergonzada, le había pedido licencia a Mamá para pasar la noche fuera de casa, aunque era obvio con quien se iba a quedar.

-Claro, Yuzu.-sonrió juguetonamente, mirando a Mitsuko, que estaba agradablemente sonrojada junto a su auto-pero no vayas a portar mal.

Yuzu agachó la cabeza, sabiendo lo que había querido decir su madre.

-Mamá, gracias por ser tan comprensiva con esta atolondrada que tienes por hija.

-Eres mi niña linda, y mereces ser feliz. Vé con ella, que el amor no admite espera.

Yuzu voló al lado de Mitsuko, tratando desesperadamente de no cruzar su mirada con la de Mei. Sin embargo, sus ojos se posaron un pequeñísimo instante en los de ella; eso bastó para leer la infinita tristeza que embargaba su alma. Temblando, se apresuró a subir al coche, tratando de alejar de su mente ese rostro atormentado.

Media hora después, se encontraban en su adorada villa, contemplando los ligeros copos de nieve que caían y que, para ellas, eran como helados cirios de amor que las saludaban con su divina belleza.

-Yuzuko, mi cielo…-susurró Mitsuko, sujetando su mano con dulzura.

-¿Sí?

-Pensé que te perdería. No te imaginas cuánto sufrí creyendo que llegarías a despreciarme tal como lo hiciste con Mei. Te quiero tanto…

-Perdóname por no creer en ti de inmediato, Mitsu. No fue mi intención hacerte llorar.

-Con lo que hiciste por mí hace poco, tengo suficiente muestra de tu amor, así que no vuelvas disculparte.

Yuzu besó a Mitsuko por primera vez después de su corta separación; la besó con fuerza sofocante, ansiosa, ingrávida, hasta que sus cuerpos amenazaron con hacer combustión, prestos a encenderse. Sus lenguas se excitaron, iniciando una danza interna, como si quisieran devorarse mutuamente.

-Vamos a la cama, Mitsu.-jadeó Yuzu. -

-Está bien, pero primero haremos el amor aquí.- Dijo Mitsuko, con la respiración alocada, cayendo sobre ella en el ancho diván. Sus manos inquietas resbalaron hasta la intimidad de Yuzu, haciéndola suspirar, deleitándose en el placer que experimentaría dentro de poco.

Hicieron el amor con frenesí, casi con dolor, afanosas, dejando escapar delirantes gemidos de éxtasis en la dulce y envolvente noche.

Después del tercer orgasmo, permanecieron despiertas un rato más. Yuzu no se cansaba de recorrer con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo de Mitsuko, ni de besar continuamente sus labios.

-Te gusta mucho besar, ¿verdad, Yuzu? -

-Sí. Me encanta esa sensación cálida del roce de los labios; no sé, es agradable unir mi boca con la tuya, y probar tu lengua. Es como beber de un elixir que me llena de vitalidad.

\- Qué pervertida eres. Por mí, puedes besarme hasta desgastarme la piel. -Mitsuko le devolvió triplicadas todas esas caricias, deseando poder ser parte del cuerpo de ella para así estar día y noche dentro de ella.

-Te amo, princesa. No sé qué voy a hacer con este amor que ha llenado mi vida de tal forma que ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú, y me da pánico pensar que nuevamente Misaki quiera intervenir.

A la mente de Yuzu llegó el recuerdo de aquella mirada triste y extraña que Misaki le dirigiera. De pronto, un

fugaz resplandor de antiguas evocaciones le iluminó por un segundo las profundidades más ocultas de su subconsciente, creando en ella la incómoda sensación de que era no era la primera vez que veía esa mirada triste en esos profundos e inescrutables ojos azules.

-Mitsu, me pareció ver algo en mis memorias más olvidadas, pero no puedo precisar qué. Esos ojos…

-Qué raro, Yuzuko. ¿No será que ella te conoce de antes? Lo digo por ese empeño en querer aislarte de las personas que amas; es como si le hubieras hecho algo terrible, y quisiera vengarse de ti.

-No lo sé, pero hay veces en que su mirada de hielo me da escalofríos. He llegado a sentir miedo, por la manera como me trata y me habla.

-Mi amor, quisiera poder meterte en mi puño, para así resguardarte de cualquier daño que alguien pudiera hacerte.-murmuró Mitsuko, abrazándola protectoramente.

-No te preocupes. Ya me las apañaré con ella. Trataré de evitarla lo más que pueda, hasta descifrar el motivo de esa obsesión que parece tener de no dejarme ser feliz. Pero no hablemos más de ella. Hagamos otras cosas…

-Degenerada…hmmm-Mitsuko se retorció; Yuzu había descendido a su sexo, besando con avidez su interior tibio, metiendo uso de sus dedos al mismo tiempo, moviéndolo hasta que el cuerpo de Mitsuko se curvó, sacudiéndose orgásmicamente.

-Yuzu, eres tan hermosa.-gimió débilmente, repleta de placer-Ven-tomó a Yuzu por el cabello, ubicándola encima de su cuerpo- Eres muy buena haciendo el amor.

-Tú eres mejor. Te quiero, Mitsu.

Se besaron por enésima vez aquella noche, sintiendo en cada instante de amor el murmullo próvido de sus corazones amantes, que fluía como un río que nacía en sus miradas resplandecientes y desembocaba en el intenso placer que hacía saltar a sus cuerpos con apasionado fervor.

Dos meses más transcurrieron. Durante ese tiempo, Yuzu parecía flotar en una nube de color rosa que no admitía más presencia que la de Mitsuko y la de ella misma. Se sentía completamente dichosa a su lado, y ya no le cohibía besarla en público, ni tomarle la mano o abrazarla estrechamente delante de quien fuera. En verdad la amaba. O eso creía...

Porque había algo que nublaba su felicidad con cierta frecuencia: Mei.

Mei. La preciosa chica de ojos violetas, metódica, aplicada en los estudios y consagrada a su cargo como presidenta estudiantil, se estaba esfumando poco a poco. Ya no lloraba por Yuzu como al principio; es más, era muy raro que de sus ojos brotase una lágrima; pero, si las lágrimas del corazón cuentan, el pecho de Mei era un caudal que corría constantemente. No había ocasión en que no mirara a Yuzu con esa elocuente expresión de amarga resignación y anhelo, lo cual provocaba en Yuzu reacciones que amenazaban con volverla loca. En esos momentos, el impulso de abrazarla y cubrirla de caricias para que no estuviera triste era tan fuerte, que tenía que huir, de donde quiera que estuviese, para no ceder a la tentación; porque Yuzu, a pesar de la hermosa relación que llevaba con Mitsuko, aún amaba a Mei. Y eso la llevaba a cuestionarse muchas cosas. ¿Cuándo dejaría de amarla tanto? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto estar a solas con ella, sin sentir el fuerte deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos? Y, sobre todo ¿Podría Mitsuko eliminar ese amor que llevaba tan prendido en su alma?

Le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que el rendimiento académico de Mei se estuviera yendo al traste. De los primeros lugares en el rango de calificaciones general, había descendido abruptamente al puesto ochenta. Incluso Yuzu tenía el promedio muy por encima de eso, ubicándose en el puesto cuarenta y dos. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Mitsuko, y ésta era una enorme ayuda a la hora de estudiar, y eso le había servido para ascender en su promedio.

El abuelo de Mei llamó Yuzu cierto día. Con mucho respeto, y cierto temor, Yuzu acudió al llamado. Por un momento, pensó que iba a regañarla, así que entró a su despacho, en la mansión donde vivía, cabizbaja.

-Hola, abuelo. -saludó, tensa e insegura.

El señor Aihara le hizo una señal para que se sentara.

Yuzu se sentó, esperando una severa reprimenda. La cara del abuelo no tenía trazas de afabilidad, y eso la puso más nerviosa aún.

-Yuzu.

-¿Sí?

-Tal vez creas que te he llamado para regañarte o algo así, pero no te preocupes, no es nada de eso. Siento que mi cara sea así de seria. Quiero felicitarte por haberte adaptado tan bien a tu nueva posi-ción. A pesar de que no cumples a cabalidad con las normas del instituto, has mejorado tu rendimiento, e incluso has manifestado un gran talento musical. Me alegro que pongas en alto el nombre de nuestra familia.

Yuzu no se esperaba semejantes palabras. Inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Gracias, abuelo.

-Gracias a ti. Has ganado una beca en la Universidad de Tokio, y eso es un logro enorme para cualquier estudiante. Es gratificante saber que serás una persona de provecho para la sociedad. No estoy muy de acuerdo con la relación que tienes con Mitsuko, pero se trata de tu corazón, y no puedo interferir, por mucho que yo quiera verte casada en el futuro con un hombre de buena posición social.

-Abuelo, en cuanto a eso...-Yuzu se incomodó muchísimo. Lo último que pensó fue que el abuelo tocaría ese tema.

-No digas nada, por favor. La sociedad actual no es la de mi juventud, así que puedo entenderlo.-a pesar de su rostro impertérrito, el señor Aihara sonrió.- Eres una gran muchacha. Por eso quiero preguntarte algo. Ya que vives con Mei, me gustaría saber por qué su promedio académico ha bajado tanto. Me extraña, porque ella siempre ha sido una excelente estudiante; algo debe estarle sucediendo. ¿Tú sabes algo, Yuzu?

Yuzu bajó los ojos. Por supuesto que conocía la razón de los problemas de Mei; el abuelo lo tenía frente a sus ojos: ella misma. Mei parecía respirar sólo por ella. Sólo verla le mostraba cuán afectada estaba aún por la ruptura, y Yuzu se preguntaba si alguna vez Mei podría superarlo. Obviamente, no podía decirle nada al abuelo, así que musitó una respuesta vaga y nada concisa.

-La verdad, ella no me habla mucho últimamente. No sabría decirle qué es lo que le preocupa.

El señor Aihara suspiró.

-Me lo suponía. Mei nunca ha sido alguien que guste de compartir sus problemas, así sienta que está a punto de colapsar. Hace unos días intenté hablar con ella, pero sólo respondió con evasivas. La vi tan apesadumbrada, que no me atreví a reñirla. Por eso, quiero pedirte que hables con ella, y trates de averiguar qué es lo que la atribula; dile que se alimente bien; está muy delgada.

-Cla-claro que lo haré, abuelo. No le prometo nada, pero haré lo posible por ayudarla.

-Te lo agradecería. Mi salud está delicada aún, y mi médico me ha prohibido trabajar durante un largo tiempo, así que contaba con Mei para ayudarme, pero si sigue así, tendré que recurrir a la familia Okazaki.

Yuzu brincó imperceptiblemente al escuchar ese apellido.

-¿Okazaki?

-Sí. Ellos son mis socios en negocios no relacionados con la escuela, pero al parecer la principal here-dera se ha mostrado interesada en la Academia Aihara. Como sabes, ella estuvo aquí hace poco, pero al cierre del Festival Escolar tuvo que regresar a Inglaterra. Sin embargo, su padre me ha estado llamando, pidiéndome que le permita a su hija ayudar en la administración del Instituto, y si Mei sigue así, tendré que hacerlo.

-Abuelo, yo podría...

El abuelo levantó la mano, deteniendo las palabras de Yuzu.

-Sé lo que vas a decir, y te lo agradezco, pero no posees cualidades administrativas. Mejor céntrate en tu música y trata de ayudar a Mei, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo.

-Está bien, abuelo.

Yuzu no sabía qué hacer para sacar a Mei de ese estado de inercia en que había caído. Después de su conversación con el abuelo, intentó hablar con Mei. No quería tener a Misaki cerca, pero si Mei no despertaba de ese letargo emocional, tendría que soportar esas miradas extrañas y el peculiar acoso al que esa rara chica la sometía. Y, por otro lado, no quería ver a Mei tan triste. Lo peor era que ella ya no le decía nada. Sólo la miraba...

Esa misma noche decidió hablar con ella. Había quedado con Mitsuko, pero decidió cancelar la cita. En ese tiempo, a Yuzu sólo le faltaba vivir con ella. Estaba tan enardecida con sus caricias, que casi todas las noches amanecía en sus brazos. Parecía que nunca iba a saciarse, pues había convertido el sexo en el principal motor de su relación. Cuando más la perturbaba la aflicción de Mei, se refugiaba con más ahínco en Mitsuko, tratando de huir de los llamados que su corazón le hacía con respecto a Mei. Porque Yuzu seguía amando a Mei con locura, y no sabía qué hacer para sacarla de su alma. Hacía un mes, Mitsuko había tenido que viajar a otro distrito por dos semanas para un trabajo relacionado con su carrera,y en ese período Yuzu sintió un vacío en su pecho que quemaba su espíritu. Cuando Mitsuko regresó, se arrojó sobre ella con desesperación, arracàndole la ropa, ansiosa por su cuerpo. Mitsuko estaba igual, y los gritos de éxtasis de ambas no parecieron ser suficientes para liberar la tensión sexual que se había acumulado en esos días.

Saciados sus deseos, el vacío regresó. Y cuanto más se entregaba a la pasión, más grande era el hueco. Mitsuko la llenaba de detalles que la hacían muy feliz, pero no lograba llenar ese doloroso espacio. Hizo el amor con Mitsuko casi a diario,entregándose al sexo de forma desenfrenada, tratando de desechar ese incómodo sentimiento, sin lograrlo. Lo único que calmaba su ansiedad era ver el rostro de Mei. Moría por besarla siempre que su mirada amorosa se cruzaba con la de ella, pero odiaba la infidelidad, así que prefería correr a los brazos de Mitsuko para escapar de ese loco deseo.

Mitsuko percibió esa ansiedad, atribuyéndola acertadamente a Mei. Trató por todos los medios imaginables de hacer que Yuzu dejara de amar a su hermanastra, pero sentía que esos esfuerzos eran vanos. Mei estaba filtrada en Yuzu como la sangre en las venas, y parecía imposible sacarla de allí. Empezó a sentir miedo.

Quizá Yuzu sólo se sentía atraída a ella por el exquisito sexo que practicaban, y no por su corazón y su alma. Sin embargo, ignoró esas sospechas y siguió adelante, pensando que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Yuzu olvidara a Mei.

Y así, llegamos al punto actual de nuestra historia. Mei había caído en un pantano depresivo, tanto, que incluso su abuelo lo había notado. Mamá también estaba preocupada, pero Mei evitaba quedar a solas con ella para escapar de cualquier interrogatorio.

Esa noche, Yuzu estaba triste. Lo que el abuelo le había dicho la tenía atenazada. Era cierto que Mei comía sólo lo necesario para no morir de inanición, bajando de peso de forma alarmante, y sus estu-dios iban de mal en peor. Y eso hacía que Yuzu se sintiera terriblemente culpable. Quizá había exage-rado algunas cosas...

Cuando Mei vio que Yuzu no saldría esa noche, no pudo evitar decir:

-Qué sorpresa. Es raro que duermas esta noche aquí.

Yuzu desvió la mirada.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Mei le dio la espalda, apretando los puños.

-Sé que hoy hablaste con mi abuelo, así que ahórrate tus palabras. Tú ya sabes por qué he caído, así que es innecesario que indagues acerca de cosas que ya conoces. Eso sólo me hará padecer aún más. No te castigues permaneciendo a mi lado; sé que deseas estar con tu novia.

-Mei, no hables de ese modo. Para mí nunca será un castigo estar contigo.

Al escuchar eso, Mei giró la cabeza, mirando a Yuzu con esa mirada profunda y dolorosamente triste.

-Yuzu, nunca pensé decir esto, pero no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti.

Estas palabras impactaron a Yuzu más de lo que hubiera esperado. Su corazón se removió de su sitio, emplazando a un dolor agudo y penetrante en su lugar.

-Entiendo por qué lo dices, Mei. Pero no deja de doler. Sé que siempre fui una carga para ti.

-¿Carga?-repitió Mei- Tal vez al principio sí te consideré una persona entrometida y algo intensa, pero tu pasión por la vida me llevó a ti de forma irresistible. Aunque nunca lo demostré,siempre te amé, Yuzu. Sé de sobra que fui yo quien falló primero, pero ¿no crees que llevaste tu resentimiento a extremos exagerados?

Yuzu sabía que Mei tenía razón; aun así, le pareció injusto que Mei quisiera lavarse las manos, y así se lo expresó.

-No puedo creer que insinúes que yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado. Tú misma me alejaste de ti. ¿Qué habrías hecho si me hubieras encontrado en brazos de otra? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te vi con ella? Quise morir.

-Me habría enojado contigo, pero te amo tanto que lo hubiera perdonado...pero qué has hecho tú? Te dedicaste a herirme, a maltratar a mi corazón, hasta el punto de dejarlo destruido. -En este punto, Mei no pudo detener por más tiempo el llanto que se había comprimido en su pecho tantos días-¿Puedes siquiera imaginar cómo me lastima ver tu lugar vacío cada noche? Y cuando regresas, puedo sentir el olor de otra adherido a tu piel, y eso es cruel, Yuzu.

Mei se había sentado en la cama, sacudiéndose por la fuerza de los sollozos. Yuzu empezó a llorar también, pero lo hacía por Mei, no por ella. Se acercó, y trató de abrazarla, pero Mei la apartó.

-No, Yuzu. No me abraces más. Me ilusionas cuando lo haces. Dentro de poco estarás con tu novia, y me dejarás sola otra vez. No me martirices más.

-Mei, perdóname...

-No hay nada que perdonar. Creo que soy muy egoísta, al fin y al cabo. Tú sólo intentas ser feliz. Si yo no hubiese caído con Misaki, tú nunca habrías salido con Harumin, y mucho menos con Mitsuko. Pero pienso que demostraste ser mucho más débil que yo, a pesar del terrible error que cometí.

-¿Débil yo?

-Sí, tú. He soportado cuatro largos meses tu rechazo e indiferencia. He tenido que verte de la mano con otras personas, ver en tu cuerpo las señales de tu idilio con ellas, y lo he guardado para mí misma. No he recurrido a nadie para aliviar esta tristeza que me está desintegrando milímetro por milímetro, en una especie de muerte a cámara lenta. He estado sola, Yuzu. Sola. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te amo. Tuve un momento de debilidad que no supe afrontar, y hasta el día de mi muerte lo lamentaré. No pudiste perdonarme. Preferiste ir a otros brazos y refugiarte en otro cuerpo. Yo no lo hice, ni lo haría, así me muera de tristeza por tu ausencia; te amo demasiado como para intentar reemplazarte con otra.

-Mei, yo... no sé qué decir.

-A pesar de todo tu positivismo, demostraste ser lamentablemente más débil. No sabes, Yuzu... cuánto he llorado por ti. Y tú tan feliz, ignorando mi llanto, besando y abrazando a otra delante de mí, como si yo fuera de acero...Yuzu, eres cruel.

Mei se acurrucó en la cama, tiritando. Yuzu se acostó a su lado, mirándola de frente.

-Sé que te herido, Mei. La verdad es que soy una mala persona. Quise vengarme de ti, pero mira a dónde te he llevado.-besó su frente, llorando-Perdóname.

-No, Yuzu, no me beses. Te lo suplico. -se apartó un poco- No eres mía. Y no quiero las sobras de tu amor. Si fueras a volver conmigo, sería distinto. Dentro de poco estarás con Mitsuko, y serás feliz otra vez. Conmigo sólo sufres. Una vez me lo dijiste. Se me ha muerto el corazón, Yuzu ; me enamoré, y fue mi error...ahora pago por amarte y el pecado de adorarte, y me dejas, me dejas...Por Dios, no sabes cómo me duele. No sé por qué caí ante tu sonrisa, si ibas a ser tan fugaz como la brisa, no sé por qué tengo que amarte; quise quitar las espinas que sembré en tu corazón, pero no pude; te perdí, y ése será siempre mi sufrimiento.

Las lágrimas de Mei eran tan tristes, que Yuzu se estremeció. Sintió que su amor por ella crecía de forma angustiante y maravillosa al mismo tiempo. Volvió a ponerse frente a ella muy, muy cerca , y empezó a secar con dulces besos la humedad de su rostro. Mei se revolvió, resistiéndose a esas caricias que tanto anhelaba, pero que la harían sentirse más sola que nunca en cuanto Yuzu volviera a los brazos de Mitsuko.

-No me acaricies; no me hagas más daño, te lo imploro. Cómo desearía gobernar a mi corazón, para sacar estos sentimientos que lo han matado; pero ¿cómo olvidar que existes? Te fastidió quererme, te cansaste de amarme y sólo me queda sangrar por ti y tu ausencia, que me está volviendo loca.

Sin saber qué decir para consolarla, Yuzu reiteró su intento de estrecharla contra su corazón.

-Mei...yo te amo. Nunca he dejado de amarte- susurró Yuzu, poniendo la cabeza de Mei en su pecho.-Te amo, y este amor es como el universo: infinito, eterno.

-Si me amaras, me habrías perdonado. Amar es perdonar. Pero tú te solazaste en despedazarme con tu indolencia. Quisiera que la tierra girara al revés, volverme pequeñita otra vez, y volver a nacer, y así no tener que volver a extrañarte, ni en tu fotografía anhelarte, ni llevarte fundida en mi alma como si fueras parte de mí. Sólo quiero saber una cosa, Yuzu: ¿Cómo hiciste para olvidarte de mí? He intentado hacer lo mismo, te juro que trato, y no he podido encontrar el remedio para olvidarte. Con tu partida siento tanto frío, que muero en silencio...-Mei se había aferrado al pecho de Yuzu,

De inmediato, Yuzu percibió que todo cambiaba en su alma al sentirla entre sus brazos; ese vacío que Mitsuko no lograba llenar, se desbordó de amor, un amor inmenso como el cielo, y notó que había algo mágico y enloquecido en aquel frágil cuerpo que se ceñía al suyo, y un resplandor cálido y dulce en aquellos ojos violetas que la miraban llorando. Parecía que ya no existía el frío invierno. Para Yuzu, había vuelto la primavera, esa casi olvidada y fragante primavera de verdores y murmullos de fuentes, una primavera plácida e indolente, de días despreocupados en el que su amor por Mei era el principal motor de su vida. Se desvanecieron por encanto todos los momentos amargos, y vio que los labios de ella, trémulos y pálidos, se abrían cerca de ella, y los besó.

En los oídos de Mei resonó un ruido extraño y profundo, como si hubiesen puesto junto a ellos dos caracolas de mar, y en medio de ese fragor percibió oscuramente las trepidaciones de su corazón. Su cuerpo parecía fundirse con el de Yuzu, y durante un incalculable momento permanecieron unidas la una a la otra, mientras los labios de ella oprimían los de Yuzu ansiosa, insaciablemente. Yuzu se puso encima de ella, extedièndole los brazos, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella en forma agónica.

Pero Yuzu, cuando más fusionada estaba a los labios de Mei, se soltó súbitamente. Levantándose, miró a Mei con ojos de los que había desaparecido toda indiferencia; eran ojos atormentados por la lucha y la desesperación.

-Mei- dijo, jadeando-, mi amor. Te amo con todas las fuerzas que posee mi alma torpe y descuidada. Pero tengo novia. No puedo engañarla. No puedo, Mei.

Ésta última se sentó en la cama. En cambio, sus ojos había adquirido algo de vida. Yuzu la había besa-do con verdadero amor, ferviente y apasionado.

-Yuzu- replicó a su vez- Me amas. Vuelve conmigo, Yuzu. Tú me amas a mí, no a Mitsuko, ni a nadie más.

-Voy a salir-murmuró Yuzu.

-¿Por qué te vas? Quédate conmigo. No vayas a ella; no después de besarme como lo hiciste.

-¿Cómo podría quedarme aquí después de lo ocurrido?-En la frente de Yuzu se habían formado pe-queñas gotitas de sudor, y tenía las manos cerradas en forma de garra, como si le doliesen. Miró a Mei, con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-No podría seguir a tu lado, sin desear besarte mil veces más. Mitsuko ha sido muy buena, y no merece que le sea infiel...-le dio la espalda y huyó.

Mei, sentada en la cama aún, sintió como si un revitalizante río se llevara todas las tristezas que la agobiaban. Yuzu la amaba, la amaba. Aún había esperanzas.

Yuzu salió a la fría noche de invierno. Desesperada, atribulada. Pensó que amaba a Mitsuko; pero ya no se sentía muy segura al respecto. Angustiada por la confusa tormenta que se libraba en su interior, paró un taxi y se dirigió al departamento de las Taniguchi. Al llegar, tocó la puerta de forma apremiante, rogando porque fuera Mitsuko quien abriera.

-¿Princesa?-Mitsuko la miraba, creyendo que veía mal.

-Mitsu, te necesito a mi lado esta noche.-respondió Yuzu, entrando. Cerró la puerta.- ¿Y Haru?

-Se quedó en casa de Matsuri. ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que hoy no nos veríamos.

Yuzu no respondió. Se lanzó a los brazos de Mitsuko, besándola fuerte, casi con furia. No la soltó hasta que, por fuerza, tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire, permitiendo que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Mitsuko, vamos a tu alcoba.

Ésta estaba sorprendida. Yuzu se veía febril, extraña.

Como Mitsuko se había quedado parada, mirándola como si quisiera leer dentro de ella, la tomó de la mano y la llevó ella misma a la habitación. Una vez allí, la tiró en la cama, presa de un súbito deseo por poseerla. Poniéndose sobre ella, y sin dejar que ella le dijera algo, se apoderó de sus labios, metiendo sus manos por todos los recovecos de su cuerpo, haciendo que Mitsuko exhalara fuerte gemidos de placer.

-Mitsu, te amo.-repetía Yuzu, una y otra vez.

-Princesa...Qué...?-Quería preguntarle el motivo de su ansiedad, pero Yuzu volvió a sus labios, mor-diéndolos con sutileza.

-Yuzuko! -ésta le sacó a los tirones el pijama, quitándose ella misma su propia ropa; con su lengua, recorrió cada parte sensible del cuerpo sudoroso de Mitsuko. Bebió todos sus fluidos, mordió en diversos lugares,atenazando sus pechos con sus dientes hambrientos y, ya sin poder aguantar más, puso su vagina, que estaba a punto de explotar, frente a la de ella. Se acopló, poniéndose encima de Mitsuko, y metió dos dedos en su interior, ayudándose con rápidos y desesperados golpes de su cadera, lo cual hacía que con cada embestida, los dedos penetraran más profundo en la intimidad hirviente de su novia.

-Mitsu, Mitsu, te amo...Ahhh, Mitsu...-gruñía Yuzu- esto es tan bueno...-Yuzu no concedía tregua en sus movimientos, y Mitsuko enterró profundamente las uñas en la espalda de ella, rasguñàndole la piel con vehemencia orgásmica.

A punto de correrse, Yuzu anudó todas las hebras sueltas de los movimientos que las unían en un último envión poderoso.

Mitsuko gritó, y Yuzu se sacudió convulsivamente encima de ella, gimiendo fuertemente y alcanzando el orgasmo, expulsando sus líquidos vaginales como expulsa su lava un volcán.

Temblando, Yuzu permaneció encima de Mitsuko, respirando con intensidad asmática. Por unos mo-mentos, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. El sexo que acababan de practicar había sido demoledor.

-Yuzuko...-pudo decir Mitsuko- eso fue...cielos...eso fue... no tengo palabras.

No obstante, Yuzu estaba lejos de terminar aquella noche. Se arrodilló frente a Mitsuko, con las pier-nas algo separadas y alzó una de las largas piernas de ella, dejado expuesto su sexo dulce y provocativo.

-Yuzu, espera, acabamos de ...

-Shhhhhh...-Yuzu puso su intimidad frente a la de Mitsuko, pegándolas,frotándolas con fuerza. Cerró los ojos, mientras hacía chocar, abofeteando sensualmente sus sexos, que estaban demasiados mojados, y escurrían, anegados de éxtasis. Mitsuko se estremecía. Yuzu estaba tan rara...parecía que quería desahogarse. ¿Pero de qué? Procuró detenerla, a pesar del gran placer que le proporcionaba.

-Princesa-murmuró, mientras Yuzu incrementaba sus golpes, sacàndole agudos gemidos-¡Ahhhh, Yuzu! Esto es grandioso...-Yuzu le levantó más la pierna, poniéndola sobre su hombro, y aceleró el vaivén; los pechos de ambas saltaban ante el enloquecedor ritmo-...Yuzu, mi amor, dime qué tienes.

Yuzu se detuvo un instante. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban.

-Te deseo. Tu cuerpo me vuelve loca-se inclinó para besarla; acto seguido, volvió a arremeter con más fuerza que antes. Apretó los dientes, gruñendo. Sentía venir el orgasmo. Dio unos golpes más, acelerando como poseída, y se corrió junto con ella, con más intensidad que la vez anterior. Sin fuerzas, cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo convulso de Mitsuko.

Cuando el esfuerzo de la pasión se relajó, dejándola respirar normalmente, se apartó un poco de Mitsuko, dándole la espalda.

-Yuzu, ¿qué pasa?-No podía creer que Yuzu la hubiera buscado sólo para tener sexo. La abrazó, sepultando sus labios en su dorado pelo. Pero la respuesta de Yuzu la sorprendió.

-Mitsu, estoy cansada. Créeme, no ocurre nada. Quiero dormir.

Por alguna razón, Mitsuko se sintió aislada. Tenía a Yuzu a su lado, pero ésta parecía tener su mente lejos de allí. Y no se equivocaba.

Yuzu se arrepentía de haber acudido a Mitsuko. Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba esa encantadora sensación que afloró cuando besó a Mei. Y ahora el calor de esos labios que amaba tanto se había desvanecido al tener contacto con Mitsuko. Habría sido mejor si se hubiera quedado en su casa, al lado de Mei, simplemente abrazándola. El extraño vacío había vuelto, con más crudeza que antes; sin poderlo evitar, empezó a llorar silenciosamente, sin saber exactamente por qué. Mitsuko percibió la tristeza de Yuzu, y para cerciorarse, tomó a Yuzu por el hombro, haciendo que la mirara.

-Princesa,¿Por qué lloras? Haces que me entristezca yo también.

Sin dejar de llorar, Yuzu sujetó la morena mano de Mitsuko, besándola.

-Ni yo misma sé por qué estoy llorando.

Mitsuko se tendió a su lado. La escondió en su cuerpo, aprisionàdola con sus brazos enamorados. Yuzu amaba a Mei. Su nombre flotaba, difuso y claro al mismo tiempo. Ahora era Mitsuko quien lloraba.

Cuando Yuzu despertó a la mañana siguiente, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Mitsuko estaba a su lado, aferrada a ella. Se separó con mucho cuidado, para no despertarla, se puso frente a ella, para despertarla con un suave beso. Mitsuko abrió lentamente los ojos. Ver a Yuzu tan cariñosa la alivió un poco. Le devolvió el beso con creces, e hicieron el amor, pero esta vez fue menos efusivo; lo hicieron lentamente, con mucha calma.

Yuzu sentía que debía compensar de alguna manera la brusquedad con que había poseído a Mitsuko la noche anterior, y aunque lo intentaba con todo su corazón, nada podía sacar a Mei de su pecho. Se entregaba al placer del sexo, pensando que así lograría meter a Mitsuko en su alma, sin que la presencia de Mei la turbase. Pero nada surtía efecto.

Mitsuko la llevó al baño en brazos, y se ducharon, no sin volver a entregarse al deseo. Era una locura. Menos mal que Harumin no se encontraba allí; de lo contrario, no habrían podido tomarse tantas libertades. Yuzu había decidido mantener su relación con Mitsuko, luchar para que funcionase, porque no quería lastimarla, aunque en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era ver feliz a Mei. Y la felicidad de Mei era ella, Yuzu Aihara.

Mitsuko veía a Yuzu pensativa. La colmó de atenciones, llenándola de mimos. En el caso de Mitsuko, sí era verdadero amor lo que Yuzu le inspiraba. Era su primer amor, y había obtenido mucho de ella, pero ese día Yuzu estaba demasiado ausente. Mientra bebían algo de café en la cocina, Mitsuko le preguntó, con cuidadoso tacto:

-Yuzuko... desde ayer te noto preocupada. Por favor, dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

Pensando si ser honesta o no, Yuzu tardó en responder. Decidió evadir la realidad a la que se estaba enfrentando, pues aun no estaba segura de nada.

-No es nada, Mitsu. Créeme.

Mitsuko sujetó su mano fuertemente, temerosa de que Yuzu pudiese esfumarse en cualquier momento.

-Te amo, princesa.

-Yo también te amo.

-Yuzu, desde hace unos días quería decirte algo, pero hasta ayer me confirmaron.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Mi padre me ha pedido que vaya a Hawaii. Tiene pensado inaugurar un hotel allí, para así expandir su línea comercial. Por supuesto que le dije que sí. Por el momento, sólo voy a ver algunos terrenos, para ver cual se ajusta a las expectativas comerciales de mi padre; y dado que tengo que irme en tres días, le pedí que me dejara llevarte a ti, a Harumin y a Matsuri.

-¿Por qué Matsuri?

-Bueno , no quiero que Harumin se sienta sola, y si está Matsuri a su lado, eso no sucederá.

Yuzu se quedó mirando su taza de café, pensativa. Mitsuko pensó que Yuzu saltaría de alegría ante las inesperadas vacaciones. Incluso había hablado la tarde anterior con el abuelo de Mei, para que le diera permiso a Yuzu de ausentarse unos días de la escuela, a lo que accedió, tal vez como premio a su destacado talento musical. Pero no vio la reacción que esperaba.

-Pensé que te alegraría conocer un lugar tan bonito como Hawaii.

Yuzu levantó la cabeza, titubeando. Al fin, se animó a preguntar lo que tenía en su corazón.

-Mitsu...¿No podríamos llevar a Mei?

"Así que Mei es el motivo de su preocupación"-pensó Mitsuko, sintiendo algo de tristeza.

-¿Mei? ¿Para qué? ¿No crees que sería...incómodo para ella?

-Bueno, es que Mei está algo enferma, y creo que es debido al invierno tan frío que nos ha dado este año Japón. Pienso que unos días al lado del cálido mar le servirá para espantar esa palidez que se ha adueñado de su rostro en estos días. Y, para que no esté sola, como tú dices, podríamos añadir a Maruta. ¿Qué te parece?

Había tal expresión de ansiedad en el rostro de Yuzu, que Mitsuko no fue capaz de negarse. Le dolía que Yuzu aun amara tanto a Mei. Lo que Mitsuko jamás imaginó fue que en ese viaje fuera a descubrir el alcance del amor que Yuzu sentía por Mei.

No hubo mucho tiempo para los preparativos del viaje. Yuzu y Mei obtuvieron inmediato permiso de su madre para ir a la paradisíaca isla. En cuanto a Maruta y Matsuri, no tuvieron ningún inconveniente para arreglar su salida. Hawai es un estado de los Estados Unidos de América, y un destino turístico por excelencia; por algo el señor Taniguchi estaba interesado en acceder comercialmente a tal lugar.

A diferencia de Japón, en Hawaii el clima era agradable la mayor parte del año. Un cálido sol acompa-ñaba sus días, siendo diciembre la temporada de más afluencia turística. La navidad estaba próxi-ma(faltaba una semana) y hubiera sido agradable extender la estadía hasta esa fecha, pero tanto Yuzu como Mei preferían pasar ese día en su país, por lo que se Mitsuko decidió no alargar mucho el paseo.

Al principio, Mei se negó a ir. No quería presenciar tan de cerca el romance de Yuzu y Mitsuko, pero su abuelo la convenció. A su abuelo no pudo darle una excusa válida para no ir. No obstante su rechazo a tal viaje, la actitud de Yuzu hacia ella había cambiado mucho. Ya no la evadía con tanta frecuencia sino que, al contrario, le preguntaba constantemente por su día, cómo lo había pasado, y durmió en casa las dos últimas noches. Esto último había levantado su ánimo, porque Yuzu dormía muy cerca de ella, dándole la cara, y no como antes, que se alejaba, como si hubieran escorpiones en el medio de la cama.

Escogieron un jueves para el viaje. Así podrían pasar un delicioso fin de semana en el precioso estado, y también serian menos los días de clase perdidos. Harumin y Matsuri estaban realmente felices; era la primera vez para ambas que viajaban fuera de Japón. Su relación se había fortalecido, y poco les faltaba para ser pareja. Harumin tenía pensado declaràrsele en Navidad, pues ya no soportaba tenerla tan cerca simplemente como una amiga; deseaba besarla, y decirle cosas lindas al oído; se había enamorado de ella. Y Matsuri sentía lo mismo. A veces atormentaba a Harumin con situaciones sensualmente calculadas, pero su superior había demostrado tener un gran dominio de sí al no caer en ninguna de sus coquetas y dulces artimañas.

Maruta sólo se dedicaba a observar...

Mitsuko había intentado reservar un vuelo para la mañana del jueves, pero como era temporada alta, los vuelos a Hawaii estaban repletos, así que no tuvo más opción que apartar el vuelo para el miércoles por la tarde. Hawaii está a 6333 km de distancia de Japón , con una diferencia horaria de cinco horas, siendo más tarde en Hawaii. Si partían a las tres de la tarde, hora de Japón, llegarían a eso de las tres de la mañana, hora de Hawaii. El avión tardaría cerca de ocho horas en arribar a destino, así que sería un largo viaje. Mitsuko lamentaba no haberse decidido por utilizar el avión privado de su familia, pero no quiso hacer alardes de ostentosidad; así que tuvieron que utilizar los medios más accesibles del pueblo para hacer el viaje, aunque eso tenía su punto bueno.

Estarían en primera clase, las comodidades serían muy favorables para el viaje. La primera clase era bien atendida en cabinas independientes, que constaban de lujos, gratos para el viajero.

Obviamente, Mitsuko se sentó con Yuzu. Ésta hubiera preferido sentarse con Mei, pero no encontró una buena excusa para hacerlo. Harumin y Matsuri sí se sentaron juntas, y Maruta hizo lo mismo con Mei. Esta última suspiraba, lanzándole miradas furtivas a Yuzu, quien a su vez la miraba también, diciéndole con los ojos cuánto deseaba estar a su lado. Cuando el avión se elevó, todas observaban el bonito espectáculo de ver las ciudades convertirse en diminutas maquetas. Estar suspendidas en el aire en ese coloso de acero era una sensación nueva para Yuzu y Matsuri. Siendo hijas de familias modestas, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de subir a un avión, por lo que estaban extasiadas mirando el cielo azul por el que navegaban con increíble rapidez.

Poco a poco, el sueño las fue venciendo a todas. A todas, menos a Yuzu. Mitsuko estaba cansada, y fue la primera en dormirse. Como viajaban en primera clase, la comodidad era máxima, y eso contribuyó a que todas se entregaran a un buen sueño antes de aterrizar.

Con mucha cautela, Yuzu se levantó de su asiento. Se dirigió al de Mei, que estaba justo en frente del suyo. Ella también dormía. Le acarició su hermoso flequillo negro ébano para despertarla. Mei abrió los ojos, sonriendo tristemente al ver a Yuzu frente a ella. Se veía tan hermoso su amor...

-Yuzu querida.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. Es tan bonito ese cielo nocturno...las estrellas parecen acercarse aún más. Cuando vi lo hermoso de ese cielo, no pude evitar querer verlo contigo.-le extendió su mano derecha-Ven; vamos a verlo antes de alguna azafata entrometida nos descubra.

Mei tomó esa mano que amaba tanto, conteniéndose para no besarla. Yuzu fue con ella hasta la ultima cabina, que era la única desocupada, y se sentó junto a la ventanilla, invitando a Mei a sentarse en su regazo.

Por varios minutos, contemplaron la luna, que parecía seguirlas hasta el infinito. Había algo sublime en ese íntimo momento que compartían juntas. Yuzu, que no era muy buena para contener los impulsos que su corazón le dictaba, tomó el mentón de Mei, girando su cabeza hasta ponerla frente a ella.

-Mei...

-Yuzu ¿Por qué haces estas cosas tan de repente?

-Lo que me dijiste la otra vez penetró hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser. No tenía idea del sufrimiento por el que te hice pasar. Lo siento tanto, Mei. Tienes razón. Nunca debí refugiarme en otros brazos. Demostré ser una cobarde. Ahora...debería estar con Mitsuko y no contigo, pero sentí tanta nostal-gia...te amo, Mei, y besar tus labios otra vez vez me mostró que mi amor por ti es como los manantiales eternos.

Unas gotas tibias cayeron sobre el rostro de Yuzu.

-Por Dios, Mei, no quería hacerte llorar de nuevo.

Mei se apoyó su mejilla en el cuello cálido de Yuzu.

-No era tan feliz desde hacía tanto tiempo. Gracias por tu perdón y por tu amor. Te amo, tanto, que moriría aquí, en este momento, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Mei, eres la estrella del cielo de mi vida.-la estrechó con fuerza-No quiero herir a Mitsuko, porque la quiero. No sé qué hacer.

-Ámame. Eso es todo lo que debes hacer.

-Mi amor lo has tenido siempre; desde el día en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Los ojos resplandecientes de Mei al escuchar esas palabras y motivaron a Yuzu a dar un paso más. Su pecho se expandió, rebosante de amor por ella. Con lentitud casi mágica, empezó a besarla. Mei cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un par de lagrimas más. Al fin, su oración había sido contestada, y eso la inundaba de felicidad, una felicidad tan grande, que pensó que su corazón estallaría. Se acomodó mejor en las piernas de Yuzu, enlazando su cuello con apasionada ternura. Yuzu profundizó el beso, y Mei hizo lo propio. Sus bocas se fusionaron, pero sin afán, como si con eso pudieran detener el tiempo en ese instante de amor puro. Se besaron de mil formas distintas, hasta que sus labios quedaron hinchados, magullados y marcados por la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Les costó mucho separarse, pero cuando lo hicieron, sus almas eran una, a pesar de que no habían hecho más que besarse.

Yuzu volvió a su asiento. Miró a Mitsuko, y el remordimiento la pinchó con fuerza. La quería... y ahora todo se estaba complicando. Se recostó en la cómoda litera y ladeó la cabeza para tratar de dormir un poco. Cuando su acompasado ronquido se dejó escuchar débilmente, Mitsuko abrió los ojos. Estaba despierta desde hacía un rato, y le sorprendió mucho no ver a Yuzu a su lado. Iba a levantarse, pero prefirió esperarla. A lo mejor estaba en el baño. Con un nudo en la garganta, se sentó nuevamente, a esperar. Yuzu tardó en volver. Cuando sintió sus tenues pasos, espió rápidamente y vio a Mei con ella. Ese rostro de Mei...resplandecía de felicidad.

Simuló dormir para que Yuzu no se diera cuenta de que la había visto. Cuando esta última se durmió, Mitsuko la contempló un largo rato. Empezó a verter silenciosas lágrimas al ver una pequeña mordida en el labio superior de Yuzu. Y esa evidente señal de un beso apasionado no se la había

El avión aterrizó a la hora prevista. Todas estaban entumecidas y soñolientas. Un auto las esperaba para conducirlas al hotel en el que Mitsuko previamente había hecho las reservaciones, el cual era una preciosa edificación con la tradicional vista al mar, ubicado junto a la bahía de Waikiki, en Honolulu.

Una vez en el hotel, Matsuri y Harumin se apoderaron de una de las habitaciones. Maruta, observó:

-Ya que Matsuri y Harumin dormirán en una habitación, supongo que Mei y yo tomaremos otra. La pareja feliz tiene su dormitorio matrimonial a plena disposición.

Mei y Yuzu se miraron. Los ojos de Mei se entristecieron, y Yuzu hubiera querido abrazarla para que no se sintiera así, pero Mitsuko tenía la vista fija en ella, y le pareció ver un lejano destello de pesadumbre en sus pupilas cansadas.

-Princesa-dijo Mitsuko pasando su brazo por sus hombros-vamos a dormir. Estoy agotada.

-S-Sì, claro, vamos. Hasta la mañana, Mei.

Mei la besó con la dulce expresión de sus ojos violetas.

-Nos vemos, Yuzu.

Para Maruta no pasaron desapercibidos todos estos juegos de miradas, y empezó a dolerle el pecho. Mitsuko estaba sufriendo.

Yuzu y Mitsuko entraron a la amplia habitación. Las otras habitaciones que había reservado eran con camas separadas, pero ésta tenía una cama doble. Era más bien una suite de lujo, con todas las comodidades del caso: balcón con hermosa vista, baño con jacuzzi, servicio de primera, entre otras cosas. Yuzu se tiró en el cómodo colchón.

-¡Qué suave es! Mitsuko...

Yuzu calló. Mitsuko se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la cabeza baja.

-Mitsu ¿Te preocupa algo?

Ésta tenía el rostro apagado. Yuzu sintió que la culpable de esa tristeza era ella. Llena de remordimiento, la abrazó.

-Mitsu, te quiero.

-¿De veras?

-¿No te lo demuestro día tras día?

De improviso, Mitsuko se arrojó encima de ella; empezó a besarla con pasión y mucha ternura. Se sacó la ropa poco a poco, hasta quedar desnuda. Yuzu correspondía fervientemente a sus demandas, pero el rostro de Mei, y los besos que le diera hacía poco,se presentaron ante ella, bloqueándola por completo.

-Espera, Mitsuko...

-¿Qué?

-Estoy cansada.

Mitsuko se incorporó un poco. La miró con pesar.

-Es la primera vez, desde que salimos juntas, que te niegas a mí. Debes de estar realmente cansada.

Mitsuko se acostó, tapándose con la gruesa colcha. No quería que Yuzu la viera llorar.

A Yuzu se le contristó el espíritu. Mitsuko era muy inteligente, y algo debió notar en su actitud para que se comportara de esa manera. Se desvistió ella también, y se metió debajo de la colcha, subiéndose encima de ella. Mitsuko la abrazó con toda su alma, y con toda su alma le hizo el amor, con ardor, arracàndole gritos, haciéndole sentir todo el amor que le inspiraba con cada beso y cada caricia, sin dejar de repetirle cada segundo que la amaba con todo su ser.

La bahía de Waikiki es una de las más bellas de la Tierra. Es un paraíso terrenal, donde la naturaleza se manifiesta, exuberante, maravillosa y exótica. Esta playa tiene una particularidad: el agua penetra en la tierra de una manera tan peculiar, que tiene la misma forma de la luna en su fase de cuarto creciente, lo cual hace de ella un lugar de asiduas visitas. Miles de turistas de todas partes del mundo van allí a lo largo del año, ya sea para para pasar sus vacaciones, o cumpleaños, o la infaltable luna de miel. Porque eso sí: Hawaii es un lugar extremadamente romántico, presto para el amor en todas sus facetas. El mar que baña la costa es límpido, azul celestial, nacarado y tan precioso que no tiene punto de comparación.

Harumin y Matsuri caminaban por la orilla espumosa y brillante de la playa. Después de almorzar (se levantaron tardísimo, por el largo viaje) les pareció muy tentador caminar por la arena amarilla, suave y áspera al mismo tiempo. Como era la temporada con más afluencia de turistas, decidieron andar hasta llegar a unas rocas que sobresalían un metro metro sobre el nivel del mar. La brisa azotaba con mediana fuerza a la costa, y el sol brillaba en lo alto, esparciendo su calor, equilibrando así el clima, tornándolo agradable y presto para la reflexión o la diversión, dependiendo del ánimo de cada quien. Y el ánimo que rondaba en el alma de las dos amigas rayaba en los límites del romance más apasionado. Desde que estrecharon sus vínculos de amistad, se despertaron en sus corazones un sinfín de sensaciones que día a día aumentaban en intensidad, haciéndose cada vez más difícil retener las acciones que las conducirían más allá de la fraternidad.

Ambas se recostaron a la sombra de una de las rocas, para dedicarse a mirar el cielo. El lugar era soli-tario, pero eso les gustaba aún más. Estaban tomadas de la mano, y sus pulsos latían con algo de agitación. La tensión que imperaba entre ellas estaba a punto de estallar.

-Harumin...-dijo Matsuri, apretando la morena mano de su amiga.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, pequeña?-Harumin sabía que a Matsuri no le caía en gracia que se burlaran de su estatura.

-Eres mala, Harumin.

-Sólo quiero ser feliz.

-Harumin, no puedo creer que estemos en un lugar como este-prosiguió Matsuri.-es tan bonito.

-Sí. Mi hermana es muy generosa. Hubiera podido venir sólo con Yuzu, pero mira que hasta a Mei trajo.

-Tal vez aquí vea cuánto se aman Mitsuko y Yuzu. Aunque esta mañana la vi algo animada.

-¿Quién no se va a animar en un lugar como éste? Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo, Harumin.-Matsuri apretó aún más los dedos que sostenía- Te quiero.

Incorporándose, Harumin se arrodilló, poniendo su rostro justo encima del de Matsuri. Observó un momento la figura que tenía debajo de ella. Matsuri llevaba un traje de baño algo discreto, pues como su cuerpo aún estaba en desarrollo, no había mucho que mostrar; sin embargo, a Harumin le parecía perfecta. Llevó una de sus manos a la cara de Matsuri, acariciándola con mucha suavidad-No eres la única, Matsuri.-susurró. Su voz era acaramelada.-Yo también te quiero.

Matsuri sonrió. Tocó el flequillo recortado de Harumin, diciéndole algo divertida:

-Oye, Harumin, tengo unas ganas enormes de tocarte los pechos.

Harumin rió. Matsuri era un diablillo coqueto y peligroso.

-Pensé que dirías algo más serio.

-Es que en esa posición en que estás ahora, se ven tan...digamos que apetecibles.

Harumin llevaba un bañador de dos piezas, sensual y atrevido. La mitad de sus senos sobresalían, y era entendible el sentimiento de Matsuri con respecto a ellos.

Los ojos de Matsuri se veían hermosos, porque el cielo se reflejaba en ellos, confiriéndole una tonalidad maravillosa, y a Harumin no se le pasó por alto este hecho.

-Tus ojos me enamoran, Matsu.

El corazón de Matsuri, ya de por sí acelerado, amenazó con enloquecer.

-Harumin, desde hace tanto tiempo que deseo besarte. Sé que dijimos que esperaríamos hasta que nuestros sentimientos crecieran, pero yo ya siento que te quiero. Bésame.

Harumin, que seguía suspendida sobre Matsuri, miró sus rosados labios. Acercó los suyos a los de ella, y ya a milímetros de ellos, se detuvo.

-Matsu, yo también quiero sentirte. Te quiero. -Dicho esto, la besó. Matsuri recibió esos labios con ansias, pensando en lo mucho que había ansiado tenerlos. A medida que avanzaba el contacto, el beso crecía en intensidad. En un momento dado, Matsuri sujetó el cuello de Harumin, atrayèndola más a ella, haciendo que esta última se recostara encima de ella. Sentir el cuerpo de Harumin sobre ella fue demasiado para su mente pervertida. Llevó sus manos hasta los muslos perfectos de ella, deteniéndose en sus glúteos. Harumin ahogó un gemido en los labios que besaba con efusión. Se amoldó más al cuerpo de Matsuri, besándola con mucha más fuerza. Hasta ese momento, sólo había deslizado sus labios sobre de los de Matsuri, saboreàndolos con agradable fruición; pero Matsuri había empezado a mover en círculos sus manos, que estaban sobre sus glúteos, y eso la excitó un poco. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Matsuri, iniciando un baile seductor que sacó de la garganta de Matsuri un ronco quejido, que quedó ahogado por los labios de su novia. Novia. Después de un beso así, podía considerar a Harumin como su novia. Y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Harumin descendió, rozando con suavidad el cuello de su pequeña, arrancándole un suspiro casi orgásmico. Sus manos tampoco estaban quietas; con una tocaba con mucha delicadeza sus piernas y con la otra masajeba sus incipientes senos. Los dulces lamentos de Matsuri estaban enloqueciendo a Harumin. Su sexo empezó a arder y pudo sentir en su rodilla la humedad de su novia. Sin embargo, no quiso proseguir y, temblando, se separó de ella, sentándose a su lado.

Matsuri, aturdida por perder el roce de su piel con la de ella, murmuró, jadeante:

-¿Por qué no seguiste?

-Aún no, Matsu. Te quiero, es verdad, pero no quiero que alguien nos descubra; sería muy vergonzoso. Yo...quiero que sea especial para ti.-titubeó antes de proseguir-dime algo... tú...¿has tenido algún tipo de intimidad alguna vez?

Matsuri abrió mucho los ojos y luego sonrió.

-¿De qué viene eso?-le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

-Es sólo curiosidad.

Matsuri depositó un suave beso en los labios de Harumin. Después, le dijo al oído:

-Eres la primera persona que me besa y me toca de un modo tan íntimo. Siempre viví observando a Yuzu y aunque he sido bastante traviesa en asuntos amorosos, nunca han sido personales; sólo me he divertido viendo las relaciones de otros. Tú eres mi experiencia más real del amor. Te quiero, Haru.

Harumin se sintió cautivada por el brillo que despedían los ojos de su nuevo amor. La besó apasiona-damente; acarició sus mejillas mientras se deleitaba con los labios que se abrían para recibirla con la misma pasión que ella otorgaba. Era tan difícil parar... era la primera vez que percibía verdaderos sentimientos en un beso, porque los que Yuzu le diera no poseían ese verdadero anhelo que sentía en los de Matsuri. Se dejaron caer en la arena nuevamente.

-Haru...-la voz de Matsuri era como como el sonido sordo de las olas que lamían la orilla de la playa, suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo.- Te deseo con locura.

Harumin le besaba el cuello, tocando con mucha delicadeza el sexo de Matsuri por sobre la tela elástica de su vestido de baño. El cuerpo de Matsuri se movía como loco y su boca gimoteaba como el llanto de un bebé. Esto enloqueció a Harumin. Era un riesgo estar en esa situación allí, pues cualquiera podría llegar y verlas; pero los dulces sonidos de Matsuri atormentaban sus oídos, excitándola de forma demencial. Nunca pensó que pudiera generar una reacción así, y su propio cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-Matsu...-dijo en un suspiro-voy a perder el control. Aún podemos detenernos...¡Oh, dios! Te anhelo con desesperación. Pero no quiero que sea aquí ¿me entiendes?

Matsuri deslizaba sus manos, subiéndolas y bajándolas a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Harumin, en una caricia llena de amor.

-Entiendo-su voz era un suave gemido-pero...te lo suplico, por favor...déjame terminar. Estoy a punto de estallar. En otro momento lo haremos como se debe; pero dale ahora algo de liberación a este peso que siento en mi interior, y que quiere ahogarme.

Harumin miró el rostro sonrojado de Matsuri, sus labios abiertos en un ruego y entendió perfecta-mente lo que ella sentía.

-Matsu...-dijo, mientras la cubría nuevamente, llevando su mano al pequeño sexo de su Matsuri, frotándolo. Esta, al sentir la delicada mano de Harumin en su intimidad volvió a gemir de aquella forma tan particular: como el llanto de un bebé, Escucharla enardeció las fibras más apasionadas de su cuerpo. Hubiera querido tocarla directamente porque el traje de baño seguía interponiéndose, pero prefirió hacerlo así por el momento. Incrementó el ritmo de sus caricias, y Matsuri creyó enloquecer. Su cuerpo brincaba, y toda ella era un solo lamento de placer. Eran una melodía de pasión primitiva. Cuando Harumin sintió que su organismo subía en un crescendo que amenazaba con ahogarla, dejó de tocar a Matsuri, e incrustó su pelvis entre las piernas de ella. Aunque no se tocaban directamente, sus sexos estaban a punto de explotar. Se empezó a mover frenéticamente. Matsuri encorvó sus hombros y clavó sus caderas en las de Harumin, quien arremetió con mayor rapidez que antes. Sus senos se oprimían en el pecho de Matsuri, deslizándose con exquisita rapidez. Era maravilloso. El clímax se fue aproximando, llegando de cada músculo de sus cuerpos y cada nervio del cerebro, en acumulación gradual de calor. Empezaron a sentir los temblores en sus piernas y notaron como subían y subían hasta llegar a sus cabezas.

-Harumin, algo se viene-sollozó Matsuri.

-Lleguemos unidas.-Harumin aceleró, en una loca carrera, como si fuera a lanzarse a un precipicio-¡Matsuri! ¡Ya, ya!- Se clavó en las caderas de Matsuri en un último empujón. Esta última se retorció, llorando, presionado hacia abajo, con sus manos ,el trasero de Harumin, tratando de llevarla más cerca de su sexo. Ambas llegaron al orgasmo en un estallido de placer tan intenso que, al acabar, no sabían si habían muerto o sólo estaban desmayadas.

Pasó un rato antes de adquirir conciencia de lo que las rodeaba. Sus fluidos corrían por sus piernas, como testigos de lo ocurrido. Matsuri abrazaba a Harumin, demasiado feliz, libre como las gaviotas que volaban encima de ellas. Harumin tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho de su chica, respirando aún con algo de dificultad. Se besaron cien veces más, diciéndose mil cosas,y después se dirigieron al hotel, tomadas de la mano. Un resplandor iluminaba sus rostros, pues era la primera vez que experi-mentaban algo como aquello. Estaban a las puertas del amor, y eso era algo invaluable.

Mientras, Mitsuko bostezaba, algo cansada, en la oficina de una firma de ingenieros, en donde sostenía una entrevista con los agentes inmobiliarios encargados de la venta del terreno donde su padre planeaba construir un complejo turístico. No quiso llevar a Yuzu, porque quizá se hubiera aburrido. Mientras veía algunas maquetas y leía los prospectos del proyecto, una sensación de pérdida se acumulaba en si interior. Yuzu estaba tan extraña... aunque habían estado en profunda intimidad física hacía poco , su querida Yuzu a veces quedaba en blanco, con la mirada perdida, pensando seguramente en Mei. Recordar los hinchados labios de Yuzu cuando estaban en el avión le provocaba un agudo dolor en su pecho. Ellas se habían besado durante largo tiempo, y quien sabe si... pero la idea era demasiado para ella, y trató de desecharla de su mente. Moría de ganas por salir de esa tediosa reunión para poder estar con Yuzu, quien se había ido con Mei y Maruta a recorrer la playa. Harumin habían salido temprano con Matsuri quién sabe a dónde. Y saber que Mei y Yuzu estaban juntas la atormentaba; era tan obvio que aún se amaban...

Eran cerca de la tres de la tarde cuando, al fin, pudo salir. Marcó al número de Yuzu, pero al parecer no escuchaba el móvil, o tal vez lo había dejado en el hotel. Intentó hablar con Maruta, pero ésta tampoco respondió. Decidió salir a buscarlas, aunque era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. La costa estaba repleta de turistas.

Empezó a caminar al azar. Iba vestida algo formal, y los zapatos le incomodaban al andar sobre la are-na, así que se las quitó. Sentir la aspereza del suelo, y la brisa azotando su cara con suavidad la tranquilizó un poco. Quería confiar en Yuzu, pero los celos la estaban martirizando de una forma molesta; nunca pensó que fuera celosa, y ese era un sentimiento completamente nuevo para ella. Era como si le quitaran aire a sus pulmones, o un gran peso oprimiera su pecho. No pudo recriminarle nada Yuzu, o no se sintió capaz. La misma Yuzu le había dicho que amaba a Mei, y le dolía saber que Yuzu estaba cediendo a esos sentimientos nuevamente; no quería perderla. La amaba con toda su alma, y aunque los celos la torturaban, sentía que podía perdonarle a Yuzu cualquier cosa.

El sol, que empezaba a escocerle la cara, la sacó de sus monólogos internos.

La curva de la costa de Waikiki era tan fascinante, que Mitsuko deseaba verla desde el balcón de su habitación del hotel con Yuzu a su lado. Empezó a pasear su mirada por entre los distintos grupos de personas, aspirando a divisar a Yuzu. Mientras estaba en eso, una mano se posó en su espalda.

-Mitsuko...

Esta giró y se encontró con la profunda mirada de Maruta, que la observaba a través de sus anteojos, algo empañados por el aire húmedo de la costa.

-Hola, Maruta.-Miró alrededor, buscando algo.

-No están conmigo-dijo Maruta, sabiendo a quiénes buscaba Mitsuko.

-¿Ah? Pero... ¿No dijeron que estarían las tres juntas? -Los ojos de Mitsuko se nublaron, y Maruta sintió un nudo en su estómago al verla así.

-Sí. Y aún estamos juntas, sólo que ellas decidieron darse un baño y yo quise esperarte.

-¿Esperarme?

-Sabía que vendrías.

Mitsuko apartó vista. Maruta parecía leer en su interior, y no quería que viera más allá de lo que ya había visto.

-¿Están por aquí cerca?

Maruta no respondió. Miró tristemente a Mitsuko, deseando ahorrarle los malos momentos. Pero así como Maruta conocía a Mitsuko como a la palma de su mano, ésta última también sabía todo de Maruta. Era algo recíproco.

-Es triste ¿Verdad, Maruta? Mi primer amor no duró mucho, después de todo.-Mitsuko se llevó una mano a sus ojos, tratando de esconder las lágrimas de su angustia.

Apenada, Maruta le tocó el brazo, tratando de darle ánimo. Su Mitsuko era una joven enérgica, audaz e inteligente. Ver su lado más vulnerable la conmovía profundamente. Sin pensarlo, la abrazó.

-Mitsuko, no llores. Tú nunca lloras. Eres fuerte, hermosa, ingeniosa; eres maravillosa, así que no dejes que esto te domine.

Estas palabras fueron dichas con honda sinceridad, pero también con mucho amor, y Mitsuko lo percibió. La apartó de sí, murmurando:

-Voy a buscar a Yuzu.- No quería darle falsas esperanzas a Maruta, por lo que se alejó, sin mirarla. Ésta miró su hermosa figura alejarse, deseando ser su sombra en la arena, para así estar siempre junto a ella.

Después de andar unos metros más, Mitsuko se sentó a la orilla del mar. Algunos niños jugaban cerca de ella, riendo y chapoteando en el agua. Mitsuko hubiera querido convertirse en uno de ellos, sin preocupaciones ni ansiedades estorbando su felicidad. Deseaba estar con Yuzu en ese momento. Mientras estaba en la reunión, pensó que ella la estaría esperando, deseosa también de estar a su lado, pero el que estuviera con Mei indicaba que no la extrañaba mucho.

Y entonces, las vio. Pasaron corriendo a su lado, sin ser notada. Ambas entraron al mar, adentrándose en él. Yuzu sostenía la mano de Mei quien miraba Yuzu como si ésta fuera una diosa. Y en verdad lo parecía. Sus cabellos de oro bruñían al sol, y su cuerpo, aunque no era muy voluptuoso, sí era armonioso, y a Mitsuko le dieron ganas de entrar al mar y tomarla en sus brazos para llevársela de allí, a un lugar donde Mei no acaparara de ese modo su atención. Su corazón bullía, al verlas allí sonriendo, y aún más al notar cómo el rostro de Mei había adquirido color y vitalidad. Los celos comenzaron a golpearle con saña.

Se levantó, para ver si ellas la notaban, pero estaban tan concentradas en sus juegos, que no consiguió su propósito. Iba a lanzar un grito para llamar a Yuzu, pero el llamado quedó congelado en sus labios.

Una ola había hecho caer a Mei en brazos de Yuzu, quien la recibió con una sonrisa protectora. Se miraron un instante. Yuzu acarició el cabello mojado de Mei y, cerrando los ojos, la besó. Su cuerpo se fusionó con el de ella en un estrecho abrazo, y sus labios parecían querer devorarse. Tal escena paralizó a Mitsuko. Las lágrimas volvieron a surcarle la cara, y aunque verlas le dolía, no fue capaz de moverse. Su mayor miedo se había materializado, y eso la dejó noqueada. Al cabo de un rato, Mei y Yuzu salieron del agua. Era imposible que no vieran a Mitsuko y, efectivamente así sucedió. Cuando Yuzu vio a Mitsuko justo a unos cuantos metros de ella, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Yuzu pudo ver el mismo dolor que una vez ella experimentara, al ver a Mei en brazos de Misaki. Mitsuko dio la vuelta, y emprendió la retirada. No haría una escena. Yuzu era libre de amar a quien quisiera. Pero algo la lastimaba por dentro, y ese algo se escapaba de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas.

Yuzu miró a Mei un momento. Esta última sujetó su mano con fuerza.

-Déjala ir-le dijo, aferrándose a ella.

Luchando con lo que le gritaba su corazón en esos momentos, Yuzu bajó la vista. Al levantarla nueva-mente, no fue capaz de mirar a Mei directamente. Sólo soltó su mano, y le dijo, mientras se alejaba de ella:

-Lo siento, Mei. No puedo dejar a Mitsuko.

-¡Yuzu, espera!-Mei trató de detenerla, pero Yuzu echó a correr. Mei la siguió.

-¡Mitsuko!-gritó Yuzu, a la par que corría para alcanzarla. Mitsuko se detuvo.

Yuzu llegó a su lado, y la abrazó, apoyando el rostro en su ancha espalda. No pudo decir nada.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?-interrogó Mitsuko débilmente.-Es obvio que te mueres por ella. Yo no te detendré, Yuzu.

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

-Te amo, Yuzuko. Pero no quiero sufrir así. Sé que fuiste honesta conmigo desde el principio al decirme que aún querías a Mei. Luché tanto para que la olvidaras. Parece que he perdido.

-Mitsu, perdóname.-Yuzu sentía que la culpa iba a aplastarla.

-Regresa con ella. Esa cara que tenías cuando la mirabas...Dios, era tan hermosa. Jamás te había visto así.

Yuzu enmudeció. Se puso frente a ella y la besó. Algunas personas estaban mirándolas, pero a Yuzu no le importó. Muy a su pesar, Mitsuko correspondió al beso con desesperación.

Mei las observaba. Yuzu la había dejado atrás para seguir a Mitsuko. Entonces ¿Qué significaron todos esos besos que se dieron? Pudo sentir en los labios de Yuzu el fuego del amor, pero ahora ella la volvía a dejar. Lo que pasaba era que Yuzu sentía que debía ser leal a la persona que la sacó de la depresión; le parecía una bajeza dejarla así sin más.

Mitsuko mantuvo a Yuzu en sus brazos un largo tiempo. Cuando pudo controlar la intensa emoción que la embargaba, le dijo en un susurro:

-Te quiero tanto, princesa. Por eso quiero que seas feliz...aun si es con ella. ¿Sabes una cosa? Mei nos está mirando desde hace rato.

Yuzu hubiera querido dejar a Mitsuko y correr a los brazos de Mei, pero lo fallaron las fuerzas. Mitsuko lloraría, y no era justo.

-No. Me quedaré contigo. Tuve momentos de debilidad, porque la amo. Aun así, no soy tan miserable como para olvidar lo feliz que sido contigo. Sé que Mei está sufriendo ahora, y eso me afecta, pero tú y yo somos pareja ¿no?

Mitsuko besó la frente de Yuzu.

-No estés conmigo por agradecimiento, Yuzu.

-Te equivocas. Yo sí te quiero, tanto, que viviría contigo para no tener que estar cerca de Mei.-Cuando escuchó esto, Mitsuko levantó en sus brazos a Yuzu.

-Vamos al hotel. Allí hablaremos mejor.

Aunque Yuzu era algo pesada, a Mitsuko le pareció tan ligera como una pluma. Se encaminó con su preciosa carga al hotel. Yuzu levantó un poco la cabeza, mirando atrás. A cierta distancia estaba Mei, que la observaba con una inmensa tristeza. Los labios de Yuzu se abrieron.

-Lo siento, Mei.-dijo, sin articular ningún sonido, pero Mei entendió perfectamente. Quiso morir allí mismo.

Al día siguiente, se podía notar, por la actitud de Yuzu y Mitsuko, que se habían reconciliado. Y no sólo eso.

Al parecer, Harumin y Matsuri habían dado un paso en su relación, pues el comportamiento de ambas era tan acaramelado, que podía presumirse que ya eran pareja. Maruta observaba todos estos comportamientos, y aunque le tranquilizaba ver a Mitsuko feliz, su propio corazón palpitaba con dolor. ¡Cuánto anhelaba poder besar, aunque fuera sólo un vez, los sensuales labios de Mitsuko! Al ser rechazada por ella la tarde anterior, cuando quiso consolarla, se dio cuenta de que su amor no sería correspondido jamás.

Ese día, después de desayunar, cada quien tomó su propio camino. Harumin y Matsuri se fueron al complejo urbano para conocer otros lugares de interés que pudiera tener la capital del estado. Mitsuko y Yuzu se pusieron sus trajes de baño para darse un chapuzòn en las piscinas del Hotel, y Maruta se quedó cerca de ellas, leyendo un libro. Mei no quiso salir de la habilitación que compartía con Maruta; no quería presenciar las zalamerías entre Mitsuko y Yuzu. Los besos que compartiera con esta última la habían ilusionado, haciéndola creer que Yuzu volvería con ella.

Algo más tarde, Mei decidió salir. Desde el balcón del cuarto, miró la preciosa vista. El mar y el cielo se veían tan azules y refulgentes, y el sol brillaba con tanta alegría, que fue como un llamado para su corazón solitario. Se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban a la pantorrilla, además de unas gafas de sol. No era muy partidaria del último accesorio, pero sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y no quería que nadie viera lo infeliz que era.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo determinado. Las personas que estaba en la bahía eran muchas, había mucho ruido, y la música del mar acompañaba la hermosa tarde. Se entretuvo mirando a un par de chicas que se abrazaban mucho. Entre ellas había una rubia que le recordó mucho a Yuzu; reía mucho y era algo ruidosa, pero su compañera la miraba como si de una estrella del cielo se tratase...y recordó que Yuzu la miraba así a ella, antes de que su gran error le alterara tan drásticamente la personalidad. Todo lo que vivió con ella se reprodujo como una película en su mente, y descubrió que en realidad nunca había hecho demasiado por Yuzu. Ésta se había dedicado a quererla con ternura, y ¿qué recibió a cambio? Indiferencia y traición. Solo después de que Yuzu la dejara, pudo medir la magnitud de su amor por ella. Pero ya para qué. Y pensar en esas cosas le despezaba el alma, por lo que se alejó de la zona de turistas, para alejarse del ruido y meditar a solas su pena.

Sin saber a dónde se dirigía, caminó por un sendero que se abría entre unas palmeras. El sitio estaba solitario, pues habían altos acantilados, y como ese día el viento soplaba fuerte, no era cómodo andar por allí. Vio unas rocas que proporcionaban una deliciosa sombra, y hacia allí se dirigió, para recostarse una rato en la arena y pensar en qué camino debería tomar. Ese lugar era el mismo en que habían estado Matsuri y Harumin un día antes, pero obviamente ella no lo sabía.

Se sentó, recostando su espalda en una de la rocas. De pronto, escuchó un sonido gutural, justo detrás de ella. Al principio fue suave, pero luego fue incrementándose, haciéndola sentir incómoda. Eran...¿gemidos?

"Parece que a alguien se le ocurrió venir aquí a hacer..."Pensó mientras se levantaba para irse de allí. No había dado tres pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Mitsuko.

-Princesa, mi amor, te amo.-seguida de un lamento apasionado. Temblando, asomó la cabeza por encima de una de las rocas más pequeñas y vio a Yuzu y Mitsuko en pleno acto sexual. Mitsuko estaba encima de ella, moviéndose como loca, y Yuzu tenía la boca abierta, quejándose débilmente.

Ver eso fue demasiado para Mei. Salió corriendo, con el corazón a punto de ser expulsado de su cuerpo, o tal vez de su alma. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y una hemorragia emocional interna la estaba desangrando. ¿Así se sintió Yuzu cuando la vio a ella con Misaki? Era desgarrador. El sentimiento de tristeza era tan grande, que ya casi no era consciente de a dónde se dirigía. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

Jamás imaginó que ver a la persona amada disfrutando en brazos de otra era tan cruel. Comprendió que jamás recuperaría a Yuzu. Mitsuko sabía cómo mantenerla a su lado.

Llegó a una zona privada de la costa, donde había pocos bañistas. Sin pensarlo, se introdujo en el mar. Quería refrescar el fuego de angustia que consumía su corazón. Se adentró en el agua, arrojando las gafas, deseando morir. Entonces, su pie se hundió en un hoyo marino, y ella cayó. Su cuerpo se sumergió en el mar, y luego emergió, sacudido por las olas. Mei hubiera podido salir de allí, porque era buena nadadora, pero su deseo de luchar era casi nulo, y se dejó arrastrar por las olas.

Un chiquillo que estaba por allí vio la escena. Mortalmente asustado, corrió a donde estaban sus padres, gritando como loco:

-¡Papi, mira esa chica se está ahogando!

-¿Qué dices?-el señor miró a donde su hijo le señalaba y vio a Mei, que se alejaba cada vez más de la costa, por el zarandeo de las olas.

Pálido, el hombre corrió a donde estaban los guardacostas.

La multitud estaba agitada. Mucha gente se había conglomerado en al orilla del mar. Tanto movimiento llamó la atención de Maruta, que junto a Harumin y Matsuri, quienes habían regresado de su paseo, se habían acercado para ver el motivo de tanta conmoción.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- indagó Maruta, dirigiéndose a un chico que agitaba los brazos.

-Una chica ha desaparecido en el mar.

-¿Una chica?- Repitió Maruta.

-Sí. Yo mismo la vi.

En ese momento vio a Mitsuko y Yuzu, que también venían a curiosear. Miró a su alrededor. Harumin y Matsuri. Yuzu y Mitsuko. ¿y Mei? Recordó que no había querido salir esa mañana, pero la había visto caminar por la playa hacía un rato. Con los ojos dilatados por el miedo, exclamó, dirigiéndose a sus compañeras:

-¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Mei?

-No.-contestó Matsuri- Acabamos de llegar.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Mitsuko.

-Parece que una chica se ha perdido en el mar.

Un velo de terror cubrió los ojos de Yuzu cuando una terrible sospecha penetró en su mente.

-¿Mei dónde está?- Yuzu empezó a buscar a su hermanastra. Al no verla, su rostro se alteró, y el corazón, literalmente, se le detuvo. Maruta le preguntó al muchachito:

-¿Cómo es la joven que viste?

-Una oriental de cabello largo y negro.

Cuando Yuzu escuchó esto, la razón pareció abandonarla.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MEIIIII!!!!!!!!!- gritó, desagarrada. Intentó arrojarse al mar, pero Mitsuko la retuvo. Yuzu empezó agitarse con tanta fuerza que por poco se libera, y Harumin y Matsuri tuvieron que intervenir para evitar otra tragedia.

Yuzu gritaba y lloraba, y mucha gente la rodeó, comprendiendo que era pariente de la persona desa-parecida. Su llanto era tan conmovedor, que a algunos se les escaparon algunas lágrimas.

-¡Es culpa mía!-decía Yuzu entre sollozos. -La dejé sola...nuca debí dejarla.

Mitsuko intentó abrazarla, pero Yuzu la apartó.

-Me voy a buscarla.

Antes de que pudieran detenerla nuevamente, Yuzu empezó a correr, enloquecida. Llamaba a Mei con lastimera insistencia, le gritaba al mar, como si éste pudiera entenderla.

-¡¡Mei!!-gritaba, llorando.-¡MEI! Perdóname. ¡No me dejes, Mei!

Harumin y Matsuri permanecían abrazadas, llorando.

Mitsuko observaba a Yuzu con tristeza. Yuzu amaba a Mei de tal forma, que había olvidado todo. Sólo pensaba en su hermanastra. Si a Mei la encontraban sin vida, Yuzu se volvería loca.

Una multitud se acercó corriendo de un extremo de la playa. Un hombre fornido traía a una persona en brazos. Al divisarlos, Yuzu fue a su encuentro. La persona que el guardacosta llevaba era Mei, y parecía muerta.

El hombre acostó en la arena a Mei, quien tenía el rostro marcado con una palidez cadavérica. Iba a darle respiración boca a boca , cuando Yuzu se abalanzo sobre él, impidiéndoselo.

-¡No la toque!-exclamó-Yo lo haré.

Mitsuko y las demás se habían acercado al corro que se había formado alrededor de Mei. Ver a Yuzu, y su rostro enamorado y desesperado, hizo que a Mitsuko se le salieran las lágrimas.

Yuzu abrió la boca de Mei, insuflando aire dentro de ella. No hubo reacción. Lo intentó una y otra vez. Nada. Un paramèdico llegó, y le tomó el pulso. Latía irregularmente.

-Aún vive, pero parece que tragó mucha agua. Podría morir antes de que llegue la ambulancia.

Yuzu redobló sus esfuerzos, anegada en su propio dolor. Hizo presión en el pecho de Mei, para estimular sus pulmones a respirar, mientras sollozaba:

-No me dejes, no me dejes...por favor, regresa.

Volvió a aplicar la respiración boca a boca con fuerza casi sobrehumana. Milagrosamente, el pecho de Mei se infló, y un poco de agua brotó de su garganta, saliendo por la boca. Mei empezó a toser, escupiendo agua. Yuzu la levantó de la arena, y la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba.

-Mei, Mei...pensé que te había perdido. Habría muerto contigo si algo te hubiera pasado.

Mei estaba tan débil, que no pudo articular palabra. Lo único que podía sentir era el calor de Yuzu, y su voz amada.

Una ambulancia llegó, y se llevó Mei. Yuzu, olvidada de todo lo demás se fue con ella. Matsuri, alivia-da, musitó:

-Gracias a Dios. No sé qué habría pasado si otra cosa hubiera ocurrido.

Harumin y Maruta observaban a Mitsuko. Esta tenía la cabeza baja, y podían notarse los brillantes hilos lacrimosos que salían de sus ojos.

Maruta se acercó a ella. La abrazó con todas las fuerzas de su ser, y en esta ocasión Mitsuko se arrodilló ante ella, aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto. Nadie decía nada. Todo era muy claro.

Capítulo 16

Las estrellas brillaban débilmente, y el cielo estaba empañado por tenues nubes que no permitían a la luna saludar a la gélida noche. Envueltas en una gruesa manta, Yuzu y Mitsuko miraban desde el balcón de la villa, el invernal paisaje que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Estaban ensimismadas, sumergidas en su propio universo de emotivos pensamientos acerca de lo que sentían la una por la otra.

Después del baile de clausura, Yuzu, algo avergonzada, le había pedido licencia a Mamá para pasar la noche fuera de casa, aunque era obvio con quien se iba a quedar.

-Claro, Yuzu.-sonrió juguetonamente, mirando a Mitsuko, que estaba agradablemente sonrojada junto a su auto-pero no vayas a portar mal.

Yuzu agachó la cabeza, sabiendo lo que había querido decir su madre.

-Mamá, gracias por ser tan comprensiva con esta atolondrada que tienes por hija.

-Eres mi niña linda, y mereces ser feliz. Vé con ella, que el amor no admite espera.

Yuzu voló al lado de Mitsuko, tratando desesperadamente de no cruzar su mirada con la de Mei. Sin embargo, sus ojos se posaron un pequeñísimo instante en los de ella; eso bastó para leer la infinita tristeza que embargaba su alma. Temblando, se apresuró a subir al coche, tratando de alejar de su mente ese rostro atormentado.

Media hora después, se encontraban en su adorada villa, contemplando los ligeros copos de nieve que caían y que, para ellas, eran como helados cirios de amor que las saludaban con su divina belleza.

-Yuzuko, mi cielo…-susurró Mitsuko, sujetando su mano con dulzura.

-¿Sí?

-Pensé que te perdería. No te imaginas cuánto sufrí creyendo que llegarías a despreciarme tal como lo hiciste con Mei. Te quiero tanto…

-Perdóname por no creer en ti de inmediato, Mitsu. No fue mi intención hacerte llorar.

-Con lo que hiciste por mí hace poco, tengo suficiente muestra de tu amor, así que no vuelvas disculparte.

Yuzu besó a Mitsuko por primera vez después de su corta separación; la besó con fuerza sofocante, ansiosa, ingrávida, hasta que sus cuerpos amenazaron con hacer combustión, prestos a encenderse. Sus lenguas se excitaron, iniciando una danza interna, como si quisieran devorarse mutuamente.

-Vamos a la cama, Mitsu.-jadeó Yuzu. -

-Está bien, pero primero haremos el amor aquí.- Dijo Mitsuko, con la respiración alocada, cayendo sobre ella en el ancho diván. Sus manos inquietas resbalaron hasta la intimidad de Yuzu, haciéndola suspirar, deleitándose en el placer que experimentaría dentro de poco.

Hicieron el amor con frenesí, casi con dolor, afanosas, dejando escapar delirantes gemidos de éxtasis en la dulce y envolvente noche.

Después del tercer orgasmo, permanecieron despiertas un rato más. Yuzu no se cansaba de recorrer con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo de Mitsuko, ni de besar continuamente sus labios.

-Te gusta mucho besar, ¿verdad, Yuzu? -

-Sí. Me encanta esa sensación cálida del roce de los labios; no sé, es agradable unir mi boca con la tuya, y probar tu lengua. Es como beber de un elixir que me llena de vitalidad.

\- Qué pervertida eres. Por mí, puedes besarme hasta desgastarme la piel. -Mitsuko le devolvió triplicadas todas esas caricias, deseando poder ser parte del cuerpo de ella para así estar día y noche dentro de ella.

-Te amo, princesa. No sé qué voy a hacer con este amor que ha llenado mi vida de tal forma que ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú, y me da pánico pensar que nuevamente Misaki quiera intervenir.

A la mente de Yuzu llegó el recuerdo de aquella mirada triste y extraña que Misaki le dirigiera. De pronto, un

fugaz resplandor de antiguas evocaciones le iluminó por un segundo las profundidades más ocultas de su subconsciente, creando en ella la incómoda sensación de que era no era la primera vez que veía esa mirada triste en esos profundos e inescrutables ojos azules.

-Mitsu, me pareció ver algo en mis memorias más olvidadas, pero no puedo precisar qué. Esos ojos…

-Qué raro, Yuzuko. ¿No será que ella te conoce de antes? Lo digo por ese empeño en querer aislarte de las personas que amas; es como si le hubieras hecho algo terrible, y quisiera vengarse de ti.

-No lo sé, pero hay veces en que su mirada de hielo me da escalofríos. He llegado a sentir miedo, por la manera como me trata y me habla.

-Mi amor, quisiera poder meterte en mi puño, para así resguardarte de cualquier daño que alguien pudiera hacerte.-murmuró Mitsuko, abrazándola protectoramente.

-No te preocupes. Ya me las apañaré con ella. Trataré de evitarla lo más que pueda, hasta descifrar el motivo de esa obsesión que parece tener de no dejarme ser feliz. Pero no hablemos más de ella. Hagamos otras cosas…

-Degenerada…hmmm-Mitsuko se retorció; Yuzu había descendido a su sexo, besando con avidez su interior tibio, metiendo uso de sus dedos al mismo tiempo, moviéndolo hasta que el cuerpo de Mitsuko se curvó, sacudiéndose orgásmicamente.

-Yuzu, eres tan hermosa.-gimió débilmente, repleta de placer-Ven-tomó a Yuzu por el cabello, ubicándola encima de su cuerpo- Eres muy buena haciendo el amor.

-Tú eres mejor. Te quiero, Mitsu.

Se besaron por enésima vez aquella noche, sintiendo en cada instante de amor el murmullo próvido de sus corazones amantes, que fluía como un río que nacía en sus miradas resplandecientes y desembocaba en el intenso placer que hacía saltar a sus cuerpos con apasionado fervor.

Dos meses más transcurrieron. Durante ese tiempo, Yuzu parecía flotar en una nube de color rosa que no admitía más presencia que la de Mitsuko y la de ella misma. Se sentía completamente dichosa a su lado, y ya no le cohibía besarla en público, ni tomarle la mano o abrazarla estrechamente delante de quien fuera. En verdad la amaba. O eso creía...

Porque había algo que nublaba su felicidad con cierta frecuencia: Mei.

Mei. La preciosa chica de ojos violetas, metódica, aplicada en los estudios y consagrada a su cargo como presidenta estudiantil, se estaba esfumando poco a poco. Ya no lloraba por Yuzu como al principio; es más, era muy raro que de sus ojos brotase una lágrima; pero, si las lágrimas del corazón cuentan, el pecho de Mei era un caudal que corría constantemente. No había ocasión en que no mirara a Yuzu con esa elocuente expresión de amarga resignación y anhelo, lo cual provocaba en Yuzu reacciones que amenazaban con volverla loca. En esos momentos, el impulso de abrazarla y cubrirla de caricias para que no estuviera triste era tan fuerte, que tenía que huir, de donde quiera que estuviese, para no ceder a la tentación; porque Yuzu, a pesar de la hermosa relación que llevaba con Mitsuko, aún amaba a Mei. Y eso la llevaba a cuestionarse muchas cosas. ¿Cuándo dejaría de amarla tanto? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto estar a solas con ella, sin sentir el fuerte deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos? Y, sobre todo ¿Podría Mitsuko eliminar ese amor que llevaba tan prendido en su alma?

Le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que el rendimiento académico de Mei se estuviera yendo al traste. De los primeros lugares en el rango de calificaciones general, había descendido abruptamente al puesto ochenta. Incluso Yuzu tenía el promedio muy por encima de eso, ubicándose en el puesto cuarenta y dos. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Mitsuko, y ésta era una enorme ayuda a la hora de estudiar, y eso le había servido para ascender en su promedio.

El abuelo de Mei llamó Yuzu cierto día. Con mucho respeto, y cierto temor, Yuzu acudió al llamado. Por un momento, pensó que iba a regañarla, así que entró a su despacho, en la mansión donde vivía, cabizbaja.

-Hola, abuelo. -saludó, tensa e insegura.

El señor Aihara le hizo una señal para que se sentara.

Yuzu se sentó, esperando una severa reprimenda. La cara del abuelo no tenía trazas de afabilidad, y eso la puso más nerviosa aún.

-Yuzu.

-¿Sí?

-Tal vez creas que te he llamado para regañarte o algo así, pero no te preocupes, no es nada de eso. Siento que mi cara sea así de seria. Quiero felicitarte por haberte adaptado tan bien a tu nueva posi-ción. A pesar de que no cumples a cabalidad con las normas del instituto, has mejorado tu rendimiento, e incluso has manifestado un gran talento musical. Me alegro que pongas en alto el nombre de nuestra familia.

Yuzu no se esperaba semejantes palabras. Inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Gracias, abuelo.

-Gracias a ti. Has ganado una beca en la Universidad de Tokio, y eso es un logro enorme para cualquier estudiante. Es gratificante saber que serás una persona de provecho para la sociedad. No estoy muy de acuerdo con la relación que tienes con Mitsuko, pero se trata de tu corazón, y no puedo interferir, por mucho que yo quiera verte casada en el futuro con un hombre de buena posición social.

-Abuelo, en cuanto a eso...-Yuzu se incomodó muchísimo. Lo último que pensó fue que el abuelo tocaría ese tema.

-No digas nada, por favor. La sociedad actual no es la de mi juventud, así que puedo entenderlo.-a pesar de su rostro impertérrito, el señor Aihara sonrió.- Eres una gran muchacha. Por eso quiero preguntarte algo. Ya que vives con Mei, me gustaría saber por qué su promedio académico ha bajado tanto. Me extraña, porque ella siempre ha sido una excelente estudiante; algo debe estarle sucediendo. ¿Tú sabes algo, Yuzu?

Yuzu bajó los ojos. Por supuesto que conocía la razón de los problemas de Mei; el abuelo lo tenía frente a sus ojos: ella misma. Mei parecía respirar sólo por ella. Sólo verla le mostraba cuán afectada estaba aún por la ruptura, y Yuzu se preguntaba si alguna vez Mei podría superarlo. Obviamente, no podía decirle nada al abuelo, así que musitó una respuesta vaga y nada concisa.

-La verdad, ella no me habla mucho últimamente. No sabría decirle qué es lo que le preocupa.

El señor Aihara suspiró.

-Me lo suponía. Mei nunca ha sido alguien que guste de compartir sus problemas, así sienta que está a punto de colapsar. Hace unos días intenté hablar con ella, pero sólo respondió con evasivas. La vi tan apesadumbrada, que no me atreví a reñirla. Por eso, quiero pedirte que hables con ella, y trates de averiguar qué es lo que la atribula; dile que se alimente bien; está muy delgada.

-Cla-claro que lo haré, abuelo. No le prometo nada, pero haré lo posible por ayudarla.

-Te lo agradecería. Mi salud está delicada aún, y mi médico me ha prohibido trabajar durante un largo tiempo, así que contaba con Mei para ayudarme, pero si sigue así, tendré que recurrir a la familia Okazaki.

Yuzu brincó imperceptiblemente al escuchar ese apellido.

-¿Okazaki?

-Sí. Ellos son mis socios en negocios no relacionados con la escuela, pero al parecer la principal here-dera se ha mostrado interesada en la Academia Aihara. Como sabes, ella estuvo aquí hace poco, pero al cierre del Festival Escolar tuvo que regresar a Inglaterra. Sin embargo, su padre me ha estado llamando, pidiéndome que le permita a su hija ayudar en la administración del Instituto, y si Mei sigue así, tendré que hacerlo.

-Abuelo, yo podría...

El abuelo levantó la mano, deteniendo las palabras de Yuzu.

-Sé lo que vas a decir, y te lo agradezco, pero no posees cualidades administrativas. Mejor céntrate en tu música y trata de ayudar a Mei, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo.

-Está bien, abuelo.

Yuzu no sabía qué hacer para sacar a Mei de ese estado de inercia en que había caído. Después de su conversación con el abuelo, intentó hablar con Mei. No quería tener a Misaki cerca, pero si Mei no despertaba de ese letargo emocional, tendría que soportar esas miradas extrañas y el peculiar acoso al que esa rara chica la sometía. Y, por otro lado, no quería ver a Mei tan triste. Lo peor era que ella ya no le decía nada. Sólo la miraba...

Esa misma noche decidió hablar con ella. Había quedado con Mitsuko, pero decidió cancelar la cita. En ese tiempo, a Yuzu sólo le faltaba vivir con ella. Estaba tan enardecida con sus caricias, que casi todas las noches amanecía en sus brazos. Parecía que nunca iba a saciarse, pues había convertido el sexo en el principal motor de su relación. Cuando más la perturbaba la aflicción de Mei, se refugiaba con más ahínco en Mitsuko, tratando de huir de los llamados que su corazón le hacía con respecto a Mei. Porque Yuzu seguía amando a Mei con locura, y no sabía qué hacer para sacarla de su alma. Hacía un mes, Mitsuko había tenido que viajar a otro distrito por dos semanas para un trabajo relacionado con su carrera,y en ese período Yuzu sintió un vacío en su pecho que quemaba su espíritu. Cuando Mitsuko regresó, se arrojó sobre ella con desesperación, arracàndole la ropa, ansiosa por su cuerpo. Mitsuko estaba igual, y los gritos de éxtasis de ambas no parecieron ser suficientes para liberar la tensión sexual que se había acumulado en esos días.

Saciados sus deseos, el vacío regresó. Y cuanto más se entregaba a la pasión, más grande era el hueco. Mitsuko la llenaba de detalles que la hacían muy feliz, pero no lograba llenar ese doloroso espacio. Hizo el amor con Mitsuko casi a diario,entregándose al sexo de forma desenfrenada, tratando de desechar ese incómodo sentimiento, sin lograrlo. Lo único que calmaba su ansiedad era ver el rostro de Mei. Moría por besarla siempre que su mirada amorosa se cruzaba con la de ella, pero odiaba la infidelidad, así que prefería correr a los brazos de Mitsuko para escapar de ese loco deseo.

Mitsuko percibió esa ansiedad, atribuyéndola acertadamente a Mei. Trató por todos los medios imaginables de hacer que Yuzu dejara de amar a su hermanastra, pero sentía que esos esfuerzos eran vanos. Mei estaba filtrada en Yuzu como la sangre en las venas, y parecía imposible sacarla de allí. Empezó a sentir miedo.

Quizá Yuzu sólo se sentía atraída a ella por el exquisito sexo que practicaban, y no por su corazón y su alma. Sin embargo, ignoró esas sospechas y siguió adelante, pensando que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Yuzu olvidara a Mei.

Y así, llegamos al punto actual de nuestra historia. Mei había caído en un pantano depresivo, tanto, que incluso su abuelo lo había notado. Mamá también estaba preocupada, pero Mei evitaba quedar a solas con ella para escapar de cualquier interrogatorio.

Esa noche, Yuzu estaba triste. Lo que el abuelo le había dicho la tenía atenazada. Era cierto que Mei comía sólo lo necesario para no morir de inanición, bajando de peso de forma alarmante, y sus estu-dios iban de mal en peor. Y eso hacía que Yuzu se sintiera terriblemente culpable. Quizá había exage-rado algunas cosas...

Cuando Mei vio que Yuzu no saldría esa noche, no pudo evitar decir:

-Qué sorpresa. Es raro que duermas esta noche aquí.

Yuzu desvió la mirada.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Mei le dio la espalda, apretando los puños.

-Sé que hoy hablaste con mi abuelo, así que ahórrate tus palabras. Tú ya sabes por qué he caído, así que es innecesario que indagues acerca de cosas que ya conoces. Eso sólo me hará padecer aún más. No te castigues permaneciendo a mi lado; sé que deseas estar con tu novia.

-Mei, no hables de ese modo. Para mí nunca será un castigo estar contigo.

Al escuchar eso, Mei giró la cabeza, mirando a Yuzu con esa mirada profunda y dolorosamente triste.

-Yuzu, nunca pensé decir esto, pero no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti.

Estas palabras impactaron a Yuzu más de lo que hubiera esperado. Su corazón se removió de su sitio, emplazando a un dolor agudo y penetrante en su lugar.

-Entiendo por qué lo dices, Mei. Pero no deja de doler. Sé que siempre fui una carga para ti.

-¿Carga?-repitió Mei- Tal vez al principio sí te consideré una persona entrometida y algo intensa, pero tu pasión por la vida me llevó a ti de forma irresistible. Aunque nunca lo demostré,siempre te amé, Yuzu. Sé de sobra que fui yo quien falló primero, pero ¿no crees que llevaste tu resentimiento a extremos exagerados?

Yuzu sabía que Mei tenía razón; aun así, le pareció injusto que Mei quisiera lavarse las manos, y así se lo expresó.

-No puedo creer que insinúes que yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado. Tú misma me alejaste de ti. ¿Qué habrías hecho si me hubieras encontrado en brazos de otra? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te vi con ella? Quise morir.

-Me habría enojado contigo, pero te amo tanto que lo hubiera perdonado...pero qué has hecho tú? Te dedicaste a herirme, a maltratar a mi corazón, hasta el punto de dejarlo destruido. -En este punto, Mei no pudo detener por más tiempo el llanto que se había comprimido en su pecho tantos días-¿Puedes siquiera imaginar cómo me lastima ver tu lugar vacío cada noche? Y cuando regresas, puedo sentir el olor de otra adherido a tu piel, y eso es cruel, Yuzu.

Mei se había sentado en la cama, sacudiéndose por la fuerza de los sollozos. Yuzu empezó a llorar también, pero lo hacía por Mei, no por ella. Se acercó, y trató de abrazarla, pero Mei la apartó.

-No, Yuzu. No me abraces más. Me ilusionas cuando lo haces. Dentro de poco estarás con tu novia, y me dejarás sola otra vez. No me martirices más.

-Mei, perdóname...

-No hay nada que perdonar. Creo que soy muy egoísta, al fin y al cabo. Tú sólo intentas ser feliz. Si yo no hubiese caído con Misaki, tú nunca habrías salido con Harumin, y mucho menos con Mitsuko. Pero pienso que demostraste ser mucho más débil que yo, a pesar del terrible error que cometí.

-¿Débil yo?

-Sí, tú. He soportado cuatro largos meses tu rechazo e indiferencia. He tenido que verte de la mano con otras personas, ver en tu cuerpo las señales de tu idilio con ellas, y lo he guardado para mí misma. No he recurrido a nadie para aliviar esta tristeza que me está desintegrando milímetro por milímetro, en una especie de muerte a cámara lenta. He estado sola, Yuzu. Sola. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te amo. Tuve un momento de debilidad que no supe afrontar, y hasta el día de mi muerte lo lamentaré. No pudiste perdonarme. Preferiste ir a otros brazos y refugiarte en otro cuerpo. Yo no lo hice, ni lo haría, así me muera de tristeza por tu ausencia; te amo demasiado como para intentar reemplazarte con otra.

-Mei, yo... no sé qué decir.

-A pesar de todo tu positivismo, demostraste ser lamentablemente más débil. No sabes, Yuzu... cuánto he llorado por ti. Y tú tan feliz, ignorando mi llanto, besando y abrazando a otra delante de mí, como si yo fuera de acero...Yuzu, eres cruel.

Mei se acurrucó en la cama, tiritando. Yuzu se acostó a su lado, mirándola de frente.

-Sé que te herido, Mei. La verdad es que soy una mala persona. Quise vengarme de ti, pero mira a dónde te he llevado.-besó su frente, llorando-Perdóname.

-No, Yuzu, no me beses. Te lo suplico. -se apartó un poco- No eres mía. Y no quiero las sobras de tu amor. Si fueras a volver conmigo, sería distinto. Dentro de poco estarás con Mitsuko, y serás feliz otra vez. Conmigo sólo sufres. Una vez me lo dijiste. Se me ha muerto el corazón, Yuzu ; me enamoré, y fue mi error...ahora pago por amarte y el pecado de adorarte, y me dejas, me dejas...Por Dios, no sabes cómo me duele. No sé por qué caí ante tu sonrisa, si ibas a ser tan fugaz como la brisa, no sé por qué tengo que amarte; quise quitar las espinas que sembré en tu corazón, pero no pude; te perdí, y ése será siempre mi sufrimiento.

Las lágrimas de Mei eran tan tristes, que Yuzu se estremeció. Sintió que su amor por ella crecía de forma angustiante y maravillosa al mismo tiempo. Volvió a ponerse frente a ella muy, muy cerca , y empezó a secar con dulces besos la humedad de su rostro. Mei se revolvió, resistiéndose a esas caricias que tanto anhelaba, pero que la harían sentirse más sola que nunca en cuanto Yuzu volviera a los brazos de Mitsuko.

-No me acaricies; no me hagas más daño, te lo imploro. Cómo desearía gobernar a mi corazón, para sacar estos sentimientos que lo han matado; pero ¿cómo olvidar que existes? Te fastidió quererme, te cansaste de amarme y sólo me queda sangrar por ti y tu ausencia, que me está volviendo loca.

Sin saber qué decir para consolarla, Yuzu reiteró su intento de estrecharla contra su corazón.

-Mei...yo te amo. Nunca he dejado de amarte- susurró Yuzu, poniendo la cabeza de Mei en su pecho.-Te amo, y este amor es como el universo: infinito, eterno.

-Si me amaras, me habrías perdonado. Amar es perdonar. Pero tú te solazaste en despedazarme con tu indolencia. Quisiera que la tierra girara al revés, volverme pequeñita otra vez, y volver a nacer, y así no tener que volver a extrañarte, ni en tu fotografía anhelarte, ni llevarte fundida en mi alma como si fueras parte de mí. Sólo quiero saber una cosa, Yuzu: ¿Cómo hiciste para olvidarte de mí? He intentado hacer lo mismo, te juro que trato, y no he podido encontrar el remedio para olvidarte. Con tu partida siento tanto frío, que muero en silencio...-Mei se había aferrado al pecho de Yuzu,

De inmediato, Yuzu percibió que todo cambiaba en su alma al sentirla entre sus brazos; ese vacío que Mitsuko no lograba llenar, se desbordó de amor, un amor inmenso como el cielo, y notó que había algo mágico y enloquecido en aquel frágil cuerpo que se ceñía al suyo, y un resplandor cálido y dulce en aquellos ojos violetas que la miraban llorando. Parecía que ya no existía el frío invierno. Para Yuzu, había vuelto la primavera, esa casi olvidada y fragante primavera de verdores y murmullos de fuentes, una primavera plácida e indolente, de días despreocupados en el que su amor por Mei era el principal motor de su vida. Se desvanecieron por encanto todos los momentos amargos, y vio que los labios de ella, trémulos y pálidos, se abrían cerca de ella, y los besó.

En los oídos de Mei resonó un ruido extraño y profundo, como si hubiesen puesto junto a ellos dos caracolas de mar, y en medio de ese fragor percibió oscuramente las trepidaciones de su corazón. Su cuerpo parecía fundirse con el de Yuzu, y durante un incalculable momento permanecieron unidas la una a la otra, mientras los labios de ella oprimían los de Yuzu ansiosa, insaciablemente. Yuzu se puso encima de ella, extedièndole los brazos, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella en forma agónica.

Pero Yuzu, cuando más fusionada estaba a los labios de Mei, se soltó súbitamente. Levantándose, miró a Mei con ojos de los que había desaparecido toda indiferencia; eran ojos atormentados por la lucha y la desesperación.

-Mei- dijo, jadeando-, mi amor. Te amo con todas las fuerzas que posee mi alma torpe y descuidada. Pero tengo novia. No puedo engañarla. No puedo, Mei.

Ésta última se sentó en la cama. En cambio, sus ojos había adquirido algo de vida. Yuzu la había besa-do con verdadero amor, ferviente y apasionado.

-Yuzu- replicó a su vez- Me amas. Vuelve conmigo, Yuzu. Tú me amas a mí, no a Mitsuko, ni a nadie más.

-Voy a salir-murmuró Yuzu.

-¿Por qué te vas? Quédate conmigo. No vayas a ella; no después de besarme como lo hiciste.

-¿Cómo podría quedarme aquí después de lo ocurrido?-En la frente de Yuzu se habían formado pe-queñas gotitas de sudor, y tenía las manos cerradas en forma de garra, como si le doliesen. Miró a Mei, con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-No podría seguir a tu lado, sin desear besarte mil veces más. Mitsuko ha sido muy buena, y no merece que le sea infiel...-le dio la espalda y huyó.

Mei, sentada en la cama aún, sintió como si un revitalizante río se llevara todas las tristezas que la agobiaban. Yuzu la amaba, la amaba. Aún había esperanzas.

Yuzu salió a la fría noche de invierno. Desesperada, atribulada. Pensó que amaba a Mitsuko; pero ya no se sentía muy segura al respecto. Angustiada por la confusa tormenta que se libraba en su interior, paró un taxi y se dirigió al departamento de las Taniguchi. Al llegar, tocó la puerta de forma apremiante, rogando porque fuera Mitsuko quien abriera.

-¿Princesa?-Mitsuko la miraba, creyendo que veía mal.

-Mitsu, te necesito a mi lado esta noche.-respondió Yuzu, entrando. Cerró la puerta.- ¿Y Haru?

-Se quedó en casa de Matsuri. ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que hoy no nos veríamos.

Yuzu no respondió. Se lanzó a los brazos de Mitsuko, besándola fuerte, casi con furia. No la soltó hasta que, por fuerza, tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire, permitiendo que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Mitsuko, vamos a tu alcoba.

Ésta estaba sorprendida. Yuzu se veía febril, extraña.

Como Mitsuko se había quedado parada, mirándola como si quisiera leer dentro de ella, la tomó de la mano y la llevó ella misma a la habitación. Una vez allí, la tiró en la cama, presa de un súbito deseo por poseerla. Poniéndose sobre ella, y sin dejar que ella le dijera algo, se apoderó de sus labios, metiendo sus manos por todos los recovecos de su cuerpo, haciendo que Mitsuko exhalara fuerte gemidos de placer.

-Mitsu, te amo.-repetía Yuzu, una y otra vez.

-Princesa...Qué...?-Quería preguntarle el motivo de su ansiedad, pero Yuzu volvió a sus labios, mor-diéndolos con sutileza.

-Yuzuko! -ésta le sacó a los tirones el pijama, quitándose ella misma su propia ropa; con su lengua, recorrió cada parte sensible del cuerpo sudoroso de Mitsuko. Bebió todos sus fluidos, mordió en diversos lugares,atenazando sus pechos con sus dientes hambrientos y, ya sin poder aguantar más, puso su vagina, que estaba a punto de explotar, frente a la de ella. Se acopló, poniéndose encima de Mitsuko, y metió dos dedos en su interior, ayudándose con rápidos y desesperados golpes de su cadera, lo cual hacía que con cada embestida, los dedos penetraran más profundo en la intimidad hirviente de su novia.

-Mitsu, Mitsu, te amo...Ahhh, Mitsu...-gruñía Yuzu- esto es tan bueno...-Yuzu no concedía tregua en sus movimientos, y Mitsuko enterró profundamente las uñas en la espalda de ella, rasguñàndole la piel con vehemencia orgásmica.

A punto de correrse, Yuzu anudó todas las hebras sueltas de los movimientos que las unían en un último envión poderoso.

Mitsuko gritó, y Yuzu se sacudió convulsivamente encima de ella, gimiendo fuertemente y alcanzando el orgasmo, expulsando sus líquidos vaginales como expulsa su lava un volcán.

Temblando, Yuzu permaneció encima de Mitsuko, respirando con intensidad asmática. Por unos mo-mentos, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. El sexo que acababan de practicar había sido demoledor.

-Yuzuko...-pudo decir Mitsuko- eso fue...cielos...eso fue... no tengo palabras.

No obstante, Yuzu estaba lejos de terminar aquella noche. Se arrodilló frente a Mitsuko, con las pier-nas algo separadas y alzó una de las largas piernas de ella, dejado expuesto su sexo dulce y provocativo.

-Yuzu, espera, acabamos de ...

-Shhhhhh...-Yuzu puso su intimidad frente a la de Mitsuko, pegándolas,frotándolas con fuerza. Cerró los ojos, mientras hacía chocar, abofeteando sensualmente sus sexos, que estaban demasiados mojados, y escurrían, anegados de éxtasis. Mitsuko se estremecía. Yuzu estaba tan rara...parecía que quería desahogarse. ¿Pero de qué? Procuró detenerla, a pesar del gran placer que le proporcionaba.

-Princesa-murmuró, mientras Yuzu incrementaba sus golpes, sacàndole agudos gemidos-¡Ahhhh, Yuzu! Esto es grandioso...-Yuzu le levantó más la pierna, poniéndola sobre su hombro, y aceleró el vaivén; los pechos de ambas saltaban ante el enloquecedor ritmo-...Yuzu, mi amor, dime qué tienes.

Yuzu se detuvo un instante. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban.

-Te deseo. Tu cuerpo me vuelve loca-se inclinó para besarla; acto seguido, volvió a arremeter con más fuerza que antes. Apretó los dientes, gruñendo. Sentía venir el orgasmo. Dio unos golpes más, acelerando como poseída, y se corrió junto con ella, con más intensidad que la vez anterior. Sin fuerzas, cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo convulso de Mitsuko.

Cuando el esfuerzo de la pasión se relajó, dejándola respirar normalmente, se apartó un poco de Mitsuko, dándole la espalda.

-Yuzu, ¿qué pasa?-No podía creer que Yuzu la hubiera buscado sólo para tener sexo. La abrazó, sepultando sus labios en su dorado pelo. Pero la respuesta de Yuzu la sorprendió.

-Mitsu, estoy cansada. Créeme, no ocurre nada. Quiero dormir.

Por alguna razón, Mitsuko se sintió aislada. Tenía a Yuzu a su lado, pero ésta parecía tener su mente lejos de allí. Y no se equivocaba.

Yuzu se arrepentía de haber acudido a Mitsuko. Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba esa encantadora sensación que afloró cuando besó a Mei. Y ahora el calor de esos labios que amaba tanto se había desvanecido al tener contacto con Mitsuko. Habría sido mejor si se hubiera quedado en su casa, al lado de Mei, simplemente abrazándola. El extraño vacío había vuelto, con más crudeza que antes; sin poderlo evitar, empezó a llorar silenciosamente, sin saber exactamente por qué. Mitsuko percibió la tristeza de Yuzu, y para cerciorarse, tomó a Yuzu por el hombro, haciendo que la mirara.

-Princesa,¿Por qué lloras? Haces que me entristezca yo también.

Sin dejar de llorar, Yuzu sujetó la morena mano de Mitsuko, besándola.

-Ni yo misma sé por qué estoy llorando.

Mitsuko se tendió a su lado. La escondió en su cuerpo, aprisionàdola con sus brazos enamorados. Yuzu amaba a Mei. Su nombre flotaba, difuso y claro al mismo tiempo. Ahora era Mitsuko quien lloraba.

Cuando Yuzu despertó a la mañana siguiente, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Mitsuko estaba a su lado, aferrada a ella. Se separó con mucho cuidado, para no despertarla, se puso frente a ella, para despertarla con un suave beso. Mitsuko abrió lentamente los ojos. Ver a Yuzu tan cariñosa la alivió un poco. Le devolvió el beso con creces, e hicieron el amor, pero esta vez fue menos efusivo; lo hicieron lentamente, con mucha calma.

Yuzu sentía que debía compensar de alguna manera la brusquedad con que había poseído a Mitsuko la noche anterior, y aunque lo intentaba con todo su corazón, nada podía sacar a Mei de su pecho. Se entregaba al placer del sexo, pensando que así lograría meter a Mitsuko en su alma, sin que la presencia de Mei la turbase. Pero nada surtía efecto.

Mitsuko la llevó al baño en brazos, y se ducharon, no sin volver a entregarse al deseo. Era una locura. Menos mal que Harumin no se encontraba allí; de lo contrario, no habrían podido tomarse tantas libertades. Yuzu había decidido mantener su relación con Mitsuko, luchar para que funcionase, porque no quería lastimarla, aunque en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era ver feliz a Mei. Y la felicidad de Mei era ella, Yuzu Aihara.

Mitsuko veía a Yuzu pensativa. La colmó de atenciones, llenándola de mimos. En el caso de Mitsuko, sí era verdadero amor lo que Yuzu le inspiraba. Era su primer amor, y había obtenido mucho de ella, pero ese día Yuzu estaba demasiado ausente. Mientra bebían algo de café en la cocina, Mitsuko le preguntó, con cuidadoso tacto:

-Yuzuko... desde ayer te noto preocupada. Por favor, dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

Pensando si ser honesta o no, Yuzu tardó en responder. Decidió evadir la realidad a la que se estaba enfrentando, pues aun no estaba segura de nada.

-No es nada, Mitsu. Créeme.

Mitsuko sujetó su mano fuertemente, temerosa de que Yuzu pudiese esfumarse en cualquier momento.

-Te amo, princesa.

-Yo también te amo.

-Yuzu, desde hace unos días quería decirte algo, pero hasta ayer me confirmaron.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Mi padre me ha pedido que vaya a Hawaii. Tiene pensado inaugurar un hotel allí, para así expandir su línea comercial. Por supuesto que le dije que sí. Por el momento, sólo voy a ver algunos terrenos, para ver cual se ajusta a las expectativas comerciales de mi padre; y dado que tengo que irme en tres días, le pedí que me dejara llevarte a ti, a Harumin y a Matsuri.

-¿Por qué Matsuri?

-Bueno , no quiero que Harumin se sienta sola, y si está Matsuri a su lado, eso no sucederá.

Yuzu se quedó mirando su taza de café, pensativa. Mitsuko pensó que Yuzu saltaría de alegría ante las inesperadas vacaciones. Incluso había hablado la tarde anterior con el abuelo de Mei, para que le diera permiso a Yuzu de ausentarse unos días de la escuela, a lo que accedió, tal vez como premio a su destacado talento musical. Pero no vio la reacción que esperaba.

-Pensé que te alegraría conocer un lugar tan bonito como Hawaii.

Yuzu levantó la cabeza, titubeando. Al fin, se animó a preguntar lo que tenía en su corazón.

-Mitsu...¿No podríamos llevar a Mei?

"Así que Mei es el motivo de su preocupación"-pensó Mitsuko, sintiendo algo de tristeza.

-¿Mei? ¿Para qué? ¿No crees que sería...incómodo para ella?

-Bueno, es que Mei está algo enferma, y creo que es debido al invierno tan frío que nos ha dado este año Japón. Pienso que unos días al lado del cálido mar le servirá para espantar esa palidez que se ha adueñado de su rostro en estos días. Y, para que no esté sola, como tú dices, podríamos añadir a Maruta. ¿Qué te parece?

Había tal expresión de ansiedad en el rostro de Yuzu, que Mitsuko no fue capaz de negarse. Le dolía que Yuzu aun amara tanto a Mei. Lo que Mitsuko jamás imaginó fue que en ese viaje fuera a descubrir el alcance del amor que Yuzu sentía por Mei.

No hubo mucho tiempo para los preparativos del viaje. Yuzu y Mei obtuvieron inmediato permiso de su madre para ir a la paradisíaca isla. En cuanto a Maruta y Matsuri, no tuvieron ningún inconveniente para arreglar su salida. Hawai es un estado de los Estados Unidos de América, y un destino turístico por excelencia; por algo el señor Taniguchi estaba interesado en acceder comercialmente a tal lugar.

A diferencia de Japón, en Hawaii el clima era agradable la mayor parte del año. Un cálido sol acompa-ñaba sus días, siendo diciembre la temporada de más afluencia turística. La navidad estaba próxi-ma(faltaba una semana) y hubiera sido agradable extender la estadía hasta esa fecha, pero tanto Yuzu como Mei preferían pasar ese día en su país, por lo que se Mitsuko decidió no alargar mucho el paseo.

Al principio, Mei se negó a ir. No quería presenciar tan de cerca el romance de Yuzu y Mitsuko, pero su abuelo la convenció. A su abuelo no pudo darle una excusa válida para no ir. No obstante su rechazo a tal viaje, la actitud de Yuzu hacia ella había cambiado mucho. Ya no la evadía con tanta frecuencia sino que, al contrario, le preguntaba constantemente por su día, cómo lo había pasado, y durmió en casa las dos últimas noches. Esto último había levantado su ánimo, porque Yuzu dormía muy cerca de ella, dándole la cara, y no como antes, que se alejaba, como si hubieran escorpiones en el medio de la cama.

Escogieron un jueves para el viaje. Así podrían pasar un delicioso fin de semana en el precioso estado, y también serian menos los días de clase perdidos. Harumin y Matsuri estaban realmente felices; era la primera vez para ambas que viajaban fuera de Japón. Su relación se había fortalecido, y poco les faltaba para ser pareja. Harumin tenía pensado declaràrsele en Navidad, pues ya no soportaba tenerla tan cerca simplemente como una amiga; deseaba besarla, y decirle cosas lindas al oído; se había enamorado de ella. Y Matsuri sentía lo mismo. A veces atormentaba a Harumin con situaciones sensualmente calculadas, pero su superior había demostrado tener un gran dominio de sí al no caer en ninguna de sus coquetas y dulces artimañas.

Maruta sólo se dedicaba a observar...

Mitsuko había intentado reservar un vuelo para la mañana del jueves, pero como era temporada alta, los vuelos a Hawaii estaban repletos, así que no tuvo más opción que apartar el vuelo para el miércoles por la tarde. Hawaii está a 6333 km de distancia de Japón , con una diferencia horaria de cinco horas, siendo más tarde en Hawaii. Si partían a las tres de la tarde, hora de Japón, llegarían a eso de las tres de la mañana, hora de Hawaii. El avión tardaría cerca de ocho horas en arribar a destino, así que sería un largo viaje. Mitsuko lamentaba no haberse decidido por utilizar el avión privado de su familia, pero no quiso hacer alardes de ostentosidad; así que tuvieron que utilizar los medios más accesibles del pueblo para hacer el viaje, aunque eso tenía su punto bueno.

Estarían en primera clase, las comodidades serían muy favorables para el viaje. La primera clase era bien atendida en cabinas independientes, que constaban de lujos, gratos para el viajero.

Obviamente, Mitsuko se sentó con Yuzu. Ésta hubiera preferido sentarse con Mei, pero no encontró una buena excusa para hacerlo. Harumin y Matsuri sí se sentaron juntas, y Maruta hizo lo mismo con Mei. Esta última suspiraba, lanzándole miradas furtivas a Yuzu, quien a su vez la miraba también, diciéndole con los ojos cuánto deseaba estar a su lado. Cuando el avión se elevó, todas observaban el bonito espectáculo de ver las ciudades convertirse en diminutas maquetas. Estar suspendidas en el aire en ese coloso de acero era una sensación nueva para Yuzu y Matsuri. Siendo hijas de familias modestas, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de subir a un avión, por lo que estaban extasiadas mirando el cielo azul por el que navegaban con increíble rapidez.

Poco a poco, el sueño las fue venciendo a todas. A todas, menos a Yuzu. Mitsuko estaba cansada, y fue la primera en dormirse. Como viajaban en primera clase, la comodidad era máxima, y eso contribuyó a que todas se entregaran a un buen sueño antes de aterrizar.

Con mucha cautela, Yuzu se levantó de su asiento. Se dirigió al de Mei, que estaba justo en frente del suyo. Ella también dormía. Le acarició su hermoso flequillo negro ébano para despertarla. Mei abrió los ojos, sonriendo tristemente al ver a Yuzu frente a ella. Se veía tan hermoso su amor...

-Yuzu querida.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. Es tan bonito ese cielo nocturno...las estrellas parecen acercarse aún más. Cuando vi lo hermoso de ese cielo, no pude evitar querer verlo contigo.-le extendió su mano derecha-Ven; vamos a verlo antes de alguna azafata entrometida nos descubra.

Mei tomó esa mano que amaba tanto, conteniéndose para no besarla. Yuzu fue con ella hasta la ultima cabina, que era la única desocupada, y se sentó junto a la ventanilla, invitando a Mei a sentarse en su regazo.

Por varios minutos, contemplaron la luna, que parecía seguirlas hasta el infinito. Había algo sublime en ese íntimo momento que compartían juntas. Yuzu, que no era muy buena para contener los impulsos que su corazón le dictaba, tomó el mentón de Mei, girando su cabeza hasta ponerla frente a ella.

-Mei...

-Yuzu ¿Por qué haces estas cosas tan de repente?

-Lo que me dijiste la otra vez penetró hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser. No tenía idea del sufrimiento por el que te hice pasar. Lo siento tanto, Mei. Tienes razón. Nunca debí refugiarme en otros brazos. Demostré ser una cobarde. Ahora...debería estar con Mitsuko y no contigo, pero sentí tanta nostal-gia...te amo, Mei, y besar tus labios otra vez vez me mostró que mi amor por ti es como los manantiales eternos.

Unas gotas tibias cayeron sobre el rostro de Yuzu.

-Por Dios, Mei, no quería hacerte llorar de nuevo.

Mei se apoyó su mejilla en el cuello cálido de Yuzu.

-No era tan feliz desde hacía tanto tiempo. Gracias por tu perdón y por tu amor. Te amo, tanto, que moriría aquí, en este momento, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Mei, eres la estrella del cielo de mi vida.-la estrechó con fuerza-No quiero herir a Mitsuko, porque la quiero. No sé qué hacer.

-Ámame. Eso es todo lo que debes hacer.

-Mi amor lo has tenido siempre; desde el día en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Los ojos resplandecientes de Mei al escuchar esas palabras y motivaron a Yuzu a dar un paso más. Su pecho se expandió, rebosante de amor por ella. Con lentitud casi mágica, empezó a besarla. Mei cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un par de lagrimas más. Al fin, su oración había sido contestada, y eso la inundaba de felicidad, una felicidad tan grande, que pensó que su corazón estallaría. Se acomodó mejor en las piernas de Yuzu, enlazando su cuello con apasionada ternura. Yuzu profundizó el beso, y Mei hizo lo propio. Sus bocas se fusionaron, pero sin afán, como si con eso pudieran detener el tiempo en ese instante de amor puro. Se besaron de mil formas distintas, hasta que sus labios quedaron hinchados, magullados y marcados por la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Les costó mucho separarse, pero cuando lo hicieron, sus almas eran una, a pesar de que no habían hecho más que besarse.

Yuzu volvió a su asiento. Miró a Mitsuko, y el remordimiento la pinchó con fuerza. La quería... y ahora todo se estaba complicando. Se recostó en la cómoda litera y ladeó la cabeza para tratar de dormir un poco. Cuando su acompasado ronquido se dejó escuchar débilmente, Mitsuko abrió los ojos. Estaba despierta desde hacía un rato, y le sorprendió mucho no ver a Yuzu a su lado. Iba a levantarse, pero prefirió esperarla. A lo mejor estaba en el baño. Con un nudo en la garganta, se sentó nuevamente, a esperar. Yuzu tardó en volver. Cuando sintió sus tenues pasos, espió rápidamente y vio a Mei con ella. Ese rostro de Mei...resplandecía de felicidad.

Simuló dormir para que Yuzu no se diera cuenta de que la había visto. Cuando esta última se durmió, Mitsuko la contempló un largo rato. Empezó a verter silenciosas lágrimas al ver una pequeña mordida en el labio superior de Yuzu. Y esa evidente señal de un beso apasionado no se la había

El avión aterrizó a la hora prevista. Todas estaban entumecidas y soñolientas. Un auto las esperaba para conducirlas al hotel en el que Mitsuko previamente había hecho las reservaciones, el cual era una preciosa edificación con la tradicional vista al mar, ubicado junto a la bahía de Waikiki, en Honolulu.

Una vez en el hotel, Matsuri y Harumin se apoderaron de una de las habitaciones. Maruta, observó:

-Ya que Matsuri y Harumin dormirán en una habitación, supongo que Mei y yo tomaremos otra. La pareja feliz tiene su dormitorio matrimonial a plena disposición.

Mei y Yuzu se miraron. Los ojos de Mei se entristecieron, y Yuzu hubiera querido abrazarla para que no se sintiera así, pero Mitsuko tenía la vista fija en ella, y le pareció ver un lejano destello de pesadumbre en sus pupilas cansadas.

-Princesa-dijo Mitsuko pasando su brazo por sus hombros-vamos a dormir. Estoy agotada.

-S-Sì, claro, vamos. Hasta la mañana, Mei.

Mei la besó con la dulce expresión de sus ojos violetas.

-Nos vemos, Yuzu.

Para Maruta no pasaron desapercibidos todos estos juegos de miradas, y empezó a dolerle el pecho. Mitsuko estaba sufriendo.

Yuzu y Mitsuko entraron a la amplia habitación. Las otras habitaciones que había reservado eran con camas separadas, pero ésta tenía una cama doble. Era más bien una suite de lujo, con todas las comodidades del caso: balcón con hermosa vista, baño con jacuzzi, servicio de primera, entre otras cosas. Yuzu se tiró en el cómodo colchón.

-¡Qué suave es! Mitsuko...

Yuzu calló. Mitsuko se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la cabeza baja.

-Mitsu ¿Te preocupa algo?

Ésta tenía el rostro apagado. Yuzu sintió que la culpable de esa tristeza era ella. Llena de remordimiento, la abrazó.

-Mitsu, te quiero.

-¿De veras?

-¿No te lo demuestro día tras día?

De improviso, Mitsuko se arrojó encima de ella; empezó a besarla con pasión y mucha ternura. Se sacó la ropa poco a poco, hasta quedar desnuda. Yuzu correspondía fervientemente a sus demandas, pero el rostro de Mei, y los besos que le diera hacía poco,se presentaron ante ella, bloqueándola por completo.

-Espera, Mitsuko...

-¿Qué?

-Estoy cansada.

Mitsuko se incorporó un poco. La miró con pesar.

-Es la primera vez, desde que salimos juntas, que te niegas a mí. Debes de estar realmente cansada.

Mitsuko se acostó, tapándose con la gruesa colcha. No quería que Yuzu la viera llorar.

A Yuzu se le contristó el espíritu. Mitsuko era muy inteligente, y algo debió notar en su actitud para que se comportara de esa manera. Se desvistió ella también, y se metió debajo de la colcha, subiéndose encima de ella. Mitsuko la abrazó con toda su alma, y con toda su alma le hizo el amor, con ardor, arracàndole gritos, haciéndole sentir todo el amor que le inspiraba con cada beso y cada caricia, sin dejar de repetirle cada segundo que la amaba con todo su ser.

La bahía de Waikiki es una de las más bellas de la Tierra. Es un paraíso terrenal, donde la naturaleza se manifiesta, exuberante, maravillosa y exótica. Esta playa tiene una particularidad: el agua penetra en la tierra de una manera tan peculiar, que tiene la misma forma de la luna en su fase de cuarto creciente, lo cual hace de ella un lugar de asiduas visitas. Miles de turistas de todas partes del mundo van allí a lo largo del año, ya sea para para pasar sus vacaciones, o cumpleaños, o la infaltable luna de miel. Porque eso sí: Hawaii es un lugar extremadamente romántico, presto para el amor en todas sus facetas. El mar que baña la costa es límpido, azul celestial, nacarado y tan precioso que no tiene punto de comparación.

Harumin y Matsuri caminaban por la orilla espumosa y brillante de la playa. Después de almorzar (se levantaron tardísimo, por el largo viaje) les pareció muy tentador caminar por la arena amarilla, suave y áspera al mismo tiempo. Como era la temporada con más afluencia de turistas, decidieron andar hasta llegar a unas rocas que sobresalían un metro metro sobre el nivel del mar. La brisa azotaba con mediana fuerza a la costa, y el sol brillaba en lo alto, esparciendo su calor, equilibrando así el clima, tornándolo agradable y presto para la reflexión o la diversión, dependiendo del ánimo de cada quien. Y el ánimo que rondaba en el alma de las dos amigas rayaba en los límites del romance más apasionado. Desde que estrecharon sus vínculos de amistad, se despertaron en sus corazones un sinfín de sensaciones que día a día aumentaban en intensidad, haciéndose cada vez más difícil retener las acciones que las conducirían más allá de la fraternidad.

Ambas se recostaron a la sombra de una de las rocas, para dedicarse a mirar el cielo. El lugar era soli-tario, pero eso les gustaba aún más. Estaban tomadas de la mano, y sus pulsos latían con algo de agitación. La tensión que imperaba entre ellas estaba a punto de estallar.

-Harumin...-dijo Matsuri, apretando la morena mano de su amiga.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, pequeña?-Harumin sabía que a Matsuri no le caía en gracia que se burlaran de su estatura.

-Eres mala, Harumin.

-Sólo quiero ser feliz.

-Harumin, no puedo creer que estemos en un lugar como este-prosiguió Matsuri.-es tan bonito.

-Sí. Mi hermana es muy generosa. Hubiera podido venir sólo con Yuzu, pero mira que hasta a Mei trajo.

-Tal vez aquí vea cuánto se aman Mitsuko y Yuzu. Aunque esta mañana la vi algo animada.

-¿Quién no se va a animar en un lugar como éste? Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo, Harumin.-Matsuri apretó aún más los dedos que sostenía- Te quiero.

Incorporándose, Harumin se arrodilló, poniendo su rostro justo encima del de Matsuri. Observó un momento la figura que tenía debajo de ella. Matsuri llevaba un traje de baño algo discreto, pues como su cuerpo aún estaba en desarrollo, no había mucho que mostrar; sin embargo, a Harumin le parecía perfecta. Llevó una de sus manos a la cara de Matsuri, acariciándola con mucha suavidad-No eres la única, Matsuri.-susurró. Su voz era acaramelada.-Yo también te quiero.

Matsuri sonrió. Tocó el flequillo recortado de Harumin, diciéndole algo divertida:

-Oye, Harumin, tengo unas ganas enormes de tocarte los pechos.

Harumin rió. Matsuri era un diablillo coqueto y peligroso.

-Pensé que dirías algo más serio.

-Es que en esa posición en que estás ahora, se ven tan...digamos que apetecibles.

Harumin llevaba un bañador de dos piezas, sensual y atrevido. La mitad de sus senos sobresalían, y era entendible el sentimiento de Matsuri con respecto a ellos.

Los ojos de Matsuri se veían hermosos, porque el cielo se reflejaba en ellos, confiriéndole una tonalidad maravillosa, y a Harumin no se le pasó por alto este hecho.

-Tus ojos me enamoran, Matsu.

El corazón de Matsuri, ya de por sí acelerado, amenazó con enloquecer.

-Harumin, desde hace tanto tiempo que deseo besarte. Sé que dijimos que esperaríamos hasta que nuestros sentimientos crecieran, pero yo ya siento que te quiero. Bésame.

Harumin, que seguía suspendida sobre Matsuri, miró sus rosados labios. Acercó los suyos a los de ella, y ya a milímetros de ellos, se detuvo.

-Matsu, yo también quiero sentirte. Te quiero. -Dicho esto, la besó. Matsuri recibió esos labios con ansias, pensando en lo mucho que había ansiado tenerlos. A medida que avanzaba el contacto, el beso crecía en intensidad. En un momento dado, Matsuri sujetó el cuello de Harumin, atrayèndola más a ella, haciendo que esta última se recostara encima de ella. Sentir el cuerpo de Harumin sobre ella fue demasiado para su mente pervertida. Llevó sus manos hasta los muslos perfectos de ella, deteniéndose en sus glúteos. Harumin ahogó un gemido en los labios que besaba con efusión. Se amoldó más al cuerpo de Matsuri, besándola con mucha más fuerza. Hasta ese momento, sólo había deslizado sus labios sobre de los de Matsuri, saboreàndolos con agradable fruición; pero Matsuri había empezado a mover en círculos sus manos, que estaban sobre sus glúteos, y eso la excitó un poco. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Matsuri, iniciando un baile seductor que sacó de la garganta de Matsuri un ronco quejido, que quedó ahogado por los labios de su novia. Novia. Después de un beso así, podía considerar a Harumin como su novia. Y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Harumin descendió, rozando con suavidad el cuello de su pequeña, arrancándole un suspiro casi orgásmico. Sus manos tampoco estaban quietas; con una tocaba con mucha delicadeza sus piernas y con la otra masajeba sus incipientes senos. Los dulces lamentos de Matsuri estaban enloqueciendo a Harumin. Su sexo empezó a arder y pudo sentir en su rodilla la humedad de su novia. Sin embargo, no quiso proseguir y, temblando, se separó de ella, sentándose a su lado.

Matsuri, aturdida por perder el roce de su piel con la de ella, murmuró, jadeante:

-¿Por qué no seguiste?

-Aún no, Matsu. Te quiero, es verdad, pero no quiero que alguien nos descubra; sería muy vergonzoso. Yo...quiero que sea especial para ti.-titubeó antes de proseguir-dime algo... tú...¿has tenido algún tipo de intimidad alguna vez?

Matsuri abrió mucho los ojos y luego sonrió.

-¿De qué viene eso?-le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

-Es sólo curiosidad.

Matsuri depositó un suave beso en los labios de Harumin. Después, le dijo al oído:

-Eres la primera persona que me besa y me toca de un modo tan íntimo. Siempre viví observando a Yuzu y aunque he sido bastante traviesa en asuntos amorosos, nunca han sido personales; sólo me he divertido viendo las relaciones de otros. Tú eres mi experiencia más real del amor. Te quiero, Haru.

Harumin se sintió cautivada por el brillo que despedían los ojos de su nuevo amor. La besó apasiona-damente; acarició sus mejillas mientras se deleitaba con los labios que se abrían para recibirla con la misma pasión que ella otorgaba. Era tan difícil parar... era la primera vez que percibía verdaderos sentimientos en un beso, porque los que Yuzu le diera no poseían ese verdadero anhelo que sentía en los de Matsuri. Se dejaron caer en la arena nuevamente.

-Haru...-la voz de Matsuri era como como el sonido sordo de las olas que lamían la orilla de la playa, suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo.- Te deseo con locura.

Harumin le besaba el cuello, tocando con mucha delicadeza el sexo de Matsuri por sobre la tela elástica de su vestido de baño. El cuerpo de Matsuri se movía como loco y su boca gimoteaba como el llanto de un bebé. Esto enloqueció a Harumin. Era un riesgo estar en esa situación allí, pues cualquiera podría llegar y verlas; pero los dulces sonidos de Matsuri atormentaban sus oídos, excitándola de forma demencial. Nunca pensó que pudiera generar una reacción así, y su propio cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-Matsu...-dijo en un suspiro-voy a perder el control. Aún podemos detenernos...¡Oh, dios! Te anhelo con desesperación. Pero no quiero que sea aquí ¿me entiendes?

Matsuri deslizaba sus manos, subiéndolas y bajándolas a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Harumin, en una caricia llena de amor.

-Entiendo-su voz era un suave gemido-pero...te lo suplico, por favor...déjame terminar. Estoy a punto de estallar. En otro momento lo haremos como se debe; pero dale ahora algo de liberación a este peso que siento en mi interior, y que quiere ahogarme.

Harumin miró el rostro sonrojado de Matsuri, sus labios abiertos en un ruego y entendió perfecta-mente lo que ella sentía.

-Matsu...-dijo, mientras la cubría nuevamente, llevando su mano al pequeño sexo de su Matsuri, frotándolo. Esta, al sentir la delicada mano de Harumin en su intimidad volvió a gemir de aquella forma tan particular: como el llanto de un bebé, Escucharla enardeció las fibras más apasionadas de su cuerpo. Hubiera querido tocarla directamente porque el traje de baño seguía interponiéndose, pero prefirió hacerlo así por el momento. Incrementó el ritmo de sus caricias, y Matsuri creyó enloquecer. Su cuerpo brincaba, y toda ella era un solo lamento de placer. Eran una melodía de pasión primitiva. Cuando Harumin sintió que su organismo subía en un crescendo que amenazaba con ahogarla, dejó de tocar a Matsuri, e incrustó su pelvis entre las piernas de ella. Aunque no se tocaban directamente, sus sexos estaban a punto de explotar. Se empezó a mover frenéticamente. Matsuri encorvó sus hombros y clavó sus caderas en las de Harumin, quien arremetió con mayor rapidez que antes. Sus senos se oprimían en el pecho de Matsuri, deslizándose con exquisita rapidez. Era maravilloso. El clímax se fue aproximando, llegando de cada músculo de sus cuerpos y cada nervio del cerebro, en acumulación gradual de calor. Empezaron a sentir los temblores en sus piernas y notaron como subían y subían hasta llegar a sus cabezas.

-Harumin, algo se viene-sollozó Matsuri.

-Lleguemos unidas.-Harumin aceleró, en una loca carrera, como si fuera a lanzarse a un precipicio-¡Matsuri! ¡Ya, ya!- Se clavó en las caderas de Matsuri en un último empujón. Esta última se retorció, llorando, presionado hacia abajo, con sus manos ,el trasero de Harumin, tratando de llevarla más cerca de su sexo. Ambas llegaron al orgasmo en un estallido de placer tan intenso que, al acabar, no sabían si habían muerto o sólo estaban desmayadas.

Pasó un rato antes de adquirir conciencia de lo que las rodeaba. Sus fluidos corrían por sus piernas, como testigos de lo ocurrido. Matsuri abrazaba a Harumin, demasiado feliz, libre como las gaviotas que volaban encima de ellas. Harumin tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho de su chica, respirando aún con algo de dificultad. Se besaron cien veces más, diciéndose mil cosas,y después se dirigieron al hotel, tomadas de la mano. Un resplandor iluminaba sus rostros, pues era la primera vez que experi-mentaban algo como aquello. Estaban a las puertas del amor, y eso era algo invaluable.

Mientras, Mitsuko bostezaba, algo cansada, en la oficina de una firma de ingenieros, en donde sostenía una entrevista con los agentes inmobiliarios encargados de la venta del terreno donde su padre planeaba construir un complejo turístico. No quiso llevar a Yuzu, porque quizá se hubiera aburrido. Mientras veía algunas maquetas y leía los prospectos del proyecto, una sensación de pérdida se acumulaba en si interior. Yuzu estaba tan extraña... aunque habían estado en profunda intimidad física hacía poco , su querida Yuzu a veces quedaba en blanco, con la mirada perdida, pensando seguramente en Mei. Recordar los hinchados labios de Yuzu cuando estaban en el avión le provocaba un agudo dolor en su pecho. Ellas se habían besado durante largo tiempo, y quien sabe si... pero la idea era demasiado para ella, y trató de desecharla de su mente. Moría de ganas por salir de esa tediosa reunión para poder estar con Yuzu, quien se había ido con Mei y Maruta a recorrer la playa. Harumin habían salido temprano con Matsuri quién sabe a dónde. Y saber que Mei y Yuzu estaban juntas la atormentaba; era tan obvio que aún se amaban...

Eran cerca de la tres de la tarde cuando, al fin, pudo salir. Marcó al número de Yuzu, pero al parecer no escuchaba el móvil, o tal vez lo había dejado en el hotel. Intentó hablar con Maruta, pero ésta tampoco respondió. Decidió salir a buscarlas, aunque era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. La costa estaba repleta de turistas.

Empezó a caminar al azar. Iba vestida algo formal, y los zapatos le incomodaban al andar sobre la are-na, así que se las quitó. Sentir la aspereza del suelo, y la brisa azotando su cara con suavidad la tranquilizó un poco. Quería confiar en Yuzu, pero los celos la estaban martirizando de una forma molesta; nunca pensó que fuera celosa, y ese era un sentimiento completamente nuevo para ella. Era como si le quitaran aire a sus pulmones, o un gran peso oprimiera su pecho. No pudo recriminarle nada Yuzu, o no se sintió capaz. La misma Yuzu le había dicho que amaba a Mei, y le dolía saber que Yuzu estaba cediendo a esos sentimientos nuevamente; no quería perderla. La amaba con toda su alma, y aunque los celos la torturaban, sentía que podía perdonarle a Yuzu cualquier cosa.

El sol, que empezaba a escocerle la cara, la sacó de sus monólogos internos.

La curva de la costa de Waikiki era tan fascinante, que Mitsuko deseaba verla desde el balcón de su habitación del hotel con Yuzu a su lado. Empezó a pasear su mirada por entre los distintos grupos de personas, aspirando a divisar a Yuzu. Mientras estaba en eso, una mano se posó en su espalda.

-Mitsuko...

Esta giró y se encontró con la profunda mirada de Maruta, que la observaba a través de sus anteojos, algo empañados por el aire húmedo de la costa.

-Hola, Maruta.-Miró alrededor, buscando algo.

-No están conmigo-dijo Maruta, sabiendo a quiénes buscaba Mitsuko.

-¿Ah? Pero... ¿No dijeron que estarían las tres juntas? -Los ojos de Mitsuko se nublaron, y Maruta sintió un nudo en su estómago al verla así.

-Sí. Y aún estamos juntas, sólo que ellas decidieron darse un baño y yo quise esperarte.

-¿Esperarme?

-Sabía que vendrías.

Mitsuko apartó vista. Maruta parecía leer en su interior, y no quería que viera más allá de lo que ya había visto.

-¿Están por aquí cerca?

Maruta no respondió. Miró tristemente a Mitsuko, deseando ahorrarle los malos momentos. Pero así como Maruta conocía a Mitsuko como a la palma de su mano, ésta última también sabía todo de Maruta. Era algo recíproco.

-Es triste ¿Verdad, Maruta? Mi primer amor no duró mucho, después de todo.-Mitsuko se llevó una mano a sus ojos, tratando de esconder las lágrimas de su angustia.

Apenada, Maruta le tocó el brazo, tratando de darle ánimo. Su Mitsuko era una joven enérgica, audaz e inteligente. Ver su lado más vulnerable la conmovía profundamente. Sin pensarlo, la abrazó.

-Mitsuko, no llores. Tú nunca lloras. Eres fuerte, hermosa, ingeniosa; eres maravillosa, así que no dejes que esto te domine.

Estas palabras fueron dichas con honda sinceridad, pero también con mucho amor, y Mitsuko lo percibió. La apartó de sí, murmurando:

-Voy a buscar a Yuzu.- No quería darle falsas esperanzas a Maruta, por lo que se alejó, sin mirarla. Ésta miró su hermosa figura alejarse, deseando ser su sombra en la arena, para así estar siempre junto a ella.

Después de andar unos metros más, Mitsuko se sentó a la orilla del mar. Algunos niños jugaban cerca de ella, riendo y chapoteando en el agua. Mitsuko hubiera querido convertirse en uno de ellos, sin preocupaciones ni ansiedades estorbando su felicidad. Deseaba estar con Yuzu en ese momento. Mientras estaba en la reunión, pensó que ella la estaría esperando, deseosa también de estar a su lado, pero el que estuviera con Mei indicaba que no la extrañaba mucho.

Y entonces, las vio. Pasaron corriendo a su lado, sin ser notada. Ambas entraron al mar, adentrándose en él. Yuzu sostenía la mano de Mei quien miraba Yuzu como si ésta fuera una diosa. Y en verdad lo parecía. Sus cabellos de oro bruñían al sol, y su cuerpo, aunque no era muy voluptuoso, sí era armonioso, y a Mitsuko le dieron ganas de entrar al mar y tomarla en sus brazos para llevársela de allí, a un lugar donde Mei no acaparara de ese modo su atención. Su corazón bullía, al verlas allí sonriendo, y aún más al notar cómo el rostro de Mei había adquirido color y vitalidad. Los celos comenzaron a golpearle con saña.

Se levantó, para ver si ellas la notaban, pero estaban tan concentradas en sus juegos, que no consiguió su propósito. Iba a lanzar un grito para llamar a Yuzu, pero el llamado quedó congelado en sus labios.

Una ola había hecho caer a Mei en brazos de Yuzu, quien la recibió con una sonrisa protectora. Se miraron un instante. Yuzu acarició el cabello mojado de Mei y, cerrando los ojos, la besó. Su cuerpo se fusionó con el de ella en un estrecho abrazo, y sus labios parecían querer devorarse. Tal escena paralizó a Mitsuko. Las lágrimas volvieron a surcarle la cara, y aunque verlas le dolía, no fue capaz de moverse. Su mayor miedo se había materializado, y eso la dejó noqueada. Al cabo de un rato, Mei y Yuzu salieron del agua. Era imposible que no vieran a Mitsuko y, efectivamente así sucedió. Cuando Yuzu vio a Mitsuko justo a unos cuantos metros de ella, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Yuzu pudo ver el mismo dolor que una vez ella experimentara, al ver a Mei en brazos de Misaki. Mitsuko dio la vuelta, y emprendió la retirada. No haría una escena. Yuzu era libre de amar a quien quisiera. Pero algo la lastimaba por dentro, y ese algo se escapaba de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas.

Yuzu miró a Mei un momento. Esta última sujetó su mano con fuerza.

-Déjala ir-le dijo, aferrándose a ella.

Luchando con lo que le gritaba su corazón en esos momentos, Yuzu bajó la vista. Al levantarla nueva-mente, no fue capaz de mirar a Mei directamente. Sólo soltó su mano, y le dijo, mientras se alejaba de ella:

-Lo siento, Mei. No puedo dejar a Mitsuko.

-¡Yuzu, espera!-Mei trató de detenerla, pero Yuzu echó a correr. Mei la siguió.

-¡Mitsuko!-gritó Yuzu, a la par que corría para alcanzarla. Mitsuko se detuvo.

Yuzu llegó a su lado, y la abrazó, apoyando el rostro en su ancha espalda. No pudo decir nada.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?-interrogó Mitsuko débilmente.-Es obvio que te mueres por ella. Yo no te detendré, Yuzu.

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

-Te amo, Yuzuko. Pero no quiero sufrir así. Sé que fuiste honesta conmigo desde el principio al decirme que aún querías a Mei. Luché tanto para que la olvidaras. Parece que he perdido.

-Mitsu, perdóname.-Yuzu sentía que la culpa iba a aplastarla.

-Regresa con ella. Esa cara que tenías cuando la mirabas...Dios, era tan hermosa. Jamás te había visto así.

Yuzu enmudeció. Se puso frente a ella y la besó. Algunas personas estaban mirándolas, pero a Yuzu no le importó. Muy a su pesar, Mitsuko correspondió al beso con desesperación.

Mei las observaba. Yuzu la había dejado atrás para seguir a Mitsuko. Entonces ¿Qué significaron todos esos besos que se dieron? Pudo sentir en los labios de Yuzu el fuego del amor, pero ahora ella la volvía a dejar. Lo que pasaba era que Yuzu sentía que debía ser leal a la persona que la sacó de la depresión; le parecía una bajeza dejarla así sin más.

Mitsuko mantuvo a Yuzu en sus brazos un largo tiempo. Cuando pudo controlar la intensa emoción que la embargaba, le dijo en un susurro:

-Te quiero tanto, princesa. Por eso quiero que seas feliz...aun si es con ella. ¿Sabes una cosa? Mei nos está mirando desde hace rato.

Yuzu hubiera querido dejar a Mitsuko y correr a los brazos de Mei, pero lo fallaron las fuerzas. Mitsuko lloraría, y no era justo.

-No. Me quedaré contigo. Tuve momentos de debilidad, porque la amo. Aun así, no soy tan miserable como para olvidar lo feliz que sido contigo. Sé que Mei está sufriendo ahora, y eso me afecta, pero tú y yo somos pareja ¿no?

Mitsuko besó la frente de Yuzu.

-No estés conmigo por agradecimiento, Yuzu.

-Te equivocas. Yo sí te quiero, tanto, que viviría contigo para no tener que estar cerca de Mei.-Cuando escuchó esto, Mitsuko levantó en sus brazos a Yuzu.

-Vamos al hotel. Allí hablaremos mejor.

Aunque Yuzu era algo pesada, a Mitsuko le pareció tan ligera como una pluma. Se encaminó con su preciosa carga al hotel. Yuzu levantó un poco la cabeza, mirando atrás. A cierta distancia estaba Mei, que la observaba con una inmensa tristeza. Los labios de Yuzu se abrieron.

-Lo siento, Mei.-dijo, sin articular ningún sonido, pero Mei entendió perfectamente. Quiso morir allí mismo.

Al día siguiente, se podía notar, por la actitud de Yuzu y Mitsuko, que se habían reconciliado. Y no sólo eso.

Al parecer, Harumin y Matsuri habían dado un paso en su relación, pues el comportamiento de ambas era tan acaramelado, que podía presumirse que ya eran pareja. Maruta observaba todos estos comportamientos, y aunque le tranquilizaba ver a Mitsuko feliz, su propio corazón palpitaba con dolor. ¡Cuánto anhelaba poder besar, aunque fuera sólo un vez, los sensuales labios de Mitsuko! Al ser rechazada por ella la tarde anterior, cuando quiso consolarla, se dio cuenta de que su amor no sería correspondido jamás.

Ese día, después de desayunar, cada quien tomó su propio camino. Harumin y Matsuri se fueron al complejo urbano para conocer otros lugares de interés que pudiera tener la capital del estado. Mitsuko y Yuzu se pusieron sus trajes de baño para darse un chapuzòn en las piscinas del Hotel, y Maruta se quedó cerca de ellas, leyendo un libro. Mei no quiso salir de la habilitación que compartía con Maruta; no quería presenciar las zalamerías entre Mitsuko y Yuzu. Los besos que compartiera con esta última la habían ilusionado, haciéndola creer que Yuzu volvería con ella.

Algo más tarde, Mei decidió salir. Desde el balcón del cuarto, miró la preciosa vista. El mar y el cielo se veían tan azules y refulgentes, y el sol brillaba con tanta alegría, que fue como un llamado para su corazón solitario. Se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban a la pantorrilla, además de unas gafas de sol. No era muy partidaria del último accesorio, pero sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y no quería que nadie viera lo infeliz que era.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo determinado. Las personas que estaba en la bahía eran muchas, había mucho ruido, y la música del mar acompañaba la hermosa tarde. Se entretuvo mirando a un par de chicas que se abrazaban mucho. Entre ellas había una rubia que le recordó mucho a Yuzu; reía mucho y era algo ruidosa, pero su compañera la miraba como si de una estrella del cielo se tratase...y recordó que Yuzu la miraba así a ella, antes de que su gran error le alterara tan drásticamente la personalidad. Todo lo que vivió con ella se reprodujo como una película en su mente, y descubrió que en realidad nunca había hecho demasiado por Yuzu. Ésta se había dedicado a quererla con ternura, y ¿qué recibió a cambio? Indiferencia y traición. Solo después de que Yuzu la dejara, pudo medir la magnitud de su amor por ella. Pero ya para qué. Y pensar en esas cosas le despezaba el alma, por lo que se alejó de la zona de turistas, para alejarse del ruido y meditar a solas su pena.

Sin saber a dónde se dirigía, caminó por un sendero que se abría entre unas palmeras. El sitio estaba solitario, pues habían altos acantilados, y como ese día el viento soplaba fuerte, no era cómodo andar por allí. Vio unas rocas que proporcionaban una deliciosa sombra, y hacia allí se dirigió, para recostarse una rato en la arena y pensar en qué camino debería tomar. Ese lugar era el mismo en que habían estado Matsuri y Harumin un día antes, pero obviamente ella no lo sabía.

Se sentó, recostando su espalda en una de la rocas. De pronto, escuchó un sonido gutural, justo detrás de ella. Al principio fue suave, pero luego fue incrementándose, haciéndola sentir incómoda. Eran...¿gemidos?

"Parece que a alguien se le ocurrió venir aquí a hacer..."Pensó mientras se levantaba para irse de allí. No había dado tres pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Mitsuko.

-Princesa, mi amor, te amo.-seguida de un lamento apasionado. Temblando, asomó la cabeza por encima de una de las rocas más pequeñas y vio a Yuzu y Mitsuko en pleno acto sexual. Mitsuko estaba encima de ella, moviéndose como loca, y Yuzu tenía la boca abierta, quejándose débilmente.

Ver eso fue demasiado para Mei. Salió corriendo, con el corazón a punto de ser expulsado de su cuerpo, o tal vez de su alma. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y una hemorragia emocional interna la estaba desangrando. ¿Así se sintió Yuzu cuando la vio a ella con Misaki? Era desgarrador. El sentimiento de tristeza era tan grande, que ya casi no era consciente de a dónde se dirigía. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

Jamás imaginó que ver a la persona amada disfrutando en brazos de otra era tan cruel. Comprendió que jamás recuperaría a Yuzu. Mitsuko sabía cómo mantenerla a su lado.

Llegó a una zona privada de la costa, donde había pocos bañistas. Sin pensarlo, se introdujo en el mar. Quería refrescar el fuego de angustia que consumía su corazón. Se adentró en el agua, arrojando las gafas, deseando morir. Entonces, su pie se hundió en un hoyo marino, y ella cayó. Su cuerpo se sumergió en el mar, y luego emergió, sacudido por las olas. Mei hubiera podido salir de allí, porque era buena nadadora, pero su deseo de luchar era casi nulo, y se dejó arrastrar por las olas.

Un chiquillo que estaba por allí vio la escena. Mortalmente asustado, corrió a donde estaban sus padres, gritando como loco:

-¡Papi, mira esa chica se está ahogando!

-¿Qué dices?-el señor miró a donde su hijo le señalaba y vio a Mei, que se alejaba cada vez más de la costa, por el zarandeo de las olas.

Pálido, el hombre corrió a donde estaban los guardacostas.

La multitud estaba agitada. Mucha gente se había conglomerado en al orilla del mar. Tanto movimiento llamó la atención de Maruta, que junto a Harumin y Matsuri, quienes habían regresado de su paseo, se habían acercado para ver el motivo de tanta conmoción.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- indagó Maruta, dirigiéndose a un chico que agitaba los brazos.

-Una chica ha desaparecido en el mar.

-¿Una chica?- Repitió Maruta.

-Sí. Yo mismo la vi.

En ese momento vio a Mitsuko y Yuzu, que también venían a curiosear. Miró a su alrededor. Harumin y Matsuri. Yuzu y Mitsuko. ¿y Mei? Recordó que no había querido salir esa mañana, pero la había visto caminar por la playa hacía un rato. Con los ojos dilatados por el miedo, exclamó, dirigiéndose a sus compañeras:

-¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Mei?

-No.-contestó Matsuri- Acabamos de llegar.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Mitsuko.

-Parece que una chica se ha perdido en el mar.

Un velo de terror cubrió los ojos de Yuzu cuando una terrible sospecha penetró en su mente.

-¿Mei dónde está?- Yuzu empezó a buscar a su hermanastra. Al no verla, su rostro se alteró, y el corazón, literalmente, se le detuvo. Maruta le preguntó al muchachito:

-¿Cómo es la joven que viste?

-Una oriental de cabello largo y negro.

Cuando Yuzu escuchó esto, la razón pareció abandonarla.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MEIIIII!!!!!!!!!- gritó, desagarrada. Intentó arrojarse al mar, pero Mitsuko la retuvo. Yuzu empezó agitarse con tanta fuerza que por poco se libera, y Harumin y Matsuri tuvieron que intervenir para evitar otra tragedia.

Yuzu gritaba y lloraba, y mucha gente la rodeó, comprendiendo que era pariente de la persona desa-parecida. Su llanto era tan conmovedor, que a algunos se les escaparon algunas lágrimas.

-¡Es culpa mía!-decía Yuzu entre sollozos. -La dejé sola...nuca debí dejarla.

Mitsuko intentó abrazarla, pero Yuzu la apartó.

-Me voy a buscarla.

Antes de que pudieran detenerla nuevamente, Yuzu empezó a correr, enloquecida. Llamaba a Mei con lastimera insistencia, le gritaba al mar, como si éste pudiera entenderla.

-¡¡Mei!!-gritaba, llorando.-¡MEI! Perdóname. ¡No me dejes, Mei!

Harumin y Matsuri permanecían abrazadas, llorando.

Mitsuko observaba a Yuzu con tristeza. Yuzu amaba a Mei de tal forma, que había olvidado todo. Sólo pensaba en su hermanastra. Si a Mei la encontraban sin vida, Yuzu se volvería loca.

Una multitud se acercó corriendo de un extremo de la playa. Un hombre fornido traía a una persona en brazos. Al divisarlos, Yuzu fue a su encuentro. La persona que el guardacosta llevaba era Mei, y parecía muerta.

El hombre acostó en la arena a Mei, quien tenía el rostro marcado con una palidez cadavérica. Iba a darle respiración boca a boca , cuando Yuzu se abalanzo sobre él, impidiéndoselo.

-¡No la toque!-exclamó-Yo lo haré.

Mitsuko y las demás se habían acercado al corro que se había formado alrededor de Mei. Ver a Yuzu, y su rostro enamorado y desesperado, hizo que a Mitsuko se le salieran las lágrimas.

Yuzu abrió la boca de Mei, insuflando aire dentro de ella. No hubo reacción. Lo intentó una y otra vez. Nada. Un paramèdico llegó, y le tomó el pulso. Latía irregularmente.

-Aún vive, pero parece que tragó mucha agua. Podría morir antes de que llegue la ambulancia.

Yuzu redobló sus esfuerzos, anegada en su propio dolor. Hizo presión en el pecho de Mei, para estimular sus pulmones a respirar, mientras sollozaba:

-No me dejes, no me dejes...por favor, regresa.

Volvió a aplicar la respiración boca a boca con fuerza casi sobrehumana. Milagrosamente, el pecho de Mei se infló, y un poco de agua brotó de su garganta, saliendo por la boca. Mei empezó a toser, escupiendo agua. Yuzu la levantó de la arena, y la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba.

-Mei, Mei...pensé que te había perdido. Habría muerto contigo si algo te hubiera pasado.

Mei estaba tan débil, que no pudo articular palabra. Lo único que podía sentir era el calor de Yuzu, y su voz amada.

Una ambulancia llegó, y se llevó Mei. Yuzu, olvidada de todo lo demás se fue con ella. Matsuri, alivia-da, musitó:

-Gracias a Dios. No sé qué habría pasado si otra cosa hubiera ocurrido.

Harumin y Maruta observaban a Mitsuko. Esta tenía la cabeza baja, y podían notarse los brillantes hilos lacrimosos que salían de sus ojos.

Maruta se acercó a ella. La abrazó con todas las fuerzas de su ser, y en esta ocasión Mitsuko se arrodilló ante ella, aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto. Nadie decía nada. Todo era muy claro.


	17. LA BLANCA NOCHE DE LOS SUEÑOS

CAPITULO 17

LA BLANCA NOCHE DE LOS SUEÑOS

"¿Voy a morir? Tal vez sea lo mejor. Así no tendré que sufrir más por su ausencia". Una ola la sepultó, haciéndola tragar una cantidad horrible de agua. El agua de mar era espantosamente salada. Quiso recibir un poco de oxígeno pero otra ola la sumergió, y el mundo ya no era azul y brillante; sólo existía la oscuridad y esa extraña sensación de estarse desvaneciendo. "Moriré. Lo único que lamento es no poder ver su rostro por última vez, y decirle que siempre la amaré." Poco a poco, fue perdiendo la conciencia, hasta sumirse en las más acerbas tinieblas. Lo último que su mente pudo pronunciar antes de irse fue el nombre de quien llenaba su vida hasta esos postreros instantes: Yuzu."

Agitada, Mei se revolvía, sudorosa .En medio de su turbulento sueño recibió, de algún lugar cerca de ella, las ondas sonoras de una melodía maravillosa que pareció atarla con un dorado hilo para traerla lentamente a la realidad. Abrió sus ojos, y la blancura del lugar donde se hallaba deslumbró sus ojos. Lo que la había despertado seguía danzando en forma de dulce notas musicales que la hicieron estremecer por su magnética belleza. Aun en medio de su confusión, supo de dónde provenía el suave sonido. Sólo Yuzu era capaz de tocar así. Giró la cabeza, y allí, a su lado, estaba ella, tocando su saxofón. No pudo evitar pensar que en realidad había muerto y que el ver a Yuzu era producto de su amor eterno por ella, y que quizá se hallaba en algún lugar parecido al cielo. Al cabo de un momento se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de un hospital.

Yuzu tocaba una preciosa composición, tranquilizante y provista de magnánimas emanaciones de agradecimiento por la vida. Mei se incorporó, aunque Yuzu no se dio cuenta de esto. Ésta tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese murmurando una oración interna, usando su saxofón como canal de comunicación; su rostro llameaba, y Mei no halló la manera de compararla con algo que fuera de este mundo. Yuzu parecía un ángel, y su corazón estaba reflejado en esa luz que flameaba en su semblante. Sintió que su pecho iba a estallar por el gran amor que ella le inspiraba.

Tal vez sintiendo la intensa mirada de Mei, Yuzu detuvo su música. Salió de la especie de trance en que se hallaba y, al verla despierta, dejó a un lado su saxofón y se acercó a ella, sin decir una palabra.

En un instante, Mei se vio atrapada entre los brazos más dulces en que estuviera jamás. Su cara empezó a ser llenada de besos tan tiernos y apasionados, que pensó que se desvanecería ante tanta dulzura. Yuzu se tumbó con ella en la camilla, apoyando su mejilla en la suya, y pudo sentir las tibias lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de Yuzu. Esta le susurró suavemente, llorando:

-Mei, mi amor... ya despertaste. Dios mío, Mei, hace unas horas creí que no volvería a verte nunca más. Te amo tanto, que hubiera muerto de dolor a tu lado. No te imaginas cómo me sentí al ver tu cuerpo inerte en la playa...-Yuzu le tocaba el cuerpo, cerciorándose de que en verdad estaba bien, sin una sola magulladura en su piel amada.

Mei se estremeció ante esas palabras. Miró a Yuzu, levantándole rostro, pues ella lo había escondido en su hombro. Las verdes pupilas de su amada brillaban, trasluciendo un doloroso alivio, recargado de amor. Murmuró:

-Si tú me amas, yo te adoro, Yuzu...mi Yuzu querida.-Se miraron intensamente; Yuzu tomó sus mejillas y la besó con ternura. Durante un rato permanecieron besándose, como si nunca en sus vidas sus labios se hubieran tocado, y el tiempo pareció detenerse en la eternidad de sus besos salpicados de fragantes aromas.

Cuando Yuzu pudo calmar la emoción que sintió al ver a Mei volver en sí, se acostó su lado. No dejaba de mirarla; era como si temiera que, en cualquier momento, fuera a desaparecer frente a ella.

-Mei- dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar- te amo. En respuesta, Mei besó su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón.

-Yuzu, puedo sentir cómo late tu alma por mí. ¿Significa esto que volverás conmigo?

Los ojos de Yuzu, por decirlo así, palidecieron. Sí, quería volver con Mei, pero Mitsuko...sólo al pensar en ella su pecho empezaba a dolerle. Recordó su mirada.

-No sé qué hacer. Primero tengo que hablar con Mitsuko.

Escuchar el nombre de Mit6suko hizo que a Mei se le opacara la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Apretó su cuerpo con fuerza al de Yuzu.

-No, Yuzu. No hables con ella, te lo suplico.-la voz de Mei era un ruego desesperado-Tú la quieres, lo sé- A su

memoria retornó el horrible recuerdo de Mitsuko sobre el cuerpo de Yuzu. Por muy sexual que fuera ésta

última, sabía que no se entregaría de esa manera a alguien sin tener sentimientos de por medio.

Yuzu calló unos instantes. Después murmuró:

-No puedo hacer eso. Mei, ella es muy importante para mí.

-Duele escucharte decir eso.

-Mei, es que mi relación con ella ha sido...-no pudo terminar, porque la mano de Mei si posó sobre su boca.

-No sigas, por favor. Sé los alcances que ha tenido tu noviazgo con ella. - Mei giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda a Yuzu.

-Tienes que comprenderme. Te lo pido.

Mei se cubrió con la delgada sábana que cubría el colchón de la pequeña cama de hospital en que ese encontraban. Yuzu volvió a abrazarla, pasàndole su brazo por la cintura, a la par que besaba su cabello.

-Comprendo lo que sientes, pero tengo que hablar con ella primero.

-No serás capaz de dejarla, Yuzu, lo sé. Ella sabe cómo retenerte a tu lado- replicó Mei,evocando el rostro excitado de Yuzu cuando Mitsuko le hacía el amor. Esa era una imagen que le hería con cruel-dad.

Yuzu suspiró. Se levantó un poco y le besó la mejilla.

-Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que, en ese espantoso momento en que te creí muerta, pensé que me volvería loca. Comprendí que eres la razón de mi vida, y que si he llegado hasta aquí, es gracias a ti.

Mei le dio nuevamente la cara, mirándola en una muda súplica. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo nuevamente, diciéndole, ya casi llorando:

-Si me amas, entonces deja las cosas así. Ella entenderá.

-¡Por Dios, Mei, entiéndeme!-exclamó Yuzu, impaciente; pero cuando vio lágrimas en su cara, su alma se encogió. -No llores, por favor. -la besó profundamente para calmar su tristeza.

Mei sentía miedo. Algo le decía que Mitsuko no iba dejar ir a Yuzu tan fácilmente. Si tan sólo Yuzu la evadiera, y dejara las cosas así... pero sabía que ella no haría eso.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?-indagó con voz triste.

-Matsuri y Harumin vinieron en cuanto pudieron cambiarse. Me trajeron algo de ropa y mi saxofón; ahora están en la cafetería desayunando. Pero Mitsuko no ha venido. Está en el hotel con Maruta.

-Yuzu, tú...-en ese momento, un doctor entró a la habitación. Yuzu se levantó de un brinco de la camilla.

-Buenos días. Parece que estás mucho mejor-dijo, acercándose a Mei para hacerle un chequeo de rutina. Inspeccionó su temperatura, analizó sus reflejos y después de tomar algunas anotaciones, decidió darle el alta, no sin antes recomendarle más discreción a la hora de ir al mar.

-Sí, doctor, lo tendré en cuenta. -Mei no se veía entusiasmada, y a Yuzu le dolía eso. Pero, por mucho que la amara, no se sentía capaz de ignorar a Mitsuko como Mei lo deseaba. Si Yuzu hubiera sabido que Mei había dejado de luchar por su vida de manera voluntaria la tarde anterior, quizás habría re-considerado las cosas.

Una vez en el hotel, Maruta y Harumin, desveladas, fueron a su habitación a descansar un rato. Yuzu aún no sabía cómo darle la cara a Mitsuko, por lo que entró con Mei a su cuarto, encontrando a Maruta mirando el paisaje por el balcón, algo triste y pensativa. Al verlas, no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Mei, gracias a Dios!-sin embargo, esas palabras tenían un matiz extraño, porque Maruta parecía pensar en otra cosa, y las dijo mirando a Yuzu con una mirada de esas que te penetran el alma.

Yuzu comprendió todo lo que encerraba esa elocuente mirada; bajó los ojos, avergonzada. Le dio la espalda, murmurando:

-Maruta...¿podrías dormir hoy con Mitsuko? Por favor.

El rostro de Mei se iluminó al escuchar a Yuzu. Maruta intentó quedarse callada, pero no pudo conte-nerse. Con tono neutro, simplemente le contestó:

-Yuzu, si crees que todo se arreglará escondiéndote, pues déjame decirte que eres una gran optimista.

Yuzu apretó los puños. Su voz casi no se oyó cuando preguntó:

-¿Dónde... dónde está ella?

-Encerrada en su habitación. Quise quedarme con ella para que no se sintiera tan sola, pero no quiere ver a nadie.

La culpa abofeteó a Yuzu con fuerza. Empezó a sentir una opresiva tristeza. Saber que Mitsuko estaba deprimida por su causa la hacía padecer. Pero no sabía cómo decirle que amaba a Mei y que, a pesar de lo mucho que la quería, ya no se sentía con ánimos de seguir con ella. Maruta leyó en Yuzu.

-No lastimes a quien te ha amado sin fallarte siquiera con el pensamiento, Yuzu- pronunció Maruta mirando expresivamente a Mei. Ésta no soportó la mirada y huyó al baño. Maruta prosiguió:- Mitsuko lloró como nunca antes creí verla. Fue tan devastador su llanto que no tengo manera de comparar lo que ella vivió en ese momento. Te olvidaste de ella, Yuzu. Todo tu ser se volcó hacia Mei. No soy ninguna autoridad para influir sobre lo que sientes, pero sí te digo que Mitsuko no dudaría en morir por ti, de ser necesario. Sólo piensa eso, Yuzu. Voy a salir, para ver si tu conciencia te habla al corazón, y así puedas darte cuenta de lo que es justo o injusto, y quién merece más tu consideración en estos momentos.

Maruta salió, con el rostro cubierto de nubarrones emocionales. Amaba a Mitsuko, y haría lo que fuera porque Yuzu y ella no terminasen. Mitsuko merecía ser feliz.

Yuzu se sentó en la cama, apoyando sus brazos en las piernas. Maruta tenía razón. No podía tirar a la basura todos los momentos bellos que había vivido al lado de Mitsuko. Pensar en su sufrimiento le afectó muchísimo, y estuvo tentada a ir a buscarla para decirle que siempre estaría a su lado, que no se preocupara por nada. Pero El verdadero amor había irrumpido con dulce violencia en su corazón, y lo que su conciencia le gritaba era que amara a Mei.

Ésta salió del baño, y se hincó ante ella, tocándole las manos con mucha ternura. Una radiante mirada de agradecimiento por no ir a Mitsuko iluminó el rostro de Mei, haciendo que el alma de Yuzu brincase. Se arrodilló junto a Mei y empezó a besarla con fuerza lacerante, casi con dolor. Cuando no pudo sostener por más tiempo el beso, a causa de sus respiraciones angustiosas, se dejó caer con ella en el lujoso tapete del piso cuidadosamente encerado de la espléndida habitación. Sus cuerpos permanecieron unidos un largo instante, y ninguna de las dos decía nada. Yuzu volvió a besarla, esta vez con extrema suavidad. Era tan extraño todo... cuando estaba con Mitsuko su cuerpo ardía de deseo, y las ganas de poseer su cuerpo eran tan intensas que era le era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacer el amor con ella; pero con Mei...con su Mei era tan distinto. Claro que la deseaba. Sin embargo, de un modo distinto. Para Yuzu el cuerpo de Mei era algo tan divino y frágil, que iba más allá del placer carnal. Su alma se disolvía con la de ella en un mismo sentir espiritual y eterno, no existían distancias entre ellas. Eran un mismo respirar.

Perdieron la consciencia del tiempo. Éste parecía haberse detenido en ese lapso ingrávido de amor sublime. Yuzu no dejaba de repetirle:

-Te amo, te amo, Mei.-la besaba en distintos lugares de su cara, y acariciaba su cuerpo con delicado fervor.

A pesar de que Mei sentía que el corazón de Yuzu era totalmente suyo, había algo extraño en sus desesperadas caricias. Yuzu lloraba. Sus lágrimas mojaban su piel, quemàndole de un modo asfixiante.

-Yuzu, mi vida...¿Por qué lloras? Pensé que estabas feliz, y esas lágrimas son de angustia.-Mei estaba desesperanzada. ¿Qué ocurría?

En el interior de Yuzu se libraba la batalla más dura que jamás hubiera enfrentado. Quería entregarse de lleno al amor que brotaba de su corazón en ese instante, pero Mitsuko y su rostro sonriente cada vez que la miraba, y su particular forma de decirle "mi princesa" le impedía ir más allá con Mei; porque Mitsuko había sido su primera vez, una primera vez maravillosa, dulce e inolvidable... y ese era un argumento tan fuerte que ni siquiera Mei podía refutar.

Mei vio en al atormentada actitud de Yuzu todos estos pensamientos. Por eso, decidió escribir en sus labios una llama de pasión única y mágica. La besó con todas las fuerzas de su corazón enamorado. Le transmitió todas las memorias que tenían en común desde el día en que se conocieron, y Yuzu sintió en su pecho el resurgir de todos los anhelos que soñó vivir a su lado. Eternizaron su beso, y cuando sus pechos empezaban a convulsionar, Yuzu se separó un poquito, y la miró con sus ojos verdes llameantes de inmensa ternura.

-Oh, Dios...-susurró-te amo tanto, mi amada Mei. Te amo como nunca podré amar a nadie. Estás en mi corazón, eres su dueña, te quiero, mi amor, te quiero...-Yuzu volvió besarla y, poco a poco, sus cuerpos se acomodaron de forma natural.

Mei estaba tan feliz... su cuerpo cantaba una armonía de apasionado amor y deseo, y su adorada rubia acompañaba esa canción con los acordes de su propio corazón. Las manos de ambas penetraron por debajo de sus faldas de manera inconsciente, y en medio de ese concierto de caricias y suaves lamentos de excitación, una inoportuna llamada a la puerta de la habitación interrumpió el místico momento.

Yuzu saltó, sorprendida por lo repentino de la interrupción. Se levantó, y Mei lanzó un suspiro de frustración. Justo cuando su Yuzu y ella se habían unido espiritualmente para darle la bienvenida al amor, parecía que algo se empeñaba en separarlas. Siguió a Yuzu.

Quien llamaba era Harumin y Matsuri. Era algo tarde (cerca de las once). Tras ellas estaba Maruta, a quien no se le escapó el intenso rubor que coloreaba los rostros de las hermanastras. Un pinchazo de rabia le removió el corazón, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Hola, Yuzu.-dijo Matsuri- sabemos que es algo tarde, pero no podemos irnos de aquí sin antes hacer sentarnos a la orilla del mar, mientras contemplamos una hermosa fogata. Ya tenemos todo listo. ¿Te animas a venir?

Yuzu dudó un instante.

-Ahmm...¿Mitsuko irá?

El ambiente se puso algo tenso. Maruta miró fríamente a Mei.

-No, no irá. Intentamos sacarla de su encierro, pero se negó. Su voz sonaba tan triste cuando nos pidió que la dejáramos sola. Hay cosas tan injustas en este mundo ¿Verdad, Yuzu?-añadió dirigiéndose a ésta última. Yuzu no pudo soportarlo, y bajó la cabeza. Harumin intentó calmar la marea.

-Por favor, no dañemos nuestra estancia aquí con rencores y pleitos. Vayamos a refrescarnos un poco ¿vale?

Mei sujetó la mano de Yuzu, devolvièndole a Maruta un destello de comprensión a sus indirectas.

-Vamos, Yuzu. Quiero estar a tu lado en la playa. -dijo, a la vez que la halaba fuera del cuarto.

A Maruta le estaba costando cada vez más contenerse. Iba replicarle un par de verdades a Mei y Yuzu, pero al fin decidió ignorarlas. Sin embargo, iría con ellas y trataría de hacerle ver a Yuzu que cometía un error al dejar a Mitsuko.

Yuzu se puso rápidamente un ligero vestido blanco, estampado con flores azules. Mei se puso un suéter gris manga larga, y un pantalón corto. Salieron tomadas de la mano, y sus amigas comprendieron que estaban hechas la una para la otra. A pesar de que Yuzu sentía una enorme culpa, el brillo de sus ojos delataba la enorme felicidad que sentía al ir de la mano con ese primer amor que había llenado su inexperta alma de tan sublimes sentimientos.

Ya en la playa, Maruta encendió un precioso fuego. Sus pensamientos iban una y otra vez a la habita-ción donde Mitsuko seguramente estaba llorando. Y ella no podía hacer nada para aliviar ese dolor. Mei y Yuzu estaban abrazadas, mirando las estrellas, inmersas en su propio mundo. Harumin y Matsuri se habían retirado un poco, pero Maruta podía ver perfectamente que no dejaban de besarse, ni de decirse cosas propias de las parejas. Y observar toda esta felicidad, de la que estaba excluida Mitsuko, hizo que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas. Yuzu había llevado su saxofón, y tocaba una hermosa composición que lejos de calmarla, la llenó aún más de melancolía.

Entonces, ella llegó. Al verla, Maruta se conmovió hasta la aflicción. El redondo rostro de Mitsuko era como un elocuente verso de tristeza y dolor. No dejaba de mirar a Yuzu, que en ese momento sostenía la mano de Mei mientras ésta le hablaba.

Yuzu sintió sobre ella la intensa mirada de Mitsuko. Giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Yuzu se sobresaltó tanto, que soltó bruscamente la mano de Mei, y se levantó, dándole la cara Mitsuko. Los segundos que precedieron a eso parecieron eternizarse. Un sinfín de bonitos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza. Observó el mechón rojo que colgaba de su sien...ese mechón que había nacido sólo para hacerla reír. Se detuvo en sus labios, que tantas veces la habían besado, y que sólo se abrían para tratarla del modo más dulce que jamás hubiera conocido; sus manos inquietas, su piel morena que tanto la había deleitado...y sus ojos. Lo más triste eran sus ojos, de los que no salía el más mínimo resplandor de reproche. Sólo dejaba ver una infinita pena, que iba más allá del rencor, o el enojo natural que debía tener por los recientes eventos.

Mei estaba en suspenso. De la reacción de Yuzu dependía su felicidad. Harumin y Matsuri también se habían levantado, y la densidad de la atmósfera era casi eléctrica.

Ni Yuzu ni Mitsuko hacían o decían algo. Lo que las unía en ese instante era el lenguaje del alma, que se reflejaba en las pupilas agotadas de sus ojos soñolientos. Mitsuko se dio vuelta, pues no soportó la situación. El cuerpo de Yuzu tembló. Después de batallar durante unos segundos más, miró a Mei.

-Mei, lo siento. Tengo que hacer las cosas como se deben. Voy a Hablar con ella. Espérame. Ten mi saxofón, no tardaré.

A Mei se le fue el alma a los pies. Intentó detener a Yuzu, pero ésta ya se había adelantado para alcanzar a Mitsuko. Las vio hablar algo, y luego se dirigieron a algún lugar de la playa. Maruta rogó porque no terminasen; Harumin y Matsuri desearon lo mismo, porque en verdad Yuzu había sido más feliz con Mitsuko de lo alguna vez fuera con Mei. Y ésta no pudo evitar sentir cómo la rosa que tenía en su corazón amenazaba con ser cortada.

Mitsuko se sentó en la arena, frente al mar. Yuzu se acomodó a su lado. La luna brillaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo. Yuzu no se atrevía a decir algo y Mitsuko parecía llorar; ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, gesto que llegó al alma de Yuzu. No soportó tal tristeza, por lo que se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó. Al sentir los brazos de Yuzu, el cuerpo de Mitsuko tembló como una pluma abandonada al viento.

-Princesa, mi amor...-murmuró suavemente-¿Vas a dejar que la relación tan hermosa que teníamos se acabe así?

Yuzu no supo qué contestar. Como un torrente incontrolable, una inmensa ternura la arrolló con su fuerza inmensurable. Su memoria viajó a todos los besos y caricias que se habían dado, a la sensación de su piel desnuda sobre la de ella, a la risa que una vez le devolviera, justo cuando su corazón estaba destrozado por el engaño de Mei; y todo ese amor recibido por parte de Mitsuko la golpeó con todas sus armas de sensaciones, detonando en su espíritu una carga completa de pasión. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y la besó profundamente. La brisa movía sus cabellos, enredando las hebras doradas de Yuzu con las castañas de Mitsuko.

Mitsuko le devolvió el beso con ansiedad, mientras las lágrimas atravesaban su cara. El rostro de Yuzu se humedeció con las lágrimas de ese amor desesperado. Al separar sus labios, Mitsuko le dijo con voz apagada:

-¿Tengo que apartarme de ti? Si eso pasa, la eternidad no me alcanzará para extrañarte, mi amor.

-Mitsuko...No merezco que me ames de esta manera.

-Sí lo vales. Eres lo más bonito que ha podido llegar a mi vida austera y simple. Si... si decides dejarme, dejaré escrito en el viento que te acompañe a diario, los versos que hablan de mi amor por ti. Para que no me olvides, cada vez que veas la luna, ella te recordará mi nombre y te acariciará el alma en mi lugar. Si hoy tengo que alejarme de ti, lo aceptaré; pero te llevaré por siempre en mi corazón, mi princesa, te garantizo que yo jamás te olvidaré, y todo lo que vivimos serán los recuerdos más dulces que atesoraré en lo que me quede de vida en este mundo.

Yuzu no pudo contener más su propia angustia, la cual se tradujo en un llanto suave y silencioso. ¿Merecía Mitsuko ser dejada así? No había duda de que era feliz entre sus brazos...si no fuera por Mei, si no fuera por el amor que sentía por ella... no sabía a dónde inclinar su corazón en ese momento tan difícil.

Mitsuko vio la batalla interior que se desarrollaba en el corazón de Yuzu. Sabía que su amada era débil a sus caricias, por lo que optó por encadenarla al deseo que las había unido desde el primer momento. Debía luchar por el amor de su vida.

-Princesa, dime algo.-Mitsuko la acostó en la arena, mientras le hablaba tiernamente al oído- En general, ¿piensas en Mei cuando estás conmigo?

Yuzu tuvo que admitir internamente que no. Cuando estaba con Mitsuko, Mei y su recuerdo eran más llevaderos. Al ver que Yuzu no contestaba, Mitsuko se acostó encima de ella, apoyando su frente en la de su amor, mirándola ardientemente.

-¿Ves? Es posible que lo nuestro viva por siempre si permaneces a mi lado. Ven a vivir conmigo, prin-cesa. No dejaré que la extrañes. Con mis besos y mi amor te haré feliz, Yuzuko.

La respiración de Yuzu empezó a agitarse. Mitsuko prosiguió:

-Te amo...eres parte de mi piel, fuiste mía y yo fui tuya, mi amor. Bebimos la miel del amanecer, nos fundimos en las sombras de la pasión, y bailamos la canción de las olas que nos acompañan, cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿No es verdad, mi Yuzu querida? Nadie te ha amado como yo lo he hecho...Mei no podrá quererte en un año lo que yo en un segundo ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella no sabe lo que es despertar a tu lado con un "te amo" en nuestros cuerpos desnudos. - Las palabras de Mitsuko arrancaron un suave gemido de los labios de Yuzu. Empezó a deslizar sus labios con calculada lentitud sobre los de ella. El deseo se apoderó de Yuzu. Se asió frenéticamente al cuello de Mitsuko, gimiendo dentro de su boca, excitada por el fuego de su voz sensual y sus manos maravillosas, que vagaron por sus piernas hasta llegar a su intimidad.

A punto de consumar el acto sexual, la imagen de Mei y su cuerpo exánime al ser arrebatado del mar se instalaron en la mente de Yuzu. Se apartó de Mitsuko, en un supremo esfuerzo por no seguir.

-Mitsu...Mei estuvo a punto de morir. Yo la amo.

Mitsuko se aferró a sus sentimientos. No dejaría ir a Yuzu. Faltaba tan poco...

-Entonces, ¿fui tan sólo un capricho para ti? ¿Un refugio momentáneo para tu corazón solitario? ¿Y ahora que has podido levantar la cabeza, vas a desecharme como se tira un envase después de vaciar su contenido? Te he dado mi vida, te dado tantas cosas lindas de mí, pero parece que eso ni nada te sirvió.

El alma de Yuzu era una hoguera. Mil voces bullían en su mente; la más fuerte de todas le gritaba "¡Mei!" Miró a Mitsuko con los ojos anegados.

-Mitsu, no sé qué hacer.

-No me dejes. No me abandones, princesa. No dejes que se derrumbe lo que hemos edificado juntas. No me digas que no te importa dejar mi corazón tirado, muriendo por ti. Te necesito en mi vida, cariño. Aún tenemos camino que recorrer, un camino lleno de dulces caricias.

Yuzu comprendió que no sería fácil negarse a los deseos de Mitsuko. Ella la amaba con locura, y no se sentía capaz de herir a quien le había regalado tantos momentos de estremecedora ternura. Con el corazón llorando por Mei, murmuró:

-No te dejaré, Mitsu. No te dejaré. No mereces mi abandono. Bésame, por favor...calma la angustia de mi pecho sollozante. ¿Me comprendes?

Mitsuko sufría tanto por ella como por Yuzu. Sabía que había apelado al carácter desprendido de Yuzu para retenerla; pero se lo compensaría con sus besos, le haría enfermar de amor, la amaría hasta el delirio cada minuto de su existencia. Empezó a besarla hasta que cayeron en los abismos inexorables del más ardiente deseo.

Matsuri y Harumin dormían desde hacía rato en su cuarto, abrazadas dulcemente. Maruta miraba desde la ventana de su habitación el delgado hilo dorado del amanecer que teñía con sus tenues resplandores la tranquila superficie del mar. Por lo visto, Mitsuko lo había logrado. Se alegraba por ella, aunque Mei le diera algo de pena. Ella se negó a volver al hotel. Se quedó esperando a Yuzu junto al fuego, segura de que regresaría. Cuando el sol salió por completo, y los bañistas empezaron a llegar, aún seguía sentada, esperando la llegada de una esperanza que, al fin, no vino. Se dejó caer en la arena tibia, sollozando con infinita tristeza, mientras abrazaba el saxofón de Yuzu.

Dos días más permanecieron en Hawaii. La agradable atmósfera que imperaba en un principio se había esfumado. Yuzu ya no se sentía completamente feliz con Mitsuko, como al principio, pues ver a Mei y su retorno a la depresión le impedía ser feliz.

Mei había perdido toda esperanza. Las que habían nacido con los besos que se dieron, se marchitaron antes de florecer. El destino era tan cruel. Si hubiese podido consumar su amor con Yuzu aquella noche, quizás ella habría tenido las fuerzas suficientes para rechazar a Mitsuko. Mei no cesaba de llorar la ausencia de su amada, y le dolía ver a Mitsuko besando y tocando su cuerpo. Pero no la culpaba. ¿Quién no querría a una mujer como Yuzu en su vida, sino para amarla y tratarla como la princesa que era?

Todas estas congojas arruinaron por total el encanto del paseo. El día de la partida, Maruta ya se había percatado de las desesperadas miradas que Yuzu dirigía a Mei, y viceversa. Consiguió quedarse a solas con Mitsuko para salir de una duda que rondaba por su cabeza.

Mitsuko estaba entregando algunos planos al ingeniero encargado de la edificación en los terrenos que había adquirido para su padre. Cuando iba a regresar a su habitación, Maruta la atajó.

-Mitsuko- dijo mirándola seriamente-¿Tienes un momento?

La aludida no quería hablar con Maruta. Sabía más o menos lo que quería decirle, y no tenía ganas de escucharla.

-Yuzu está esperándome. Vamos a dar una vuelta antes de partir, y si nos tardamos en salir, no alcanzaremos a darla. -contestó Mitsuko, tratando de irse. Sin embargo, Maruta la sujetó del brazo.

-Sólo serán unos minutos.

Mitsuko accedió de mala gana. Se dirigieron al amplio patio del hotel.

-Dime. ¿Qué pasa?

-Mitsuko, ¿Crees haciendo las cosas así serás realmente feliz?

-No sé a qué te refieres. -objetó Mitsuko, enrojeciendo.

-Sí lo sabes. -Maruta forzó a Mitsuko a mirarla tomándola por los hombros.- Yuzu y Mei se aman. Al principio quería que tú y Yuzu no se separaran porque no quiero verte sufrir. Pero sé que Yuzu ya no es totalmente feliz a tu lado. Su corazón va constantemente a Mei. ¿Crees que haciendo sentir culpable a Yuzu vas lograr que te ame más que a Mei? Por que es evidente que ella te ama, pero de un modo totalmente distinto. Creo que me entiendes. ¿No es así?

Mitsuko cerró los puños con fuerza.

-Claro que entiendo-su voz trémula presagiaban las lágrimas-¿Pero qué se supone que debo hacer? Amo a Yuzu como nunca creí llegar a hacerlo. No puedo dejarla ir. Ella es mi vida.

-Ella no es la única mujer que existe, Mitsuko. ¿Has escuchado hablar de la predestinación?¿De cuan-do dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas? Pues tú no eres el destino de Yuzu.¿Por qué no tratas de ver más allá de tus deseos? Incluso Harumin, con lo atolondrada que es, se dio cuenta a tiempo, y mírala ahora tan feliz al lado de Matsuri. Ella también amaba a Yuzu tanto como tú, pero comprendió que su destino estaba en otra parte y la dejó ir. ¿No puedes tú hacer lo mismo?

Mitsuko estaba tan agobiada, que no fue capaz de contener un gesto de fastidio. Se sentía cansada. Maruta tenía razón, pero le molestaba escuchar sus propios pensamientos en voz alta. En tono de reproche, le contestó:

-¿Qué sabes tú del amor?

Maruta quedó paralizada al escuchar tan duras palabras. Y Mitsuko la vio hacer algo que jamás había visto; dos lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Maruta, y eso tocó el alma de Mitsuko.

-Es verdad-contestó Maruta, secando sus lágrimas-¿Qué se yo del amor? Perdóname por ser tan entrometida. No volveré a inmiscuirme en tus asuntos.-Deshecha, Maruta trató de escapar, pero Mitsuko la detuvo a tiempo. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Maruta, perdóname, te lo suplico.-dijo, escondiendo la cabeza de Maruta en su pecho.-No merezco que me quieras.

Maruta se aferró al cuerpo de Mitsuko. El corazón quería salìrsele del pecho. No logró articular pala-bra. Sólo quería permanecer mucho, mucho tiempo, al lado de la mujer que amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Mitsuko empezó a llorar. ¿Tendría que dejar ir a Yuzu? Sintió el palpitar del corazón de Maruta, acele-rado. Ella la amaba. Se puso a pensar que si dejaba ir a Yuzu, Maruta podría ayudarla a salir de la de-presión. ¿Y si su destino era ella? Siempre la tuvo allí, al alcance de su mano. Pero tenía una venda en los ojos. Levantó el rostro de su amiga.

-Maruta querida,-le dijo débilmente- será difícil para mí dejar a Yuzu. Ella se ha constituido en mi mundo. Sé que ella ama a Mei, y a mí...bueno, conmigo se siente bien porque disfruta de mis manifestaciones físicas del amor.-Maruta se puso como la grana-Vaya, Maruta. Te hice sonrojar. Ojalá Yuzu me amase como tú me amas. Pero el placer físico no basta para conquistar el corazón de una persona. Me duele tanto, Maruta.

Maruta acarició las húmedas mejillas de Mitsuko.

-En algún lugar está esa persona que habrá de permanecer a tu lado para siempre.-Los ojos de Maruta brillaban al decir esto.

A pesar de la gran verdad que decía Maruta, el corazón de Mitsuko se negaba a dejar ir a su primer gran amor. Sería como abandonar al crudo invierno su alma amante, que ardía de amor. Y así se lo expresó a su incondicional amiga.

-No me siento preparada para vivir sin el amor de Yuzu. No me importa si ella desea estar con Mei. Yo la quiero a mi lado, sin ella no sabría a donde dirigirme. La amo, Maruta, y es un amor tan fuerte como una avalancha que arrastra con su fuerza todas las defensas que alguna vez construí en mi interior.

Desolada, Maruta veía que la determinación de Mitsuko iba a ser muy difícil de desarraigar, y se es-tremeció al sentir la inmensa soledad en que se encontraba su propio corazón.

Gélidas brisas corrían, enfriando con sus helados soplos las calles, que estaban atestadas de personas que, afanadas, entraban y salían de los almacenes, haciendo las compras pertinentes para la fecha tan especial que se celebraba ese día. Faltaban pocas horas para la Nochebuena, y nadie quería llegar tarde a sus respectivos hogares; padres, hijos, amigos y amantes iban de un lado para otro, animados por los aires de amor que emanaban de tal festividad.

Sin embargo, es imposible que todos los corazones palpitasen de felicidad. Las penas no piden permiso para entrar, ni tampoco obedecen cuando les pedimos que se alejen del alma. Uno de estos espíritus errantes era el de Mei Aihara. Su alma se agitaba en un torbellino de cruel nostalgia. ¡Cuánto deseaba pasar ese día al lado de su gran amor! Pero Yuzu se había alejado de ella, y esta vez parecía definitivo. Llevaba en una bolsa el regalo que se había dedicado a hacerle para ese día: una hermosa bufanda rosada, con las iniciales de ambas tejidas en azul. Hacía muchos días que venía trabajando en ella, pero a saber si tendría ocasión de entregársela. Yuzu la evitaba con desesperación. Parecía que ahora nada la sacaba de su club de música, excepto Mitsuko.

La relación de éstas últimas le cercenaba el corazón con crueldad. Su amada Yuzu había pedido a Ma-má licencia para irse a vivir unos días a casa de Mitsuko, a lo cual Mamá no se negó, ya que Harumin estaría con ellas. Mei sabía que Yuzu había recurrido a esas medidas extremas para no estar cerca de ella; y también sabía que Yuzu no era feliz como al principio y dedujo, muy acertadamente, que si seguía con Mitsuko era más por lealtad que por otra cosa. Desde que regresaran de Hawaii, Yuzu se limitaba a mirarla con dulce anhelo, murmurándole con sus ojos color jade cuánto la amaba.

Pese a que todo esto la atribulaba hasta extremos inusitados, una desgracia nunca viene sola. Esa misma tarde, su abuelo la había llamado. Presentía qué le iba a decir, pero en realidad fue mucho más que eso.

Dado que su rendimiento académico iba de mal en peor, el abuelo le notificó que la relevaría de su cargo como Directora encargada. Y como el abuelo aún no podía trabajar, le fue necesario recurrir a terceros para este menester, dando como resultado la inminente llegada de la odiada mujer que había destruido su relación con Yuzu: Misaki Okazaki.

Esta noticia la tomó totalmente fuera de base. Misaki debía de tener alguna extraña obsesión como pedirle a su abuelo que le permitiera asumir la Dirección de la Academia; y no culpaba a su abuelo por ello. Era más que evidente que ella no estaba apta ya para tal responsabilidad, pues su vida había rodado hasta un abismo de depresión que le impedía ser la de antes. Lo único que esperaba era que esta vez no regresara con sus extrañas maquinaciones a cuestas.

Una bocanada de aire frío la hizo estremecer, sacándola de sus meditaciones. Apretó contra su cora-zón la preciosa bufanda que había tejido para Yuzu; en cada hebra, en cada puntada y en cada pequeño detalle estaba todo su amor por la persona que acaparaba todos los sueños de su alma perdidamente enamorada. Yuzu iría esa noche a cenar con Mamá, y esperaba que durmiera en casa para darle el regalo a solas en su habitación; rogó porque Yuzu no hubiera hecho planes con Mitsuko, pues la ilusionaba mucho pasar esa noche tan especial con el amor de su corazón.

Cuando llegó a casa, se dio a la tarea de ayudar a Mamá con la cena. Como detalle especial, preparó un pastel de fresas; sabía que a Yuzu le gustaban los postres y, para tratar de ahuyentar un poco la tristeza que llenaba su espíritu por la lejanía de su querida Yuzu, se puso a escribir, mientras escuchaba una canción que, aunque era triste, expresaba muy bien lo que bullía en su interior con incesante dolor.

No lejos de donde se hallaba Mei, Harumin y Matsuri iban tomadas de la mano, caminando con algo de afán. Iba a haber una exhibición de fuegos artificiales especialmente para parejas, y por nada del mundo querían perdérselo. Cuando llegaron, se colaron en un restaurante adyacente al sitio, y subieron a la azotea del mismo, pues abajo había mucha gente y querían algo de privacidad para sus juveniles corazones amantes.

Para resguardarse del frío, Harumin había llevado un grueso abrigo de talla extra grande para compartirlo con Matsuri. Una vez instaladas en un rincón de la azotea, se dispusieron a esperar. Harumin no cabía en sí de felicidad. Íntimamente abrazada a Matsuri, le decía las cosas más lindas que pudiera decirse a una persona a la que se quiere con todo el corazón.

-Matsu...

-¿Sí?

-He llegado a amarte de forma tan dulce e intensa a la vez, que aún no puedo creer que alguna vez estuve enamorada de otra persona. El amor que sentía por Yuzu me parece verlo ahora como en un lejano y extraño sueño.

Matsuri recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Harumin, con un pàlpito de felicidad en su alma.

-Eso es porque soy tu destino. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez? Que en algún lugar de la tierra estaba esa persona que llenaría tu corazón de amor verdadero. Menos mal que no tardaste en encontrarlo.

-Eso fue gracias a que permaneciste a mi lado, mi pequeña. Te quiero.

Acercaron sus labios, uniéndolos en el más dulce de los besos. En ese momento, los fuegos se alzaron a lo más alto del cielo, estallando en miles de luces multicolores, cuyas chispas se confundían con las estrellas del negro cielo decembrino. Ambas levantaron sus rostros, iluminàdose con el fulgor de la pólvora, aunque el brillo que más destacaba era el del más tierno amor que pueden tenerse un par de adolescentes enamoradas. Enlazaron sus manos, y se miraron, amándose con cada destello de sus ojos amantes.

-Te amo-dijeron al unisono ; las dos se rieron, felices.

-Harumin- susurró Matsuri- Prométeme que pasarás cien navidades más conmigo.

Besando la frente de su amada, Harumin respondió:

-No te prometo pasar sólo cien navidades; la eternidad es mucho más que eso.

Volvieron a besarse, larga y apasionadamente. Matsuri se separó al cabo de un rato.

-Mi querida superior...-dijo, sacando algo un bolsito que traía consigo-mira lo que hice para ti. Feliz navidad.

Le tendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel celofán tornasolado. Emocionada, Harumin lo abrió. Al ver su contenido, se lanzó sobre su pequeña novia, llenándola de besos.

-¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Te amo! -exclamó-Te quiero, mi pequeño diablillo, te quiero.

Matsuri había hecho una especie de medallòn con cuentas plateadas y doradas. Dentro, un pequeña foto de las dos, sonrientes, en la playa de Hawaii. El lugar donde se habían unido física y espiritual-mente. Eso representaba mucho para ambas, pues ese momento había sido tan maravilloso, tan mágico, que aún las sensaciones físicas recorrían sus cuerpos anhelantes de amor.

Sin decir nada, Harumin sacó un paquetito.

-Lo pensé mucho, pero al fin decidí darte esto.

Ahora fue el turno de Matsuri de abrir su regalo. Las luces aún iluminaban el sereno cielo, dándole a la noche la magia necesaria para el amor más profundo. En la bolsita había un precioso anillo con un zafiro adornando su centro. Tenía grabada una inscripción: •"MH siempre juntas".

-Haru...¿Qué representa este anillo?-preguntó Matsuri con voz trémula.

-El zafiro es el azul de tus ojos oceánicos, y en sí mismo, es mi promesa de amarte hasta que seamos un par de ancianas con el cabello blanco. ¿Qué te parece la idea?-susurró Harumin al oído de Matsuri.

En respuesta, ésta última la besó con todo la pasión que poseía. Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar; sus sentidos se dispararon, y el deseo se apoderó de sus instintos, llevándolas a acariciarse con apre-surado fervor.

-¿Lo hacemos aquí?-interrogó Harumin, sofocada.

-Mejor vamos a mi departamento. Te quiero desnuda sobre mí.

-Qué pervertida eres.

-Es que en Hawaii nos separó nuestros trajes de baños. Yo quiero sentir la tibieza de tu piel en la mía. De forma directa.-acercó su rostro al de ella-¿me entiendes?

Harumin lanzó un suspiro.

-Bueno. Pero voy a...-sin terminar la frase, metió su mano por debajo de la falda a rayas de Matsuri, llegando hasta su ropa interior. Sus dedos inquietos acariciaron el clítoris carnoso de su novia. Matsuri lanzó un gemido. Ese gemido excitó a Harumin, quien sintió un cosquilleo en su rostro, y sus oídos empezaron a calentarse; un temblor comenzó a agitar sus piernas y su respiración se fue haciendo ronca y entrecortada. Sus hombros se sacudieron y su columna vertebral empezó a ondular, pues Matsuri se arqueaba debajo de ella, gimoteando de esa forma tan particular que enloquecía a Harumin. La humedad latente de la intimidad de Matsuri, unido a sus lamentos, fue algo que estuvo a punto de provocar un rápido orgasmo en ella.

Por eso, se levantó de repente, dejando en Matsuri una sensación de doloroso vacío.

-Harumin, no me dejes así- suplicó, jadeante.

La mirada de Harumin ardía. Tomó la mano de Matsuri, levantándola del suelo.

-Vamos a tu casa.-murmuró, abrazándola.- Allí te haré mía, cuerpo a cuerpo, piel a piel.

Matsuri besó tiernamente el lóbulo de Harumin, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera. Se besaron una vez más antes de irse a escape, corriendo entre la multitud que observaba los fuegos artificiales, desesperadas por llegar a un puerto donde navegarían en las aguas turbulentas del más agitado y sublime deseo.

No más llegar, se desvistieron con afán, devorándose los labios con candentes besos, a la par que se dejaban caer en la cama de la habitación de Matsuri. Los suspiros resonaban en las paredes del cuarto. Hicieron el amor con frenesí, olvidándose de todo, menos de ellas, y de sus manos hambrientas, de sus bocas danzantes, y sus cuerpos que subían y bajaban, unidos, entrelazados; Y cuando la ansiada liberación llegó, los sollozos de placer entumecieron sus músculos en espasmos de tormentoso éxtasis, llevándolas al mismo corazón de las estrellas.

Una vez calmada la pasión, sus labios no dejaron de besarse, ni sus cuerpos de arder de pasión.

-Te amo-decía Harumin- Te amo. Eres mía, mi pequeña.

-Siempre fui tuya. Sólo que ninguna de las dos lo sabíamos.

Harumin abrazó a Matsuri, entregándole toda su alma y corazón a esa chica de cabello rosado y pre-ciosos ojos azules que le había enseñado lo que era el verdadero amor.

-¡Buenas noches, hija! Pensé que no regresarías a tiempo para la cena de navidad que hemos prepa-rado Mei y yo!

-Mamá, perdón. No quise llegar tarde, pero el club de música tendrá una presentación dentro de poco y estamos ensayando muchísimo para que todo salga perfecto.

-No importa. Lo importante ahora es que ya estás aquí. Ven hija, que se va enfriar.

Mamá condujo a Yuzu al comedor, donde la aguardaba un verdadero banquete. Se sentía cansada y abatida, pero ver a Mei, sentada al lado de su sitio, la animó, aunque a la vez la incomodaba.

-Hola, Mei.-saludó, mirándola con tristeza.

-¿Qué tal, Yuzu? ¿Cómo estás?

-No muy bien.

-¿Cómo dices eso, hija?-intervino Mamá-Deberías estar mejor que nunca en estos días que estás pasando al lado de tu amor.

Yuzu tosió estrepitosamente. Mamá podía ser muy inoportuna a veces. La cara de Mei palideció, tornándose casi gris. Le dolía escuchar hablar de Mitsuko.

-N- no me refería a eso, Mamá. Es que me duele la cabeza. Es sólo un malestar físico.-adujo Yuzu, bajando inmediatamente la vista.

Yuzu se sentó al lado de Mei, rozando ligeramente su mano con sus dedos entumecidos por el frío. Al sentir ese tenue contacto, el cuerpo de Mei se estremeció. Miró a Yuzu.

Los ojos de ésta brillaban como dos brasas encendidas. Rápidamente, aprovechando que Mamá estaba buscando unas copas, apoyó su frente en la de Mei, cerrando los ojos.

-Feliz Navidad, Mei.-dijo, con voz acariciante.

El corazón de Mei tembló. Sin pensarlo, besó suavemente los labios de su amada.

-Te amo, Yuzu. -ésta abrió los ojos al sentir lo labios de Mei sobre los de ella. Correspondió al beso con dulzura, sintiendo en cada fibra de su ser la infinita esencia del amor que sentían. Cuando escuchó los pasos de Mamá, se apartó, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz. Ese gesto tan dulce provocó un aleteo en el alma inquieta de Mei. Yuzu era una mujer maravillosa. Por algo se había enamorado de ella tan apasionadamente.

Cenaron con calma, en medio de tranquilas charlas acerca de la escuela, el club y cosas por el estilo. Una vez terminaron de cenar, Yuzu sacó su saxofón.

-Mamá , tocaré algo bonito.

Afinó el instrumento, mientras Mamá y Yuzu se acomodaron para escucharla y, después de un minuto, empezó a tocar. Era un arreglo que Yuzu había hecho de la composición "La Esperanza"¿Por qué esa precisamente? Pues Yuzu se sentía triste por Mei. Ansiaba estar con ella, pero no se sentía capaz de dejar a Mitsuko. Mientras tocaba, miraba a Mei con sus fulgurantes ojos verdes, expresándole con su música que no se dejara arrastrar por la nostalgia, que siguiera adelante con su vida. Y Mei le respondió en silencio: "Mi vida eres tú".

Yuzu terminó de ejecutar la pieza, con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción. Mamá la abrazó, feliz por el talento de su increíble hija. Como regalo, le dio un par de guantes para el frío que hacían juego con la bufanda que Mei le había tejido. Ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo para tal regalo, pero Mei prefería dárselo a solas, en el secreto de su habitación. Yuzu también tenía un regalo para Mei, pero desafortunadamente lo había dejado en casa de Mitsuko. Estaba pensando el modo de dárselo ese mismo día, pero no sabía cómo.

A eso de las once, Mamá se retiró a dormir. Yuzu se envolvió en un abrigo para protegerse del frío, y se puso los guantes que Mamá le había dado. Estos preparativos preocuparon a Mei.

-¿Vas a algún lado? Creí que pasarías Nochebuena en TU casa.

-Tú lo has dicho. Es Nochebuena. Debería ir con mi novia ¿No?-respondió Yuzu tristemente.

Mei pensó en la bufanda que con tanto amor había tejido para Yuzu. No podía creer que, incluso esa noche, Yuzu quisiera alejarse de ella. Rebelándose contra eso, la abrazó con ansiedad.

-No vayas. Quédate conmigo. Sólo por hoy. Te lo ruego.-Miró a Yuzu con sus vibrantes ojos violetas, suplicantes. Yuzu estuvo a punto de ceder, pero había quedado en verse con Mitsuko. Después de todo, su prioridad en días como aquel debía ser su pareja.

-Mei, me gustaría quedarme contigo, pero ya tengo un compromiso.

-Sólo esta vez accede a lo que te pido. ¿No puedes llamarla y decirle que no puedes ir?

Yuzu se dio vuelta, dispuesta a salir.

-Feliz navidad, Mei.

Ya en el umbral de la puerta, Mei hizo un último intento por retenerla.

-Tú me amas infinitamente más a mí. Mi amor, no cierres tu corazón a lo que sientes por mí. Hace un momento me besaste con tanto amor, que creí muchas cosas. Parece que me ilusioné en vano. Otra vez.

Sin darle la cara, Yuzu respondió:

-Ese beso fue parte de mi regalo de Navidad. De no ser por eso, jamás te lo habría dado.

Mei quedó helada. Yuzu aprovechó ese silencio para escapar. Su alma lloraba al imaginar el dolor de Mei.

Yuzu caminaba tristemente por la calle. Su mente y corazón iban a su casa y a Mei. Más de una vez giró sobre sus pasos para devolverse a su verdadero hogar, pero igual número de veces continuaba su camino. Su cerebro sólo decía una palabra, repitiéndola como un disco rayado: "Mei, Mei, Mei..."

En tal estado de ánimo llegó a casa de Mitsuko. Habían quedado en ir a la villa para pasar la velada de navidad juntas. Eran las once y cuarto y había tiempo de sobra antes de la medianoche. Al ver a Yu-zu,Mitsuko la recibió con un apasionado beso. No se habían podido ver hasta ese momento, y Mitsuko desesperaba por verla. Sin embargo, Yuzu parecía ausente. Pensó que la vería feliz por pasar con ella un íntimo momento de amor en esa fría noche de diciembre.

En silencio, subieron al auto de Mitsuko. Ésta sabía que Yuzu había cenado con su madre y con Mei. El rostro de Yuzu era un libro abierto. En sus ojos estaba escrita la palabra "Mei". Tomó una decisión que le empezó a despedazar el corazón.

Al llegar a la villa, fue con ella al balcón. La abrazó con toda su alma.

-Yuzuko, te amo.-Y empezó a llorar.

No hubo necesidad de explicaciones. Yuzu comprendía perfectamente el motivo de esas lágrimas. Como su naturaleza era bondad pura, secó con suavidad la cara de Mitsuko, besàndole los labios en una serie de besos cortos, que le salían de lo profundo de su ser.

-Aquí fui muy feliz contigo, Mitsuko.-La voz de Yuzu era un hilo delgado y tenue.

-Princesa, no más de lo que fui contigo. Hubiera querido vivir el resto de mi vida contigo. Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Yuzu estuvo un rato más con ella. Besó cada milímetro de su rostro, y acarició su pelo con ternura.

A eso de la una, Mitsuko llevó a Yuzu hasta su casa. Con el corazón roto, fue a su departamento. Gra-cias a Dios, Harumin estaba de "luna de miel" con Matsuri y no vería su desolación. Al llegar, vio una sombra junto a la puerta de entrada.

-¿Maruta?-Esa silueta no podía ser de nadie más. Al quedar frente a ella, sus lágrimas volvieron. Maruta la abrazó. Mitsuko intentó decir algo, pero Maruta no la dejó.

-No digas nada. Comprendo todo.

Permanecieron abrazadas, mientras la luna tendía sus rayos de consuelo a la afligida alma de Mitsuko. Maruta sacó algo de una bolsa.

-Feliz navidad, querida Miichan.

Mitsuko recibió un pequeño portarretrato. La foto que lo adornaba era la de ella, con su uniforme escolar, y su diploma de preparatoria. A su lado, una pequeña Maruta sonriente, que la miraba con ojos enamorados. Levantó la vista, y el reflejo maravilloso que vio a través de los cristales de sus gafas, terminó de consolarla. Besó la frente de Maruta, murmurando:

-Feliz navidad. Supongo que siempre fuiste mi destino. Pero, si no es mucho pedir, quisiera que me esperaras otro poco. No te molesta ¿verdad?

-Te esperaría cien años, de ser necesario.

Una fuerte nevada caía. Nadie estaba fuera a esas horas, pero dentro de cada hogar se celebraba un festín navideño, ya fuera de nobles o plebeyos, pero al fin y al cabo, festín. El invierno londinense es mucho más crudo que en Japón, y la navidad es mucho más representativa en el Reino Unido que en otras partes del mundo.

En una lujosa mansión del exclusivo sector de Lower Street, también se hacían algunos preparativos. Aunque en el Reino Unido aún faltaban nueve horas para Navidad, la gente ya estaba impregnada con el espíritu navideño. Una joven de ojos azul eléctrico y largo cabello castaño claro, veía caer la nieve por la ventana de su cuarto. Sus ojos miraban la nieve, y a la vez no, pues su mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí. Con el corazón lleno de un peculiar sentimiento se levantó y sacó de un libro que guardaba bajo llave en un precioso cofre ornamentado con diamantes. Abrió sus páginas y extrajo una vieja foto y una disecada flor. Puso todo esto en su escritorio de estudio, y se perdió en los mares de tiempos pasados. Su corazón palpitaba mientras veía los tesoros más preciados de su vida. Un pensamiento atravesaba de vez en cuando por su mente:

"Estoy muy cerca. Ya casi".

Yuzu entró corriendo en su casa. Iba para su cuarto, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Mei acostada en el sofá de la salita, abrazando una hermosa bufanda rosada, y con unos audífonos en sus oídos. Dormía, pero sus lágrimas manchaban su hermoso rostro. Las fibras más sensibles del corazón de Yuzu se estremecieron ante aquello. Vio en una esquina de la bufanda sus iniciales y las de Mei. Comprendió que ese era su regalo de navidad, y el llanto inundó su pecho, hasta escapar por sus ojos henchidos de remordimiento. Por eso Mei quería que se quedara esa noche. Iba despertarla, pero le dio curiosidad verla con audífonos, pues Mei no era dada a escuchar música de ese modo. Con sumo cuidado se los quitó. Miró el dispositivo conectado a ellos, y notó que sólo había una canción. Con más curiosidad aún, la empezó a reproducir desde el principio, y al escuchar lo que decía, su alma se contrajo, se volvió pequeñita de dolor. Era como si Mei le estuviese hablando directamente a su corazón.

Y no me digas que acabamos de comprender

que lo nuestro llegó a su final, que sin mí tú puedes continuar...

Te veo venir, soledad.

Y no me digas que no merezco lo que recibí,

y que yo nunca te comprendí, pero ¿Cuánto esperabas de mí?

Te veo venir, soledad.

Que las noches no tienen final,

que la vida sin ti no me vale de nada,

otro golpe para el corazón que dejaste tirado aquí en este rincón...

Te veo venir, soledad.

Y no me digas que,que algún día tal vez volverás,

que por ahora no hay nada que hablar,

muchas cosas, sí, para olvidar...

Te veo venir, soledad.

Yo no te olvidaré,

y no me importa si lo creas o no;

te necesito más de lo normal, lo siento si no lo supe expresar,

si no supe cómo demostrar, pero es la pura verdad...

Que las noches no tienen final,

que la vida sin ti no me vale de nada,

otro golpe para el corazón que dejaste tirado aquí en este rincón,

por un amor que se niega a morir...

Por lo que tú más quieras, no lo dejes así;

Que lo nuestro no puede acabar,

que es más fuerte de lo que podemos pensar...por eso

Te veo venir, soledad.

Y yo te esperaré, todo el tiempo que quieras da igual;

si quieres busca en otro lugar,

y si lo encuentras, te puedes quedar...

/Te veo venir, soledad/

Al terminar de escucharla, Yuzu levantó a Mei, con los ojos anegados en llanto. Mei se sorprendió al ver allí a Yuzu, y por un momento pensó que estaba soñando. Pero las manos de Yuzu eran tan reales... Y cuando sus labios besaron los suyos, supo que no era uno de los tantos sueños que la atormentaban a diario.

-Perdóname, mi amor. Fui una estúpida. Perdón.-Lloraba Yuzu.

Mei miró los ojos de su amor. Eran los ojos del amor más grande y sublime del Universo.

Yuzu levantó a Mei en brazos, sin dejar de besarla. Subió las escaleras, y con el pie abrió la puerta de la habitación que las había acogido hacía más de un año. Fuera, la nieve caía, pero en el interior de ese cuarto una luz empezó a brillar con la intensidad de mil millones de estrellas del eterno firmamento.


End file.
